Arréglame o destrúyeme Nuestro Secreto
by PaAndreaBlack
Summary: Hermione no sabe en qué parte Draco comenzó a formar parte de su vida y Malfoy no sabe cómo Granger dejó de ser Doña perfecta para convertirse en la chica que más quiere enredarse de Hogwarts y... a la que más quiere, en general, pero ¿eso será suficiente para una guerra inminente, conflictos y la vida que transmuta? Dramione:es o no es una historia de amor.
1. ¿Sabes?

**Nota de la muy desaparecida autora: **¡hola! hace muchos, muchos, muchos años comencé esta historia, entre mis fantasías adolescentes, del romanticismo juvenil y los héroes malvados, quise escribir este Dramione, pero nunca supe cómo encausarlo. Con el paso de los años, se fue quedando al final, entre sueños rotos y lagunas mentales... Así que es hora de darle un buen giro, ya menos hormonal, es momento de que sepan qué pasó con aquellos chiquillos enamoradizos... Lo he vuelto a re-editar, para re-plantear algunas ideas y huecos en mi historia.

Si es la primera vez que lo lees, déjate llevar, disfrútalo y comenta. Si eres de aquellos que me han seguido desde mucho tiempo y saben que nunca acabo nada, bueno, es momento de decirte que me he reivindicado y esta vez sabrás qué pasará con la historia. Como sea, disfrútenla, léanla, coméntenla.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de la increíble JK Rowling, excepto la historia, la cual salió después de muchos años estancada...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Destrúyeme... Arréglame...**

**.**

**1.—¿Sabes?**

**.**

—¿Sabes por qué le gusta a todo mundo hacer enojar a Doña Perfecta? —preguntó él mientras la arrinconaba en el baño de prefectos—, porque te ves tan sensual… los ojos cristalinos, las mejillas arrebatadas… tu voz jadeante —a cada palabra, le recorría con el dorso de la mano el cuerpo, con parsimonia—, ¡imagínense a doña perfecta en cuatro, jadeando, con el pelo alborotado y mis manos en su cuello! —le apretó un costado del hombro y subió su mano, haciéndola mojarse— mientras pide más, mientras suda y gime, pidiendo más…—susurró la última palabra contra su cuello mientras dejaba que el aliento hiciera lo suyo, que los pezones se le endurecieran y las bragas se mojaran —ah Granger —suspiró—, yo te voy a dejar tan satisfecha…

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se recreaba en sus manos, imaginándose todo lo que no se atrevía a pedir, menos a admitir que quería le hiciera él, mientras apretaba los muslos para no dejarse llevar, pegándose lo más que podía a la pared, como si la frialdad de la roca le hiciera ya algo a su cuerpo caliente y expectante. No podía articular palabras con él tan cerca, mientras olía su tenue aroma, tan varonil, tan deseable… si sentía su cuerpo más cercano… enloquecería. Entonces él acabó con la poca distancia que había entre ellos y recargó su erección en los muslos de ella.

Soltó un gemido mientras su cuerpo desobedecía y se pegaba a él, mientras sus pechos chocaban con su torso y sentía cómo poco a poco, con delicadeza calculada, él subía sus dedos por el dobladillo de la falda, enloqueciéndola.

—Doña perfecta está empapada —susurró cuando alcanzó el puente de su ropa interior. Con firmeza, separó sus muslos mientras se miraban a los ojos, ella tenía los labios rojos, húmedos, las mejillas sonrosadas, el cuello sudoroso y su cabello castaño se pegaba alrededor, sus pezones erectos se traspasaban a la blusa del uniforme y sus muslos… por merlín, estaba empapada, escurría y sin pensárselo dos veces, dejando a lado el autocontrol, la tomó del cuello y la besó, no fue un beso suave ni prometedor, sencillamente buscó con su lengua la apertura de ella y la metió, sin delicadeza, sin amor, con posesión y deseo rudo.

Hermione gimió mientras se dejaba llevar, nada era delicado, ni la forma en que él clavaba sus labios en los de ella, ni su lengua invasiva o cómo sentía prácticamente los dientes de él morderla y lastimarla, saboreó la sangre de ambos mientras sus manos se clavaban vorazmente en el otro.

Estaba enojada, quería hacerle daño, él era grosero, lo que había dicho era lascivo y falso. Ella no era el tipo de chica que llamara la atención, Hermione Granger era el tipo de joven que pasaba desapercibida en un salón cuando no tenía la respuesta, que usaba siempre la túnica bien puesta y las calcetas hasta arriba, que nunca subió su falda como las demás ni parecía aficionada a los cosméticos de Corazón de Bruja… era el tipo de mujer que pasaba más de una hora al espejo para conseguir resultados medianamente aceptables y a los cinco minutos en un caldero, parecía más despeinada que cuando despertaba, era el tipo de chica que se delineaba los ojos "de manera natural" y nunca parecería maquillada, que se veía igual a las ocho de la mañana que a las doce de la noche, siempre con ojeras, siempre el mismo pelo crespo, siempre cansada, siempre sabihonda y difícil de querer, solitaria, callada fuera de clases…. Era el tipo de chica con la que podías convivir cinco años y no notar que era bonita a simple vista, podrías decir que era de "belleza normal", discreta, suave, de curvas que a veces se sentía gorda, otras demasiado para el promedio y muy pocos tantos, la cosa más sensual del planeta…

Y él, era "ÉL".

El tipo de chico que siempre tenía compañía pero nunca novia, guapo, alto, atlético, nunca quieto, demasiado frío para gustar, demasiado atractivo para desagradar.

Entonces, él se separó un poco, para tomar aire y ella reaccionó, abofeteándolo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? —gritó mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas— eres un cabrón— sacó su varita y apuntó al pecho—. Como me vuelvas a hablar, tocar, o pensar, te haré tanto daño que tu club de mortífagos será de niños.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó con toda la dignidad que pudo, luchando con sus piernas que le suplicaban regresar y enredarse en las de Malfoy.

—Como imaginaba, una sangre sucia como tú no sería capaz de nada, Doña Perfecta —escupió él a lo lejos.

Era el impulso que necesitaba para dar media vuelta y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, parándose de puntitas, lo besó, aún más feroz que el anterior, Draco le enterró las manos en las caderas y la empujó a un armario. Entraron mientras ella le acariciaba sobre el pantalón y bajaba el cierre.

Draco ahogó un gemido cuando ella sacó su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo con ritmo, cada vez más rápido hasta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió que terminaría.

—¿Crees que una sangre sucia no es capaz de nada? —siseó ella—, pues al príncipe de Slytherin lo acabo de dejar en el mejor punto.

Hermione lo soltó con asco y salió del armario, dejándolo ahí, con la más grande erección de su vida.

.

Draco se dio la vuelta en su cama, despertó bañado en sudor y jadeante.

La sangre sucia se metía hasta en sus sueños y lo dejaba más puesto que nada… precisamente ahí estaba su enojo. El poder que ella tenía en su cama sin siquiera imaginarlo.

Se levantó con lentitud y entró al baño, mientras miraba la ventana que daba al mar, al tormentoso y frío mar, no tan frío como necesitaba que estuviera para que bajara sus sueños y se derramaran en forma de líquido sobre los pechos blancos de ella.

—Esta mujer me va a enloquecer —susurró para sí mismo—.La odio.

_No la odias. _Dijo una vocecita en su interior. _Todo lo contrario._ Sin pensarlo más, salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala común.

Junto al fuego, recostada sobre su costado, estaba Pansy, con su largo cabello negro y ondulado tan perfecto, con sus curvas tan suaves y perfectas, con sus uñas largas, su falda corta dejando admirar sus largas y deliciosas piernas, toda una mujer Slytherin. Él se acostó a un lado de ella y la atrajo, besándola vorazmente.

Pansy no parecía sorprendida, todo lo contrario. Le devolvió el beso con ánimo y empezó a acariciarle debajo de la bata.

—Vaya Draco, estás listo—dijo ella mientras se relamía los labios y miraba hambrienta cual golosina, a su erección.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó disfrutar, mientras la acariciaba y le indicaba el ritmo, tomándola con fuerza y alejándole el cabello de la cara.

—Más duro, más rápido—demandaba él mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir.

Normalmente, no se perdería un segundo de eso, dado que Pansy era una actriz nata, siempre un espectáculo verla, como una actriz porno, perfecta, sin que el maquillaje se corriera, sin lágrimas, sin sudor… siempre perfecta. Pero esta vez se el antojaba un par de ojos castaños, un pelo rizado y las mejillas más rosadas del universo… Se le antojaba la calidez y el amor que Pansy nunca sabría dar.

—Caramba, Malfoy—exclamó ella cuando él se separó, le quitó la ropa interior y la colocó boca abajo, sin pedir más permiso, la penetró. Soltó un gemido, quiso decir algo más, pero Draco no podría soportarlo, le tapó la boca y ella sonrió, gustosa.

_¡oh Hermione!, _exclamó la vocecita en su interior cuando se venía en los pechos oliváceos de Pansy Parkinson.

.

.

.

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Con amor, Paola._


	2. Malfoy embustero

**Disclaimer:** Ningún persona es mío, sino de la increíble JKRowling. Sólo la historia, presa de fantasías juveniles, me pertenece.

Dsifrútenlo y comenten.

.

.

**2\. —Malfoy embustero**

.

Draco despertó por quinta noche consecutiva enredado entre sus sábanas, con una gran erección. Nuevamente había soñado con Granger enredándose con él en la sala de menesteres hasta quedar exhaustos, nuevamente era ella, de espaldas, de lado, arriba o abajo, nuevamente era esa voz pronunciando su nombre hasta el orgasmo y eran sus uñas las que se clavaban en su espalda, su pecho, se enredaban en su cabello mientras Draco la penetraba salvajemente, sudoroso, como fiera. A veces era ella la que se atragantaba con las embestidas de Draco hasta correrse en su boca, escurriendo semen por su barbilla y resbalando por aquellos pechos tan excitantes… Y a veces era él lamiendo aquél jugoso y tierno fruto que ella tenía entre sus piernas, hasta verla llegar al orgasmo, tan abierta, tan sudorosa, clavando sus manos en el cabello de él, atrayéndolo mientras gustoso, bebía de ella, con ese morbo pornográfico que pocas veces había experimentado en la vida real.

Hermione no era todo, pero se convertía en un todo al verla pasar cerca suyo, con su nariz pecosa mirando al techo, la vista fija en todo, excepto en él. Había dejado de ser "Granger", "sangre sucia" incluso "doña perfecta" para ser sencillamente Hermione, la dueña de sus mejores pajas, de sus deseos más reprimidos y los orgasmos más intensos. La única persona en todo Hogwarts que no alzaba la mirada al verlo pasar, que no reía sus bromas o temía su voz… la única persona que parecía inmune a su encanto tan Slytherin.

Abrió la ducha y sin esperar agua caliente, entró y se desfogó, recreando sus deseos más intensos, exagerando las proporciones de sus caderas, la cadencia de su trasero al moverse y volviendo más maliciosa su mirada más tierna, haciéndola una fiera sexual que él necesitaba poseer, una leona pura sangre convertida a una simple gatita con el poder de sus dedos…. Dejó que el agua corriera y cuando sintió su cuerpo regresar a la normalidad, salió del baño, se vistió y bajó al comedor.

Era demasiado temprano para el estudiante promedio en un sábado por la mañana, sin embargo, decidió que sería mejor así, no estaba de suficiente humor para soportar a los monos de Crabbe y Goyle con sus ronquidos guturales hasta para tragar cereal… y hacía días que evitaba a Parkinson a toda costa.

Después de aquella noche en la sala común, Pansy se había vuelto a obsesionar con él, le enviaba regalos a su habitación que él no se atrevía a abrir y sólo amontonaba en una esquina, lejos de su cama. Desde hacía un año, cuando iban en quinto, Draco comenzó a tener reservas de ella, sabía que podía ser muy peligrosa si se lo proponía y vaya que lo había comprobado… cuando una tarde ella le ofreció una galleta de chocolate, la cabeza le dio vueltas y al otro día amaneció en Hogsmeade con ella acostada a su lado, completamente desnuda y totalmente despierta… supo que era altamente peligrosa.

Draco fingió que supo qué pasó, total dueño de la situación, con frialdad se vistió y al entrar a la sala común, alardeó de cómo había follado cual bestia en celo. Nunca admitió que no recordó nada, ni que había sido la primera vez que tuvo sexo y fue humillante que lo forzaran. Él era el príncipe heredero de la casa de más abolengo en todo Hogwarts y esas eran cosas que pasaban, diría su padre. Él era un hombre y debía mantener la cabeza en alto, omitiendo lo avergonzado que estuviera o lo ultrajado que pudo llegar a sentirse. Por ello, desde aquél día, Draco había intentado marcar la distancia con Pansy Parkinson, lo cual era tan difícil siendo ella tan sensual, tan persuasiva y tan… obsesionada con tener una relación con él. Cabe mencionar que nunca, desde aquella vez, comió o bebió de algo que ella ofrecía, ni sintió algo así como cariño por aquella bruja obcecada de su propia belleza.

Al contrario, aquella chica elegante, sólo una cabeza más baja que él, de cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, sensual al caminar, cabello oscuro y ondulado, tan sexualizada en su mirar y hablar, de lengua afilada y hábil, maquillaje implacable… sólo lograba despertar en Draco tres sentimientos; desprecio, excitación y desprecio por sí mismo cuando se acostaba con ella. Y sorprendentemente, ella lo sabía, admitía y lo aceptaba. Al parecer prefería mantener esa relación de abierto desprecio y asco que él le demostraba, rindiéndole pleitesía y disfrute cuando fuera necesario, que aceptar la realidad; Malfoy nunca sería suyo. Al menos, así podía fingir ser la reina de Slytherin, la pareja perfecta, la que le presumiría a sus primas en fiestas y a quien ella besaría imaginando que aquél chico rubio de mirada fría podría amarla algún día.

Extraño acuerdo que él no se cansaba de recordarle, donde acariciarle la cabeza en el vagón camino a Hogwarts, públicamente era su mayor logro, algo que daría de qué cotillear con las otras chicas, ser la envidia de otras más bonitas, mantener su perfil de abusadora sensual amada.

.

Draco llegó al comedor y eligió el rincón más alejado de la mesa. Inevitablemente miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, aún no llegaba el trío dorado, lo que indicaba un día muy tranquilo para él, alejado de sus pensamientos más perversos y hormonales. _Un buen día. _

Se sirvió una tostada de buena gana y comenzó a resolver el crucigrama muggle que alguien había dejado olvidado, iba casi por el final del crucigrama, cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró _ella_, con dos trenzas despeinadas, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos castaños tan grandes y brillantes mirando a Harry Potter mientras éste la abrazaba por el cuello y le susurraba algo seguramente tan gracioso que la hizo soltar una sonora carcajada. Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano y miró alrededor, avergonzada.

Draco sintió un monstruo saliendo de su interior, una ira que no conocía, el sentimiento infantil que se volvería impulso como Potter le siguiera susurrando tan cerca, un impulso que acabaría con su vida, estaba seguro. Quería levantarse y separarlos de un manotazo, tomar a Hermione sobre su hombro y salir de ahí, llevarla a un salón vacío y besarla, morderla, estrujarla y hacerla suya hasta que esos ojos brillantes y gigantes, ese cuello delgado, esos pechos suaves fueran declamados suyos.

Hermione tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor justo frente a él y alzó la vista, encontrándose con su mirada. Ella estaba hermosa, tan desaliñada, tan feliz… que lo único que él deseaba era besarla y que le compartiera su felicidad, que le enseñara a ser como ella, menos como él, más luz, menos oscuridad decadente. Se sentía tan solo, que por un momento, un sólo momento, Draco deseó pertenecer a otra casa, tener otro apellido y ser él quien le ocasionara aquella sonrisa y no Potter Pipote.

Siguiendo un impulso, agitó los dedos de su mano, acompañado de un torpe intento de sonrisa humilde e inmediatamente salió del comedor, dejando su desayuno y el crucigrama a medio terminar.

.

Hermione estaba confundida.

Draco Malfoy había levantado sus dedos y sonreído con gracia, _hacia ella_ y después salió casi corriendo del Gran Comedor. Giró con discreción hacia atrás, esperando a algún Slytherin a sus espaldas, al cual el rubio habría saludado, pero no había nadie.

—Hermione…llamando a Hermione…—la llamó Harry—1…2…3…

—Perdón, Harry, estaba pensando en los exámenes—mintió ella, totalmente confundida—¿Qué decías?

—Decía que Ron me pidió que te trajera a desayunar aquí mientras él preparaba una sorpresa para ti, por tu cumpleaños.

Hermione revolvió su cereal sonriente, mientras el estómago se le revolvía. Desde inicio de curso, Ron se había comportado distinto a todos los años y esperaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, que pasara algo bonito entre ambos, que este fuera su año. Ella ya no podía esconder más lo que sentía por él y al parecer, todo mundo lo sabía, excepto él. Pero ahora comenzaba a sorprenderla, con pequeños detalles en sus libros o anotaciones al margen de sus libros. _Este era su año. _

_Y eso que sólo han pasado 19 días desde el inicio de curso. _Se dijo mientras una pequeña Hermione interior gritaba con corazones en su pecho.

—Y bien… ¿Eso ameritaba arrojarme de la cama y arrastrarme a las ocho de la mañana a desayunar?—preguntó mientras fingía enojo.

Harry echó a reír y le sirvió zumo de naranja, convencido de que ése año, sus mejores amigos se volverían una hermosa pareja.

_Definitivamente, sería un hermoso año._

_._

Draco se dirigió a la biblioteca, mientras deseaba jamás haber levantado la mano. No podía olvidar la mirada confundida y desconfiada que Granger le había dirigido, ni la forma en que Potter la abrazaba, o lo hermosa que se veía tan temprano. Tenía ganas de pegar a alguien, torturarlo hasta que se volviera una araña y si era un Gryffindor, sería lo máximo.

Tomó un libro sobre Pociones y se dispuso a canalizar su enojo en información útil, por ello, los últimos años se había vuelto el mejor alumno de todo Hogwarts, quizá hasta mejor que Hermione.

Desde que Voldemort había regresado, su padre le abrió las puertas de la mansión Malfoy, que ahora era el cuartel general y su tía Bellatrix lo presionaba para unirse a los mortífagos, Draco acostumbró a fugarse de la realidad, a leer para evitar pensar en aquellas personas torturadas, los cautivos en su sótano, a su pobre madre ojerosa, demasiado delgada y apretando su hombro como si él fuera el único soporte al cual aferrarse para no caer en la locura a la cual era sometida día a día, con la casa llena de mortífagos, esclava de los deseos de Voldemort y a los caprichos de Bellatrix. A veces, Narcisa solía entrar en su cuarto por la madrugada y acurrucarse a su lado, mientras ambos se tomaban de la mano con fuerza y las lágrimas empapaban la almohada al escuchar los gritos de algún muggle o sangre sucia ser amortiguados por las risas frenéticas de Bellatrix y cualquier otro mortífago degenerado. Ambos, madre e hijo, se convertían en niños indefensos en una casa dedicada al abuso y los excesos, el único lugar seguro de toda la mansión era ese cuarto, el rincón que no les habían arrebatado. La única puerta a la cual su padre había apelado privacidad, consciente de la carencia a la cual los tenía sometidos, esclavos en sus propios dominios.

Los Malfoy sabían que ninguno de ellos obedecía al Señor Oscuro por convicción, era miedo latente de que alguno saliera herido, torturado, era el miedo al qué dirán los demás que poco a poco los había llevado a servir de nuevo a alguien en quien no confiaban, era una bola de malas decisiones de sus padres que lo habían orillado a odiar a Potter, a Granger y a cualquier persona que no tuviera los medios económicos para solventar una vida de lujos, pero sobre todo, era odiar la libertad y amor de todos aquellos que habían crecido con los privilegios más grandes de la vida; Una familia que lo amara.

Por ello, cuando Draco conoció a Potter, pensó que podrían ser amigos, ambos en hogares difíciles, ambos careciendo del principio básico de amor… sin embargo, Potter pese a todo, había elegido amigos buenos, leales, una verdadera familia, los Weasley lo habían adoptado como otro hijo, Black y Lupin lo acobijaron con paternidad y despreciaba a Malfoy por su altanería y arrogancia, cuando el principio de carencias era proporcional, aun así, Potter era mejor persona, más valiente, más leal, más honorable, lo contrario a todo lo que le había enseñado su padre a punta de golpes y desprecios.

A lo lejos, escuchó ruido, carcajadas amortiguadas, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Draco.

Con curiosidad, echó una ojeada por la ventana. A pie del ventanal, se encontraba el trío de oro, junto con los Weasley, Longbottom y Lovegood. Todos traían unos picos de papel en la cabeza, algo había escuchado sobre ellos _gorritos de fiesta_ creía se llamaban. Hermione sonreía mientras Lovegood le tendía un pastel con velitas y todos reían mientras ella cerraba los ojos y soplaba las velas.

_Con que es tu cumpleaños_ se dijo Draco y se alejó de la ventana, volviendo a sumergirse en su libro de pociones, dispuesto a ignorar ese hecho que no le concernía y apelaba a su Malfoy interior para despreciar las fiestas de cumpleaños y a las personas, en general.

Tomó sus apuntes, dispuesto a concentrarse en serio y adelantar los deberes de Slughorn, tanta ira convertida en deberes adelantados lo iban a matar. Necesitaba follar para olvidar la asquerosidad de sentimientos que lo invadían, la soledad latente y el trabajo que Voldemort quería que realizara. _Definitivamente, éste no era para nada su mejor momento, su peor año por mucho. _

El único lugar donde se sentía protegido, medianamente tranquilo era en Hogwarts, perdiéndose por sus pasillos, encerrado en los baños de prefectos, en la sala de prefectos, intocable. Aquél lugar libre de mortífagos debía ser profanado por Voldemort y él era el encargado de traerlos al castillo a final de curso…

.

.

Ron miraba a Hermione divertirse con sus amigos, durante todas las vacaciones había planeado el cumpleaños de ella, divertirse con ella, desayuno, pastel y amigos por la mañana, pruebas de quidditch por la tarde y una escapada romántica a Hogsmeade por la noche, donde le confesaría su amor. Era el plan perfecto y _este era su año._

Harry y Ginny reían, pero sabía que estaban impacientes por salir al campo a realizar las pruebas de campo, Ron estaba nervioso, era pésimo, pero entrenaba muy duro y quizá lo conseguiría éste año. Harry decía que necesitaba disciplina, Ginny lo alentaba y él sólo deseaba ser medianamente bueno como ellos.

—¡vaya, qué tarde es!—dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione—¿nos vemos en las pruebas, Hermione?

Hermione asintió mientras engullía un pedazo de pastel.

—Sí, sólo iré a cambiarme y los alcanzo—contestó.

—Ponte algo elegante, ¿verdad Ron?—se mofó Ginny con picardía.

La castaña se giró hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, poniéndolo rojo hasta las orejas.

—Gracias por el pastel, me encantó—le dijo y se marchó, apretando su mano al pasar.

.

Era el mejor día de su vida, Ron había preparado su pastel con receta de la señora Weasley y nada podía salir mal. O eso pensó hasta que subió a las gradas y ahí estaba Lavender Brown, con sus rizos alborotados y perfectos gritándole a Ron, SU Ron.

Había evadido a McLaggen al entrar al campo de Quidditch y ahora estaba Lavender gritando a todo pulmón, el ánimo de Hermione se tambaleó un poco.

_No importa, es mi cumpleaños y será un excelente día._

Eso se dijo incluso cuando usó el confundus para que McLaggen fallara y Lavender celebrara a Ron, haciéndolo olvidarse de ella.

Eso repitió cuando bajó al campo y Lavender estaba coqueteando con Ronald y los vio alejarse juntos, riendo. Tomó asiento en el campo y esperó a que volviera, quizá con otra sorpresa como el hermoso pastel.

Hermione se sintió estúpida cuando pasó una hora y Ron no regresó. Sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse, se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, el único lugar donde el estúpido de Ronald no la buscaría si es que llegaba a acordarse de ella. Se pasó la manga de la chaqueta por el rabillo de los ojos y deseó no haberse puesto un intento pobre de delineador, o haber traído ese vestido demasiado corto en pleno septiembre, incluso haber pasado una hora arreglando sus rizos para darle forma… cual fuera el caso, era patética, llorando en su cumpleaños.

Entró a la biblioteca y tomó un libro al azar, afortunadamente era inicio de curso y casi ningún estudiante pasaba sus sábados ahí. Se sentó en un rincón, dándole la espalda a las ventanas y abrió el libro, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir en forma de torrente. Puso su manga sobre la nariz, intentando ahogar los hipidos y concentrarse en las letras, pero las lágrimas no le permitían ver absolutamente nada. Le apetecía más ir a su cama y encerrarse a llorar y autocompadecerse, que estar en la fría y oscura biblioteca, sin embargo, no estaba lista para afrontar a los demás, que seguramente no sabían lo estúpido que había sido Ronald y le preguntarían cómo había ido todo. Cerró el libro y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Toma, creo que lo necesitas— Alguien le tendió un objeto suave—. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione tomó el pañuelo y se secó los ojos, entonces los abrió de golpe, Draco Malfoy la miraba con seriedad desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Lo que faltaba, el peor de todos los Slytherin del mundo estaba sentado frente a ella y le había dado un pañuelo. Hermione aventó el pañuelo y se limpió las manos.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Está envenenado?

Hermione comenzó a tocarse el rostro en un ataque de pánico.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué estaría envenado? —preguntó Draco—. Te lo di porque parecía que lo necesitabas.

La chica miró dubitativa a Malfoy, nunca había que confiar en un Slytherin, sobre todo, no en el enemigo de Harry.

Malfoy tomó el pañuelo y se lo pasó por la cara.

—¿Ves, Granger? —le dijo—, limpio como mi conciencia. —le tendió de nuevo el pañuelo y dubitativa, Hermione lo aceptó y secó sus lágrimas.

—Gracias, supongo.

—¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió más tranquila y levantó la vista hacia el rubio.

—¿Le vas a contar a todo mundo que viste a Doña Perfecta llorando?

Malfoy se removió en su silla y sonrió de lado.

—A decir verdad, es una opción muy tentadora, pero también hay otra opción que me tienta aún más. —Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en la mesa, automáticamente, Hermione se echó hacia atrás marcando la distancia con aquella sonrisa perversa—. Ayúdame con mi tabla de Slughorn y lo olvido, Hermione.

Le tendió sus apuntes a Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Oh vaya —suspiró aliviada—, por un momento pensé que me pedirías algún favor sexual. Pero sí, me parece un buen trato. Y por favor, dime Granger, para no intimar.

Le tendió la mano y Draco se la estrechó, haciendo caso omiso a las punzadas que sentía por todo el cuerpo cuando ella pronunció la palabra _sexual e intimar_.

.

Pasaba la hora de la cena cuando ambos terminaron con los deberes de toda la semana.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, nunca había tenido un compañero de estudio tan inteligente. Por momentos, olvidaba que se trataba de Draco y reía. Se veía tan guapo relajado, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y ligeramente despeinado. Había demostrado increíbles dotes para Runas antiguas y una asombrosa habilidad para explicarle hechizos avanzados que ella temía probar.

—Vaya, es muy tarde —dijo Malfoy mirando a la ventana más cercana—, ¿tienes hambre?

Hermione suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero bajar a cenar, no tengo mucho ánimo.

Draco la miró con atención, sonaba triste, todo un cambio contra la Hermione de la mañana, la que reía y se veía plena.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños —dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos y éstos se le llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Draco—, no sabía que a los muggles les ponía triste cumplir años.

—Para empezar, yo no soy muggle, soy tan bruja como cualquiera —le corrigió—, en segunda, no, a los muggles les encanta cumplir años. Sencillamente no fue un buen día.

Draco la miró con seriedad y se levantó del asiento.

—Vamos, nadie, mago o muggle o bruja o murtlap o dementor merece tener un mal cumpleaños. ¿Qué dices si nos escapamos un rato? Conozco un lugar donde les encantan los cumpleaños.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

—Hoy puedo hacer una excepción.

Malfoy desapareció sus apuntes con un movimiento de varita y caminaron juntos hacia el pasillo.

—No vas a torturarme hasta la muerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó de pronto Hermione—, sería muy triste morir en mi cumpleaños.

Draco se alzó de hombros y se acercó a un tapiz de brocado.

—Cualquier muerte es muy triste, pero hoy tenemos una especie de tregua.

—¿Hermione?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y encontró a Ron que corría hacia ella.

—¡Aléjate de ella, Malfoy!

Draco alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿te hizo daño? —preguntó Ron al llegar a su lado, examinándola con cuidado.

Hermione estaba seria y se alejó del pelirrojo.

—Estoy bien, Ronald. ¿Olvidaste a Lavender en algún lado? , me voy a dormir. Adiós.

La chica dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras y se despidió con la mano de ambos chicos, más en un gesto despectivo que en otra señal.

Draco se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció, mientras la furia invadía su tranquilidad.

Con que Weasley la había dejado sola en su cumpleaños por la loca de Brown… se giró para mirarlo con asco y desapareció. Recordando abruptamente que él era un Slytherin que odiaba a los sangre sucia, las comadrejas y a la gente, en general.

.

.

Draco entró a la sala de pociones después de una muy mala noche donde había tenido noticias de Bellatrix, la cual le urgía encontrar el armario evanescente y repararlo para que pudieran ingresar a Hogwarts. Estaba cansado y de mal humor, dispuesto a desquitarse con Weasley.

—Hoy veremos las leyes de Golpalott. Saquen sus tablas de tarea y comiencen.

Sacó sus apuntes y alzó la mano.

—¿Dime Malfoy? —preguntó el profesor, acercándose—, ¿tienes dudas?

—No profesor, he terminado.

Slughorn revisó sus resultados y sonrió satisfecho.

—Muy bien hecho Malfoy, diez puntos para Slytherin por tu esmero.

Draco se recostó en la silla, cuando algo le dio golpecitos en la pierna, miró al suelo y encontró un gato de papel girando sobre sus pies. Levantó la nota con cuidado y leyó:

_*¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido?_

_Seguramente hiciste trampa, Malfoy embustero._

_H.G.*_

Draco sonrió y escribió una respuesta.

_***No hice trampa, ¿quién me crees? Mi talento e inteligencia han respondido por mí. **_

_**Puedo explicarte mi método, si gustas. Cruza los números de izquierda a derecha, de abajo hacia arriba y voilá.**_

_**Malfoy, el embustero.**_

_*Quieres decir… ¿Que me pasé dos horas explicando algo que ya sabías hacer?_

_***Así es. Por cierto, eres una buena maestra, pero yo soy mejor.**_

_*Embustero._

_***¿Hoy te sientes de mejor ánimo para cenar algo? P.D. Mi día va de mierda y creo es tu deber animarme, aunque sea haciendo los deberes del próximo año.**_

_*Siento lo de la otra vez, es verdad que te lo debo. _

_***Nos vemos a las seis, tercer piso.**_

Draco se estiró como gato y miró hacia el frente, sonriendo por primera vez desde el sábado.

.

.

.

...

_Besos,_

_Paola_


	3. Sirope y Porcino

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son la de increíble JKRowling.

No olviden comentar, seguirlo y todas esas cosas tan hermosas que hacen.

**3.—Sirope y Porcino**

**.**

**.**

Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo, repasando su atuendo un par de veces, sintiéndose patética respecto a lo que estaba haciendo y las crecientes ganas de vomitar que sentía. Una vez más, se miró al espejo. Tenía el cabello en orden, sorprendentemente los rizos caían en orden a ambos lados de su cara, sosteniéndose con pasadores, el flequillo no parecía algo crespo como un puffskein, evitó mirar su rostro y pasó con la bufanda de suaves tonos rosa, el suéter largo y la blusa de colores claros que combinaban con sus botines camel y los pantalones que más le entallaban. Solía evitar usarlos debido a que odiaba que giraran la cabeza al pasar ella, seguramente era por lo gorda y desproporcionada que estaba, pero tenían un color oscuro que le gustaban y esperaba que no fueran demasiado llamativos.

Se miró a los ojos y los vio brillantes, grandes… apenas y llevaba un intento de delineador y poco rímel, seguramente nada que sorprendiera a Malfoy… aunque a decir verdad… ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, ¿De verdad era tan ingenua como para creer que cenarían? Seguramente llegaría al tercer piso y él no se encontraría ahí, tal vez estaría toda la pandilla dispuesta a pasarle una mala jugada, entonces… ¿por qué en el fondo creía que él aparecería y sería una especie de cita?

—No es una cita —se dijo en voz alta.

—¿Una cita? ¿tienes una cita? —chilló Lavender detrás suyo, lo cual hizo soltar un pequeño brinquito a Hermione, quien se giró, sintiendo una furia inexplicable brotar de ella—. ¿Y vas a ir vestida así?

Lavender estaba apoyada en su tocador, mirándola de arriba abajo con una mueca. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oler su perfume de fresas o ver la base de su maquillaje, lo perfecto de su cabello y lo pequeño de su falda. Ésta se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

—¿Algún problema con eso, Lavender?

—Dependiendo… ¿con quién saldrás? —respondió la chica entrecerrando los ojos—No será con Harry.

Hermione soltó una risa y rodeó a la otra chica.

—Harry… Ron…Con Neville… A ti no te incumbe —Abrió la puerta del cuarto y se giró, en un impulso—. Apestas a fresas y a Ron le dan alergia.

La chica salió corriendo mientras una mezcla de enojo y risa se apoderaba de ella. Ambas sabían lo que estaba sucediendo y era una guerra más o menos declarada.

_Pero yo no puedo competir contra ella_. Pensó Hermione mientras pasaba por la sala común, apenas y era bonita y Lavender aunque idiota, era demasiado llamativa. _Demasiado._

—¿Hermione?

La chica se detuvo un momento, quien la llamaba era Ron. Titubeó entre girar o salir por el hueco del retrato.

—Yo… lo siento. Cuando terminaron las pruebas no estabas en las gradas, y quise enseñarle a Lavender el vestidor mientras te esperaba… ¿Sabes que le encanta el Quidditch? y el tiempo pasó volando… cuando regresé no estabas y... Y… ¡Te busqué en todos lados!

—No pasa nada Ronald, entiendo que _Lavender Brown te entretuviera_. Pero no mientas y digas que no estaba ahí o que me buscaste por todos lados, ¿pediste el mapa a Harry?, no mientas… porque sin mí no tendrías el maldito puesto.

Ron se giró hacia Harry quien estaba sentado unos lugares más atrás, intentando no mirar la escena.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? Lavender dijo que lo hice genial.

—¡Pues entonces vete a la mierda con Lavender y tu _extraordinaria _manera de jugar! —gritó ella dando un portazo.

Hermione salió de la sala común mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Claramente se había confundido con Ron y sus sentimientos. Y él era un imbécil.

Al pasar por un espejo ovalado, se detuvo para tranquilizarse.

—No sabía que tomabas este camino para admirarte en los espejos. Eso es algo que yo haría, pero no lo imaginé de ti.

Ella no se giró, pero sonrió a su reflejo.

—Bueno… a veces, a nosotros los Gryffindor nos gusta ver nuestro valiente reflejo en estas cosas inventadas por algún Slytherin llamadas espejos.

—Hola, por cierto.

—Hola, por cierto —respondió ella mientras se sonrojaba.

Draco también sonrió y se quedaron ahí, mirándose los zapatos.

—¿Vamos? —propuso él.

—Vamos

—¿Repetiremos lo que diga el otro por toda la noche?

—No lo sé… ¿repetiremos todo?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada sincera, la primera conjunta de su vida y comenzaron a avanzar, más relajados.

En cierto punto, al doblar el pasillo, Draco jaló a Hermione hacia un tapiz. El pasadizo estaba totalmente a oscuras.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó ella presa del pánico porque Draco la estaba tocando, estaba en un pasillo desconocido _a oscuras con un Slytherin _Y Draco estaba muy cerca de ella.

—Es un pasadizo, Granger.

—¿A dónde vamos? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños y puedes matarme si así lo deseas…

Draco soltó un resoplido y jaló de ella.

—No pienso matarte, Granger… sólo quería caminar muy cerca de ti para _intimar_ un poco.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que sonaba esa propuesta o el contacto frío de su mano con la suya, o los dedos largos y finos, o lo bien que olía…

Unos pasos más adelante, comenzó a distinguir sus siluetas, lo primero que llamó su atención era que Draco iba delante suyo, con su mano enredada en la de ella, seguro de a dónde se dirigía y sin soltarla, pese a que ya estaban en una zona iluminada.

.

.

Draco subió desde las mazmorras evadiendo a una muy enojada Pansy, la cual creía que habían "regresado" y no paraba de acariciarlo en público e insinuarle cosas que a más de uno haría que se le erizara la piel con tales promesas, hasta que él se cansó y le señaló que no, no eran nada. Ni siquiera amigos.

Dio la vuelta al corredor y se encontró muy cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, miró su reloj, quizá si Granger era puntual, estaría saliendo ahora mismo por el retrato. Se detuvo cerca de unas estatuas y esperó. El tiempo pasaba y ella no salía. Una sensación de desasosiego le invadió; probablemente ella no iría a ningún lado con él, era peligroso y ellos se llevaban tan mal, principalmente por que varios años se había dedicado a insultarla y llamarla _sangre sucia._ Una palabra tan despectiva que masticaba cada vez que la decía, al principio inconsciente del daño de ocasionaba y al final conocedor del poder que ejercía sobre ella.

Entonces Hermione salió de su sala común, con los ojos llorosos y paso lento. Se detuvo a inhalar varias veces arreglando su ropa y caminó hacia el tercer piso. Draco la siguió de cerca, intentando un encuentro casual, cuando ella se detuvo en un espejo ovalado y él se acercó por detrás.

Hermione le había sonreído con sinceridad y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el tercer piso, iba más relajado, intentando alejar de sus pensamientos lo bonita que se veía, con sus rizos en orden y su bufanda ligera, así como la manera en que entrelazaba y movía las manos mientras hablaba. Quería separar esas manos tan pequeñas, tomar una y acariciarla, besarla y tomarla por la cintura, perderse en sus fantasías.

Entonces al doblar un pasillo, vio a Pansy bajar las escaleras, iba distraída, pero estaba a punto de alzar la vista y esto se volvería un caos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una de esas pequeñas manos y jaló a Hermione hacía un tapiz. En otro momento, habría evitado aquél pasillo a solas con Hermione, principalmente para no asustarla y en segundo lugar, para no estar en un sitio tan estrecho con la chica a la que le dedicaba todas sus pajas nocturnas. Pero no quedaba otra opción y por ello entraron.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó ella.

—Es un pasadizo, Granger —contestó él, intentando mantener la voz tranquila y plana. Pansy lo había visto, estaba seguro. Pero no estaba seguro hasta qué punto habría reconocido a Hermione, le preocupaba la clase de persona que era Parkinson y lo que podría llegar a hacerle para causarle daño a él.

Afortunadamente, nadie conocía la contraseña para poder ingresar ahí. O no cualquiera.

—¿A dónde vamos? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños y puedes matarme si así lo deseas…

Draco sentía a Hermione demasiado cerca, así como su mano rodeando la muñeca de ella y su increíble olor a vainilla, demasiado suave pero seductor, la sintió removerse y su cadera chocar inconscientemente con él, bastó sólo un toque para que su cuerpo reaccionara y comenzara a ponerse duro. Intentó tranquilizarse, mientras ella se removía un poco más. Su corazón latía muy rápido y ella podría darse cuenta. Resopló y comenzó a caminar con ella, sin soltarla.

—No pienso matarte, Granger… sólo quería caminar muy cerca de ti para _intimar_ un poco.

Inmediatamente después de decirlo, se arrepintió de lo sugerente que sonaba y de cuántas ganas tenía de concertarlo, por fortuna, ya habían llegado y sus deseos más ocultos quedaron en ese pasadizo oscuro.

Él tocó la puerta con la varita y ésta se abrió, develando un agradable lugar de iluminación tenue y olores especiales.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Hermione mientras miraba alrededor. Inconscientemente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco.

Draco se mantuvo impasible, intentando concentrarse en la pregunta.

—Es un lugarcito de Hogsmeade —contestó, como restándole importancia.

Una chica muy guapa y sonriente se acercó a ellos, dejó de sonreír un poco cuando miró las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

—Buenas noches, ¿tienen reservación? —preguntó mirando a Draco.

—Sí, a nombre de Malfoy.

—Síganme —dijo la chica volviendo a mirar las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

Hermione se sonrojó al seguir la mirada de la chica y se soltó, murmurando algo sobre su bolso. Sin embargo, estaba consciente que llevaban varios minutos tomados de la mano y la sensación era reconfortante. Le gustó entrar a ese sitio y que una mujer tan guapa la mirara con envidia, también la derritió el olor de Draco o cómo le había sonreído a Hermione sin prestar atención a la belleza que le coqueteaba.

Conforme avanzaron, se dio cuenta que no era "un lugarcito de Hogsmeade", era un restaurante demasiado caro para la gente común y corriente como ella, se encontraba en lo más alejado del pueblo, subiendo la última colina. Alguna vez había caminado por ahí con Harry y Ron, mencionó lo mucho que le gustaría conocerlo por dentro y Ron se había enfadado con ella, diciendo que las mujeres eran todas iguales y sólo querían un mago azul que las llevara a lugares caros…

Tomaron asiento en la terraza, pese a ser finales de septiembre, había un clima agradable, quieto e íntimo.

—Caramba, de saber que vendríamos aquí, me habría puesto otra cosa —murmuró, Draco que la estaba mirando con atención, levantó una ceja, interrogante—. Es muy elegante para usar jeans.

—Creo que te ves muy hermosa para usar jeans —respondió él con una sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos. Entonces la chica que los había llevado ahí se aclaró la garganta y les pasó la carta.

Hermione dio un brinco y la tomó, concentrándose en las entradas, repentinamente nerviosa.

_Esto no es una cita_. Se recordó.

—Tráenos champagne dorada —dijo él sin mirar a la chica e hizo un además con los dedos.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

—Eres un déspota, Malfoy —escupió Hermione, mirándolo con incredulidad—. Me marcho.

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró recoger su bolso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le tomó la mano.

—Lo siento… ¿qué hice mal?

La castaña lo miró a los ojos, se veía confundido y asustado.

—Pues trataste muy mal a la chica —exclamó—, seguramente nunca te has dado cuenta, pero… tienes una forma un poco peculiar de tratar a las personas que consideras inferiores.

—Yo… lo siento. No pensé que te fueras a ofender, pero no me gustó la manera en que te miró, _como a una inferior— _Draco acarició su mano y alzó la mirada—. Lo siento, no pensé que te molestara al grado de ya no querer cenar. ¿Puedes quedarte?

Hermione titubeó, él sonaba sincero, pero, sobre todo, le acariciaba la mano con sumo interés. Tomó asiento, bastante confundida respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

—No me gusta que traten a las personas así.

Draco alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Tendré más cuidado en adelante.

Y sin esperarlo, le besó la mano. Hermione se sonrojó demasiado. Esto era demasiado irreal y ambos lo sabían. Él no le gustaba, para nada. Era déspota, oscuro, grosero, frío, zalamero, alto, proporcionado, de cabello rubio y ojos grises, sonrisa cautivadora y esa noche la trataba tan distinto, que ninguno podría negar cierta química entre ambos.

—¿Es una apuesta, Malfoy? —preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos y alejó la mano.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?

—Me invitas a cenar, me tratas _amablemente, _me besas la mano… ¿Es una apuesta?

La mesera apareció con dos copas de un líquido dorado burbujeante.

—Gracias, señorita…

—Amber —contestó la mesera sonrojándose.

—Gracias, Amber. Estamos listos para ordenar.

Draco alzó la mirada hacia Hermione y sonrió.

—Porque resulta que así soy, Granger. Y quería tener una buena cena con alguien que también me estaba tratando amablemente.

Hermione agachó la mirada, se sentía extraña al estar sentada ahí, con Malfoy, en un lugar tan lujoso. Era como la versión del multiverso que nadie esperaba.

Ordenaron la cena y entonces probó su bebida, sabía a mantequilla, manzana y otras cosas deliciosas que explotaban contra su boca, como lo mejor de la cerveza de mantequilla y la champaña rosa juntos, además estaba muy fresca, en su punto.

—No es una cita, si es lo que te preocupa —soltó de pronto Malfoy mientras tomaba de su copa y miraba el paisaje—. Tampoco es el cliché de una cita que no es una cita. De hecho, quería hablar contigo lejos de todo el cliché que es la escuela, sobre el sábado.

La chica tomó unos sorbos más y lo miró con atención.

—Me pareció una manera muy corriente la que te hayan dejado sola el día de tu cumpleaños. Incluso pensé que Potter tendría un poco más de clase y pasaría el rato contigo después de las pruebas para su mediocre equipo de quidditch. Te propuse cenar aquella vez y cuando viste a Weasley huiste. Por ello, hoy tendremos una cena mucho mejor, nos emborracharemos y fingiremos que es tu cumpleaños. Salud —Draco soltó aquella oración casi sin respirar, mirando en todo momento los ademanes de la Gryffindor.

—Me agrada la parte de emborracharnos, _fingiendo. _Salud.

Hermione bebió de su champaña dorada y se sintió relajada. No había tenido nada que explicar para escuchar lo que había pensado, y aunque seguía enojada con Ronald, escuchar decírselo a alguien más era un alivio.

—¿Y qué más quieres fingir? —preguntó Draco mientas le rellenaba la copa.

—Que soy Ethel Sirope y te gusto —contestó entre risas.

—¿Sirope? ¿Cómo el jarabe?

—Tú puedes ser Agripino Frambuesa, si te parece.

—Preferiría algo más varonil…

—¿Mojoncio Porcino?

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras chocaban sus copas, increíblemente fácil de llevar una conversación.

Después de un rato llegó la cena y admiraron sus platos, magistralmente elaborados, así como el olor y las porciones. Criticaron el plato del otro y se robaron un poco de guarnición, riendo y charlando como viejos amigos.

.

—Harry fue muy lindo, incluso en la mañana me hicieron un pequeño pastel —soltó Hermione en cierta parte de la noche, mientras les traían los postres.

—Entonces el estar sola llorando en la biblioteca fue cosa de Weasley— la chica tomó más de su copa y miró el anochecer—. Porque en la mañana te veías realmente feliz con tu pastel y esos Gurrites de fiesta.

—Gorritos de fiesta —le corrigió ella—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Estaban debajo de la ventana de la biblioteca, donde yo intentaba estudiar, lo cual, por cierto, es sumamente complicado con los gritos de unos niños correteando con conos en la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Gorros de fiesta!, Intentaron darme un detalle… pero al final…— Se alzó de hombros.

—Irías a cenar con Weasley a un lugar misterioso y te imaginabas ya casada y con cinco cabezas rojas corriendo por tus faldas —interrumpió él con mirada de fastidio. Tomó la copa de Hermione y con un movimiento de varita la rellenó—. Pues es un cabrón.

Él le tendió la copa y ella bebió.

—Efectivamente, es un cabrón. Pero no es su culpa. Cuando llegue alguna chica que realmente le guste, sé que se comportará como ella merece. Él y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Pues a parte de cabrón es idiota y tú lo defiendes… Yo creo que hay una chica que le gusta y él nunca se va a comportar como ella se merece, porque es un imbécil. No picha ni cacha ni deja batear. Que se joda, hoy estoy con la chica más asombrosa de Hogwarts y él no.

—Si no fueras Malfoy y yo no fuera Granger, pensaría que te gusto y te importa a quién le gusto—dijo ella mientras lo miraba por encima de su copa con coquetería.

Draco desvió la mirada, sonrojándose.

Fueron interrumpidos por Amber, quien llevaba una bandeja llena de postres.

—Cuéntame sobre tu técnica de trampa sobre la tabla.

—No fue una trampa, me atrevo a decir que soy más listo que tú.

—Alguien se va a quedar sin postre hoy —dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo. Estaba sonrosada y reía con facilidad.

—No sé a qué clase de postre te refieras, porque el que quiero comerme se ve muy apetitoso.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y le tendió su copa.

—Sírveme más.

—¿Segura? Deberíamos parar.

—Pues el postre sabe mejor borracha.

—Hablaba del pastel de chocolate.

—Yo no—dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente mientras se desenredaba la bufanda y miraba hacia abajo, sugerentemente.

Draco tragó saliva, confundido. La conversación había escalado sobre Weasley, desconfianza a propuestas muy sugerentes que se complementaban con la blusa escotada de Hermione. Se bebió la copa completa y respiró hondo, removiendo los pies.

Hermione comenzó a reír y acercó su tenedor al plato de Draco, cortando un trozo de pastel.

—Bueno… ¿qué te parece si primero te llamo Hermione?

—Draco, para _intimar._

El chico se atragantó con un trozo y tosió un poco.

—Wow, esto está condenadamente bueno. ¿quieres un poco?

La chica comenzó a reírse y le aventó una bolita de galleta

—Atrápala —dijo después de arrojársela a la cara. Draco cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír, se sentía joven, relajado y vivo.

.

—Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida —exclamó Hermione mientras caminaban por las afueras de Hogsmeade. Draco reía con fuerza, con la bufanda de ella enredada en su brazo.

—Es una serpiente rosa.

Abrazó a Hermione y le olió el cabello, estaban borrachos, jóvenes y solos. Sin estigmas sociales, lejos de Hogwarts, riendo y siendo tontos, como deberían ser todos los adolescentes del mundo.

—Ese color te queda muy bien, Draco. Es muy heterosexual.

—Yo soy heterosexual —respondió él mientras luchaba por zafar el pedazo de tela. Cuando por fin lo logró, se lo arrojó a Hermione.

—¡Cuidado! El basilisco rosa de Slytherin te ataca.

Hermione soltó una risa e hizo un movimiento de varita, transformando su bufanda en una botella dorada. Draco la miró atónito.

—¡Hermione Granger se robó una botella de un restaurant lujoso!

—Amber no va a extrañar la botella, con esas sonrisitas que le diste de propina, hasta me quedó a deber —contestó ella mientras la destapaba y le daba un trago.

—Si sigues bebiendo así, vas a terminar vomitando —le dijo Draco mientras él también le daba un largo sorbo.

—Tú también puedes vomitar.

—No, yo no. Porque soy el vikingo de Slytherin.

Hermione se tropezó y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. Draco corrió a su lado y se dejó caer, miró alrededor, mareado. Estaban en un claro solitario, lejos de todas luces hogareñas, iluminados solamente por la luna llena. Ella estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros de él, relajada y con los ojos cerrados, con su escote llamándole, con esos jeans ajustados y sus labios entreabiertos, como una deidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de pronto Hermione, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

—Es que no sé en dónde estamos —contestó él sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

Hermione giró la cabeza varias veces y comenzó a reír estúpidamente.

—Estamos perdidos. Creo que nos hemos salido de Hogsmeade. Tendremos que construir una casa aquí y reproducirnos para iniciar una nueva vida, no hay que perder el tiempo.

A gatas, se acercó a Draco y sonrió malévolamente. El chico se quedó quieto, intentando no pensar en que Hermione:

Nunca lo había mirado de aquella manera.

Estaba en 4, con una sonrisa perversa.

En que quería reproducirse con él

Y su blusa estaba colgando, dejando ver su sostén y los pechos en aquella posición.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa, transformó la botella en su bufanda de nuevo y se la arrojó.

—Vamos, Hermione. Es muy tarde y mañana tendremos una cruda del demonio.

Se levantó y ayudó a la chica a hacer lo mismo. El camino de regreso fue fácil, no estaban tan perdidos y la cabeza comenzaba a aclarárseles.

Cuando tomaron el pasadizo de regreso a Hogwarts, Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y lo detuvo cuando apenas era visibles algunos rasgos de luz.

Le pasó la bufanda por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Le dio un beso tímido en las comisuras de la boca y jaló un poco más de él. Sintió su cálido aliento muy cerca, la respiración de él suave y luego sus manos acariciando sus rizos, atrayéndola con suavidad hacia él y al final, sus labios.

Fue un beso tierno, con las manos en los sitios correctos, sin tocar más allá de lo necesario, como un caballero. Y no es que Draco fuera un caballero, pero no quería asustarla y que culpara a la bebida o a él de quererse propasar, tampoco confiaba en sus sentidos que realmente querían propasarse con ella hasta el último orgasmo. Se separó de ella con delicadeza y le besó la mejilla, en un ademán tierno.

—Ahora bésame como si fuera Ethel Sirope.

Hermione lo arrojó contra la pared y sus bocas chocaron, intercambiando un beso más profundo, las lenguas luchando abrirse paso entre sus labios, las manos de ella en su cuello, él resbalando poco a poco por la pared fría mientras hundía sus manos en la espalda de ella, indeciso. La chica mordió su labio inferior y eso lo hizo gemir, inconscientemente pegando su pelvis a ella, sintiendo cierto placer al sentirla estrujarse contra él. Ella tomó las manos de él y las bajó un poco. Era todo lo que necesitaba para deslizar las manos hacia su trasero y acariciarlo, subiendo por debajo de la blusa y ahondando más en aquél beso. La tomó por los muslos y la cargó, apoyándola contra la pared, mientras soltaba un gemido y él se restregaba en ella. La subió un poco más y separaron las bocas, mientras Draco la besaba en el cuello.

Ella enredó sus piernas en él y paseó sus manos por el cuello, con ligeros arañazos. Escuchó a Draco gemir mientras se hundía en sus pechos y los mordía. La bajó con cuidado y le puso de espaldas, mientras ella ponía las manos en el muro para no golpearse. Sintió la erección de Draco entre su trasero y sus manos subir por sus pechos, debajo del brasier y acariciarlos con maestría. Hermione soltó un gemido y él le besó la oreja, hizo su cabello a un lado y le mordió el cuello, haciendo pequeñas succiones que la volvían loca. La atrajo de nuevo para besarla y así estuvieron, perdidos en el tiempo, mientras ella se recreaba sobre su ropa, tocaba su erección y la acariciaba con timidez mientras él sofocaba su respiración en la boca de ella cuando le desabotonó el pantalón.

—Debemos irnos, Herm —le llamó Draco contra su cuello mientras la abrazaba, con la blusa abierta y el pantalón desabotonado—. Es muy tarde y llegarás tarde a clases.

Hermione se separó de él un poco y volvió a besarlo en la boca mientras lo acariciaba en el torso e iba bajando su mano hacia los boxer.

—Debemos irnos, Herm —repitió él mientras se alejaba de ella—. O te voy a poner de espaldas y te voy a dar tan duro que todo Hogwarts se despertará.

—No soy "Herm", soy Ethel Sirope y tú Mojoncio Porcino. Así que dame tan duro que todo Hogwarts se despierte.

—Es una mala idea.

La chica tomó aire e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos mientras recordaba porqué eso sería una mala idea.

—Porque estamos ebrios, probablemente sea tu primera vez y mañana llegaremos tarde a clase —le dijo Draco mientras la besaba de nuevo, con suavidad. Se colocó la bufanda de ella en el cuello y la abrazó. Hermione recargó la cabeza en su pecho e inhaló con fuerza.

—De las tres cosas que dices, sólo una me parece coherente. Llegaremos tarde a clases.

—Prioridades —contestó Draco mientras la besaba una última vez y abría el tapiz.

Ambos salieron al corredor y caminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione se giró pero no dijo nada, sólo se despidió con la mano y entró por el retrato.

—Adiós, Porcino.

—Hasta al rato, Sirope.

Draco se quedó mirando a la fea señora gorda del vestido rosa un rato, hasta que decidió irse a dormir. Cansado y ligeramente frustrado de que el Sirope y lo Porcino supieran tan bien juntos, tal como se había imaginado.

¿A quién engañaba? No llegaría a dormir, llegaría a correrse pensando en todo lo que había tenido esa noche.

.

.

.

...

_Besos,_

_Paola_


	4. Nadie me roba

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de la increíble JKRowling, con excepción de la historia.

.

.

**4.—Nadie me roba**

**.**

**.**

—¡Hermione, despierta! —gritó Ginny moviendo a la castaña con ahínco.

—hmpff…d— Fue la respuesta que consiguió la Weasley, mientras se daba la vuelta y se cubría con las sábanas.

—Es tarde para desayunar… El desayuno más importante del día, no puedes perdértelo—insistió Ginny tomando un extremo de las sábanas y jalando de ellas—¡arriba!

Hermione refunfuñó, deseando dormir hasta tarde, saltarse las clases y pasar todo el día tirada panza arriba en el sol con sonrisa bobalicona, pero Ginny era muy persistente y no quedó otro remedio que levantarse.

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione!, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? —preguntó la pelirroja mientras veía salir a una muy desubicada Hermione de entre las almohadas. La pelirroja tenía la mirada fija y los brazos cruzados, una miniatura de Molly Weasley.

—¿Qué, por qué? —contra atacó la castaña sin abrir los ojos y tomando su uniforme de un montón de ropa pulcramente doblada—Sólo llegué tarde a dormir, me quedé estudiando.

Ginny la siguió con la mirada mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta, escuchó el ruido del agua correr y sólo entonces desvió la mirada, convencida de que no saldría a esconderse entre las almohadas de nuevo.

—¡Te veo en el comedor en cinco minutos! —gritó Hermione mientras escuchaba la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse. Salió de la ducha y se miró en el espejo, con el cabello mojado y los ojos con rastros de rímel, como un mapache. Pero un mapache sonriente. Se vistió a toda velocidad y bajó al Gran Comedor, sonriente.

Al pasar por el espejo ovalado de la otra noche, la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse y puso atención a su reflejo. El cabello mojado comenzaba a encrespársele, así que decidió hacerse una trenza de lado, con rapidez. Se miró de nuevo y sonrió satisfecha, se veía bonita, estaba segura. Sonriendo aún, se acomodó el cabello sobre un hombro y dijo:

—¿Ahora te dedicas a acosarme?

Draco estaba recargado en la esquina del pasillo, de brazos cruzados y un pie encima de una estatua, súper casual.

—Me dedico a observar a las personas que se miran en MI espejo.

Hermione se giró y negó con la cabeza, dando unos pasos involuntarios hacia él.

—Vouyerista.

—Vouyerista de castañas con trenzas —le corrigió caminando hacia ella, con voz queda.

Se quedaron ahí unos segundos, mientras ella alzaba la mirada para ver sus fríos ojos grises y él bajaba la vista, para encontrar esos grandes y preciosos ojos castaños.

—Tendré cuidado cuando me desvista —susurró Hermione mirando su boca, la cual se curvó en una media sonrisa.

—Podría desvestirte yo —sugirió él inclinándose hacia adelante mientras notaba como ella entrecerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior—Deja de hacer eso, yo puedo morderlo por ti.

A lo lejos se escucharon risas de personas que se acercaban. Draco parpadeó como saliendo de la ensoñación y Hermione carraspeó, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Voy a desayunar —dijo mientras se estiraba la túnica.

—Yo también voy hacia allá—respondió él con sequedad.

Comenzaron a andar uno, al lado del otro, en silencio. La chica parecía empeñada en contar los hilos de su túnica y eso enfadó a Draco, no por que no entendiera lo difícil y extraño que era eso, sino porque Hermione parecía un ratoncito asustado que miraba hacia todos lados como si anduviera entre un nido de serpientes, dando ligeros brincos cuando se cruzaron con alguien, momento en el que no dudó de separarse cada vez más de él, hasta que prácticamente iba pegada al muro de piedra del otro extremo del pasillo. Faltaba poco para llegar al Gran Comedor y él se detuvo. La chica dio unos pasos más antes de detenerse y mirarlo, confundida.

—Ve tú primero. Sería extraño que llegáramos juntos.

Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, mirando a la entrada y luego a él.

—Anda, no es como que importe, tan alejada que ibas hace rato, da igual—espetó Draco mirándola con enfado.

—Te veré en pociones, Draco—murmuró ella desviando la mirada y dando la vuelta.

—Da igual, Granger —siseó él.

Hermione sintió una ligera punzada de culpa mientras entraba en el comedor y dejaba a Draco en el corredor, claramente enfadado.

Al percibir los olores de la comida, momentáneamente se olvidó de Draco, porque sus tripas rugieron clamando comida. Ginny la llamó y ella se acercó, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa.

—¡Vaya mujer, pensé que te habrías vuelto a dormir! —le dijo mientras Hermione tomaba asiento a su lado— ¡qué guapa te ves con esa trenza!

—Sólo tengo dos minutos para desayunar, no me distraigas —contestó ella mientras engullía huevos revueltos y zumo de naranja.

—Sólo tienes un minuto —dijo Ginny recargándose en un costado para ver su cara—porque en el otro minuto quiero saber con quién saliste y cómo fue. ¿Fue con mi hermano? No te he visto mucho últimamente, así que ya no me contaste a dónde te llevó a cenar el troglodita de mi hermano, espero que se haya comportado a la altura. Le pregunté directamente a él, pero no quiso contarme nada. Por cierto, hablando de él, no lo he visto por ningún lado. ¿Se besaron Ron y tú?

La castaña comenzó a toser cuando entró Draco, con la nariz afilada y la mirada oscura. Caminó hacia su mesa sin mirarla en ningún momento y tomó su lugar habitual, quedando de frente a ella pero evitándola a toda costa. Sintió un ligero desazón al saber lo estúpida que se había comportado y el hambre la abandonó.

—No salí con nadie —mintió—, fui a la biblioteca a estudiar, como Pince me corrió a media noche, decidí seguir estudiando en un aula vacía. Respecto al día de mi cumpleaños…

Ginny levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un ruido fuerte irrumpió en el comedor y ambas giraron la vista hacia la entrada.

Ahí estaba Ron, con muchos pasteles de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores flotando alrededor de él, así como muchos floreros con patas andano a su alrededor. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió con precisión hacia Hermione. Ella negó con la cabeza con intensidad.

—¡Hermione Granger! —exclamó—. Lamento haberte dejado sola en tu cumpleaños y que tuvieras que pasarlo estudiando, sobre todo, triste y sola. Hice todos estos pasteles esperando que me perdones y podamos tener esa cita que olvidé por asuntos de quidditch. ¡Vayan, flores!

Hermione se hundió en su asiento, mientras se ponía totalmente roja, estaba abochornada y se sentía humillada. Nadie, excepto Harry, sabía que la había dejado plantada…Nadie hasta ese momento. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella. Escuchaba los murmuros de los Slytherin y sobre todo, sentía una fría, penetrante y dura mirada clavada con total descaro en ella, la atravesaba como hielo.

—Ron… ¿podemos hablar en privado? —susurró ella mientras las flores comenzaban a llegar a la mesa y trepaban. Al no tener manos, la mayoría se había regado en los asientos y tierra y agua habían comenzado a caer sobre los estudiantes. Algunos soltaron grititos, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—¡BASTA RON! —gritó Ginny.

—Pero Hermione, creí que querrías un detalle así… te estoy pidiendo disculpas por _irme aquél día con Lavender y haber olvidado nuestra cita, en tu cumpleaños—_recalcó él lo último como si ella fuera retrasada y necesitara que se lo explicaran—. Lamento haberte dejado sola. Sé que no tenías más planes, pero… me duele mucho que te la pasaras hasta altas horas de la noche en la biblioteca, sola.

Harry había llegado al lado de Ron, intentó tomarlo del brazo, al darse cuenta del ridículo al que enfrentaba a Hermione, pero el pelirrojo estaba fuera de sí mientras las flores se derramaban por todos lados y los pasteles comenzaron a tintinear al chocar entre ellos.

—¡Acepta mis regalos como disculpa por haberte dejado sola en tu cumpleaños! Lamento haberte dejado sola en tu cumpleaños y que tuvieras que pasarlo estudiando, sobre todo, triste y sola. Hice todos estos pasteles esperando que me perdones y podamos tener esa cita que olvidé —repitió el chico despacio y claro, mientras miraba a Hermione, repitiendo despacio, como si ella no pudiera entenderle.

—¿Y planeas que te perdone volviéndola más gorda con tanto pastel, Comadreja? —gritó Parkinson desde su mesa.

La mayoría del alumnado comenzó a reír.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas agolparse, mientras se levantaba, pero tropezó con algunas flores que buscaban subírsele por sus pies y resbaló. La mesa de Slytherin soltó una sonora carcajada. Mientras tanto, los pasteles habían comenzado a tambalearse y uno de ellos cayó encima de Hermione. Ella luchaba por levantarse del suelo mojado y lleno de pastel, pero volvía a resbalar.

—¡Qué pasada! —exclamó Pansy mientras aplaudía, de pie en su asiento.

Draco estaba pálido, mirando la escena, estupefacto. Sabía que Weasley era estúpido, pero no podía creer lo que había hecho y lo humillante que estaba siendo todo para Hermione. Pero una fuerza invisible lo mantenía sentado y con las manos a los costados, inmóvil.

—¡Hermione! Sé la madre de mis cinco hijos, te mantendré a base de comadrejas y… —exclamó Ron.

Draco contuvo la respiración y entonces Pansy se giró hacia él, con la sonrisa más cruel y mezquina que le había visto en toda su vida y dijo, al mismo tiempo que Weasley:

—Y champaña dorada.

—_¡Finite Incantatem!_

Snape y McGonagall estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta. McGonagall tenía en alto la varita y con una floritura, desapareción los cientos de pasteles que se tambaleaban y flotaban sobre Hermione y miró alrededor furiosa.

—¡Quien no esté camino a sus clases, perderá cien puntos!

Una estampida de estudiantes salió del comedor.

Pansy seguía mirando a Draco con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me marcho a clases, no me quiero ensuciar de tanta _porquería—_dijo ella con desprecio—. Me sorprende la cantidad de gente que gusta de coleccionar suciedad vulgar.

La hermosa chica salió del comedor junto a los demás, pero él no podía moverse, tenía ganas de vomitar y todo le daba vueltas. Cada palabra que dijo Weasley, correspondía a las conversaciones que ambos habían tenido a lo largo del día. Cada maldita palabra. Parkinson los había espiado desde el inicio o más.

—Pese a lo peculiar del asunto, te encomiendo ir a clases, Malfoy —siseó Snape a su espalda—Y más tarde ve a mi despacho.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida, echando una última ojeada a Hermione, mojada y cubierta de pastel. Ella levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Quiso hablar, explicar que no había sido él, que era la loca de su "no ex novia", pero entonces Hermione echó a llorar y salió del comedor, corriendo.

Escuchó a Snape interrogar a Potter y a la Weasley, mientras Ron comenzaba a vomitar.

.

Durante todo el día no se habló de otra cosa. Draco estaba de un humor de perros, pero decidió callar. Le habría encantado mandar a colgar de los tobillos a cualquiera que hablara sobre Hermione, pero Pansy no dejaba de mirarlo, expectante. Haberlo hecho habría confirmado sus sospechas y entonces Hermione no sólo estaría cubierta de pastel.

La chica no apareció en todo el día, ni al siguiente, fue al tercero que la encontró sentada en un rincón, con el cabello en una coleta, con la nariz clavada en un libro, mientras San Potter se encontraba a su lado, mirando a todos ceñudo. Sintió cierto alivio al verla de nuevo, normal. Él había rondado la sala común de Gryffindor esperando encontrarla, incluso buscó en la enfermería y en la biblioteca, pero no había tenido éxito. Los rumores decían que alguien había encantado a Weasley para que dijera una sarta de tonterías sin sentido y humillaran a la empollona de Granger.

_Tonterías sin sentido_.

Otros decían que realmente había sido Weasley el que ideó el plan para proponerle matrimonio y que estaba tan nervioso, que echó todo a perder, porque Granger se iría acabando la escuela con Krum.

Como naturalmente ocurre en estos casos, las versiones se deformaron y todo quedó en una historia donde lo importante era que Granger había sido humillada frente a casi toda la escuela. Y Draco temía que si no se andaba con cuidado, cosas peores le podrían ocurrir. En su mente Hermione se transformó en una de los muggles que a veces su tía Bellatrix capturaba para practicar maleficios, torturándolos hasta la locura. Si eran demasiados fuertes y el muggle sobrevivía, lo enviaba de nuevo a su hogar, cortándole la lengua. Y si moría, sencillamente tronaba los dedos y era enviado a un lugar donde su familia nunca podría encontrarlo.

—Recuerda quiénes somos y con quiénes nos relacionamos —le susurró Parkinson en un cambio de clases, enredando su mano en la de él y clavándole las uñas—Y sobre todo, a mí nadie me roba lo que es mío.

Malfoy la miró con furia y se apartó, totalmente asqueado.

—¿Y por qué me dices eso?

—Quería que recordaras a dónde perteneces y con _quién —_dijo ella—por cierto, qué buena broma le jugamos a Granger, la pobrecita dudo que pueda quitarse ni en mil años, toda esa cantidad de pastel en la madriguera que tiene por pelo, donde por cierto, debería criar comadrejas y no hurones.

Draco la miró y ésta le sostuvo la mirada. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Theo los miraban, expectantes, mientras otros alumnos de distintas casas escuchaban sin disimulo.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa si cría hurones o piojos en esa asquerosa cabeza de _sangre sucia_? —masticó Malfoy, mientras cada palabra le dolía de sobremanera—por mí que críe pájaros en ese arbusto, al menos eso se le daría naturalmente, no como la magia, es tan incompetente… —Pansy lo miró, deseando más—Quizá sólo va a la biblioteca a robar libros para cuando Weasley viva en ese nido que tiene por pelo, tenga papel para sus asquerosos bichos pelirrojos.

Pansy sonrió con satisfacción y miró por encima de su hombro.

—Qué buenas estrategias formamos cuando los slytherin nos unimos —espetó al hombro de Malfoy.

Esté vio pasar una mancha café y perderse entre la multitud. Pansy y los otros lo miraban con aceptación. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo besó con fuerza, como si quisiera marcarlo de por vida. Se dejó besar mientras la morena le modría con fuerza la lengua.

—Te perdono por ser tan imbécil, Draco. Volvemos a ser novios —dijo ella en voz alta, mirándolo fijamente. Él cabeceó y se apartó un poco, ignorando el dolor que le punzaba en la punta de la lengua.

.

.

...

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, sí, es un capítulo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por comentar, seguir y ser mis favoritos del mundo._

_Besos, Paola_


	5. Sé una Slyth

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, sino de la increíble JKR.

Disfrútenlo y especial gracias por sus comentarios a: _Pauli Jean Malfoy, .Andrea, Sonrais777, y Pichonsito23. _

_._

_._

**5.—Sé una Slyth**

**.**

**.**

Hermione estaba sentada cerca del alféizar de su ventana, había encantado la puerta para que nadie entrara al dormitorio. Contemplaba el cielo y las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro… Era una estúpida por confiar en alguien que nunca le había demostrado más que indiferencia y patanería.

_Vamos, sólo es Malfoy, ¿desde cuándo te gusta?, no seas ridícula._

Miró el cuaderno que tenía en su regazo y comenzó a hojearlo, era su diario. De las últimas hojas cayó un hurón de papel brillante. Lo tomó con sumo cuidado y le jaló una patita; el hurón se desplegó en un dibujo de Harry siendo electrocutado al jugar Quidditch. Malfoy se lo había enviado a Harry previo a un partido en tercer año y aunque su amigo lo había hecho bola y arrojado al suelo, el papel se había vuelto a convertir en un hurón impecable. Recordaba que le llamó la atención el hechizo detrás de eso, así que, con suma discreción, recogió el papel y lo guardó, dispuesta a estudiarlo más tarde.

Resultó ser un prodigio de encantamiento que aprenderían hasta quinto. Era sumamente complicado y Hermione estaba gratamente complacida que alguien fuera tan competente para realizar semejante proeza, aun viniendo de Malfoy.

Siguió hojeando sus primeras páginas y fue como revivirlo.

.

_Hermione tenía once años, el pelo tan alborotado que su madre había insistido en cepillar en el auto un par de veces antes de llegar a King´s Cross y un baúl lleno de dentífrico e hilo sabor menta. Sus padres y ella atravesaron el muro hacia el andén 9 y ¾ y pese haber leído suficiente sobre Hogwarts, no pudo omitir un "wow" que llamó la atención de su madre._

—_¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿ya no quieres ir? —preguntó ansiosamente su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

—_Es… increíble—sentenció ella con los ojos brillantes—Vamos, no pienso llegar tarde._

_Y encabezó la marcha hacia lo largo del andén, con la cabeza bien alta, había leído suficiente para saber que debía subir, entrar a un vagón y fingir que no moría de miedo mientras veía a sus padres quedarse atrás. Inhaló profundamente y se alejó un poco de ellos, no quería que pensaran que estaba asustada o algo raro le pasaba en la barriga que quería vomitar._

_Su padre sonrió, mientras el nudo del estómago se le aflojaba un poco._

—_Bueno, Herms… resulta que tu destino no es ser dentista como nosotros—bromeó su padre mientras miraba a unos magos pasar con una lechuza—sé que igualmente no querías serlo, pero es bonito soñar con ello._

—_Quería ser primer ministra, papá—señaló ella._

—_Los magos… también se rigen por ministro, ¿cierto? —preguntó su madre mientras sonreía._

—_Entonces serás la primer ministra de magia, Hermione—resolvió su padre—, y dentista._

_Hermione se aferró a la mano de su padre y el aire le faltó, tenía miedo de estar tan lejos, en un mundo que no conocía._

—_Serás mejor que buena—le susurró su madre mientras le arreglaba por quinta vez el botón de su chaleco—, ahora ve y demuéstrales lo que una Granger puede hacer._

_La niña abrazó con fuerza a sus padres mientras el tren comenzaba a sacar vapor. _

_Subió su baúl evitando la ayuda de los adultos, pues quería sentirse segura, autosuficiente y completamente dentro de lugar. Miró el pasillo largo, atestado de adolescentes y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, no supo qué hacer. _

—_Escoge un vagón y ya—dijo alguien a sus espaldas. La niña se giró confundida—debes llevar eso a un vagón y rápido, porque estorbas la entrada._

_Un niño rubio, con los ojos más brillantes y grises que había visto, la observaba con una media sonrisa._

—_Sé que es extraño, de primero ¿eh? Draco Malfoy—le tendió la mano con elegancia. Hermione se ruborizó y la estrechó._

—_Hermione Granger._

_Arrastró su baúl dos centímetros y se detuvo, era una debilucha y necesitaba ayuda._

—_Oh, vamos, te ayudo—dijo impacientemente el niño mientras tomaba el extremo del baúl y lo empujaban por el pasillo. Encontraron un vagón vacío y metieron el baúl a trompicones._

—_Gracias—susurró con timidez Hermione—, pensé que podría yo sola._

—_Bueno, somos de primero, supongo que necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando._

_Se miraron a los ojos y la niña notó un ligero rubor que cubría a Draco, el mismo que ella estaba experimentando._

—_Será mejor que me cambie y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo—soltó él mirándose los zapatos—. Hasta luego, Hermione._

—_Adiós, Draco._

_El chico salió disparado del vagón hacia el andén y Hermione se asomó por la ventana mientras veía su cabeza perderse entre los adultos. Ubicó a sus padres entre la multitud y sacudió la mano. El tren soltó un pitido y los niños corrieron adentro. Vio a Draco con dos adultos altos, muy elegantes y serios que lo miraban con una media sonrisa. El niño se despidió con una reverencia de su padre y abrazó a su madre mientras ésta, una mujer muy guapa, lo apretujaba. El hombre torció el gesto, dijo algo y la mujer lo soltó con brusquedad mientras él se escabullía de la mirada severa y subía al tren._

_Después miró a sus padres, que lloraban y reían mientras la despedían con la mano. Al avanzar el tren, sintió el estómago revolverse mientras la gente se iba haciendo más borrosa, hasta que dio una curva y perdió la noción del paisaje. _

_Estaba tan nerviosa, que necesitaba ir al baño, así que caminó por el pasillo, cuidando de no olvidar el número de su compartimiento y mirando los rostros de todo el mundo. Entonces lo vio, en un compartimiento con dos chicos regordetes y bastante altos que reían de algo que decía Draco. Al pasar por la ventana, sus miradas se encontraron y nuevamente él volvió a sonrojarse. Hermione levantó la mano y sonrió mientras seguía por el pasillo._

—_¿Qué buscas?_

_Draco la había alcanzo y sonreía._

—_Hum…—dudó ella—los sanitarios._

—_Están aquí—dijo él señalando la puerta al lado de Hermione._

—_Gracias—contestó ella ruborizada._

—_No hablas mucho, ¿eh? Me agradas. ¡Oh, mira! ¡ahí viene el carrito de chucherías! _

_Hermione se coló al sanitario en ese momento mientras se ruborizaba completamente. Intentó hacer el suficiente tiempo para que él se hubiera ido, sin embargo, al salir, ahí estaba él, con montones de dulces en los brazos._

—_Venga, te estoy esperando— Y señaló su compartimiento._

_Hermione entró sonriendo y los otros chicos la miraron sombríos._

—_¿Quién es ésta? —dijo el más fornido._

—_Es Hermione Granger, no habla mucho, pero es agradable. ¿Rana de chocolate? _

_Hermione se sentó al lado de ese chico pálido y comió algunos dulces, en silencio, hasta que notó que ellos ya llevaban las túnicas del colegio y ella no. Un sentimiento de ansiedad despavorida la invadió y se levantó de un golpe._

—_Debo ir a cambiarme._

—_Nos veremos en la ceremonia de selección, yo iré a Slytherin como toda mi familia—dijo Draco con una sonrisita—, y también ellos. ¿Nos veremos después?_

_Hermione asintió y salió de ahí mientras intentaba evitar el rubor de sus mejillas. _

_Sin embargo, no se volvieron a ver después, pues él estaba en Slytherin y con el paso de los días, resultó ser un chico frío y apático que la ignoraba en cada ocasión. _

_._

_Segundo año y la llamó por primera vez sangre sucia. _

_._

_Tercer año y Hermione lo había golpeado, harta de todas las palabrerías que decía sobre Hagrid, de su intolerancia a los demás, a su soberbia. A ser un estúpido imbécil llorón._

_._

_Cuarto año y el hechizo de su troglodita amiga le rebotó y le hizo crecer descomunalmente los dientes mientras todos se reían de ella._

_Y gracias a esa ocasión, la señora Pommfrey le arregló los dientes y tuvo la oportunidad de obtener la confianza adecuada para portar aquel vestido azul que la hacía ver tan hermosa en el baile de navidad._

—_¿Quién diría que doña perfecta se vería tan bien, aun siendo una muggle?—le susurró Draco cuando Krum se había separado de ella, entre la multitud, a luz baja, donde se mezclaban las voces y los rostros—Estás preciosa, bien podrías ser una Slyth._

_Y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente hermosa, perfecta. Doña perfecta._

_Hermione se giró para encararlo, pero él había desaparecido y Víktor le pasaba el brazo por los hombros para besarla. _

_Su primer beso era con el jugador más famoso de Quidditch y Hermione sólo pensaba en que Draco Malfoy la había llamado "preciosa"._

_._

_Quinto año y Hermione odió a Draco, a su pandilla que los cazaba para darlos como ratones a Umbridge. Odió descubrir la crueldad innata en quien alguna vez fue amable con ella. Lo odió como no sabía que podía odiar y al mismo tiempo, le dolió._

_._

Draco nunca había sido amable con ella, la llamó sangre sucia más veces de las que podía recordar, insultaba a cuanto se le pusiera enfrente y su padre era el motivo para tenerle miedo… Sin embargo, siempre lo había sorprendido mirándola entre clases, o chocando suavemente con ella en más de una ocasión. Siempre procurando no darle importancia, se enfocaba en que Ron y Harry no se metieran en problemas aguantando insultos y miradas despectivas de todos los Slytherin.

Sin embargo, el verano pasado había ocurrido lo del ministerio de magia y Hermione había visto a Lucius ser atrapado por los aurores. El hecho que atraparan a varios mortífagos la llenó de satisfacción al saber que no causarían daño por un tiempo, así como que mermar las fuerzas de Voldemort y que esta vez su regreso fuera inminente, le dio un periodo de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, ahí estaba rondando el pensamiento sobre los Malfoy. Pese a la tristeza que le embargaba saber que Sirius había muerto, su pensamiento se fue a Draco y lo difícil que sería para él con su padre en Azkaban.

Cuando subieron ese año al tren rumbo a Hogwarts y dio su ya clásico rondín de prefecta, sintió un golpe en el estómago al encontrarlo en un compartimiento, repantigado como un gato, sobre el regazo de la pesada de Parkinson y cómo esta la acariciaba con profunda adoración. La escena le removió las entrañas y siguió caminando.

—¿Después de tantos años y sigues buscando los baños? —preguntó aquella voz a sus espaldas—, te he visto dar más de cinco vueltas en veinte minutos, Granger. De verdad eres de vejiga _estrecha._

Hermione suspiró y siguió caminando por el pasillo, ignorando a Malfoy, pero éste la siguió, picado.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger, aún te cuesta trabajo hablar en mi presencia? Los baños están en esa puerta, por si lo ocupas—le espetó él.

La chica se dio la vuelta y empujó a Malfoy hacia los baños, furiosa.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Malfoy? ¿no conoces otro medio para descargar tu ira que no sea metiéndote conmigo? Ahí está Parkinson, por qué no vas y te la follas—escupió Hermione mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿me estás sugiriendo que hagamos un trío? —preguntó él sonriendo con perversión y agachándose hacia ella—No me gusta la caridad, me dan asco las gatas impuras, pero quién lo viera… La sucia Granger fantaseando con un mortífago pura sangre…

Hermione le soltó una bofetada.

—¡He dicho que me dejes en paz! Deberías tener la cola entre las patas con tu padre en Azkaban. _Sucio sangre pura_, _despreciable familia de mortífagos. _

Draco estaba quieto y muy pálido mientras ella decía lo último.

—Al menos siendo "sangre sucia" no me tengo que cuidar que mi padre sea un asqueroso perro faldero de Voldemort—prosiguió Hermione mientras se le acercaba amenazante—tu padre es despreciable y al parecer, eres completamente su imagen. Imaginar que tu madre fue prima de Sirius es increíble, con lo cobarde que te enseñó a ser, hijo de la gran p…

—Un día te matarán y a tu familia con ello —susurró Malfoy interrumpiéndola, mientras se oscurecía su mirada.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, pero se recompuso de inmediato. Dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

—Al menos, moriré como lo que soy, una persona íntegra y no un cobarde. ¿cuándo dejarás de escudarte en la violencia y ser un poco valiente?

—Hermione… yo… necesito…

Hermione salió del baño mientras lo escuchaba susurrar entrecortadamente "_morfagos… cuela… dumbly…rama."_

.

Durante todo ese tiempo, había intentado ignorar a Malfoy, aunque aparecía en los lugares más insistentes, también había notado que mantenía un perfil bajo, sin aterrorizar alumnos de primero o castigar por cualquier cosa a alumnos de Gryffindor. Así como notó que siempre mantenía la manga de su suéter completamente extendida.

También intentaba ignorar a Harry y sus sospechas sobre Malfoy mortífago…

Hasta el día anterior, cuando se besaron en aquel pasillo oscuro. En el frenesí de sus besos, se había subido la manga y ella la vio. Justo en el momento que él le decía que debían parar y ella se recargaba en su pecho, vio la marca tenebrosa, tan nítida que sintió náuseas poco propias del alcohol. Él le dijo que fueran a dormir y ella obedeció, mientras le daba vueltas todo, desde la emoción por aquel beso, hasta saber que él podría asesinarla en cualquier momento.

—_Hasta al rato, Sirope—se despidió él aún con las mangas sobre los codos y Hermione no quiso mirar, ya con luz suficiente lo inminente; Draco Malfoy era un mortífago._

_Hermione sintió temor, por ella, por su familia, por Harry, por Ron… y por Malfoy. Y pese a todo, se encontraba pletórica._

Y al otro día Parkinson la había humillado. Era demasiado inteligente para saber que no era algo orquestado por él, dado la forma en que la había mirado, tan inmóvil. Aún así, Hermione vio la misma mirada oscura y preocupada que le notó en el tren a inicio de curso. Y le dio rabia que fuera cobarde, para no detenerlo con una típica frase de aburrimiento, sino que la dejó hacer hasta el final, sin inmutarse.

Le dolió que le faltara coraje para afrontar a su ex novia y sintió mucha tristeza de saber que él mantenía ésa máscara todo el día, todo el tiempo… Lloró por él, porque no comprendía que alguien pudiera tener tanto miedo para haber perfeccionado aquel rostro inexpresivo, porque seguramente eso era lo único que había aprendido de su padre y ahora sabía con certeza, que Voldemort lo había obligado a volverse mortífago. ¿Para qué? ¿por qué? No tenía idea.

Y por eso necesitaba tiempo a solas, lejos de un muy preocupado Harry o una furibunda Ginny. Necesitaba encontrar por qué Draco tuvo que convertirse en mortífago.

Entonces escribió:

"_morfagos = metamorfomagos ¿Tonks?/ mortífagos_

_Cuela= escuela ¿Hogwarts, Durmstrang?_

_Dumbly= ¿dumbledore?_

_Rama= ¿?"_

_._

Necesitaba tiempo y una buena máscara para no alarmar a Harry o cualquier otro. Debía andar con cuidado y desviar la atención de él, porque le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Necesitaba dejar el frenesí de Gryffindor y pensar como Slytherin.

.

.

…..

_¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, gracias por la paciencia de leerme, comentar y todo eso._

_Besos, Paola_


	6. Terror nocturno

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de la increíble JKR. Excepto esta historia, que hice en mis días más febriles de juventud.**

.

**6.- Terror nocturno**

.

_._

_Draco acudió a la sala familiar tan pronto como el elfo doméstico le llamó. Sabía quién estaba en la casa y aunque él intentó desaparecer, había sido llamado, irremediablemente._

_Tocó la puerta antes de entrar y juraría que hacía menos grados centígrados al abrir la puerta que en el resto de la casa. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos mientras entraba y el panorama se amplió; sentados en un círculo se encontraban varias personas, entre ellos, su madre, quien con el rostro inexpresivo, miraba hacia el frente, sin enfocar la mirada en algo en particular, a su lado estaba Bellatrix y su marido y más allá, casi en las sombras; Snape. _

—_Adelante, Draco, siéntate —siseó una voz cercana a la chimenea._

_El estómago se le encogió, pero obedeció, intentando vaciar su mente. Tomó lugar entre su madre y Snape._

_Sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre él, bajó la vista y se limitó a mirar sus manos, tan blancas y frías como la habitación en general._

—_Como todos sabrán —dijo la voz, tan suave y mesurada— Draco, aquí presente, ha suplicado el perdón de su padre. Pero los errores no se perdonan, se corrigen. Así que, a cambio de mi misericordia, él ha acordado llevar a cabo una misión especial para mí, como muestra de su valía y habilidad._

_Varios mortífagos se movieron, mirando a Draco, quien mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Bellatrix se paseó la lengua por los labios, saboreando aquello como si de su propio hijo se tratara._

—_¡Mi amo! Sé que mi sobrino será digno de llevar a cabo cualquier misión, poniendo en alto el nombre de su casa y el suyo sobre todas las cosas._

—_De eso no tengo la menor duda, pues como he dicho, los errores no se perdonan, se corrigen. Un infortunio tener que corregir los errores del padre, pecado cargar con ello, pero la sangre es la sangre y merece ser apreciada. _

_Voldemort salió de su puesto y caminó hacia Draco, extendiendo una mano que más parecía una garra fantasmal._

—_Levántate, Draco._

_El chico obedeció._

—_Y hoy, aquí frente a mis mejores y más leales amigos, te daré la misión tan especial que he aguardado para ti. Después de mucho pensar, he decidido que pese a tu corta edad, eres un digno amigo, alguien que merece pertenecer a mis filas más cercanas, como tu madre y tu padre ya pertenecen. Así que Draco Malfoy, arrodíllate, júrame lealtad y recibe la marca tenebrosa._

_Draco se arrodilló en automático, mientras sentía a su madre aferrarse a la silla para no brincar sobre él. _

—_¿Mi señor? —interrumpió Snape en voz baja—, es sólo un niño, permítame ofrecerme en su lugar para poder llevar a cabo tan noble misión._

_Draco tenía la cabeza baja, pero sintió asco recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando Voldemort posó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó en algo parecido a un cariño._

—_¿Consideras que el joven Malfoy no es capaz él solo?, Me sorprende, Severus, que pidas éste trabajo, pues un maestro es el reflejo de sus alumnos y si desconfías del muchacho, quiere decir que desconfías de lo que le has enseñado. ¿Es así, Severus?_

—_Mi señor, le pido una disculpa, en un arranque de arrogancia, he querido el crédito y la gloria para mí sólo. Confío en el joven Malfoy y sé que sabrá llevar a cabo tan loable honor._

—_Descúbrete el brazo, Draco —dijo Voldemort mientras se paraba frente a él._

_Draco tragó saliva e hizo lo que le pidió._

—_Draco Lucius Malfoy, te encomiendo el deber de matar a Albus Dumbledore._

_Un murmullo recorrió la sala y el chico recordó dónde se encontraba. Tenía la boca seca y ganas de vomitar, se las arregló para sonar convincente:_

—_Me encomiendo a su gracia, mi lealtad es suya y mi vida le pertenece, Lord Voldemort._

—_Que la misión vaya con éxito o muere en el intento. Ahora, mírame a los ojos._

_Un resplandor verde salió de la varita de Voldemort mientras le apuntaba a Draco Malfoy, los ojos del señor tenebroso brillaban como dos rubíes y se reflejaban en la tez pálida del joven._

_._

Era tarde y no podía dormir, de nuevo. Se incorporó en silencio y salió a la sala común. Caminó alrededor del castillo como un fantasma, estaba preocupado, se sentía solo y aquello que le habían encargado ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del día. No estaba acostumbrado al fracaso ni a la ansiedad, ya nada lo emocionaba, fuera molestar a los niños pequeños, meterse con Pipotter o el pobretón de Weasley, al contrario, procuraba no liarse con ellos, por ende, con Hermione. Evitaba estar en la misma sala que ella, iba a diferente hora a la biblioteca y las tres horas que pasaban dos días a la semana encerrados en las mazmorras con Slughorn lo asfixiaban. La sentía removerse en su silla una mesa atrás de él, olía su perfume floral cuando agitaba la mano al aire para responder correctamente cualquier pregunta, la oía contener el aliento cada vez que Potter tenía una poción realmente buena… Y él se moría por girar la cabeza y reírse con ella.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente de Hermione, la gente ya lo había olvidado, incluso Pansy parecía más tranquila y volvía a ser la chica complaciente y sexual que necesitaba Draco en aquellos momentos. Todo se volvía un sueño lejano e improbable.

Daría lo que fuera por haberle practicado una maldición a Weasley, Macmillan y Potter para poder sentarse a su lado y escucharla moler escarabajos africanos con tanta dedicación. Por contarle sobre lo que lo agobiaba y lo viera con sus ojos grandes, con una solución que él no habría vislumbrado y entonces sus problemas se terminarían.

Dio varias vueltas por el castillo metido en sus pensamientos, el caminar y el frío le ayudaban a mantener a raya su ansiedad, el no dormir hacía que no soñara con aquella noche antes de su retorno a Hogwarts, parecía que habían pasado años de aquella ocasión y qué tan diferente parecía el mundo entonces. Una furia repentina lo invadió y lo motivó a seguir dando vueltas cada vez más largas por los corredores vacíos.

Era adrenalina mezclada con enojo reprimido, aquella energía que lo abandonaba en el resto del día, por las noches se encontraba al tope, como para romper paredes, trabajar en todos los deberes incompletos o fornicar hasta que olvidara su nombre. Se escabulló a los baños restringidos del primer piso, donde Pipípotter había derrotado al basilisco.

La puerta chirrió al abrirla, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin usarse. Contuvo el aliento, expectante de algún encantamiento o alarma, pero nada ocurrió. Entró con sigilo y miró alrededor, no había nada extraordinario en aquél viejo y mugroso baño. Abrió cada uno de los cubículos esperando encontrar algo aterrador, pero no había nada, sólo telarañas y agua corriendo por el suelo de piedra hacia los lavabos, como una fuga eterna y perezosa. Se dio la vuelta y salió de aquél lugar.

Caminó hacia los baños de los prefectos, dispuesto a darse un baño relajante y largo, esperando poder conciliar un poco el sueño o quedarse dormido ahí, con la luz mágica.

Draco entró y antes de que la puerta se cerrase, ya se estaba desabotonando la camisa.

— ¡Oh!

El chico se giró rápidamente, mientras la fragancia le golpeaba en la cara como un ladrillo y su vista le confirmaba lo peor.

—Granger.

Hermione estaba parada a unos centímetros de él, colocándose el albornoz mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

Draco desvió la mirada de ella y recorrió el lugar con tranquilidad calculadora, fingiendo apatía.

—Veo que mi presencia te ha empapado, Granger. ¿Estás sola o entre esa espuma se encuentra alguna comadreja?—preguntó intentando sonar indiferente mientras el estómago le dolía—. _Homenum revelio _—susurró. El tirón en su estómago aflojó un poco cuando comprobó que no había nadie más en la habitación.

Al parecer, Hermione estaba demasiado sonrojada para lanzarle algún maleficio, así que aprovechó para mirarla descaradamente.

La tenía a escasos centímetros y su olor a caramelo, manzana, vainilla o lo que fuera, le golpeó en la nariz, como una almohada de plumas, con suavidad y confort. Invariablemente, recordó la noche de su no cumpleaños mientras se besaban con ahínco, y todas las noches que había olisqueado su bufanda mientras perdía fuerza el olor a ella. La miró con detenimiento, con el cabello mojado, largo, pegado a su cráneo, extrañamente se veía graciosa, lejos de su alborotado y suave nido, preciosa. Traía el albornoz mal puesto por la premura cuando Draco había entrado. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por las pequeñas pecas de su nariz y algunas se perdían entre el inicio de sus pechos.

¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y Draco suspiró, perdiéndose en sus ojos castaños.

—Evidentemente, para darme un baño en el agua de otra persona —contestó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco y pasando a su lado para aclarar sus ideas.

— _Evidentemente _—terció la chica mirándolo fijamente—, parecería que tienes un fetiche con las cosas de, ¿cómo dirías? _de una sangre sucia_.

La palabra quedó en el aire, mientras Draco removía la ropa de la castaña. Éste se quedó quieto y se giró hacia ella con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Ahora eres tan sabionda que sabes qué diría?, ¿o, es tu fetiche espiarme? —el chico avanzó hacia ella mientras su mirada se desviaba al albornoz, el cuál no ocultaba sus pezones duros por el frío.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos cuando vio la mirada de él y se ruborizó de nuevo.

—No —continuó el chico acercándose a ella con la lentitud de un felino a punto de atrapar a su presa—, tengo muchos gustos, pero no con las cosas sucias…— Atrapó un mechón húmedo de cabello y lo puso detrás de la oreja de Hermione— Pero tú ya no estás sucia.

¡PLAFF!

Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras perdía el equilibrio y resbalaba dentro del agua con espuma, salió a la superficie dando bocanadas de aire y palmoteos, se agarró de la superficie y se recostó.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Granger?, ¿estás loca?, ¿acaso quieres matarme?, este tampoco está dentro de mis fetiches, loca.

Hermione estaba de espaldas, tomando su ropa con fingida serenidad mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a arrebolarse en sus ojos. Odiaba cómo la había tratado desde el incidente de Ron, cómo la había ignorado y cómo sabía ella que él no había tenido nada que ver pero se dejó influenciar por los demás Slyhterin y se alejó como si apestara, corrió a los brazos de Parkinson y desde entonces lo había notado distante, triste, ansioso, falta a algunas clases y siempre huía como si ella le causara alergia. Aguantó con estoicismo, pensando que él necesitaba ayuda, que no era un matón, pero esta noche, entrando como rey por su casa a los baños de los prefectos y diciéndole aquellas cosas sensuales como si no hubieran pasado las semanas fingiendo que no existían, era demasiado. Se había dado cuenta que ella sólo era un juego para él, un ratón con el que jugaba cuando se aburría sabiendo que no iría a ningún lado y en ese momento, se sentía demasiado triste para confrontarlo.

—Sólo déjame en paz.

— ¿Yo?, ¡tú me arrojaste al agua!

— ¡Tú entraste sin tocar antes, molestándome, invadiendo mi espacio!

— ¡Ahora me vas a decir que no querías que invadiera tu espacio!

— ¡Estoy hablando de este momento, imbécil!

— ¡Pues yo no!

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— ¡Pero te vienes conmigo!

En el calor de la pelea, Hermione se acercó a Draco y éste aprovechó que desvió la mirada un momento, para arrojarla al agua. Sin embargo, la chica se aferró a él y ambos terminaron por caer entre gritos ahogados.

Hermione salió con el cabello en la cara lanzando maldiciones y golpeando a Draco, quien se reía como loco y al poco tiempo, ella se le unió. En algún momento, la rodeó hasta abrazarla y ambos se quedaron en completo silencio por un instante, con sus cuerpos hirviendo en un lugar donde sabían nadie ajeno entraría, donde de nuevo, eran sólo ellos dos.

—Debo irme— dijo Hermione mientras lo empujaba levemente, al tiempo que evitaba un escalofrío al recordar su marca tenebrosa—, es tarde. Deberías volver a tu cuarto o me veré en la necesidad de quitarte puntos.

Draco la apretó un poco más, pero la chica empujó con firmeza, haciendo que él abriera los brazos y la dejara ir. La castaña, ahora empapada, hizo un movimiento de varita y todas sus cosas flotaron reunidas detrás de ella, quien salió con sigilo de la habitación, sin mirar una vez hacia atrás.

El chico mantuvo la vista fija todo el tiempo, recreando sus curvas debajo de esa tela mojada y sonrió. Se sentía ligero por una vez en mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta, aún vestido y se recargó en los azulejos mientras sonreía entre lo poco que quedaba de espuma. Después de un tiempo que bien pudieron ser horas, días o minutos, decidió salir de ahí y encaminarse a su sala común, dándose cuenta que olía a _ella._

_._

_._

Varias semanas después, Draco se encontraba sentado en una mesa mal iluminada a las afueras de Hogsmeade, mirando a su tía a los ojos.

—Vamos Draco, tienes que concentrarte—se relamió Bellatrix mientras sonreía como histérica—, el señor tenebroso no aceptará un fallo por respuesta. Tu familia también depende de ello, tu pobre madre, sola en aquella mansión con cientos de carroñeros acechándola, sigue siendo joven y atractiva y ellos la desean.

El rubio miró largamente a su tía sin parpadear, sin demostrar cómo lo enfurecían sus comentarios a la par que le preocupaba su madre y su padre. Sin desviar la mirada de Bellatrix, le dijo:

—Tengo un plan para llegar a Dumbledore, en la salida a Hogsmeade, pero necesito ayuda. McGonagall me ha castigado y no podré ir.

Bellatrix lanzó una sonora carcajada mientras se sostenía el estómago, desternillada de risa.

— ¡Oh, vamos Draquito! —dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—, tu misión ya no requiere que estudies. El señor tenebroso se levantará y entonces nosotros reinaremos a su lado.

—Debo mantener las apariencias —le contestó arrastrando las palabras y bostezando—. Debo seguir en Hogwarts como mi madre querría. Además si me expulsan, no podrán entrar a Hogwarts ni matando a cada muggle del mundo. Me voy, es la hora de queda.

—Te ayudaremos, sólo dinos cuándo y cómo.

El chico se levantó y salió de aquél mugroso lugar sin mirar atrás.

.

.

Hermione estaba sentada en la biblioteca, repasando su ensayo sobre pociones cuando vio entrar a Draco, quien se dirigió a una mesa alejada de todos, en el rincón más oscuro y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, en un gesto claramente desesperado. Le vio algunos aspavientos y después pararon. Quiso levantarse y preguntarle si estaba todo bien, tomando en cuenta que se ignoraban mutuamente desde el accidente en el baño de prefectos, casi no habían coincidido en muchos lugares a solas.

Sin embargo, Draco se incorporó y salió de aquél lugar, sin mirarla.

Hermione echó todas sus cosas a la mochila y le siguió. El chico iba demasiado rápido pero vio su túnica desaparecer tras una puerta de madera. La chica se quedó afuera, mirando la entrada; era el baño de chicas del primer piso, donde vivía Myrtle la llorona. Se inclinó un poco sobre la puerta, pero sólo escuchó gritos y objetos siendo arrojados. Uno golpeó en la puerta y Hermione se echó para atrás, asustada. Escuchó una voz chillona hablar y después los golpes se callaron. La chica volvió a acercarse a la puerta cuando de esta salió una cabeza con lentes. Era Myrtle.

Hermione echó a correr antes de que la fantasma la reconociera, mientras el corazón le latía como loco y su preocupación aumentaba.

.

.

_¡Hola! ¡ojalá les haya gustado y dejado intrigados! Les envío un beso y por favor, déjenme sus lechuzas, ¿qué les pareció? _

_Besos,_

_Paola_


	7. Un aleteo

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, es de la increíble JKR. Sólo la historia adolescente es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**7.—Un Aleteo**

**.**

**.**

El frío comenzaba a causar estragos en las manos de Hermione, que como cada año, se le cuarteaban y ardían si pasaba mucho tiempo sentada en la biblioteca, con las corrientes de aire pasándole entre las piernas en el ambiente frío y seco para que los libros no se lastimaran. Era la época donde comenzaba a frecuentar la sala común intentando concentrarse mientras el bullicio la ponía de malas y terminaba quitándole a puntos a quien estornudara.

Entre la infinidad de tarea que se acumulaba no importara cuántas horas al día le dedicara o cuánto empeño pusiera en clases, casi no había visto a Malfoy, a excepción de la clase de pociones, casi no coincidían en el castillo. En las fiestas de Shulghorn él no era invitado y había faltado al partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin alegando enfermedad. Había dado rondas cerca del baño de Myrtle la Llorona, pero al parecer, no había vuelto a aquél lugar, ni tampoco a la biblioteca e incluso ya no coincidían en el gran comedor. Parecía mantener un perfil muy bajo, sospechosamente bajo, como diría Harry, porque algo malo estaba tramando.

Casi se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, el incidente con Ron o el baño de prefectos, casi podría decir que se había golpeado en la cabeza y todo había sido una alucinación, casi, pero no.

Y así habían pasado los días, sumergida entre tareas y resoplidos mientras veía cómo Lavender coqueteaba con Ronald frente a sus narices o Harry cada vez miraba con ojos de cachorro a Ginny y ésta se pavoneaba frente a él con su novio en turno. No podía más que contener la risa y disimular cada vez que eso ocurría, pues había sido idea de Hermione ese pequeño experimento social. Y es que Harry, por muy buen mago que fuera, era un chico torpe y distraído que no se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando por ejemplo, muriera.

.

Aquella tarde, Harry la acompañó a la biblioteca para avanzar en su redacción de pociones, en la cual no se esforzaba demasiado, sin embargo, la chica dejó que le hiciera segunda, pues sabía que a ese paso, era cuestión de tiempo para que él comenzara a salir con Ginny y entonces ya no podría disfrutar de su amigo ni disuadirlo que dejase su libro tachado de pociones y optara por el camino sagrado y limpio del conocimiento esforzado, como ella.

—Iré por otro libro, no tardo —dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la sección de consulta. Harry asintió, distraído, mientras leía por quincuagésima vez _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. Poniendo en blanco los ojos, pasó a su lado y se cuidó de darle una palmada en la cabeza. El chico sólo se rio, atrapando su mano al vuelo y jalándola cuan largo era, ella soltó una risita suave mientras se soltaba y se dirigió a la sección más alejada.

Hermione divagó entre los estantes buscando "_Remedios mágicos y otros cuchitriles"_ en un estante demasiado alto para alcanzarlo por sí sola. Miró a ambos lados y vio las escaleras muy lejanas, se palpó y recordó haber dejado su varita junto a la redacción. Entonces brincó y rozó con sus dedos el lomo del libro, sin embargo no lo movió. Así que volvió a brincar y esta vez el libro se ladeó un poco. Resoplando, volvió a brincar, pero el libro se le zafó de las manos y le cayó en la cabeza, rebotando varios metros más allá. Sobándose, se acercó hacia él, pero había resbalado debajo del estante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló para alcanzarlo, pero nuevamente, sólo lo rozó.

Maldijo su estatura y se incorporó, resignada a regresar por su varita y sacarlo de ahí. Sin embargo, frente a ella estaba una figura alta y oscura mirándola. _Demasiado cerca._

—¿Así acostumbras a ir por la vida, Granger? —Preguntó Draco con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola desde su altura, levantó una ceja sugerentemente—, porque podemos aprovechar que estás de rodillas y la biblioteca a solas.

Hermione se sonrojó y se levantó, empujándolo en el acto.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

Pero Draco no se movió, al contrario, se acercó hacia ella, tomando la mano que lo empujaba y acercándola por la muñeca.

—¿Que te deje en paz, dices?—preguntó él mientras rompía todo espacio personal. Hermione estaba sorprendida por el repentino contacto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, que Draco aprovechó para acorralarla contra la pared—. ¡Tú déjame en paz, Granger!

—¿Qué te he hecho yo?—exclamó ella repentinamente furiosa—¡suéltame!

Se removió con fuerza, pero Draco era más alto y fuerte que ella, repentinamente se sintió desprotegida sin su varita mientras él le sujetaba ambas muñecas, intentó darle una patada en la entrepierna, pero estaban demasiados juntos para darle con fuerza.

—Me sigues, me buscas, estás como cachorrito perdido rondando fuera del baño de Myrtle, en la biblioteca, mirando hacia mi mesa del comedor con tus ojos tristes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¡Estoy preocupada por ti, estúpido!—gruñó ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos, desafiándolo.

—¿Preocupada por mí teniendo a tu noviecito PipíPotter?

—No, estaba preocupada porque creo que estás metido en serios problemas y yo quiero ayudarte. Lo que sea que estés planeando hacer, no lo hagas.

Draco hizo una mueca que quiso ser una sonrisa y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—¿Preocupada de que haga algo ilícito o celosa de que no sea contigo?

La castaña no se inmutó con la cercanía y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dudo mucho que estés en el baño de Myrtle la llorona cogiendo a cuanta estudiante pase.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?, ¿Por qué no tocas un día y lo averiguamos?

Hermione resopló mientras sentía el aliento de Draco en su cuello.

—¡Que me sueltes o gritaré fuerte!

—Grita lo que quieras, nadie te escuchará, he lanzado un encantamiento —siseó el chico contra su cuello. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¡Suéltame, Malfoy!

—¡Deja de seguirme, con un carajo! —gritó el rubio con ferocidad—. ¡Te vale un pito qué haga con mi vida, no necesito tu preocupación!

—Haré lo que me venga en gana, así que suéltame o gritaré y vendrá Harry y te lastimará, pero no tanto como yo —respondió en tono amenazante.

—¿Necesitas a tu noviecito Potter para que te salve?

Hermione bufó y comenzó a reírse mientras la situación se le antojaba tonta.

Draco aflojó el agarre y la mirada se le oscureció mientras la castaña comenzaba a reír a escasos centímetros de él.

—¿Es tu novio?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione olvidando un momento que el chico la tenía contra el muro de la biblioteca a escasos centímetros.

—¿Es tu novio? —repitió Draco mientras estudiaba su rostro con un resquicio de ansiedad.

La chica intentó responder pero no emitió ningún sonido y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Malfoy la soltó y se dio la media vuelta, con una muesca de asco.

—Se supone que yo no te importo, Malfoy —dijo ella con seriedad

—No me importas.

—¿Entonces, por qué apareciste en este pasillo para acosarme?

—Tú me has estado acosando por semanas, Granger.

—Porque me importas —admitió ella con sinceridad.

La espalda del chico se tensó al escuchar eso y ella supo que tenía una oportunidad.

—Yo te puedo ayudar, Draco.

—Nadie puede ayudarme, Herm.

—Confía en mí…

Con cautela, puso su mano en su muñeca y lo giró con suma suavidad, como si se tratara del ala de una mariposa.

—Sé que viniste para hablar conmigo, porque sabes que te puedo ayudar. Nunca es demasiado tarde.

—No vine a eso.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella con tranquilidad—, ¿a qué viniste?

—A besarte.

El chico alzó la vista y en dos pasos llegó hacia ella, tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la besó. Introdujo su lengua sin permiso y la besó con ahínco, sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione abrió la boca y le recibió con ferocidad. Caminó hacia atrás, pero Draco la giró y él terminó recargándose en el muro, deslizándose hasta quedar a la altura de ella. La chica le pasó las manos por el cabello y no pudo ahogar un gemido cuando él chupó su labio inferior mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la falda de ella, sobre sus muslos. Él hizo un movimiento hacia su trasero y Hermione se recargó completamente en su cadera. Ambos gimieron cuando la chica rozó la erección de él.

Draco tenía las manos sobre todo su cuerpo, con la ropa estorbándole mientras se besaban con ahínco. Le apretó un pezón por encima de la blusa y ella gimió. El gemido más sensual que había escuchado. Quería llevar su boca hacia allí, hacia cada parte de ella en ese momento, porque _la necesitaba_.

Necesitaba estar con alguien como ella, que le quitaba el sueño de manera violenta y buena, que le atraía demasiado aún con su pelo crespo y su mirada mandona. Necesitaba ese escape. Un escape bueno, no como el viciado que era Parkinson, no como la podredumbre que era su vida.

Le besó el cuello y succionó con fuerza mientras ella se removía con sensual cadencia.

Draco puso una mano en los muslos de ella, debajo de la falda y se acercó a su ropa interior. Con delicadeza, paseó un dedo por encima mientras la sentía mojada y después la levantó un poco mientras ella se abrazaba a él y le besaba el cuello. Con la misma mano, le desabrochó los primeros dos botones y un suave sostén de encaje se asomó mientras los pezones se le enmarcaban. Sin pensárselo, comenzó a besar y lamer toda la zona mientras ella gemía. Entonces puso dos dedos encima de aquella zona húmeda y sintió cómo Hermione abría ligeramente las piernas, mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Él hizo la ropa a un lado con un dedo y el otro acarició aquella preciada zona cálida.

Hermione tenía la respiración contenida cuando sintió los dedos de él explorarla con suavidad, mientras se empapaba. Lo escuchó soltar un gemido cuando pasó un dedo poco más allá y la sintió húmeda. Ella se abrió un poco más mientras él comenzaba a introducir la punta, con suavidad, de su dedo índice. Draco se incorporó un poco y la miró a los ojos mientras ella abría los labios y luego se los mordía, abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello mientras él comenzaba a acariciarla con dulce maestría. Hermione se aferró al cuello de él para no derrumbarse.

Draco se detuvo y la empujó hacia un lado. Hermione trastabilló, desorientada.

—Alguien viene —susurró él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios—. Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo prometo —dijo mientras se escabullía entre las sombras y le arrojaba a las manos el libro que dos segundos antes se encontraba debajo del estante.

Hermione estaba ahí parada, con los ojos como platos y las mejillas arreboladas cuando Harry la encontró dos pasillos más atrás de donde se había visto con Draco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, serio—. Me pareció ver a Malfoy.

—¿Qué? No vi a nadie—mintió Hermione tomando el brazo del chico y llevándolo en sentido contrario a donde Draco desapareció—. Vámonos Harry, creo que me voy a enfermar.

El chico le pasó su sudadera por los hombros sin pensárselo y recogió las cosas de ambos.

.

.

—¿Hermione? —La llamó Ron haciendo aspavientos con las manos para atraer su atención—, ¿podemos comparar respuestas?

La chica lo miró distraída sin entender a qué se refería.

—Que si me prestas tu pergamino —puntualizó el chico mirándola con extrañeza—, llevas como media hora sin escribir nada, ¿terminaste?

Hermione miró hacia su pergamino y soltó un gritito.

—¡Mierda!

Había dejado la punta de su pluma clavada demasiado tiempo y no sólo había manchado su redacción, sino que había traspasado el pergamino por el exceso de tinta.

Brincó de su lugar y tiró la tinta que se escurrió por la alfombra y su falda.

Lanzó varios hechizos y la tinta regresó a su frasco con rapidez, incluso la de su falda y el pergamino.

—¿Qué dem…?—se interrumpió Hermione mientras la tinta que se arrastraba de su pergamino dejaba un mensaje.

_Nos vemos a las ocho en la sala de los menesteres… o antes._

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —preguntó Ron mientras intentaba leer de cabeza. Ella apartó el pergamino y lo guardó en su mochila. El pelirrojo puso mala cara pero no dijo nada.

—Sí, estoy bien. Me tengo que ir.

—¿No nos dejas tu ensayo? —volvió a preguntar mientras alargaba la mano hacia su mochila y ella le dio un manotazo.

—¡Deja eso, Ronald! —gritó.

—Relájate, Hermione. Se lo pediré a Lavender.

Harry le lanzó una mirada a Ron y negó con la cabeza, pero ella no se inmutó como en otras ocasiones cuando los celos tomaban posesión y se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, pero no tomes la mía.

Le echó una mirada al reloj y subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y cepillarse el cabello, repentinamente nerviosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó y atravesó la sala común mientras Ron la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo ella mientras evadía la mirada curiosa de Ginny.

Cruzó el retrato de la señora gorda y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al séptimo piso cuando Ron la tomó del brazo.

—¡Eh, Hermione!

—¿Qué pasa Ron? —preguntó la chica con impaciencia, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo por lo que pasó con los pasteles?

Ron se puso colorado mientras la miraba a los ojos y parecía encogerse varios centímetros.

—¿Qué? No, para nada. No sigo enojada por eso, tan amigos como siempre— aseguró Hermione, quien se soltó con delicadeza y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero nuevamente, Ron la alcanzó.

—¡Espera!

La castaña comenzaba a enojarse.

—¿Qué más, Ron?

El pelirrojo balbuceó algunas palabras y se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras miraba al piso y daba pataditas al suelo.

Hermione lo habría encontrado monísimo en otros tiempos, antes del incidente de los pasteles y su reciente obsesión de fanfarronear frente a Lavender o haberla plantado en su cumpleaños… por Lavender. Incluso habría pensado que en ese momento, con las manos en los bolsillos y sus orejas rojas, le pediría salir.

—No, Ron. No te puedo prestar mi redacción de Pociones porque no la he acabado. Te prometo darle una revisión cuando acabes la tuya, pero esta noche no. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Ron asintió levemente, sin mirarla a los ojos y Hermione pasó a su lado con prisa.

—En realidad… yo…

La chica se cruzó de brazos y se giró impaciente, enfadada.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Hermione abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido, incluso se olvidó del enojo que sentía.

Ron estaba agachado, evitando mirarla con las orejas de un rojo encendido y las manos enterradas en los bolsillos… Parecía asustado.

—Yo —carraspeó—… pero claro, Ron. Ya habíamos quedado de ir a Hogsmeade con Harry.

—No Herm, sabes a qué me refiero. No lo hagas más cansado, por favor —susurró él—. Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil en los últimos, no sé, seis años… Incluso este año he ido de mal en peor, pero… me gustas. Y sé que esto puede funcionar.

Ron alzó la mirada y sonrió con sinceridad. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás automáticamente mientras las mariposas que pensaba muerta, se le retorcían de felicidad. El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia adelante y esta vez, la castaña no se inmutó, mientras ambos sostenían la mirada del otro.

A lo lejos, se escuchó un estruendo y ella brincó, mirando hacia las escaleras que subían. Ahí estaba Draco, alto, pálido, mirándola como si hubiera probado leche agria con un jarrón de piedra roto a sus pies.

En un aleteo, cambió lo que pensó que siempre habría deseado al mirar a Draco, tan lívido.

—No quiero, Ron —respondió ella, segura de su decisión.

Ron estaba serio y miraba en la misma dirección que ella, hacia Malfoy.

Hermione echó a correr, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras, hacia el séptimo piso, mientras Draco se hacía un lado para dejarla pasar.

Juraría haberle visto una sonrisa rápida.

.

.

.

_¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, estoy a semanas de terminar la carrera y ando enloqueciendo, sin embargo, tenía la necesidad de actualizarlos._

_Saludos a todos aquellos que me esperan con paciencia y me comentan._

_Con amor siempre,_

_Paola _


	8. Galeón

**Disclaimer: Sólo la historia me pertenece, pero los personajes son de la increíble JKR**

**_Nota: ¡Hola linduras! Gracias por leerme, gracias por su paciencia y gracias por todo_**

**.**

**.**

**8.— Galeón**

.

_Horas antes_

Después de dejar a una muy húmeda Granger en la biblioteca, decidió escribirle un mensaje que sólo ella entendería en su redacción y se dirigió a su sala común, para darse una larga ducha de agua fría.

No había rastros de sus monos, se sintió aliviado aunque con una repentina sensación de que algo lo esperaba en su cuarto, así que cuando abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Parkinson, sentada en su cama, únicamente llevaba puesta su túnica del quidditch, sin nada por debajo, no se sorprendió ni un poco, al contrario, se sintió sumamente irritado.

—¿Y si hubiera entrado Crabbe o Goyle? —preguntó con indiferencia Draco, pasando de largo.

—No es nada que no hayamos hecho antes —contestó la chica mirándose las uñas.

—No me gusta lo revuelto, gracias —dijo él mientras tomaba una toalla que se encontraba debajo de Pansy, casi tirándola en el acto. La chica no se inmutó y le tomó el brazo con sus afiladas uñas, obligándolo a girarse.

—Vine aquí por ti, ¿puedes por favor apreciar ese hecho y follar como un hombre? —susurró ella amenazadoramente.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras, así que no estoy agradecido, al contrario me molestas —contestó él sacudiéndola sin delicadeza—, ahora vete o tendré que reportarte.

—¿Es otra vez esa sangre sucia? —chilló la chica poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta Draco—. ¡Me das asco! —gritó ella mientras alzaba la mirada para que viera sus lágrimas correr.

—Si tanto asco te doy, deberías irte de aquí, me traes sin cuidado y la verdad, ya estoy harto de ti. Lárgate.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Draco. Le escribiré a tu madre y se enterará que te estás revolcando con la empollona aquella. Tan ordinario su hijo —escupió la chica arrojándole todo lo que se encontraba en el camino.

—Mi madre tiene otros asuntos más importantes que saber con quién me estoy revolcando, pero ten seguro que le daría más asco que seas tú, una arrastrada —dijo con sequedad el rubio mientras tomaba las muñecas de Pansy para que dejara de arrojarle libros y la sacudió un poco para que alzara la vista, se acercó hasta tenerla casi a la altura y soltó—. Eres patética.

Parkinson se soltó del agarre y dejando las lágrimas fingidas a un lado, lo encaró con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

—Soy patética, soy una arrastrada, pero oh querido, mi padre no está en Azkaban y no me han hecho hacerme cargo de los zapatos que por supuesto le quedaron grandes. Soy asquerosa, pero no estoy perdiendo el tiempo con una sangre sucia empollona porque no soporto enfrentarme a mi destino. Soy lo que quieras, pero no una cobarde.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada cargada de lástima.

Malfoy cerró la puerta detrás de la chica y se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando al vacío.

Pansy podía ser fastidiosa, celosa y posesiva, pero tenía razón, él sólo estaba postergando lo inevitable y eso acababa con él, con su madre e incluso con su padre, aunque él no estuviera en ese momento. Sabía que cuantos días pasaran y lo retrasara jugando al estudiante, haciendo tonterías con Granger o incluso follando con Parkinson, eran días que su madre vivía al lado de mortífagos que usaban la mansión Malfoy como cuartel o con El Lord Tenebroso ordenando que se sentase a su lado para fastidiarla. Eran días que no postergaban su inminente trabajo y aunque una parte de él no quisiera hacerlo, al menos, debía fingir trabajar en algo, de lo contrario, su madre podría sufrir las consecuencias…

La suerte estaba lanzada cual galeón al aire y sabía que cayera la cara que fuese, él perdería.

_Galeón, galeón, galeón…_

Abrió de un tirón su baúl y metió la mano hasta el fondo, ahí encontró lo que parecían unos calcetines hechos bola, algo ordinario para alguien como él. Mirando a la puerta de nuevo, movió la varita y después de asegurarse que nadie entraría, desenrolló la bola y varias piezas cayeron en su cama. Entre ellas rodó un galeón falso, el que había creado Granger para el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Ciertamente, cuando lo se lo quitó a esa bola de ineptos, le había parecido una baratija, pero una baratija interesante. Así que lo guardó en su bolsillo dispuesto a saber qué hechizo había usado la tonta de Granger, naturalmente, después lo arrojó al baúl y se olvidó de él junto con otras baratijas que había ido coleccionando a lo largo de los años…hasta ahora.

Malfoy dejó un knut de verdad en la cama y se levantó, apuntando con su varita dijo:

—¡_Hermes proteicus!_

El knut comenzó a escribir una frase y Malfoy sonrió secamente mientras tomaba otro puñado de ellos y replicaba el hechizo.

Juntó todo el dinero en una bolsa y salió hacia Hogsmeade mientras sentía cómo se le despejaba la cabeza y un gran plan se formulaba.

Al bajar por las escaleras, se encontró con la escena de Hermione y Weasley, entonces recordó que la había citado y el estómago comenzó a dolerle mientras la escuchaba negarle a la comadreja una salida. No pudo evitar romper el jarrón en un arranque de furia, del cual se arrepintió casi inmediatamente sabedor de que ella lo malinterpretaría y eso sería peor para él.

Después de que Hermione pasó ufanamente a su lado, sin saber muy bien porqué, Malfoy se quedó un rato en las escaleras, mirando a la comadreja quien estaba ahí plantado, con su eterna cara de idiota. Se inclinó sobre el barandal y adoptó su mejor pose elegante mientras sonreía con una mueca desagradable mientras ignoraba el creciente deseo de correr tras Hermione y echar al traste su magnífico plan.

"_No estoy perdiendo el tiempo con una sangre sucia empollona porque no soporto enfrentarme a mi destino. Soy lo que quieras, pero no una cobarde." _Retumbó en su cabeza mientras sabía lo que tenía que decir.

—Vaya pobretón, al parecer declararle tu amor a alguien nunca resulta bien, ¿eh? ¿Qué fue de Delacour? ¡ah sí, se casó con tu hermano el cara de papilla!… Todo es mejor que estar contigo, patético.

Ron alzó la vista mientras las orejas se le ponían coloradas, sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó su varita.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, idiota!

—Las escaleras no son tu casa, por si no te habías dado cuenta. De hecho, son como cinco veces tu casa y más limpias que aquél cuchitril.

Ron avanzó hacia las escaleras sin apartar la vista de Malfoy, quien sonreía con desfachatez.

—¡Ahora verás, maldito hurón!

—Vamos, no te desahogues conmigo, te acaban de dar plantón, pero no es mi culpa. Aunque a decir verdad… quién lo iba a pensar, siendo tan buen partido tú —ironizó Draco mientras sonreía y una placentera sensación crecía en su estómago, había pasado tanto tiempo sin burlarse de pipípotter o la comadreja, que se sentía bien presionarlo para desahogar un poco de su frustración.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—Repites mucho, ¿no?, con razón ninguna chica se fija en ti… ni siquiera Granger.

—¡A ella no la metas!

—Al parecer, Weasley, ella es la que no quiere que _se la metas_—siseó el chico soltando una risita. Ronald tenía las orejas al tope de rojos, sabía que si presionaba un poco más, caería. Y Merlín sabía cuánto necesitaba aquél desahogo, a riesgo que _alguien más_ pudiera estar escuchando. Al demonio, se dijo Malfoy y siguió hablando, sacando todo el veneno que traía guardado, como torrente—. ¿Qué esperabas, comadreja, que Granger aceptara salir contigo para poder vivir en la casa de los gritos con los adefesios que tendrías por hijos? Porque eso es más ambicioso que todo lo que tu numerosa familia podría aspirar… Y dudo mucho que una comadreja con dientotes sea linda…

—_¡Tarantallegra!_

Malfoy se hizo a un lado mientras lanzaba un sonoro bostezo.

—¿Qué haces, pequitas? ¿Intentas hechizar a un prefecto y premio anual? 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y como lances otro, te quito 200 puntos. Aunque 200 puntos seguro son más números que los que tiene el pobre de tu padre en Gringotts.

—_¡Expelliarmus! —_gritó Ron mientras corría hacia las escaleras para pegarse a puño limpio con aquél rubiecito.

—¡Señor Weasley! —dijo una voz detrás del pelirrojo—, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Profesora McGonagall, Weasley ha intentado hechizarme porque le ha venido en gana, incluso ha roto este jarrón! —exclamó Malfoy con fingido pánico señalando las piezas rotas a sus pies.

—¡Señor Weasley, a la sala común, ahora! —gritó la profesora enojada mientras el pelirrojo farfullaba y lanzaba miradas al rubio— Y usted, vaya a su sala común o le informaré al profesor Snape que anda merodeando.

El chico dio la vuelta por donde había venido con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras sentía que su día mejoraba abruptamente.

¡Plaff!

Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello más alborotado de lo normal mientras lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de furia.

—¡Eres un idiota!—gritó la chica plantándose frente a él.

Malfoy giró la cabeza aturdido, sabiéndose merecedor de aquél golpe. Se sentía más vivo que nunca.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger?, ¿te molestó que hiciera enojar a tu noviecito o que le haya quitado puntos a Gryffindor? Conociéndote, seguro lo segundo.

Hermione bajó el brazo con un seco movimiento y de repente, nada tenía sentido.

—¿O estás enojada porque no te fui a dar tus besitos como pensaste? —aguijoneó Malfoy acercándose a ella, ignorando la punzada de dolor que sentía en el rostro—. ¿Es eso?, ¿pensaste que realmente me importaría lo que acabas de hacer allá abajo, despachar a tu único pretendiente, patético por cierto, por mí?...

Malfoy lanzó una risotada mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza a Hermione, quien se había quedado callada y lo miraba con muchas emociones contenidas.

—Yo no soy la que se aparece por los corredores y me hostiga hasta que lo beso—soltó por fin ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos—, en realidad no sé qué pensabas que haría esta noche, pero ir a tu encuentro no era una opción. Si tan patética soy, déjame en paz. El que me busca eres tú y yo no soy una más en tu colección para estar tronando los dedos y tenerme ahí.

—En eso tienes razón—dijo Malfoy recargándose en la pared y sonriéndole muy cerca—, tú no eres una más de mi colección. _Tú eres una sangre sucia._

Hermione lo empujó, golpeándose con el muro frío de piedra al pasar, con la nariz muy en alto y una sensación horrible en el corazón, pero sin mirar atrás.

Malfoy no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada mientras se perdía en el recodo del pasillo. Aquella sensación de ligereza que había experimentado escasos minutos antes, había desaparecido y _sangre sucia_ era una gran piedra que se atoraba en su garganta, ahogándolo, lastimándolo y al mismo tiempo liberándolo.

Todo había sido un arrebato, una vía de escape para lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas y aunque inevitable, una parte de él sabía que alejar a Granger era lo mejor para él.

Malfoy se permitió un suspiro lastimero y después partió rumbo a Hogsmeade con sus knuts titilando.

.

.

Malfoy entró en las tres escobas muriendo de frío, el aguanieve calaba hasta los huesos y se sentía resfriado, aunque dudaba que fuera por la mojada, decidió ignorar sus malestares y caminó hasta el fondo. Rosmerta lo miró con un vacío en los ojos y se hizo a un lado, sin mediar palabra.

Malfoy bajó varios escalones hasta que se encontró en una especie de bodega, donde Bellatrix lo aguardaba con aparente aburrimiento.

—¡Vaya, pero si es Draco Malfoy el que se digna a aparecer, tan impuntual como siempre! —espetó la mujer mientras tamborileaba los dedos—, ¿debería torturarte para enseñarte buenos modales, sobrino?, diría que mi cuñado no te ha enseñado bien, pero el pobre está en Azkaban y si tardas con el encargo del Lord Tenebroso, me temo que morirá antes de que pueda educarte y tu madre también va por ese camino… pero ella será violada y dada a los lobos antes de morir. Así que tú dices, Draquito, cuánto tardemos.

Bellatrix hizo un puchero con la boca mientras lo miraba, provocándolo. Malfoy no se inmutó ni demostró lo aterrado que lo ponía pensar en la muerte de sus padres y se limitó a arrojarle la bolsa a su tía.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella mientras sacaba la lengua y miraba los knuts.

_Claramente no es un pago por ser tan perra, _pensó Malfoy.

—Es la manera en que nos comunicaremos. Las lechuzas están siendo interceptadas, así como la red flu y cualquier otro mecanismo legal, pero eso ya lo sabes —explicó el chico arrastrando las palabras—. Es muy peligroso que vengas aquí con tanto auror rondando, así que nos comunicaremos por este medio. Yo pongo el mensaje y ustedes lo reciben.

Bellatrix alzó una ceja y examinó la moneda.

—Tan ordinario que todos lo pasarán por alto —dijo ella mientras se relamía los labios—, ¿se te ha ocurrido a ti solito?

—Sí— mintió el chico mientras bostezaba—, ¿has traído mi encargo?

La mujer soltó unas palmaditas y sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, lo que la hizo parecer una maníaca.

—Listo y puesto.

—Entonces esperemos que funcione.

Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando Bellatrix lo llamó.

—¿Draco? Por cierto, me mandan a recordarte que no podrás ir estas navidades a casa, porque el niño se ha portado muy mal y no hace sus deberes —dijo con una vocecita llorona la mujer—, es una pena porque tu madre no lo está pasando nada bien. Pero creo que no la podrás ver si no apuras este trámite.

El chico dejó su mente en blanco y se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos, ese lugar apesta a perro, al menos aquí no debo escuchar tu horrible voz —ironizó él mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras, ignorando todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su estómago y purgaban por salir en manera de llanto.

Al pasar por el mostrador, tomó tres botellas de wishkey de fuego y se dirigió a Hogwarts.

...

...

_Gracias por sus lindísimos comentarios, les prometo ir actualizando lo más pronto que pueda._

_Sean felices, ¡las quiero!_

_Besos, Paola_


	9. Vicenza

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es mía, sin embargo los personajes son de la increíble JKR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9.— Vicenza**

.

.

Hermione caminaba abrazando a Leanne mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, el frío golpeaba su rostro y tenía ganas de vomitar, sin embargo se forzó a seguir consolando a la chica, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Malfoy sabe que existe este collar. Estaba en una vitrina de Borgin y Burkes hace cuatro años; vi cómo lo examinaba mientras me escondía de él y de su padre. ¡Seguramente era lo que quería comprar el día que lo seguimos! ¡Se acordó del collar y fue a buscarlo!

—Dice que volvió del lavabo con él, pero pudo no encontrarlo ahí.

—¡McGonagall a la vista!

La chica era ligeramente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero se le antojaba un sueño, siguió a Ron y Harry hacia el despacho de la profesora mientras sostenía a Leanne que estaba al borde del colapso.

Después tuvo la sensación de que la soltaba y Leanne se iba a la enfermería, una parte de ella quería ir y seguirla, acurrucarse en una camilla y dormir hasta que todo pasara.

—Creo que Draco Malfoy le dio ese collar a Katie, profesora.

Hermione volvió a la realidad y se tambaleó un poco, momento que aprovechó Ron para sostenerla solícitamente, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se los frotó para hacerla entrar en calor, aquél gesto fue como una llamarada en su corazón y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin poderlas detener, en silencio. Ron se giró para mirarla de cerca, sorprendido. Pero sin decir una palabra, la sostuvo contra él, cálidamente.

En silencio, escuchó toda la historia de Harry, sus sospechas y teorías, vio a McGonagall mirarlo profundamente, con gravedad y debatiendo todo lo que decía el moreno.

—Lo vieron salir con el collar o un bulto de la tienda?

—En realidad dio la impresión que aquello que quería llevarse no podía sacarlo —intervino por primera vez Hermione mientras luchaba con las ganas de vomitar.

Comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos mientras McGonagall los miraba con enfado.

—¡Basta! No podemos acusar al señor Malfoy por haberlo visto salir o entrar de una tienda, en ese caso incluso ustedes podrían ser acusados…

—Pero…

—¡Señor Potter, el señor Malfoy ni siquiera ha visitado Hogsmeade hoy, estaba cumpliendo un castigo conmigo. Ya van dos veces seguidas que no entrega sus deberes de Transformación. Ahora salgan, tengo que ver a Katie.

Involuntariamente, Hermione volvió a alzar el rostro y miró a su profesora favorita, mientras sentía que la opresión en el pecho cedía. No había sido Malfoy, se dijo una y otra vez. De haber sido cierto, entonces ella sería muy responsable por ello.

Salieron del despacho de McGonagall y comenzaron a especular mientras se sentía cada vez mejor. Quizá el brazo que Ron le pasaba firmemente por los hombros también había contribuido un poco a hacerla sentir mejor, más ligera.

.

Las siguientes semanas fueron demasiado pacíficas para Hermione, poco a poco se sentía normal, no se encontraba a Malfoy en ningún lugar fuera de clases, y en éstas él no le dirigía ni una mirada, quién pensaría que tiempo atrás casi habían terminado desnudos en la biblioteca… Así que se enfocó en el club de las eminencias de Slughorn, en huir de un muy pedante McLaggen y en los deberes que parecía se triplicaban al llegar la noche. Ron y ella se comportaban de nuevo como amigos y nadie pensaría que unas semanas antes, le había pedido salir, así que cuando se enteró que Slughorn planeaba una fiesta de navidad, decidió invitarlo y quién sabe, tal vez esta vez tomar mejores decisiones.

Fue en clase de herbología donde se lo propuso, aprovechando que Harry había salido por ahí, Ron y ella se sonrieron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió plena y tranquila. Ambos se trataban con educación y en varias ocasiones sus manos se rozaron, sin apartarse demasiado. Era divertido ver cómo sus orejas se ponían rojas o cómo la observaba cuando creía que ella no lo veía. Todo era demasiado lindo para tratarse de ellos dos, incluso las miradas escépticas que Harry le enviaba la hacían sentirse feliz. Como había dicho hace un tiempo, _sí, éste era su año._

_._

_._

En una tarde de octubre, los tres chicos se encontraban en un aula vacía realizando prácticas sobre transformaciones, habían alejado los muebles del medio y se tiraron sobre el duro piso de piedra a practicar, particularmente Ron y Harry, que se habían comenzado a atrasar en sus deberes por las prácticas de Quidditch.

—Voy al baño —dijo Harry en algún momento mientras arrojaba su lata sobre un montoncito y se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Lo traía tan alborotado, que le daba un aire enloquecido al chico.

Hermione agachó la vista hacia su libro mientras se concentraba en comprender la transformación de un espejo a plata líquida.

—¿Herm? —la llamó Ron mientras le golpeaba cariñosamente el pie—, ¿crees que podríamos practicar los hechizos no verbales? Es que no me domino ni el _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Hermione soltó una risita mientras sacudía la cabeza y se ponía de pie, dejando su libro sobre el piso.

—Pues si sigues diciendo _Leviousá_ en vez de _Leviosá_, nunca lo conseguirás —se burló ella con suavidad mientras tomaba su varita y conjuraba el hechizo en silencio, haciendo levitar todos los papeles que había a su alrededor.

Ron la siguió, pero su pergamino sólo vibró un poco y después desistió. Conforme lo seguía intentando, Hermione siguió con el encantamiento en vilo, sonriendo con felicidad, ajena a la mirada de él.

El pelirrojo recordó aquella primera clase donde Hermione había logrado conjurar el mismo encantamiento casi sin esfuerzo, recordó la sensación de vaga incomodidad y celos que había tenido aquella vez, era cierto retorcijón en el estómago, no muy parecido al que sentía en ese momento, cuando la vio tan cerca, con sus pecas tan pequeñas manchando la punta de su nariz, su cabello recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, el suéter del uniforme amarrado a su cintura y el collar que Harry y él habían escogido para su cumpleaños, reposando en su cuello, tan concentrada en su _Wingardium_. Ron dio un paso involuntario hacia ella y se inclinó un poco, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella dejó de ver los papeles que flotaban cuando sintió su presencia tan cerca. Sonrojándose levemente, se mordió el labio mientras hacía otro movimiento ágil con la varita y los papeles se convertían en plumas. Ron sonrió ante su fardería y también el movió la varita, congelando las plumas en el aire. Hermione no pudo evitar abrir la boca, asombrada mientras miraba a su alrededor, impresionada.

Ron caminó un poco más hacia ella mientras la escuchaba soltar una risita nerviosa, intentando controlar el leve temblor que lo dominaba y con toda la delicadeza que no poseía, la tomó del rostro y la giró hacia él. Ambos se miraron, expectantes, mientras la veía entrecerrar los ojos involuntariamente. Intentando no respirar con brusquedad, le acarició la mejilla mientras la miraba sonreír y después le besó la punta de la nariz, quedándose ambos quietos un rato, mientras ella echaba el rostro hacia atrás y él se encorvaba a su altura.

Hermione sintió su aliento cálido, mientras se ponía de puntillas, temblorosa y emocionada. Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente mientras esperaba el momento. Un poco más y…

—¡AAAHH! —gritó Ron mientras la empujaba hacia atrás. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, aturdida, mientras Ron caía sobre su trasero, cubierto de serpientes que siseaban, furiosas.

—¡Ron! –exclamó la chica mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, asustada y pateaba a las serpientes lejos de él.

—_asshhaashheihh._

Las serpientes retrocedieron tranquilamente, alejándose de Ron y Harry entró, desconcertado.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó mientras las serpiente se enroscaban en sus zapatos, amorosamente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y agitó su varita, recuperada del momento.

—_Finite incantatem._

A su alrededor sólo se encontraban pergaminos desparramados, sin rastro de las serpientes y con un Ron muy pálido de por medio.

—No lo sé, Harry. Estábamos practicando —susurró el chico visiblemente nervioso, mientras se ponía colorado—, y de pronto eran serpientes. Estaban muy enojadas conmigo y de no ser porque hablas pársel, alguna me habría mordido y muerto al instante. Estoy segura que eran venenosas.

Harry comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a recoger el desorden escuchando todas las maneras en las que Ron pudo haber muerto en ese instante.

Hermione se había quedado callada, mirando a la puerta y en un arrebato, salió por la puerta y miró a ambos lados, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza mientras avanzaba hacia el tapiz más cercano. Lo atravesó con decisión y se encontró en un pasadizo oscuro.

—¿Así que vas por ahí besando a cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente, Granger? —siseó una voz a su lado, mientras una mano fría se encerraba sobre su muñeca—. Demasiado cursi el asunto, diría yo.

La chica hizo una mueca y jaló su mano, soltándose del agarre.

—¿No puedes vivir sin molestarme, Malfoy?

Malfoy acercó la punta de su varita a la mejilla de Hermione, sin embargo ella no se inmutó ni apartó la vista de él. La punta se iluminó y él comenzó a recorrer sus facciones con la punta, con lentitud.

Hermione le dio un manotazo a la varita, alejándola de su rostro e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella mientras lo miraba, enojada.

El chico no respondió, consciente que estaban en un pasaje oscuro, silencioso y oculto, lejos de sus amigos y la tenía muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y la respiración agitada lo golpeaba en el cuello, excitándolo.

—¿Por qué estabas con él si no aceptaste su cita? —dijo por fin Malfoy mirándola sin expresión alguna.

Hermione hizo una mueca y lo empujó para pasar, pero él fue más rápido y estiró su brazo, impidiéndole moverse.

—Déjame en paz. ¡No me toques!

—Respóndeme o no te dejaré ir.

La chica se giró entonces, enfadada por su acoso, así que lo encaró.

—Porque me gusta —contestó con sequedad, ignorando el torrente de palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca—. Ahora dime, ¿fuiste tú quien le dio el colar a Katie Bell?

—Ya vete —le ordenó él, evadiendo su mirada pero sin bajar el brazo.

—Contéstame —exigió ella.

—No seas mandona —contestó él con voz queda.

—Soy como se me da la gana. ¡Ya déjame pasar si no contestarás mi pregunta! —chilló desesperada, empujándolo.

Malfoy asintió, muy serio y bajó el brazo, mientras ella pasaba a su lado con cuidado de no tocarlo, como si le diera repelús. Él no pudo evitar ignorar ése gesto, que le enardeció y dolió por partes iguales, así que en un arrebato, antes que atravesara el tapiz, la jaló de nuevo por la muñeca y estampó su boca con la de ella, aprovechando que había perdido el equilibrio, la empujó contra la pared fría y la aguijoneó ferozmente mientras ella se resistía. Tuvo cuidado de poner sus manos alrededor de las suyas para evitar algún golpe y usó su cuerpo para mantenerla pegada a la pared, inmóvil. Ella no reaccionó al beso… al principio.

El chico abrió sus labios con habilidad, y siguió empujándolos con la lengua hasta que ella cedió cuando sintió que el aire le hacía falta, primero sin ganas, por inercia, después con timidez y delicadeza, cosa que él no correspondía en lo absoluto con su rudeza y habilidad, se dejó llevar por ese ritmo duro, como una pelea, hasta que le faltó el aire, momento que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua hasta el fondo, carente de delicadeza. Siguió tentándola hasta que Hermione no pudo más y le respondió, jalándolo de las solapas de la túnica para profundizar el beso, que era caótico, fúrico, lleno de necesidad. Malfoy entonces le soltó, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba, apoyándose de la pared para mantenerla elevada, Hermione enredó sus piernas en la cintura del chico y entonces todo se descontroló.

Ella estaba fuertemente sujeta a su cuello, metiendo los dedos en su lacio cabello y acariciándolo, cosa que lo excitaba terriblemente, mientras él le acariciaba las piernas y recargaba su erección en su cuerpo, sensación que la hizo erizar el vello de sus brazos como una descarga eléctrica que recorría cada parte, desde su zona más íntima hasta terminar en sus pezones, incitándola a moverse contra él. Malfoy paró un momento para mirarla a los ojos, escudriñó su rostro, desde su cabello alborotado y una coleta a punto de caerse, los ojos brillosos, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas, su respiración entre cortada, deteniéndose en sus labios hinchados, los cuales no pudo evitar mirar como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Permanecieron un segundo así, abrazados y después sus bocas chocaron, fundiéndose en un beso duro, donde las lenguas luchaban por el control, con las manos de él recorriendo sus piernas y se perdían debajo de su falda, acariciando su ropa interior, excitándolos, volviéndose locos, salvajes y libres.

Él se alejó de su boca y comenzó a besar su mejilla, viendo cómo cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios, mientras su mano se perdía en su cabello apenas sujeto. Con habilidad, enredó sus dedos en él y lo jaló con suavidad, haciéndola soltar un gemido que lo recorrió completamente. Le besó el cuello y mordió con asombrosa suavidad, mientras la sentía retorcerse contra él, intentado atraerlo un poco más. Entonces él la bajó, mientras ella se ponía de pie, con las piernas temblando horriblemente, había perdido la fuerza y se sostuvo de él, jadeante. Pero Malfoy no le dio tregua y volvió a besarla, como si quisiera beber de ella, absorberla, hacerla suya.

—Eres mía —susurró él contra su cuello mientras sus manos vagaban por encima de su playera y buscaban a tientas el borde. Ella tomó sus manos y le acarició las muñecas, metiendo los dedos dentro de la túnica, cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por el brazo izquierdo, él dio un respingo y apartó la mano, como si le hubiera quemado.

_Cuando Madame Malkin le tocó el brazo izquierdo, él se quejó, porque tiene la marca tenebrosa._

Abrió los ojos, horrorizada, y un cubetazo de agua fría le caía por la espalda, sin delicadeza, le dio un pisotón que lo hizo trastabillar mientras lo miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué carajos? —masculló él, mientras la soltaba.

—¡Te he dicho que te alejes de mí, bastardo hipócrita! —gritó ella, mientras la furia regresaba a chorros a su sangre, abandonando la cálida y placentera sensación que había experimentado antes—Eres un idiota, ¡yo no soy tuya ni de nadie!, ¡como me vuelvas a molestar, te convertiré en un hurón!

Y salió, hecha una quimera.

.

.

Ron terminó de recoger los pergaminos cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba en la sala, echó un vistazo a toda el aula, esperando encontrarla agazapada detrás de algún escritorio o convertida en lata. No había rastro de ella y se sintió terriblemente culpable y a la vez frustrado. No había sido su culpa lo de las serpientes, incluso no entendía cómo había pasado, pero ella había huído después, claro que él estaba nervioso y al ver entrar a Harry sólo pudo pensar que en primer lugar, su mejor amigo los habría encontrado besándose de no ser por aquél accidente y segundo, que había serpientes sobre él, cosa que lo había puesto muy nervioso y siendo el gran idiota que era, la había cagado.

Se sintió abatido mientras Harry, ajeno a su soliloquio, regresaba los muebles a su sitio.

—¿Y Hermione? —preguntó el moreno, apenas percatándose de su ausencia—. Nos tendremos que llevar sus cosas…

—Ay, Harry, creo que la cagué.

El pelirrojo tomó las cosas de Hermione y se las echó al hombro, mientras partían hacia el entrenamiento de Quidditch, arrastrando los pies.

.

.

Hermione regresó con sus amigos mientras sentía las lágrimas rodar por su rostro. Se secó con decisión y entró fingiendo indiferencia. Pero sólo encontró un aula vacía. Miró su reloj y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr en manera de llanto desgarrador. Se sentó en un escritorio y ocultó su cabeza entre sus manos, dejando que el llanto que había ido reprimiendo desde hacía semanas, saliera.

_Maldito Malfoy, maldita ella._

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y alzó su varita, amenazadoramente. Esperaba encontrarse a Malfoy, en cambio, un par de ojos enormes y azules la miraban con curiosidad.

—Hola Hermione, te ves fatal.

Hermione no pudo evitar echarse una risita mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Hola Luna. Lo sé, estoy horrible.

Luna le pasó un pañuelo suave mientras arrastraba un banco frente a ella.

—Bien, cuéntamelo todo.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Ha sido Ronald? —preguntó la rubia asintiendo con comprensión.

—Sí y no —contestó Hermione.

—¿Por fin te ha besado?—preguntó ella mientras se recargaba soñadoramente en sus codos.

—No.

—¡Oh! Con razón, pensaba que te había hecho llorar porque besaba terriblemente mal. Pero no es su culpa, lo que pasa es que está cubierto de un puñado de Piggilucks que causan torpeza —contestó Luna asintiendo como si fuera obvio.

Hermione echó a reír y se levantó de su escritorio, sintiéndose de pronto mejor.

—Venga, vamos al Gran Comedor, es hora de la cena.

Ambas chicas salieron del aula, platicando sobre los efectos de los Piggilucks mientras alguien las observaba desde una esquina y después se alejó, cuando se perdieron de vista.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó de repente Hermione mientras bajaban el último rellano de escaleras y retorcía el pañuelo que Luna le había dado.

—¡Ah!, no fue una coincidencia, Draco Malfoy me envió —le dijo Luna mientras se cuidaba de no pisar las rayas del piso. Hermione se detuvo un momento, mirándola sorprendida. La rubia se giró cuando sintió que no la seguía y se alzó de hombros—. Me encontraba dos pasillos más alejada, pero él me detuvo y me pidió que fuera a verte, porque llorabas como Myrtle la llorona —explicó la chica sonriente—. Y es verdad, te escuchabas hasta afuera. Aunque ¿pasó algo con ustedes? —preguntó de pronto—. Ambos tenían la misma terrible pinta, como si un hipogrifo los hubiera atacado.

Hermione reanudó el andar mientras muchas ideas le daban vueltas, entonces se fijó que el pañuelo era plateado, con una DM finamente bordada en plata, tan pedante como su dueño.

—¿Sabes? Ése chico me cae bien, es un alma tan triste y sola... Pero eso es obvio, su padre pertenece a la conspiración Rotfang, así que le ha de haber contagiado la enfermedad de las encías.

La castaña compuso una sonrisa y entró al comedor, más aturdida que nunca. Se cuidó de sentarse espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, sin embargo, no pudo evitar la sensación de que unos ojos claros la miraban todo el tiempo, así que se paró, con el pañuelo visiblemente en las manos y caminó al bote de basura más cercano, donde lo tiró sin mirar atrás.

.

Después de la cena y mucho más animada gracias a Luna y Neville, Hermione entró a la sala común, esperando encontrarse con Ron y Harry, sintió un deje de nerviosismo, pero respiró profundamente, más emocionada que asustada y atravesó el cuadro.

No había rastro de los chicos así que dedujo que se habría demorado el partido, tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo, cuando entró Ginny hecha una furia y se arrojó al lado de Hermione.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la castaña.

—Pasa que mi hermano es un gran idiota virgen que me echado la bronca por besarme con Dean, y casi me ha llamado una ramera el muy idiota —explotó Ginny mientras tomaba su bolsa de entrenamiento y salía disparada hacia el cuarto de chicas.

Hermione la vio marcharse sin decir palabras, con el presentimiento que el día no hacía otra cosa que empeorar. Intentó calmarse y volver a su lectura, pero el cuadro volvió a abrirse y aparecieron Harry y Ron, con cara de pocos amigos. Ella levantó la mano para saludarlos, pero Ron apenas se giró a mirarla mientras le arrojaba su mochila sin delicadeza alguna, más bien enojado.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y también subió al dormitorio, dejándola contrita.

.

.

Durante los siguientes días, previo al partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Ron se había ido comportando de peor a horrible, era sumamente indiferente con Hermione al punto de haberla ignorado al momento de pasar las copias del ejercicio en clase de DCAO. Hermione se quedó con la mano extendida mientras él pasaba de largo. La chica estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero Harry, para hacer las paces, le cedió su hoja, en completo silencio. Ella fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, pero le dio su espacio, decidida a dejarlo pasar, por pura paz mental.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba junto a ellos en el partido, dispuesta a desearles buena suerte cuando vio a Harry verter algo en le jugo de Ron.

—¡No lo bebas!—exclamó ella mirando furiosa a Harry, segura que había vertido Felix felicis en el jugo.

Ron la miró desafiante mientras se lo bebía completamente. Incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando, dio media vuelta, furiosa y se alejó de ellos. Mientras las lágrimas volvían a golpearla. Era cierto que desde aquella tarde, cualquier cosa la ponía sobre sensible, evadía a Malfoy, que había vuelto a aparecer en todos los lados que frecuentaba, incluso sus sueños y tenía que sentarse lejos de sus amigos, porque Ronald no paraba de maltratarla por algo que desconocía.

Harta de todo, salió del comedor mientras se desenredaba la bufanda, dispuesta a subir a su habitación y olvidar el tonto Quidditch, sin embargo, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, estas comenzaron a girar hacia otro lado.

Maldijo por lo bajo y salió de ahí, intentando orientarse, pero de lo enojada que se encontraba, no pudo hacerlo a la primera, así que dio una vuelta.

—¿Porqué no estás en el partido? —preguntó una voz a su lado, Hermione dio un brinco y se alejó de ahí.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, hoy juegas, ¿no?

Malfoy arrojó una balanza que traía en las manos a una pequeña niña que se encontraba agazapada detrás de él, temblorosa. Hermione la miró y se sintió más furiosa.

—¿Quieres dejar de acosar a las niñas pequeñas? —protestó mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña y tiraba de ella, alejándola de Malfoy. Notó cierta reticencia e incluso una mueca de asco, pero todo fue muy rápido, porque la niña tropezó y Malfoy la levantó sin delicadeza.

—No toques a mis compañeros de casa, Granger.

Hermione no despegó los ojos de la niña, la cual estaba llorosa mientras veía la escena.

—Deberías estar jugando —contraatacó.

—Deberías estar viendo a Pipipotter y la comadreja perder.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, pero en ese instante, Malfoy se dobló contra la pared, como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica intentando acercarse. La pequeña niña se interpuso en el camino, con cara de pocos amigos. Malfoy se recompuso e hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Claramente no y por eso no estoy jugando, ahora, si nos permites, Vicenza me llevará a la enfermería —balbuceó el rubio mientras la niña lo tomaba del codo y se perdían por un pasadizo.

Hermione se quedó ahí plantada, dudando sobre seguirlos o no. Varios segundos después, emprendió la marcha, dirigiéndose hacia el estadio.

.

Hermione había peleado de nuevo con Ron, ahora él le echaba en cara que dudaba de sus habilidades, incluso ella se había acercado después del partido que ganaron, para felicitarlos, sin embargo, todo le había salido mal y salió hecha un mar de lágrimas. Furiosa consigo misma por haber asistido al partido, caminó por el lobby, mientras pensaba dirigirse a la sala común y emborracharse como nunca. Mientras subía las escaleras, miró hacia la enfermería e indecisa, decidió pasar por ahí. Con sigilo, se acercó a la puerta, esperando encontrar alguna cosa sobre Malfoy. No estaba preocupada por él, sino sólo era curiosidad, se dijo.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, sin embargo, no había nadie en las camillas. Era un día tranquilo y ningún estudiante se había sentido mal.

Sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, se dirigió a su sala común, pensando entre contarle o no a Harry todo, absolutamente todo… Así que cuando entró por el rellano, abstraída en sus cavilaciones, le costó un minuto digerir la escena que se presenciaba ahí; Lavender y Ron enzarzados en un beso muy apasionado.

La bilis subió por su boca y sin el auto control suficiente, los habría vomitado. Salió rápidamente por donde había venido y echó a correr, llorando en el camino, deshecha.

En su camino llorando, chocó con algo o alguien. Limpiándose las lágrimas, vio a la misma niñita de trenzas que estaba con Malfoy en la mañana.

Disculpándose, la levantó y le arregló la túnica.

—Lo siento mucho —hipó Hermione mientras le recomponía la balanza que cargaba—, ¿estás bien, Vicenza?

La niña se alejó unos pasos, mirándola entre horrorizada y asqueada. Hermione la miró con amabilidad y le dio su balanza, entendiendo y acostumbrada, a esa mirada de asco propia de los Slytherin.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Malfoy? —preguntó, incluso a sabiendas de que ella no le respondería—. Ya veo, pues ojalá le duela mucho —dijo Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y siguió su camino. Odiando aquella estúpida e innecesaria rivalidad tan arraigada—. Deberías dejar de estar en su club de fans, es asqueroso.

Vicenza la miró alejarse y después echó a correr.

.

—Adivinen qué —dijo Crabbe entrando en la sala común de Slytherin—. Me contaron que vieron a la _sangre sucia_ de Granger llorar. Se ve tan ridícula y asquerosa… Pero casi nos atrapa en la mañana, me da gusto que ande por la vida llorando, aunque se ve estúpida y horrible.

—Seguro no se ve tan patética como tú —siseó Malfoy, quien se encontraba tirado cuan largo era en el sofá de piel, con un cuenco de papas fritas en su estómago y Pansy, quien ya le había perdonado, haciéndole cariños en la cabeza.

—¿La estás defendiendo? —preguntó Parkinson mientras dejaba de acariciarlo. Malfoy abrió los ojos y la miró directamente.

—Claro que no, pero en realidad no hay nada más asqueroso que Crabbe, es un hecho.

Pansy comenzó a reír mientras le daba una patata a Malfoy, encantada de la vida.

—Sé que te haría sentirte mejor, cariño y todos podemos ayudar… —le susurró Pansy con coquetería.

Crabbe y Zabini levantaron la vista, interesados y con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

—¿Crees que no soy suficiente para ti, que tienes que invitar a estos dos? —preguntó Malfoy, haciendo una mueca.

—Puedo invitar a Diane, he visto que no paras de observarla…

Malfoy sonrió y se incorporó mientras los otros tres lo miraban, expectantes, como perros esperando a que les lanzara la pelota.

—Está bien, vayan subiendo, ahora los alcanzo —sentenció mientras Zabini le guiñaba un ojo, cómplice—, pero llevar a Diane y un par de wishkeys, celebremos la derrota de Slytherin como merecemos.

—¿quieres que invite a Vicenza? —preguntó Crabbe riendo entre dientes.

—Ugh no, eres asqueroso incluso disfrazado de mujer —dijo Pansy mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Todos subieron al dormitorio mientras Malfoy se desperezaba. Cuando se perdieron de vista, salió de la sala común y corrió hacia la de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, vio toda la escena, de Weasley siendo atacada por los canarios locos de Hermione y a la chica correr hecha un mar de lágrimas y luego a Potter, quien arrastraba los pies, resignado.

Malfoy se escondió mientras presenciaba todo eso y una sensación extraña le quedó en el cuerpo, entre malestar y júbilo.

Agitando la cabeza, incrédulo ante lo que acaba de hacer, o estuvo a punto de hacer, regresó a su dormitorio, dispuesto a olvidar a Granger y enfocarse en su plan.

.

.

.

_Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, los quiero mucho, no olviden dejar su comentario._

_Draco les envía muchos besitos en el cuello._


	10. Chica de elección

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de la increíble JKR. Sólo la historia es mía, creada en mis mas febriles años de juventud.**

**_Nota: Gracias a todas las chicas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, comentar y seguir esta historia, por tenerme paciencia y estar aquí, eternas lectoras de Dramione. Gracias por sus comentarios, son como besos de Draco para el alma._**

**_._**

**_._**

**10\. —Chica de elección**

.

.

—Hombre, yo no sé por qué se lo toma tan a pecho, ella se ha estado besando con muchos, es una… una… —se excusó Ron mientras pateaba las bludgers en el campo de entrenamiento—, ¿qué quiere que diga o haga?, eso debió pensar ella antes de andar haciendo esas cosas con todo mundo. Además nunca firmé un contrato

Harry miró a su amigo con incomodidad mientras guardaba el equipo de Quidditch.

— ¿Sabes? Incluso puedo entender que estés enfadado por algo que pasó cuando ni siquiera la tratabas como tu amiga, que te hayas dado cuenta de muchas cosas apenas, pero déjalo Ron, eso fue hace años y eso no convierte a Hermione en lo que sea que hayas o no hayas dicho. Ella no se merece ese trato por algo que hizo en todo su derecho hace dos años… Es como si… Como si yo comenzara a salir con Ginny y ambos nos molestáramos por nuestros antiguos novios, es algo… infantil —dijo Harry mientras las orejas se le ponían coloradas. Sin embargo Ron sólo farfulló algo que sonó a "ella tiene la culpa por ser tan precoz" y se encogió de hombros.

Harry suspiró, derrotado. Estaba cansado de la actitud nefasta de su amigo, de su encimosa novia Lavender y de dividirse entre la pobre Hermione, quien ahora los evitaba a todas horas, incluso en clases y siempre parecía al borde del llanto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó su escoba y le echó una última mirada al pelirrojo.

—Como sigas con esa actitud, la perderás para siempre —le dijo Harry en un último intento—. Ella vale mucho y alguien se dará cuenta… supera lo que tengas que superar pero deja de cargártela contra ella, me marcho.

Ron lo miró con enfado y se giró, furioso.

— ¿"Supera lo que tengas que superar"? —le imitó—, no entiendo a qué te refieres, Harry, ella es insufrible, mandona, altiva, una mosca muerta— A cada palabra, le daba una patada al baúl de las pelotas—, siempre me mira como si me juzgara, se siente superior y su complejo de muggle siempre está fastidiándome, por mí, que alguien se dé cuenta lo antes posible, a ver si me hace el favor, total, siendo una cualquiera que ya se besó con medio Hogwarts, seguramente es la ñoña más experimentada del mundo. No la soporto, siempre llorando, siempre gritándome…. Debes ser un trol sordo para no escuchar cuando te chilla, por eso Krum se la tiraba, debía estar totalmente desesperado.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó carrera para lanzarle un puñetazo. Jamás había golpeado a su amigo, pero estaba demasiado furioso con él y había sobrepasado una delgada línea.

— ¡_Depulso!_

Ron salió disparado, golpeándose la espalda contra el baúl. Apuntándolo con tranquilidad, estaba Hermione.

—Soy todo lo que dijiste, pero al menos no soy imbécil —susurró la chica dando la vuelta.

— ¡Estás loca, te quedarás sola para siempre! —gritó Ron—¡Nadie en su sano juicio te elegiría para algo más que un faje!

—Hermione…—la llamó Harry, pero la chica lanzó un manotazo y caminó hacia el castillo. Había pasado toda la práctica mirándolos en las gradas, viendo cómo fallaban una y otra y otra vez, mientras se debatía entre acercarse o dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo, cada palabra dicha había sido un puñal clavado directamente que la había drenado de toda emoción.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia el castillo y decidió enterrar toda la porquería sentimental que tenía en lo más hondo de las mazmorras, junto a las cadenas en desuso de Filch.

Naturalmente, durante las siguientes semanas, se la pasó llorando en todos lados, por cualquier cosa. Pero siempre lejos de los chicos.

Harry la había buscado todos los desayunos después de aquél altercado, sin embargo, Hermione le pidió por favor que la dejara sola, no quería hablar sobre ese tema, ni ver a Ron, ni olerlo, ni escucharlo por el resto del año, por mínimo.

.

Casi eran las vacaciones de navidad y el ánimo normalmente animoso que traía consigo estas fechas, no había mermado la tristeza de Hermione. Se sentía terriblemente mal, en todos los aspectos. Incluso había perdido la concentración en clase y obtuvo una 8 en Aritmancia, cosa que la hizo sentir horrible y al borde del llanto… de nuevo.

Cabizbaja, entró al aula de pociones mientras buscaba sentarse lo más lejos de Harry y Ron. Sacó su libro sin mirar a nadie y comenzó a hojearlo, como si al leerlo, su tristeza fuera a esfumarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione hizo una mueca e ignoró la pregunta, hundiéndose más en su sitio, esperando camuflarse con el banco de madera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de nuevo Malfoy poniendo su mano sobre el libro que Granger leía para evitar que lo ignorara. La chica, fastidiada, alzó la vidriosa mirada. Una incómoda sensación ocupó su estómago al verla con la nariz roja y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, como si diario se encontrara en resfriada, sin embargo, mantenía orgullosamente el ceño fruncido, mirándolo con hostilidad.

—Lo mismo que tú, Malfoy, esperando que la clase inicie —contestó ella mirando a su alrededor. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el aula, sólo ellos dos.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja, sin soltar el libro por mucho que Hermione lo jaloneó.

—Hoy no tenemos clase, Slughorn envió una lechuza, se está preparando para su fiesta.

Hermione asintió lentamente y recogió su bolso, soltando el libro que mantenía Malfoy firmemente en su mano y pasó a su lado, dispuesta a salir del aula.

Malfoy miró el libro de Pociones avanzadas en su mano y rápidamente se interpuso en el hueco de salida. Hermione siguió mirando hacia enfrente, como si él fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Por qué me ignoras? —preguntó Malfoy, exasperado.

La chica no contestó cuando Malfoy le arrojó el libro que anteriormente le había bloqueado, sólo lo cachó al aire y se miró los zapatos.

—Bueno… me he enterado que cierta comadreja sale con cierta french puddle—seseó Malfoy, provocándola—, ¿qué pasa Granger, él te gustaba?, ¡después de mi increíble beso te has dado cuenta que ese pobretón no cuenta nada!, Tranquila, le suele pasar al 100 por ciento de las chicas que beso.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, tragando saliva con fuerza para no ponerse a llorar de nuevo y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Te tienes tanto asco, odio, desprecio, desesperación que te la has pasado flagelándote todo el curso besándome?, ¿tanto odio te tienes? —soltó de pronto la chica mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—, porque al parecer, soy tan asquerosa, tengo tantos complejos y soy tan fastidiosa, que ningún hombre en su sano juicio podría estar conmigo si no es por necesidad o porque se odia.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y una sensación de furia y otras cosas que no pudo identificar se arremolinaron en su interior.

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha hecho creer el idiota de Weasley? —tanteó por lo bajo, mientras luchaba con su deseo de salir corriendo y enseñarle algunos trucos que su tía le había mostrado en vacaciones. Hermione seguía mirándose los zapatos mientras las lágrimas caían por la punta de su nariz.

—No pasa nada, es la verdad. De otro modo, tú no podrías ni siquiera acercarte a mí. Eso explica todo tu desajuste… ¿sabes Malfoy? Sé que estás metido en algo gordo y me gustaría ayudarte, sé que podemos, pero por favor, no desahogues tu odio en mí, estoy cansada de sólo ser un faje —susurró Hermione mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de la túnica.

Malfoy se quedó un rato mirándola llorar en silencio, mientras sus palabras se clavaban bajo su piel. ¿De verdad se odiaba tanto como para tener tantos y tan recurrentes sueños húmedos con ella?, ¿de verdad era lo que sentía o sólo era una opción cómoda para evadir el barullo de su cabeza en cuanto respectaba a ella y sus "responsabilidades heredadas"?

Sopesó marcharse, seguramente ella no se daría cuenta, estando tan llorosa, lo último en lo que pensaría sería en él dejándola a solas. Sin embargo esa opción se le antojó frívola y horrible, incluso para una persona cero cariñosa y empática como él, sabía que no era momento de abandonarla, es más, a ciencia cierta, sabía que si se marchaba, terminaría regresando para ver cómo estaba, como la vez del partido.

Tomando una decisión que le oprimía el corazón, Malfoy la empujó sin delicadeza. Hermione alzó la vista, luciendo miserable.

—Venga, siéntate. Con tanta lloradera seguramente estarás mareada —se excusó Malfoy sintiéndose torpe por primera vez. La chica estaba tan confundida que obedeció y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, llorando apasionadamente. El chico tomó asiento a su lado, pasando una pierna por cada lado del banco, para quedar frente a ella. Escucharla sollozar con tanta pasión le incomodó en diferentes niveles; _¿Por qué lloraba por Weasley, si era un idiota?, ¿por qué creía que cualquier hombre sólo estaría con ella por desesperación u odio?, ¿qué tan enterada estaba de su problema gordo?_

Ajena a su soliloquio, Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro mientras la tristeza cedía y comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, sin embargo permaneció un rato con la cabeza gacha, en un estado de somnolencia después de llorar tanto.

—Toma, come algo. Te hará bien— Malfoy le tendió un durazno después de rebuscar en su mochila por un rato. Se recostó en un codo y la observó con su mejor cara de fastidio.

La chica dudó un momento y luego lo aceptó, sorbiendo por la nariz. Sacó un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y lo miró con indecisión.

—Yo… quizá debería sonarme la nariz, pero el único pañuelo que traigo es el tuyo —se disculpó.

—Por favor, Granger, úsalo, y si te hace falta, aquí traigo otro —le dijo el chico sacando un pañuelo pulcramente doblado del bolsillo de la camisa y acercándoselo con aburrimiento— Por caridad, suénate esa naricilla odiosa.

Hermione soltó una risilla mientras se limpiaba la nariz, sin tener la delicadeza de Pansy de girarse para que no la viera haciéndolo.

Malfoy no pudo evitar mirarla mientras se sonaba como corneta, tenía el cabello muy despeinado y la nariz rojiza, algunas lágrimas se habían atorado entre su fleco y sus largas pestañas. ¿Alguna vez se había dado cuenta que las tenía largas y rizadas o que aún en la mazmorra, su cabello castaño contaba con varios tonos que iban del dorado al oscuro y creaban reflejos cuando se movía?... Regresó a la realidad de un tiro, cerrando la boca en el lapso, pues estaba seguro que su imagen sería la de un enajenado idiota mirándola, algo así como Weasley la miraba todo el tiempo.

—Huele muy rico, gracias —dijo Hermione dándole un mordisco al durazno, el jugo se escurrió por su barbilla y Malfoy no pudo evitar levantar el pulgar para limpiarlo, pero terminó recorriendo el borde de su labio inferior. En un acto reflejo, Hermione le mordió el pulgar con suavidad y ése pequeño, suave e inocente gesto recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas. La chica abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al tiempo que el rubio alejaba la mano, como si le hubiera dado toques.

—Luces horrible, Granger —se limitó a decir Malfoy mientras ella se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia—, y... ¿Granger?, eres el tipo de chica que con la que se está por entera elección, completamente. No eres la clase de una noche— Después todo quedó muy borroso, pues planeaba replicar con ironía, pero su cuerpo tomó control, se hizo hacia delante y la besó en la mejilla.

Hermione abrió muchos los ojos, pero no se movió mientras sentía cómo se sonrojaba completamente. Malfoy se alejó lentamente, dejando una estampa de calor ahí donde había posado sus labios, la chica giró un poco la cabeza y ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella ligeramente sonrojada, él pálido como la cera. Entonces Hermione se inclinó un poco, deshaciendo la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. Fue un beso suave, un contacto inocente labios contra labios, apenas una caricia, más íntima de lo que Draco había sentido en toda su vida.

Se quedaron así lo que pareció una eternidad, con los ojos cerrados y el silencio envolviéndolos, ajenos al mundo, maravillados del contacto que enviaban apenas sus labios por todo su cuerpo, calentando sus extremidades, despertando su cuerpo y aletargando el corazón. Draco colocó una mano sobre la mesa, tanteando hasta encontrar la de ella, apenas moviéndose para no romper el contacto. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y entonces ella abrió los labios, besándolo con suavidad, como si en algún momento se pudiera esfumar y entonces sólo quedaría una caricia en el aire.

Draco se apartó con delicadeza, mirándola a los ojos.

—Weasley es un idiota y que se vaya a la mierda —le dijo mientras con la otra mano le rodeaba la nuca y la atraía hacia sí, hundiendo su lengua en su boca, abriéndola y saboreándola, llevándola al borde del placer y su otra mano se enredaba en su cabello y tiraba con suavidad de él, provocándole, como ya sabía, un suave gemido que le incitaba a volver más apasionado el beso.

Hermione se soltó de su mano y se giró, para estar cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Pasó una pierna por un lado del banco y Draco y la atrajo hacia sí, sentándola sobre él en un movimiento seco. El chico ahogó un gemido entre sus labios mientras sentía todo su cuerpo caliente y palpitante sobre él. Le soltó el cabello y pasó las manos con suavidad por encima de su túnica, mientras ella enredaba las manos detrás de su cuello, provocando que se erizara cada vello en su cuerpo. Hermione se separó de sus labios y hundió sus dientes en el mentón del chico, dando pequeños mordiscos hasta terminar en su clavícula, mientras él se aferraba a su cadera, acercándola aún más hasta que, en un sobresalto, sintió la erección de Draco frotarse en sus piernas. Ambos soltaron un gemido, cuando sin saber por qué, se restregó un poco contra él, pidiendo algo que aún no era consciente, sintiéndose lujuriosa, mojada y caliente al mismo tiempo.

El chico se esforzó por regresar a la realidad donde ambos tenían dieciséis años, eran estudiantes y se encontraban en el salón de pociones.

Pero Hermione no estaba en esa línea de pensamiento y dándole pequeños besos, le puso sus manos en el borde de la falda mordiéndose el labio, provocando que su autocontrol se esfumara. Gustoso, recorrió con la punta de sus dedos los muslos suaves arrancándole suspiros quedos mientras se acercaba a su centro. Se habían dejado de besar y ella le miraba, expectante, mientras sentía las manos de él recorrerlo. Con una mano en cada muslo, se fue acercando con parsimoniosa paciencia al borde de su ropa interior y la levantó con el pulgar, mirándola a los ojos mientras los introducía debajo de la tela y ella soltaba un gemido.

—Debemos parar —dijo Draco parándose de golpe y tirando a la castaña en el acto, quien perdió el equilibrio y terminó sobre su trasero en el piso—. Lo siento.

La puerta se abrió y entraron unos chicos de primero haciendo tanto ruido que pasaron desapercibidos al principio, dándole la oportunidad a Hermione de bajarse la falda y ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —inquirió Draco, provocando que varios de los niños de Slytherin se encogieran en el acto.

—Tenemos clase, señor —dijo una chiquilla de cabello oscuro mirándolo con descaro.

—Bien, siéntense en silencio hasta que llegue el profesor o les bajaré puntos —contestó el chico señalando su placa de prefecto.

Tomó la mochila de Hermione y la suya y salió del aula, seguido de Hermione, quien se había quedado callada y roja mirando a todos lados, menos a los niños.

—Y ninguna palabra o los colgaré de cabeza, ¿me escuchaste, Nott? —Agregó el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta—, estábamos practicando una sorpresa para el profesor.

Echó a andar resueltamente, hasta que Hermione lo alcanzó.

—Eso no estuvo bien —sentenció, ya recompuesta.

Draco se paró de golpe y la confrontó, acercando su rostro al de la castaña, mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué no estuvo bien? —Preguntó despacio—, ¿otra vez la misma perorata? —contuvo el aliento mientras una sensación de vacío se instalaba en su estómago.

Hermione se mordió los labios y aguantó la mirada, sin amedrentarse.

—No estuvo bien cómo trataste a los pequeños, Malfoy, eres un prefecto, no un tirano. Deberías ser más responsable en el uso de tus deberes y obligaciones.

Malfoy exhaló ruidosamente, mientras un peso se le iba de los hombros y se convertía en una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¡No te rías! Eres un abusón.

Draco sonrió de tal manera que ella nunca le había visto, una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos e iluminó sus facciones ojerosas, que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y tomarse el estómago.

— Tú… dices…que… debo…ser más…responsable—se carcajeaba él—… cuando casi… nos lo montamos…ahí. ¡ja, ja, ja!

Hermione miró hacia todos lados mientras se ponía roja y lo empujaba contra la pared.

— ¡Cállate!

—Cállame —le contestó Draco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa—, ya sabes cómo.

La castaña le dio unos golpes en el brazo y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa asomando sus labios. Draco echó a andar hacia las escaleras mientras la miraba de reojo.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada?, ¡anda, vámonos! —Y de un tirón, la jaló hacia él, llevándola a través de las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde vamos?, ¡para!, ¡Tengo clase en este momento! —Gritó ella intentando soltarse mientras comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por llegar tarde a su próxima clase—, ¡anda, Malfoy, tengo clase!

Pero el chico la ignoró y siguió tirando de ella hasta que sus gritos se convirtieron en susurros.

—Anda, Granger, rompedora de reglas, vámonos de pinta. Te gustará —dijo él, mirándola sugerentemente. La castaña se ruborizó y echó una mirada hacia atrás, pero después lo siguió mientras las escaleras se movían y atravesaban un tapiz de trol en tutú.

—¿Theodore Nott tiene una hermana? —preguntó Hermione antes de perderse en el tapiz.

.

.

_Nota: Gracias por leer, espero que dejen sus comentarios y sigan a Draco a través de los tapices de trol con tutú._

_Besos,_

_Paola_


	11. Sólo Chicos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de la increíble JKR, Sólo la historia es mía, en mis sueños más febriles adolescentes**

.

.

**11.— Sólo chicos**

.

.

Draco asintió mientras abría una puerta.

—Se llama Teresa, pero todo mundo le dice Tessy, como ves, es muy pequeña comparada con Theo, pero son igual de amables, al parecer lo sacaron de su madre.

—¿Theo?...— Hermione iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió al mirar el lugar que Draco había abierto, era una sala de tamaño descomunal llena de objetos precariamente colocados desde el piso al techo, objetos de todo tipos, innumerables pufs, sillas, restiradores y calderos acomodados de cualquier manera se encontraban desparramados por el piso, abriendo estrechos senderos hacia diversas direcciones. Un disco volador de colmillos pasó volando por sus cabezas y se fue a estrellar contra un cerdo de oro que se encontraba encima de un sillón de cuero, al caer al piso se estrelló y cientos de galeones rodaron hasta sus pies. Asombrada, Hermione recogió uno y lo miró de cerca, era un galeón falso, con la cara de Filch por imagen.

— Bienvenida a mi guarida—dijo Draco haciendo una pirueta con la mano—, lugar de cosas olvidadas e ilegales traficadas a lo largo de la historia de Hogwarts.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, por un pasillo desde el cual se escuchaba un ligero zumbido, pero Draco la tomó del codo y la condujo hacia el otro extremo, alejándola de aquél suave sonido.

—No me acercaría hacia ese lado, hay un armario…. Y suele vomitar ácido. Si lo encuentras, huye o podría pasarte algo feo.

Hermione se dejó guiar, mientras miraba embobada a su alrededor, se detuvieron en una zona más despejada, donde ya no se escuchaba aquél zumbido y Draco soltó sus mochilas en la esquina de un gran, gran sofá tipo veneciano. Se sentó al centro y la contempló mientras giraba sobre sí misma, maravillada.

—¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? —preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba un libro que se encontraba en una alacena derretida. Lo hojeó con interés hasta que el rubio se lo quitó de las manos, escondiéndolo a su espalda.

—Vamos, deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó la chica intentando quitarle el libro.

—Ser una ñoña. Te dije que nos íbamos a ir de pinta y es lo que haremos— Levantó el libro sobre su cabeza, donde ella no lo alcanzaría y lo puso sobre la alacena. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No nos estamos yendo de pinta si permanecemos dentro del castillo —puntualizó ella mientras seguía explorando a su alrededor.

— ¡Oh, disculpe Doña Pintas! —exclamó con ironía él—, no sabía que tus expectativas estaban en salir del castillo y viajar rumbo a África y regresar antes de la hora de la cena.

—Debería estar en clases— Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Deberías, pero no estás —susurró Draco acercándose despacio hacia ella, mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla—, estás en cierta parte olvidada del castillo perdiendo clases con Draco Malfoy.

— Seguramente muchas chicas estarían encantadas de venir aquí contigo, sin quejarse —rezongó ella frunciendo la boca.

— Pero las chicas están prohibidas aquí —contestó él sin perder el buen humor, dirigiéndose al sofá y tomando un pergamino de su mochila.

— ¿Y yo qué soy? —preguntó ella, medio dolida, medio enfadada—, ¿una nutria?

—Eres Granger —dijo Draco como si fuera obvio—. Eres más que una chica.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso y decidió sentarse a su lado.

—Deja de pensar cómo escaparte, accediste a saltarte las clases al atravesar esa puerta y si sales corriendo, te perderás por los pasillos y yo no iré a buscarte, así que no sólo perderás una clase, perderás el resto del curso y serás un fantasma vagando por el castillo sin poder graduarte. Ahora, firma esto— ordenó el chico tendiéndole el pergamino. Hermione le echó una ojeada y soltó una risa.

—Ni loca firmaré "Acuerdo de privacidad de El Grandioso Club de Draco Malfoy" —arrojándole el pergamino de vuelta. Draco torció el gesto y se lo regresó, con impaciencia.

—Fírmalo o no te dejaré quedarte más, este lugar es especial y no quiero ver a Pipotter o la lunática correteando por aquí en un descuido.

— ¿Y por qué yo sí puedo andar correteando por aquí? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

Maldita Granger, no se le iba ninguna.

— Porque a diferencia de Potter o tus amiguitos, me gusta la imagen de verte corretear por aquí desnuda —contestó él guiñándole un ojo, provocando que la chica se sonrojara y apartara la vista.

—No.

— ¿No, qué? —preguntó Malfoy alzando una ceja mientras comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿No podía sólo firmar algo y ya?, ¿por qué esa sabelotodo debía pues… _saberlo todo?_

—No firmaré nada, muchas cosas aquí francamente son absurdas, prácticamente me limitaría a sentarme aquí en silencio sin leer, sin moverme, sin quejarme —dijo ella golpeando el pergamino mientras sacaba una pluma de su mochila—. Además, si no quieres que yo, ni nadie te moleste, ¿para qué me has traído?

Draco se giró para mirarla y se tomó su tiempo para recordar sus rizos alocados, su nariz puntiaguda de sabelotodo ligeramente respingada y salpicada de pecas, en su fleco tupido, en los broqueles de oro que llevaba en las orejas tan pequeñas, en su cuello blanco, enrojecido por los besos y mordidas que hacía unos minutos le había hecho, en la cadena de oro que colgaba en su cuello, con un libro y una varita por dije, elegante y sencillo, _muy Hermione,_ miró sus ojos castaños de pestañas tupidas y cejas al juego, sin una pizca de maquillaje para cubrir sus ya bien conocidas ojeras moradas. Observó la expresión de su rostro, entre exasperada y siempre ecuánime, como si nunca hubiera una situación o persona que la pudiera asustar en serio. Siguió bajando hasta recrearse en el arco de cupido, que ya había besado y saboreado, en sus labios suaves y rosados, ligeramente hinchados, _tan besables_, seductores de una manera inocente, con marcas de dientes de todas las veces que la chica se los mordía al pensar, hablar o callar, un gesto que lo exasperada y enloquecía por partes iguales.

Hermioné respiró ruidosamente, impaciente y agitó sus manos frente a su rostro.

— ¿Hola?, ¿tierra llamando a Malfoy?

Malfoy tomó sus manos y las examinó de cerca, viendo lo delicadas y pequeñas que eran, con las uñas recortadas al ras, sin esmalte. Siempre había tenido la duda sobre si se mordía las uñas o la mano completa cuando estaba nerviosa, sin embargo descubrió que no hacía ni uno ni lo otro, al contrario, se arrancaba los pellejitos, incluso en el dedo índice tenía una herida desde el nacimiento de la uña hasta el primer nudillo. _Debió ser un día duro…_ La soltó y miró a los ojos, si ella lo mataba en ese instante, al menos había tenido un minuto para apreciar a su asesina.

—Creo que no tenemos amigos —dijo él como si eso explicara todo.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y contestó, muy indignada:

—Hablarás por ti, yo tengo muchos y muy buenos amigos. ¿Eso a qué viene?

— Creo que no tenemos amigos —repitió el chico rodando los ojos—, tú tienes muchos como inteligentemente me acabas de señalar, sin embargo, las últimas semanas te he visto sola en el comedor, en la biblioteca o incluso en los jardines— Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró, impresionada de que él supiera de su existencia al tener en cuenta que para ella, él se había esfumado durante los últimos tiempos—. No me mires así, ustedes no son los únicos que se escabullen por el castillo o conocen los pasajes. En fin, creo que en estos momentos, ellos no son las mejores personas para estar y realmente yo no tengo amigos. Así que —se encogió de hombros señalando a su alrededor—he pasado todo el curso encerrado aquí, vagando por los pasillos y trayendo a este punto lo que me gusta. Nadie viene aquí, dudo que conozcan de su existencia. Resulta que podemos compartir el sitio, hoy me siento muy generoso y por eso te he traído, creo que la estás pasando muy, muy mal. Y no es un sentimiento grato —terminó él, sonando sincero. Sacó un cigarro de su túnica y lo prendió con la punta de su varita, tomando tiempo para inhalar y exhalar como si el acto lo calmara, arrojó el humo hacia arriba y la miró—. Creo que podemos pasarla increíble en "El Grandioso Club de Draco Malfoy".

— ¿Cuáles son las letras chiquitas de tu estúpido club? —inquirió ella mientras lo examinaba—. Por favor, eres tú, te conozco. Quieres algo a cambio, no sé si para usarlo más adelante, para humillarme o para tu placer, pero por favor Malfoy, estoy cansada de tu ir y venir. No puedo venir un día y que tu estés de un humor de perros y en la noche seas como un micropuff.

—Creo que ambos podemos beneficiarnos de esto, tú dejas de huir por el castillo escondiéndote de todos y yo— Echó otra bocanada—… tengo compañía.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras la desconfianza la invadía, una parte de ella entendía que él estaba verdaderamente solo, ya no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos de casa y siempre se le veía al borde de alguna crisis interna, apenas y sonreía, de ser sincera, la chica se habría dado cuenta que apenas lo había visto sonreír y había sido con ella, entre besos y caricias. Pero otra parte de ella sabía que era Draco Malfoy, acosador de muggles, sangre sucia, elfos y que todo lo que tenía que ver con un Slytherin llevaba un precio escondido.

—Vale —cedió Draco aplastando el cigarrillo en el piso—. Todo es demasiado complicado cuando nos ponemos a sumar, pero aquí— señaló sobre su cabeza—, podemos ser Sirope y Porcino o quienes queramos.

_Porque quiero seguirte besando y que me importe una mierda quién eres o quién soy o qué está pasando allá fuera. Todo dejará de importar dentro de poco, el Señor Tenebroso está cobrando fuerza, mi padre está en Azkaban, mi madre está sola rodeada de mortífagos y no iré a casa en navidad, estoy solo, debo matar a Dumbledore para que mi madre no sea torturada o nos mates, no sé pedir ayudar, aborrezco todo el mundo y sólo estoy pensando en besarte porque me hace sentir bien. Sólo quiero tener dieciséis. _Es lo que habría dicho Draco si no fuera un Malfoy y su orgullo no fuera su debilidad.

La chica lo tomó del brazo y lo acarició, mientras las emociones se arremolinaban para muchas direcciones, por una parte escuchaba a un chico solitario, triste que no sabía quién era lejos de la sombra de su padre, por otra era el chico que le había consolado mientras lloraba, o era el chico que había preparado una cena por su cumpleaños o era el chico que le había gritado y no había movido ni un ápice cuando Parkinson la humilló, o era el chico del cual Harry se empeñaba en señalar como mortífago y del cuál ella estaba muy segura, había visto su marca o era el chico que acosaba a niños de primero y quitaba puntos a todo quien se pusiera enfrente, o era el chico que le había llamado _sangre sucia_ más veces de las que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Era demasiadas personas encerradas en un chico rubio, alto y delgado para sólo tener 16, pareciendo que siempre era lo que todos esperaban de él, al punto que Draco no sabría quién era si se quitaba todo eso de encima, quizá quedaba un ser no tan imbécil que podría pedir la ayuda adecuada para no cometer un error atroz por culpa de alguien más. _Ésta era su oportunidad de salvarlo o dejarlo destruirse._

—Además, te hace falta alguien para besar y olvidarte del pobretón Weasley —agregó Malfoy restándole importancia a todo lo demás, sin dejarla de mirar, con un deje impaciente en sus ojos—. Eso es lo más importante.

Hermione tomó el pergamino, tachó y escribió de nuevo sobre él, lo contempló unos momentos y luego lo firmó.

—Ahora fírmalo tú —dijo la chica tendiéndole la pluma.

"El increíble club del hurón saltarín"

Sólo seremos dos chicos de 16.

.

.

Queda prohibido motes agresivos, groseros o discriminadores.

Divirtámonos.

.

Draco lanzó una carcajada, la más sincera y sonora que había hecho desde quién sabe cuándo y firmó.

— Por Merlín, Granger, tiene nombre de ludoteca.

—Suena lindo —dijo con una mirada soñadora la chica mientras lo colaba sobre la alacena de madera—. Así que… ¿cómo nos vamos a divertir?

Draco caminó hacia Hermione y se acercó por la parte de atrás, colocando una mano a cada lado de su cadera.

—Podemos continuar donde lo dejamos —le susurró mientras le quitaba el cabello del cuello y la besaba. La chica se sostuvo de la alacena mientras las piernas le temblaban, repentinamente nerviosa. Sin embargo, los besos enviaban respuestas lujuriosas a partes de su cuerpo que apenas descubría y se giró para besarlo.

El chico la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre la alacena, mientras ella le rodeaba con las piernas. Estuvieron un rato así, con las manos enredadas en la cintura de ella y las de ella detrás de su cuello, entre besos que se convertían en quedos gemidos y mordidas que cada vez iban más allá del dolor y se convertían en placer, hasta que Draco le deslizó la túnica por un lado, dejando el suéter y la falda a la vista. Se deshizo de la suya con un movimiento y puso sus manos debajo de la curva de sus pechos, mientras Hermione arqueaba la espalda, pegándose a él. El rubio acarició sus piernas mientras la besaba con fuerza, Hermione bajó la mano hacia su el frente de su torso, bajando hasta la hebilla del pantalón.

—Me lastima —se quejó contra su cuello y Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder el control mientras las manos de ella se peleaban con el cinturón. El chico la alejó y de un tirón, se lo quitó. Hermione tragó saliva y se mordió los labios mientras él la acariciaba por encima de la ropa, mojándola al sentir su erección contra ella.

—Yo—comenzó ella, mientras se sonrojaba—… es que yo… no… nunca…— Algo hasta el momento desconocido en su interior le puso una mano en la boca, pidiéndole que se callara y lo dejara seguir, que se dejara llevar.

Pero el chico soltó una risita sobre su cuello aflojando sus manos en torno de ella, convirtiendo su deseo en una ligera caricia que evolucionó a un abrazo, quedándose así un largo tiempo, ella recargada en su pecho, él enterrando su nariz en el cabello castaño, en un silencio tranquilo, esfumando los últimos vestigios de pasión hasta que el disco volador pasó de nuevo zumbando, regresándolos a la realidad, la cual estaba rodeada de satisfacción, comprensión y otra cosa que ninguno quiso identificar, pero parecía el lobo del cariño en la piel de una oveja llamada pereza.

—Pero los besos… ¿están bien? —preguntó él acariciándole la espalda con delicadeza—. No haremos nada que no quieras… tú dime hasta dónde vamos a llegar o podemos descubrirlo en el camino —le dio un beso casto sobre la nariz—. De todos modos, tienes muchas cosas que aprender, como a armar y encender mis cigarrillos antes de que quiera darte mi tesoro, la joya de la familia Malfoy.

Hermione lo empujó mientras se bajaba de la alacena y se alisó la falda, la cual, era un desastre, así como los pantaloncillos de él, los cuáles miró furtivamente la chica, sonrojándose.

— Ja, ja, qué listo —rezongó ella mientras fingía mirarlo enfadada. Draco se dio la vuelta, intentando acomodar la erección que le había dejado y cuando estuvo todo controlado, se giró para verla, pero Hermione había desaparecido.

— ¡Qué hermoso ventanal! —exclamó la castaña desde un recodo. El chico se dirigió hacia allí mientras encendía otro cigarro.

Hermione se encontraba de espaldas, mirando hacia una absoluta belleza de ventanal francés, absolutamente discordante con las otras partes del castillo medieval.

— ¿Es en serio? —exclamó ella poniendo los brazos en jarras y girándose para encararlo—, ¡está todo lleno de colillas, eres un cerdo!

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en si había sido una equivocación llevarla ahí.

—Dijimos dieciséis años —dijo él agitando la varita para hacer desaparecer los residuos de ceniza y colillas.

—Eso no significa que seas un cerdo contaminante, ¡apaga eso!— La chica le dio un manotazo al cigarrillo que llevaba en los labios, pero él fue más rápido y se alejó, negando con la cabeza.

—Venga Doña Perfecta no fuma, pero no me dirás qué hacer, deja tu espíritu mandón allá afuera.

— No me digas "Doña Perfecta", dijimos sin motes agresivos —contestó ella imitándolo—. Y eso me ofende.

Draco le pasó un brazo por los hombros, arrojándole humo intencional a la cara mientras se reía.

—Pero no es un mote agresivo u ofensivo, ése es tu nombre de cariño, Granger. Te queda de maravilla. Además debes aguantarlo, le pusiste el club del hurón saltarín y eso me ofende y trauma por partes iguales.

Hermione cerró la boca mientras la mano de Draco se perdía entre sus rizos, jalándolos juguetonamente. La chica sacó su varita y unos cojines salieron volando de entre las pilas perdidas y se colocaron en el alféizar del ventanal. A lo lejos, un sonido metálico sonó, seguramente al haber sacado los cojines, ochocientas cosas se cayeron, pero a ninguno le importó cuando se sentaron juntos, a contemplar los terrenos del colegio desde ahí, en su club especial.

—Vale, toma esto —le tendió Draco unos papeles, después de tomar asiento. Hermione lo miró escandalizada, era papel de arroz—, te dije que aprenderás a armar mis cigarrillos, empieza.

— Por las barbas de Merlín, Malfoy, eres de lo peor.

—Lo que pasa —explicó él mientras envolvía tabaco hábilmente y ella no perdía de vista, casi hipnotizada—, es que tengo un fetiche con las ñoñas. Me gusta corromperlas.

Hermione no contestó nada, estaba muy concentrada en intentar envolver el tabaco para poder replicar algo.

.

Habían pasado algunas horas, Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en el alféizar, con los almohadones sobre sus espaldas, cada uno recargado en un extremo, ella subida completamente, con las piernas cruzadas, dejando el decoro atrás, con las mangas de la blusa arremangadas y una coleta improvisada con su varita, mientras él estaba muy tranquilo, con las manos sobre las rodillas, en una posición siempre elegante, siempre despreocupada, tocando con las puntas de sus zapatos las rodillas de la chica.

—Me siento como niño vietnamita explotado —dijo la chica después de haber envuelto más de cincuenta cigarrillos, le dolían los dedos. Sin embargo, después del décimo intento, le había pillado el truco, con Draco dándole indicaciones de vez en cuando, era una ridiculez, pero parecía un buen maestro. _Quizá te debería enseñar "otras cosas"_ dijo una vocecilla en su interior que ella mandó a callar mientras una mini Hermione se tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

—Has exagerado, incluso al irte de pinta, Granger, has vuelto esta, una clase —dijo él mientras se estiraba como gato—, eres una ñoña.

Hermione lo miró enfadada y después sacó unas monedas del fondo de su mochila, eran dos galeones. Los tocó con su varita y le entregó uno a Draco, quien la miraba con una expresión inescrutable.

—Así nos podremos comunicar y venir aquí —le dijo ella con sencillez.

Malfoy miró la moneda en su mano y una sensación de vacío y frío repentino lo invadío. Era como su Knut, pero más grande, dorado, brillante y más puro, como ella. Y su knut, el cuál pesaba como toneladas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, era pequeño, gris y triste, como él.

Draco estiró sus brazos hacia Hermione, quien alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella mientras se pegaba más a su lado de la pared, desconfiando siempre de sus acciones.

—No sé —dijo él, ruborizándose levemente—, eso suelen hacer los chicos, ¿no? Abrazarse o algo así. Bah, olvídalo.

Desvió la mirada por si ella lo rechazaba, podría encogerse de hombros y decir _Pero es demasiado ñoño. _Sin embargo, Hermione se acercó despacio y se escurrió entre sus manos que estaban firmemente sujetas sobre sus rodillas, listas para el rechazo. El acto lo tomó desprevenido y quiso salir corriendo, diciendo que se había equivocado o era un marica, pero la verdad, es que pasado el susto, la cercanía de ella era reconfortante, tan cálida y honesta, como una gran manta que le calentaba el corazón. Se recargó sobre el almohadón, mientras sentía el peso de ella sobre él, disfrutando el calor que ella le proporcionaba, entonces la sintió rodearle la cintura con los brazos tímidamente y acurrucarse sobre él, causándole un estado que iba del sopor a la felicidad. Y estando en el vértice de tantos sentimientos, Hermione escuchó su corazón latir, contempló los jardines, vio varias lechuzas volar cerca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos sin haber derramado lágrimas para quedarse dormida.

.

La escuchó suspirar contra su pecho, la sintió acomodarse mientras aflojaba su agarre y él sólo se limitó a contemplarla, mientras una horrible necesidad de salir huyendo lo invadía de nuevo, como cada vez que cedía a sus impulsos y deseos más recónditos y se abandonaba en los pasillos oscuros con ella para besarla o acosarla o en la soledad de su habitación, recreando escenas imposibles. Siempre era lo mismo, cedía ante ella, por los años que no había cedido, mientras el aire se le iba al besarla, al pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, y después era un golpe de realidad sobre él, sobre su condición y sobre ella. Algo dentro de él le pedía que la dejara entrar y lo salvara, que no se alejara, pero después pasaba otra cosa que lo abofeteaba y le ponía en su lugar, en la escoria donde ahora se movía.

Por un momento pensó en decirle todo, desde el porqué del zumbido que ahora le carcomía las entrañas, hasta el collar de Katie Bell o sobre su knut, incluso le hablaría de la misión de Voldermort, de sus secretos más oscuros y sus temores más disparatados, pero inevitablemente, ella se alejaría, lo repudiaría, lo odiaría por haber puesto en peligro a su compañera de casa, por servir a Lord Voldemort, por ser cobarde, por su elitismo ciego, por querer matar a Dumbledore, sin duda alguna, ella nunca podría perdonarle y ¿quién era ella? Sólo una chica bastante inteligente, amiga del niño que vivió y de un puñado de magos que no se cansaban de levantarse contra el Señor Tenebroso aún a costa de su vida, sus hijos o su mentalidad, ella representaba la calidez y valentía que él nunca conocería, la felicidad que le había sido arrebatada antes de siquiera plantearla. Ella era una luz brillante y sana dentro de la mierda en la que vivía diario.

¿Estaba mal querer un poco de eso que de otra manera le estaría prohibido?

_De todos modos, ella te odiará dentro de unos meses, cuando mates a Dumbledore. _Le susurró una vocecita. Era verdad, ella representaba las cosas por las cuales él no estaba de acuerdo, incluso ELLA ERA UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE NO DEBÍAN ESTAR AHÍ, de las personas que debían darle asco, producirle repelús, que se vomitara… y sin embargo ahí estaban, encerrados en una habitación olvidada, besándose y jugando a ser sólo chicos. Le estaba robando algo que no sabía que poseía, era un caldero de Félix Felicis y él se bebía como un mendigo las gotas que se escapaban. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo, si ella lo iba a odiar de todos modos, ¿qué más daba si ahora la robaba para él?

La rodeó con posesión y se aferró a ella, a ese momento, cuando el atardecer los saludaba, con las lechuzas volando, con emociones que no comprendía. Se abandonó en Hermione, en sus besos y en su calidez, esperando encontrar el valor que ella poseía y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, por él, por su madre, por mucho que la chica lo terminara odiando. Y con tantas cosas en la cabeza, se quedó dormido.

.

.

_¡Hola Draconianas! Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribo con mucho cariño._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y follows, los guardo en mi corazón, donde vive amordazado Draco._

_Besitos draconianos,_

_Paola_


	12. El increíble club del hurón saltarín

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de la increíble JKR. Sólo la historia me pertenece, en mis años más febriles. **

**Nota: Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y AdriB y sus follows/ favoritos Brenda P, Alexa Roman y **

**Draco les envía besos.**

**.**

**.**

**12.— El increíble club del Hurón Saltarín**

.

.

Aquella noche le tocaba hacer rondín a Hermione, Draco la había acompañado excusándose de ser prefecto y se habían besado en un aula vacía, pero de regreso a su sala común, escuchó ruido sobre un tapiz y la chica lo destapó, sin miramientos. Ahí, enfrascados en una lucha greco romana de besos, estaba Ro-Ro y La-La.

—Weasley, Brown —dijo con ecuanimidad—, buenas noches. Diez puntos menos a cada uno por estar fuera de su sala común a estas horas. Y a la próxima que los encuentre aquí, me veré en la necesidad de decirle a la profesora McGonagall que están irrumpiendo en la ley sobre tapices y manchas, lo que les costará las vacaciones de navidad. De regreso a su sala común.

Hermione se quedó parada, con el brazo extendido, esperando a que se fueran. Lavender se acomodó la falda y la castaña la miró con hastío, hasta que salió de aquél hueco y echó a correr. Ron la miraba como idiota.

—Yo también soy prefecto —dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con enfado.

—Pues no es que estés haciendo tus rondines o cumpliendo con tus deberes, por lo que no puedes hacer uso de sus beneficios. Ahora vete o llamaré a Filch.

Ron la observó con detenimiento y sus ojos se posaron en su cuello, donde tenía unas manchas rosadas, hechas no hacía mucho. La miró como si lo hubiera ofendido y se marchó altivamente. Hermione lo miró alejarse y se encogió de hombros mientras miraba el tapiz con detenimiento, para esconderse ahí la próxima vez que hiciera rondas con Draco.

.

—Yo les habría echo lavar el tapiz con un cepillo de dientes flamable, habría llamado a Filch y le diría que había unos estudiantes haciendo vandalismo. Seguramente se habría incendiado mientras el viejo llegaba y entonces, que él los castigara —le dijo Malfoy mientras le pasaba un cigarrillo—. Claramente, nadie les habría creído la versión donde tú los mandabas a hacer tal cosa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una bocanada, casi lo había logrado, cuando le dio un ataque de tos. Malfoy rio mientras se lo quitaba de las manos y lo terminaba.

—Casi me logras convencer —le susurró mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la jalaba hacia sí, arrojándole el humo en la cara, ganándose un golpe de ella.

— Aunque tu venganza suena bastante interesante —admitió la chica mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y se quitaba la corbata—, es muy elaborada y ellos no valen la pena.

Draco la miró con apreciación y sonrió de lado, mientras ella le enterraba las uñas en la parte trasera de la nuca y le pasaba la lengua por la barbilla, hacia los labios. Él reaccionó abriendo su boca y recibiéndola, retorciéndola de placer mientras sus lenguas se enzarzaban en una lucha apasionada que nada tenía que envidiarle a La-La y Ro-Ro.

—Carajo, Granger —gimió el chico tiempo después, mientras se recargaba sobre su clavícula y la aferraba de las caderas—, ojalá los encuentres follando más seguido, te vuelve una loca feroz —Hermione le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y pasó sus manos por encima de su pantalón, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo—. Desde que vienes aquí, no sabes cuánta agua caliente le he ahorrado a Hogwarts.

Hermione soltó una risa y se separó de él, acurrucándose sobre los cojines. En cada visita habían ido sumando y ahora parecía una cama de harem. Tenía la ligera sospecha que cada vez, ese alféizar iba aumentando su tamaño hasta hacerlo de la dimensión de una cama matrimonial, pero era algo que agradecía cuando terminaba rodando sobre los cojines mientras se besaban con ferocidad, siempre yendo un poco más hacia allá, pero no lo suficiente.

—Venga, hora de hacer deberes —exclamó la chica mientras daba palmaditas a sus muslos.

—Ugh, eres terrible —se quejó Malfoy, sin embargo, sacó sus apuntes de transformación y le entregó unos pergaminos—. Cuando dijiste jugar a la maestra y el alumno, pensé que sería algo divertido, ya sabes, follando sobre un escritorio— Hizo una pausa para deleitarse al verla sonrojarse —. No para hacer tarea.

—Si te siguen castigando por no hacer los deberes, me quedaré sola aquí y terminaré fantaseando con el busto del mago feo —dijo Hermione mientras abría los ojos, con inocencia.

— ¿Te tocas? —preguntó Draco mientras tragaba saliva. Hermione se sonrojó y le arrojó un libro completo.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! —exclamó Hermione hundiéndose en el libro para no verlo más.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Draco le arrojó un durazno.

—Es hora de irnos —sentenció mientras se estiraba—, mira Miss Granger, he acabado mis deberes de la semana siguiente.

Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y asintió, en silencio.

—Lo siento, a veces soy medio trol —se disculpó el rubio—. Olvida eso, es algo que no necesito saber y…—se interrumpió cuando la chica le rodeó con los brazos y lo besó.

—Nos vemos el martes —se despidió la castaña mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y se giró antes de salir por el hueco—. Y sí, me toco todas las noches.

—Adiós, Miss Granger —susurró él mientras mil fantasías se arremolinaban en su mente de adolescente, con ella enseñándole a transformar _cosas_.

Draco se mantuvo quieto y sin despegar la vista hasta que Hermione se perdió tras el recodo del pasillo. Suspirando, ingresó de nuevo a la sala de los menesteres y tomó el pasillo de la izquierda, hacia el armario que zumbaba como si contuviera pura adrenalina. Lo abrió de golpe y salió disparado otro disco volador que se fue a estrellar hacia lo alto de una torre de pelucas. Con hastío, el chico lo metió de nuevo en el armario y lo golpeó con la varita mientras realizaba una floritura muy complicada que incluía el meneo de la mano izquierda.

El armario dejó de zumbar y después se abrió de par en par, arrojando a Malfoy contra la torre de pelucas, cayéndole encima. Maldiciendo, se levantó de un golpe y colocó la horrible peluca sobre el busto de un mago muy feo. Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se preparó para volver a intentar aquella complicada serie de hechizos para poder repararlo.

Mientras se movía y los realizaba, en su mano izquierda, casi con tinta fresca, estaba la marca tenebrosa. Se rozó al caer sobre su brazo izquierdo y el dolor lo hizo doblegarse y gritar.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó mientras se tocaba con cuidado el brazo, la calavera con la serpiente lo miraba, sin expresión alguna, sin embargo, se imaginó a Voldemort mandando descargas dolorosas por placer para que sus mortífagos nunca olvidaran que él los mandaba, que él veía a través de ellos y eran una pieza de su ajedrez— ¡En eso estoy, con un carajo! —rezongó Malfoy mientras miraba con odio su marca— Bien puedes venir y hacerlo tú mismo, pedazo de cobarde…

Fastidiado, tomó su túnica y salió al pasillo mientras imaginaba diversas formas de escapar y matar él mismo a Su Lord Tenebroso.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan indulgente con esa marca, Draco —dijo una voz a su lado. El chico casi dio un brinco del susto, pero se contuvo y se giró, inexpresivo.

—Snape —saludó secamente mientras se bajaba la manga de la camisa—, ¿qué más da?, próximamente todo Hogwarts será cuna de mortífagos.

El profesor lo miró a los ojos, escrutándolo hasta el corazón. El chico torció el gesto y lo retó con la mirada.

—Veo que tía Bella te ha enseñado un par de cosas este verano.

—Tú qué vas a saber que me ha enseñado o no, ahí, divirtiéndote con tus amiguitos de la orden, escondiéndote en las faldas de Dumbledore mientras mi padre era enviado a Azkaban —escupió el rubio mientras hacía una mueca.

Snape permaneció impasible, sin apartar la mirada y se acercó, tomándolo del hombro.

—Esta misión está acabando contigo, Draco. Déjame ayudarte. Será más fácil y rápido para todos.

— ¿Para todos quién? —Inquirió Malfoy mientras se sacudía la mano—, tú sólo quieres la fama y gloria. Ya sea que me traiciones, puedes irte a esconder a las faldas del viejo loco mientras te da una galleta o ya sea que falle mientras tú lo matas, irás a que el Lord Tenebroso te ponga una estrellita sobre la frente. Eres una escoria y no confío en ti.

—Draco —susurró con vehemencia Snape, acercándose demasiado—, esto acabará contigo, y no habrá gloria ni poder en lo que tienes que hacer, es una venganza por tu padre. Sé que no estuve ahí para evitar que lo metieran a Azkaban, pero puedo ayudarte para que tú no termines haciéndole compañía.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar, alejándose con toda la brusquedad que podía.

—Da igual el resultado— Se encogió de hombros y la voz le tembló—. De todos modos él me matará, no sin antes obligarme a mirar cómo violan y torturan a mi madre, hasta enloquecerla. De todos modos ya estoy muerto— Dio la vuelta y se alejó, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Entonces elige cómo morir —dijo Snape antes de desaparecer.

—Lejos de ti —susurró Draco.

.

.

.

Harry bostezó mientras metía de cualquier manera sus pergaminos en la mochila, era bastante tarde y ya quedaban pocos alumnos en la sala. Miró el reloj y se preocupó. A esa hora, la biblioteca ya estaba cerrada, sin embargo, Hermione no había regresado. No era la primera vez que llegaba muy tarde de la _nada_. Es decir, desaparecía por horas del mapa del merodeador y no es que el chico la estuviera acosando, pero había buscado varias veces a Malfoy en él y no aparecía, tampoco su amiga.

Una idea absurda le cruzó por la cabeza al imaginárselos juntos en la sala de los menesteres. Ja, ja, sí cómo no. Antes el hurón terminaba con tres dientes rotos y colgado de un tobillo, que con Hermione en algún lado.

Volvió a bostezar y se dirigió al dormitorio, echando un último vistazo al hueco del retrato. Entonces la puerta se abrió como invocada y apareció su amiga. Tenía el cabello en una coleta y comía un durazno mientras canturreaba, distraída se arrojó en el sofá y se recostó, mirando al techo.

—Buenas noches —saludó Harry regresando a la sala—, días desde que no te veo.

Hermione dio un respingo pero se recuperó rápido, una habilidad que había aprendido de Malfoy, sin duda.

—No seas exagerado —dijo ella mientras se acababa su fruta—. Nos vimos hoy en pociones.

Harry le levantó los pies y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con atención.

—Me siento solo.

Se veía… ¿Feliz?, tenía mucho que no veía a esa Hermione risueña y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

— Oh vamos —bostezó ella—, no me veas así. Estuve hasta tarde en la biblioteca y acabé mis deberes de la semana, después tuve que hacer mi rondín por el castillo— señaló su placa de prefecta—. Además no sé por qué me miras así, yo no soy la persona con la que compartes dormitorio y ya ni siquiera te ve por tener su boca pegada a la de otra…

_Pero qué mentira_, se dijo, _claro que te la pasas con la boca pegada a otro, hipócrita._

—Me marcho a dormir, fue un día cansado. Descansa, Harry —se despidió Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba. El moreno se sonrojó sin decir una palabra y la miró subir por su escalera.

Se quedó un rato contemplando el resquicio de brasas, mientras pensaba en que Hermione no había estado en la biblioteca, porque él la había ido a buscar ahí aquella misma tarde.

.

.

Hermione se levantó tarde aquel día, era sábado y ya había acabado sus deberes. La luz se colaba por sus cortinas de damasco y la habitación estaba muy silenciosa. Sacó la cabeza para comprobar que no había nadie ahí. Seguramente habían bajado a desayunar, pero a ella no le apetecía eso, le seducía quedarse ahí tirada todo el día mirando a su techo, creando estrellitas con su varita y escuchando música boba. Se giró sobre sí misma para hundir la cara en su almohada, mientras notaba resquicios de un olor masculino en su cabello.

Por Merlín, como siguieran así, ella iba a terminar violando a Malfoy hasta quedar totalmente saciada. Era frustrante y placentero el juego que tenían, sin embargo, sus hormonas estaban demasiado alborotadas para controlarlas. Al principio sólo eran mariposas que revoloteaban cuando cruzaba aquél portal, a veces nervios que pronto fueron abandonados y se colmó en ansias. Se descubrió añorando esos momentos mientras leía un libro en clases o se sorprendió imaginándose en escenas bastantes subidas de todo con Draco en los armarios de escobas.

Echando un último vistazo a su habitación, Hermione lanzó un _muffliato _a su cama y cerró los ojos, imaginándose a Draco besándola, inmediatamente, sintió cómo se excitaba y pasó sus manos por su cuello, por encima de su pijama, sobre sus pezones endurecidos, se abrió la playera y se tocó sobre la piel, enviando un cosquilleo hasta la punta de sus pies. Siguió acariciándose mientras bajaba su mano hasta la cintura de su pijama y deslizó sus dedos sobre la ropa interior, mientras pensaba en él. Se acostó boca abajo, hundiendo sus gemidos en su almohada, mientras se imaginaba los dedos largos de él introducirse en ella, se imaginó que en ese instante, él irrumpía en su dormitorio y la miraba así, boca abajo, tocándose y él le arrancaba la ropa y la besaba, le mordía la espalda, le jalaba el cabello y le decía en su tono mandón que se abriera para él. Soltó un grito mientras sus dedos terminaban el trabajo y se mojaba hasta la palma de las manos. Una sensación placentera viajó por todo su cuerpo, le tronó el cuello, se le fue la respiración y terminó como un beso en la punta de sus pies. Se quedó un rato en esa posición, acariciándose con suavidad en círculos, hasta que lentamente regresó a la realidad. Se acomodó el pijama correctamente y tomó sus cosas para darse un largo baño.

Quizá era una orgásmica precoz, ni siquiera había podido llegar a donde él la penetraba con fuerza.

_Maldito Malfoy._ Se dijo mientras el agua corría por su cuello y se perdía entre sus pechos. Estaba a mil por hora.

Después de un baño muy largo y relajante, la chica bajó hacia el comedor, cuando alguien apareció en su vista, era corpulento y alto. Alzó la vista sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hola Hermione —la saludó McLaggen guiñándole el ojo—. He escuchado que no tienes pareja para la fiesta de Slughorn, ¿quieres acompañarme?

La castaña quería salir corriendo de ahí, había olvidado la fiesta y ni siquiera había hablado con Malfoy sobre esas cosas. ¿Él seguiría saliendo con Parkinson?, ¿ella podía salir con otros chicos? De pronto su día era menos optimista.

—No lo sé, McLaggen, me siento un poco enferma y no creo asistir. Pero yo te aviso —se despidió ella mientras entraba al Gran Comedor.

El olor a comida despertó a su animal interior y se sentó mientras la comida aparecía frente a ella. Emocionada y hambrienta, tomó un poco de crema de zanahoria y se disponía a darle un sorbo, cuando un libro se estrelló a su lado en la mesa, salpicándola de crema. Molesta, se giró, pero no fue necesario, porque Malfoy estaba a su lado, mirándola inexpresivamente.

— ¿Con que ligando con McPerdedor? —preguntó mientras recogía el libro, ignorando a los chicos que habían girado la cabeza, incluida la cotilla de Patil.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy —le espetó Hermione mirándolo enfadada.

—Eso quisiera, Granger. Pero el profesor Snape me ha usado de lechuza, quiere verte en su oficina, ahora —repuso él alejándose hacia la salida.

Hermione lo contempló salir por el Gran Comedor y se giró hacia su sopa, engulléndola con rapidez. Tomó un pan y salió directa hacia las mazmorras. Pasó por el tapiz donde había encontrado a LaRo, cuando alguien la jaló hacia dentro.

—Oh vamos —se quejó la chica—, no he comido nada en todo el día. Podías decirme que no era tan urgente —se lamentó mientras su estómago rugía, indignado.

Draco la abrazó en silencio y recargó su cabeza en su cuello, aferrándose a ella como si la vida le pendiera de ello.

—Tuve una horrible noche —se limitó a decir él mientras se dejaba sostener por él.

La chica lo abrazó y aguantó su peso con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda mientras sentía algo caliente en su ropa. ¿Malfoy estaba llorando?, pero entonces lo sintió hipar sin poderse contener y ella lo sostuvo, acariciándole la espalda y besándole mientras su ritmo iba tranquilizándose.

—Todo está bien —le prometió Hermione mientras él se quedaba ahí, quieto, como un niño pequeño extrañamente alto—, vamos arriba.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y se aferró a su cuerpo.

—Sólo quédate aquí cinco minutos—ordenó él mientras se dejaba deslizar por la pared, llevándola consigo en el camino. Quedaron sentados muy juntos mientras él enterraba su cabeza en la cabellera, asiéndola con fuerza. La chica le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo abrazó protectoramente, porque si algo le había enseñado el tiempo, es que esa orden, era una súplica.

—Vamos Draco, todo estará bien. Yo te puedo ayudar, dime qué pasa…

El rubio volvió a negar y después de algunos minutos se incorporó, tendiéndole una mano.

— Creo que es una buena idea que vayas con McLaggen, diviértete —le dijo mientras volvía a ser el altivo Draco Malfoy.

—Yo —comenzó ella mientras se sonrojaba—… Me gustaría que me acompañaras tú.

Malfoy soltó una risa gélida y negó con la cabeza.

—No te confundas, Granger— Y salió del tapiz, dejándola ahí, entre furiosa, preocupada y triste.

.

Malfoy decidió emborracharse desde el sábado hasta el martes que la vería, sin embargo, algo dentro de él sabía que ella no aparecería.

El martes siguiente, Hermione no apareció en la sala de los menesteres, tampoco el miércoles.

Malfoy sabía que la había cagado, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo, un Malfoy no se disculpaba con nadie, menos con una sangre sucia. Se asqueó por decir _sangre sucia_ y ser un pendejo elitista. Así que fue al armario derretido y sacó cuatro botellas de wishkey, para beberse sus problemas. Se sentó en el alféizar y brindó señalando a la puerta, por la tonta doña perfecta.

El jueves por fin despertó entre su ropa que apestaba a alcohol y los cojines hechos jirones. Al parecer en su estado de ebriedad, había destruido todo lo que le recordaba a ella y ahora estaba hecho un asco.

Venciendo el dolor de cabeza y mareos, agitó su varita y las cosas volvieron a su sitio. Se dirigió a los baños de los prefectos y arrojó su ropa a un lado, mientras desaparecía con un suave ¡plop!. Se metió en la regadera más cercana y vomitó mientras el agua lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Se quedó ahí un rato hasta que se sintió mejor. Al salir, encontró su ropa pulcramente doblada y limpia. Se la puso sin siquiera pensar en dar las gracias y bajó al comedor. Iba entrando cuando la vio, parada muy altiva junto a Weasley y la estúpida de su novia.

—Sí, salgo con McLaggen —dijo con una risita muy poco propia de ella—, me gustan los jugadores de Quidditch, _buenos de verdad._

Después dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir del comedor, cuando se topó con un fantasma. Se detuvo sorprendida y varias emociones la atravesaron.

Malfoy estaba ahí parado, mirándola directamente, tenía muy mal aspecto, el cabello rubio estaba mojado y peinado hacia atrás, como si no tuviera un cepillo, su ropa, aunque limpia, era la misma que le había visto el sábado. Las ojeras color lila enmarcaban sus ojos rojos y sus labios se encontraban secos.

—Hidrátate —le sugirió ella mientras lo rodeaba para salir de ahí.

—Vaya juerga que te has puesto —Lo felicitó Zabini mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Pensamos que Snape te encontraría tirado por ahí en tu vómito. Está vuelto loco.

Malfoy miró a la mesa de los profesores, donde Snape lo miraba penetrantemente.

—Por mí, que se vaya a la mierda —contestó Malfoy sin apartar la mirada. Después tomó un cuenco de sopa y engulló como fiera, mandando el mundo a la mierda.

.

.

Hermione estaba sentada en la biblioteca, en la parte más alejada del bullicio, leía un libro sobre magia negra avanzada y miraba de cuando en cuando distraída por la ventana.

—Qué difícil eres de encontrar —se burló Malfoy mientras arrojaba sus cosas a su lado. La chica apenas lo miró y se enfrascó en su libro, ignorándolo—. Ya, me pasé de la raya.

La castaña pasó una hoja sin mirarlo, mientras tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno.

— ¿Horrocrux? —preguntó el rubio echando una mirada a su libro—. No encontrarás nada.

Hermione levantó la vista, curiosa.

—El Lord Tenebroso desapareció todos los libros que hablaban sobre eso —comentó él mientras tomaba su pluma y rayaba algunas cosas que Hermione había escrito—. Me lo contó mi padre —mintió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. No le apetecía hablar de las incursiones que había tenido que hacer para robar libros de la sección prohibida y esconderlos en la sala de los menesteres.

— ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó ella, exasperada. Metió el libro de un tirón y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

—A decirte que la cagué.

Era lo más parecido a una disculpa que iba a decir él.

—Bien por ti y tu capacidad de raciocinio

Hermione se levantó, pero Draco la tomó de la manga y la miró.

—Quisiera ir contigo, pero no sería bien visto, Slughorn no me tiene en alta estima y supongo que Potter no es mi fan— Hermione lo miró entre queriéndole creer y alejarse, enfadada.

—Has faltado a clases toda la semana.

—Soy un idiota a veces.

La chica suspiró mientras él le acariciaba la muñeca.

—Mañana es la fiesta del viejo morsa y el sábado te irás a casa, ¿nos vemos después de su reunión?

—Está bien, nos vemos después —cedió ella saliendo de la biblioteca antes de perdonarlo del todo.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche, cuando Hermione bajó hacia la sala común, ahí estaba sentado McLaggen, llevaba un traje costoso y se había bañado en loción, apreció la nariz de la chica cuando su colonia la golpeó como un guante de box. Si se acercaba demasiado, él terminaría dejando su olor sobre ella. Lo cual era horrible, pues la mareaba y repugnaba.

—Luces preciosa —saludó él mirándola de arriba abajo—. El color rojo te queda súper hot.

Hermione forzó una risa y deseó subir a cambiarse. Había elegido ése vestido y ése color pensando en que después vería a Malfoy, sin contemplar a McLaggen quien se relamía los labios mientras le miraba el trasero al atravesar el hueco del retrato.

Bajaron a las mazmorras en silencio, ella siempre cuidándose de las manos largas del chico y McLaggen intentando rozarle los muslos. Asqueroso.

El sonido de música la distrajo y la hizo sentir mejor, ahí habría gente y entonces podría perderse y encontrarse con Harry y Luna o con Ginny o con un trol más educado.

—Tranquila, Hermione —dijo de pronto McLaggen acorralándola a la pare—, ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco antes de entrar?

Hermione puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, en un intento por alejarlo, a lo que el bruto lo tomó por coqueteó y sonrió. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una botella larga y le dio un sorbo, pasándosela a ella.

—Bebe, esto te calentará —dijo sugerentemente él. Le puso la botella encima de los labios y Hermione se la arrebató, oliéndola.

—Apesta a alcohol —contestó ella, alejándola de sí misma.

—Bebe, para que te calientes, preciosa—susurró él deslizando su mano por el muro, peligrosamente cerca de ella. La chica se sobresaltó y lo empujó, pero él no se movió ni un ápice.

—Si bebo, ¿entraremos a la fiesta? —preguntó la castaña clavándole las uñas en el pecho, pero el chico no se inmutó. Al contrario, soltó una risita. Ella comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Sólo si bebes.

La chica le arrebató la botella y le dio un trago largo, hasta que casi no quedó nada en el frasco.

—Listo, adentro —respondió arrojándole su botella y empujándolo, mientras la garganta le quemaba.

McLaggen la siguió en silencio, asombrado por su manera de beber y antes de entrar, le puso una mano en el trasero. _Puff, como le gustaban, mustias pero deliciosas._

Hermione se giró, roja de la ira y se disponía a golpearlo, cuando Slughorn apareció a su lado.

— ¡Granger, McLaggen!, ¡qué bueno que vinieron!— Los saludó el profesor, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola con retintín —pasen y diviértanse.

Hermione aprovechó la ocasión para escapar de ahí, furiosa con ella misma por haber elegido a un trol como pareja.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos, aliviada—. ¡Qué bueno que te he visto!

Estuvo un rato con ellos hasta que vio acercarse a McLaggen y no lo pudo soportar, poniendo a personas de por medio, salió de la mazmorra y miró su reloj. Aún faltaba un rato para ver a Malfoy, pero igualmente podía adelantarse. Ya no aguantaba estar ahí.

Entonces mientras subía hacia el rellano principal, vio a Malfoy acercarse jalado de la oreja por Filch.

—¡Lo encontré intentando colarse en la fiesta! —le dijo triunfante a Hermione al pasar a su lado. Ella se hizo a un lado mientras intercambiaba una mirada con el rubio, algo que decía más o menos _te veo allá—_ ¡espera!—gritó Filch agarrando a la chica por la muñeca—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Me marcho a mi sala común, señor —dijo gentilmente Hermione, ignorando las uñas que se clavaban en su piel—. Me siento mal y prefiero regresar a mi dormitorio.

Filch la miró ceñudo, pero la soltó y empujó a Malfoy.

—Vamos, pequeño espantapájaros. Ojalá te pudiera colgar con mis cadenas.

Hermione los miró alejarse y subió hacia el séptimo piso, dispuesta a esperar cuanto fuera necesario.

Conforme subía los escalones, sintió un calor abrazador recorrerle el cuerpo y recordó lo que había tomado con McLaggen. Una desesperación inmensa la embargó, quería algo, pero no sabía qué. No era agua, era hielo, quería hielo derritiéndose en su boca, lo cual la puso muy _caliente._

_Bebe, esto te calentará._

Maldito McLaggen, seguramente había puesto alguna poción en aquella jarra que la pondría _cariñosa_, por lo menos.

Subió hacia la sala de los menesteres y entró mientras el calor la invadía, comenzó a sudar mientras se hacía una cola de caballo y se acercaba dando tumbos a los cojines. Se arrojó sobre ellos mientras se retorcía de impaciencia.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Malfoy, se veía enfadado y sombrío, pero su mirada cambió cuando vio a Hermione abanicándose y desabrochándose los primeros botones de su vestido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él, manteniéndose lejos—, ¿estás borracha?

Hermione se giró hacia él y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando corrió y se le arrojó a los brazos, besándolo con ahínco. Malfoy le devolvió el beso de buena gana, pero la separó cuando ella comenzó a jalar su camisa, para quitársela.

—Creo que McLaggen me puso algo en la bebida —explicó la chica mientras se aferraba a su cuello, besándolo con impaciencia—, dijo que me calentaría.

Draco la alejó con fuerza cuando la chica se frotó contra él, febril.

—Para —ordenó él.

—No puedo —susurró ella mientras su vestido se deslizaba por sus hombros—. Fóllame.

— ¡Que pares! —gritó él mientras le tomaba las muñecas y la alejaba de él—. ¡no eres tú!

Hermione se quedó quieta mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente. El rubio la miró impasiblemente y después la abrazó.

—McLaggen es un bastardo, lo mataré —susurró con rabia Malfoy mientras le subía el vestido por los hombros—. Todo estará bien, sólo bebe agua y siéntate cerca del ventanal, el frío ayudará —le explicó mientras le frotaba la espalda y la guiaba hacia los almohadones—, ¿cuánto bebiste? —preguntó él y luego le pasó una botella de agua.

—No lo sé, como dos botellas de este tamaño —explicó la chica mientras se removía, incómoda, con lágrimas derramándose por su rostro—. Debería ir a la enfermería y explicarle qué pasó —dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

—Si vas a la enfermería, no te dejará ir mañana a casa. Por mínimo —le dijo él mientras jalaba un banco y se sentaba lejos de ella—. Haz lo que te dije y estarás bien.

—Soy una idiota —se lamentó ella mientras volvía a llorar.

Draco negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, pasándole otra botella de agua, que se bebió en menos de un minuto.

—El idiota es McLaggen —le contestó mientras la miraba con tranquilidad—. Seguramente usó la poción que usa su padre para que se le pare en las noches, pero el muy idiota puso todo en una sola dosis y mírate aquí, afortunadamente no te quedaste cerca, todo pudo acabar mal. Es un violador —sentenció el chico mirando hacia un punto fijo, enfadado.

Hermione siguió llorando mientras Draco le pasaba más botellas de agua con aire experto, sin cansarse de invocarlas en cuanto se las terminaba. El frío de la ventana la ayudaba a mantenerse cuerda y no arrojarse sobre Malfoy, quien estaba lejos de ella. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos al verlo tan lejano, al sentirse una estúpida por haber confiado en que McLaggen sólo quería emborracharla y sobre todo, por haber perdido aquella noche con Draco.

—Déjalo salir —dijo él, arrojándole un pañuelo—. Es un efecto secundario del subidón. De verdad tienes que ser muy mierda para hacer que alguien beba eso y después te aproveches.

—Lo odio —lloró ella mientras bebía su quinta botella de agua. Así se mantuvo un tiempo, llorando sin control y bebiendo agua helada.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Hermione dejó de llorar y Draco se acercó con cuidado. Ella no se le arrojó al pantalón.

—Creo que ya pasó lo peor —le explicó mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella y la abrazaba—, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy furiosa —siseó la castaña— y asustada.

—Yo también —admitió Draco después de un rato. Hermione alzó la vista y lo encontró mirando hacia un punto fijo, furioso—. Él planeaba violarte, es más alto, mucho más fuerte y te hizo beber todo eso para su placer. Es una rata asquerosa—dijo mientras hacía una mueca de desprecio.

—Lo mataré —gruñó Hermione.

—No si yo lo mato antes —le aseguró Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió mientras cualquier sentimiento de venganza se evaporaba de su sistema, se sentía a salvo, bajo control y extraordinariamente cansada. No pudo evitar bostezar, mientras los últimos vestigios de fuego se eliminaban de su sistema y las fuerzas la abandonaban, el rubio se giró para verla, evaluándola con aire experto y preocupado, algo extraordinariamente especial en Malfoy.

—Deberías ir a dormir, es tarde.

—Se supone que esta noche no debía ser así —dijo Hermione mientras se miraba los pies descalzos. A la segunda botella de agua, había arrojado sus tacones por el aire, golpeando un caldero rojo que estaba por ahí—. Todo se ha arruinado.

Malfoy aspiró con fuerza y la sostuvo contra sí un rato.

—Entonces pasemos la noche aquí. Venga, durmamos aquí.

La castaña se puso nerviosa de repente, todo lo contrario a como se sentía cuando Malfoy la encontró ahí, sudorosa. Dudó unos momentos, mientras el frío comenzaba a calarle a través de la tela.

Draco acomodó los cojines y se quitó los zapatos mientras tomaba unas mantas que no habían estado ahí antes y se acostaba, mirando hacia los terrenos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ambos se acurrucaron, mirando hacia el bosque prohibido y bajo la intimidad de la manta, todo mejoró drásticamente.

— ¿Cómo supiste qué me había dado McLaggen? —preguntó Hermione mientras los ojos le pesaban.

—Porque fue lo que me dieron hace a mí alguna vez— la chica lo miró con interrogación—. ¿Crees que perdí mi virginidad entre velas en una tienda de campar y luciérnagas volando por ahí?

Hermione se incorporó en un codo, luchando contra el sueño.

—Cierta chica me puso eso en mi cerveza y lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado con ella enredada en mí y luego el rumor por todo el castillo. Fue horrible.

La castaña se acostó sobre los almohadones, recordando ese rumor. Malfoy había parecido muy ufano con Parkinson colgando de su brazo, exhibiendo sus mejores besos entre clases, dejando que ella se le colgara del brazo con adoración a todas horas, pero la verdad es que no había sido consensuado como lo hizo creer en aquél momento. Aunque se imaginó, siendo Draco Malfoy, con el apellido de su familia pesándole, con una casa tan quisquillosa y elitista, lo mejor que podía hacer era presumir de ello y guardarse sus emociones, como siempre.

—Lo siento mucho —le susurró ella mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba—. La gente es muy mierda a veces.

—Nuestras familias tienen un acuerdo desde que nacimos, prácticamente estamos comprometidos porque nuestros padres así lo han querido, aún sin conocernos— se encogió de hombros—, así que eso le dio el poder de hacer lo que quiera sin que en realidad importe mi opinión, o la suya. Sospecho que fue algo de su madre, suele ser muy… territorial. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que ese cuerdo se llegue a cumplir, ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir un mes más…

Draco se giró para decirle algo más, pero Hermione se había quedado dormida, con su mano entre las suyas. El chico se giró para mirar los terrenos una vez más hasta que se quedó dormido, con la castaña acurrucada a su lado.

Con suavidad, la luz de la habitación bajó y sólo quedó un leve brillo del pergamino colgado en la alacena que titilaba "El increíble Club del Hurón Saltarín".

.

Hermione despertó en la orilla del alféizar, con los brazos de Draco rodeándola y su pierna entre las suyas, prácticamente lo tenía encima, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba antes, no era una sensación incómoda. Se estiró con cuidado de no despertarlo y la cabeza le dio vueltas, como si se hubiera pegado la mejor borrachera de su vida, maldijo internamente a McLaggen y deseó levantarse e ir al baño, quién sabe cuántos litros de agua se había bebido ayer.

—Bmggrm —gruñó Draco mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Buenos días —saludó con suavidad Hermione mientras le despeinaba el ya de por sí desordenado cabello. Él abrió los ojos y la besó con fuerza, dejándola sin aliento. Un abrumo la recorrió mientras recordaba que ayer no se había lavado los dientes y lo empujó levemente, pero el chico no desistió y pasó la lengua por encima de sus labios, mordiéndolos y succionando, provocándole un gemido que volvió loco al chico. Con fuerza, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, abriéndose paso con decisión, ella lo recibió con gusto, y cuando él la introdujo completamente, Hermione la succionó, provocándole un gemido en el umbral del dolor y la excitación. Le succionó el labio inferior mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el superior, sus manos vagaron con suavidad por su cintura, colocándose encima de ella, haciendo equilibrio con un codo para no aplastarla, pero Hermione lo empujó hacia sí, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo totalmente sobre ella. La chica arqueó la cadera, buscando sin saber, mientras se removía impacientemente. Draco soltó un gemido contra su cuello mientras su mano se quedaba estática en la curva del nacimiento de sus pechos, comenzando a ralentizar la cadencia, para terminar el beso, pero ella tomó su mano con decisión y la subió hacia su pecho y la presionó. Draco levantó la cabeza con lentitud y la miró a los ojos, con una pregunta muda, mientras ella se mordía el labio y asentía, arqueándose contra él.

El chico le lamió el cuello y pasó su mano por todo su cuerpo, succionando con fuerza en el borde del escote de su vestido y recreándose en el borde del mismo. Ella tenía sus piernas enredadas en las de él, arqueándose, frotándose, así que él se recargó en ella y la escuchó gemir, mientras sentía perder el control. A tientas buscó los botones traseros del vestido y los desabrochó con maestría. Se alejó de ella y la miró, con sus rizos alocados, el vestido arrugado y el maquillaje corrido, Hermione Granger lucía perfecta.

Ella se incorporó con decisión y se quitó el vestido, lanzándole una mirada furtiva. Draco se pasó una mano por la cara y la observó completamente, deteniéndose en sus ojos, en su boca semi-abierta, en el inicio de sus pechos, en su ropa interior negra y a juego. En sus caderas suaves y sobre todo, se fijó en su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras se acercaba a darle un beso suave por todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose sobre su ropa interior, acariciándola. Se recostó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos, mientras su mano vagaba por el borde de su ropa interior, pasó un dedo por encima de la tela y ella abrió un poco las piernas. Aguantando el aliento, con suavidad, metió su mano sobre la tela de algodón y la acarició. Ella se retorció mientras él movía sus dedos con delicadeza, siempre atento a sus expresiones. Bajó un poco más y la sintió mojada, sus dedos se resbalaron y con sumo cuidado, introdujo un dedo. Hermione soltó un suspiro y atrajo su boca para besarlo mientras él comenzaba a mover su mano, con más confianza.

—Oh, Draco —suspiró Hermione mientras se aferraba a su cuello, abandonada en el placer.

Entonces él paró y deslizó la prenda a través de sus caderas, ella lo ayudó al levantar su pelvis y en un movimiento, se deshizo de su sostén. Draco se detuvo un momento, maravillándose con lo suave de sus curvas. Ella se apoyó en sus codos y lo miró, ruborizándose. Sabía que era la primera vez que ella estaba desnuda ante un chico y la sintió imponente, con su pose de Venus, tan clara y suave su piel, tan suaves sus curvas, tan rellenos sus labios, las curvas perfectas de sus pechos terminando en un botón que para Draco, eran las mejores fresas del universo. Pasó su mano por el cabello de ella, un dedo por sus labios, recorriendo su mentón, bajando por su cuello enrojecido, remarcó la curva de sus pechos grandes y no pudo evitar rodear su pezón y apretarlo, mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente abierta a él, se removió impaciente cuando el dedo de él se detuvo en su vientre, en sus muslos, recorrió sus pantorrillas con adoración, pasó sus dedos por la planta de sus pies y ella gimió, sorprendida. Él sonrió y la miró a los ojos mientras tomaba su pierna y masajeaba la planta de sus pies, lamiendo sus dedos, algo que la hizo tener una descarga de energía que no conocía. Cerró los ojos y se recostó mientras sentía sus labios húmedos recorrerla desde los dedos del pie, hasta sus pantorrillas.

—Mírame —ordenó Draco, deteniéndose un segundo. Ella abrió los ojos y se obligó a regresar a la realidad—. Eres perfecta, Hermione Granger.

Entonces pasó su lengua desde su rodilla hasta su ombligo, haciéndola estremecer.

—Ya —pidió ella débilmente. Lo sintió soltar una risa contra sus pechos, que besaba y lamía con ahínco.

—Ya… ¿qué? —preguntó él mientras dos dedos se introducían en ella. Ésta vez gimió fuerte, sin pudor.

—Fóllame.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras la besaba en los labios con suavidad.

—Tú no mereces una follada, mereces que te hagan el amor— Entonces, pasó su lengua de nuevo por todo su cuerpo, esta vez desde la punta de su dedo índice, sus antebrazos, hasta sus pezones y mirándola a los ojos, con suavidad, abrió sus muslos y pasó su lengua, bebió de ella, la saboreó. Hermione soltó un gemido cuando él introdujo de nuevo dos dedos y con la lengua se ayudaba, bebiendo cada parte de su ser, haciéndola retorcer. Ella no lo pudo soportar más y cerró los ojos, enredando sus manos en el cabello rubio de él, jalándolo inconsciente si le hacía daño o no, sintió como si su cuerpo se estirara hacia bordes insospechados, como una bola de goma que fuera aplastada y estirada, sin control de su cuerpo, abandonada en la lujuria y el deseo, en el placer que le provocaba la lengua de Draco sobre su clítoris, tratándolo con suavidad, con ritmo, entonces él lo succionó y ella gimió, dando un manotazo involuntario. Se aferró al cuello de su camisa y le enterró las uñas, olvidándose de las marcas, del dolor, del sitio. Draco siguió lamiendo y succionando, hasta que ella echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia tras, sin mirar, abandonada en sí misma, Hermione Granger tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida mientras los dedos y la boca de Draco Malfoy la manipulaban a su antojo. Gimió fuerte y después se quedó así, flotando sobre ella, mareada porque había olvidado respirar, y su bola de goma poco a poco regresó a su cuerpo, a cada parte de sí, uniéndola y retornándola a la realidad. Draco seguía cubriéndola de besos suaves, mientras sus manos, no sabía cómo, estaban entrelazadas. Ella abrió los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras el rubio la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella lo atrajo y lo besó con fuerza, él se dejó querer mientras ella se enredaba desnuda, sobre él. Probó su sabor en los labios de él, le limpió la barbilla que le escurría con la lengua y se maravilló con lo rasposo de su barba matutina. Se sentía temeraria y quería más.

—Es hora de que te vayas, Hermione —le dijo él mientras la acariciaba con lujuria por última vez, bebiéndola con la mirada.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró dolida, de repente incómoda con su desnudez.

—Me refiero a que debes viajar a casa, ya casi es la hora.

La realidad la abofeteó y ella pegó un brinco, mirando a todos lados, de repente paniqueada, olvidando la lujuria que había sentido segundos antes.

—¡lo olvidé! —exclamó ella mientras intentaba incorporarse de un salto. Naturalmente, sus piernas fallaron y Draco la sostuvo contra sí, riendo.

—Tranquila —le dijo mientras ella sentía todo su cuerpo temblar débilmente y él tomaba asiento, dueño de la situación—. Tómalo con calma, acabas de sufrir el mejor orgasmo de tu vida.

Hermione lo besó de nuevo y él le pasó su ropa, como si el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, desnuda completamente, inclinando su trasero de aquella forma mientras se colocaba la ropa interior no le causara ningún efecto. Desvió la vista y tomó el sostén, negro, suave, de encaje, lo volvía loco. Pasó sus pulgares por encima y entonces ella se lo quitó. Draco obtuvo una última mirada a su altura de los perfectos, redondos y suaves pechos de Hermione antes que los ocultara en ese perfecto sostén sensual. Después le pasó el vestido y ella se giró, nerviosa. Solícitamente, le abrochó botón por botón, recreándose en la piel de su espalda. Entonces se puso las zapatillas de tacón bajo y se hizo una coleta alta.

Por Merlín, se veía preciosa con ese rubio post orgasmo, con su cabello revuelto pegándose en su cuello, con su delicado escote, tan inocente y sensual, el maquillaje se le había corrido totalmente y sin embargo, sólo pudo apreciar sus ojos castaños grandes y sus labios rosados. Y la sonrisa tan perfecta que le dedicaba en ese momento. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, besándole con suavidad.

—Sólo son unas semanas —dijo ella riendo, acariciándole la cabeza—…. Puedes irme a visitar en vacaciones….si quieres —terminó, tímidamente.

Draco sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a ella.

—No iré a casa estas vacaciones. Pero nos veremos regresando.

Hermione asintió mientras se sentía ligeramente decepcionada, sin embargo, no dijo nada y recordando, de pronto, tomó su bolso y metió la mano hasta el codo. Draco la miró con la ceja alzada.

—Es un hechizo expansor indetectable —explicó ella mientras rebuscaba en su interior. Sacó un paquetito pulcramente envuelto y se lo tendió, ruborizándose—. Feliz navidad.

Draco la miró sorprendido y la abrazó, acariciándola.

—Yo no te compré nada —dijo avergonzado. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo besó en la nariz.

—Hoy me diste un gran regalo. Debo irme —le contestó con suavidad—. O llegaré tarde.

El chico asintió y se incorporó, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Feliz navidad, Hermione.

La chica salió corriendo de la sala como si un basilisco la persiguiera. Draco contempló el paquetito envuelto y lo abrió. Dentro, había un anillo de plata con un hurón enzarzado en esmeraldas. Masculino y elegante. Soltó una risa y se quedó mirando a la nada, feliz. Deseaba tirarse sobre los cojines y retorcerse como estúpido, dando grititos poco propios de un hombre tan viril como él. Pero al mirar hacia allí, ella no estaba y ya la extrañaba

_Porque Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado._

_._

_._

.

_¡Gracias por leerme! Sus comentarios, follows, favoritos y sus leídas son alimento para mi alma._

_Draco les envía muchos besos._

_Paola_


	13. Sólo es Draco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble JKR.**

**Nota de la autora: Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, follows y favoritos. Especial gracias a la hemosa e incondicional Fran**

**.**

**.**

**13.— Sólo es Draco**

.

.

Hermione apareció en la oficina de McGonagall dando tumbos. El polvo flu la mareaba de sobre manera.

—Buen día Granger, llegas temprano —saludó la profesora mientras firmaba unos pergaminos.

—Buen día, profesora —dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba el abrigo y rebuscaba en su bolso. Sacó una caja de galletas con un lazo dorado y se la tendió a McGonagall—. Mi madre le envía galletas de navidad, como todos los años —se disculpó la chica. La profesora sonrió y tomó las galletas, negando con la cabeza.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte, tu madre es una excelente repostera.

Hermione asintió sonriendo y salió del despacho. Se echó un vistazo furtivo en el reflejo de un medallón de plata y caminó hacia su sala común.

—Tienes hollín en la nariz —dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas. Ella se giró, mientras su estómago se revolvía y las mariposas correteaban por su cuerpo.

—¡Draco! —sonrió ella mientras avanzaba, tropezando en el camino con sus propios pies. Él estaba recargado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados, vestía un abrigo largo y oscuro, que acentuaba las ojeras moráceas de sus ojos, grises y tristes. Su cabello se veía despeinado, como si hubiera pasado su mano por él muchas veces (o como cuando Hermione lo besaba), sus labios estaban pálidos y su piel más blanca y enfermiza que nunca, había adelgazado un poco y se veía demacrado. Ya no era el chico sonriente del que ella se había despedido hacía unas semanas. Se acercó despacio, como si de un animal herido se tratara, porque algo en su interior le dijo que eso no iba bien.

—Ése es mi nombre —se limitó a decir él y caminó lejos de ella, hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, sin voltear ni una vez, seguro de que ella iría tras él. Hermione se sintió decepcionada por el frío recibimiento, sin embargo, sabía que algo no marchaba bien y decidió seguirlo, aunque su actitud fría la hizo molestarse. Una cosa es que mantuviera su apariencia y otra que fuera así… como Malfoy.

El chico entró a un aula vacía y se giró para ver a Hermione, ella entró despacio, mirándolo con precaución y eso lo molestó. Parecía un conejito asustadizo. Cerró la puerta tras ella y lo miró a los ojos, esperando siempre lo peor.

Entonces él, enfadado, se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Por Merlín, te extrañé —dijo él mientras la calidez de ella lo embargaba. Hermione soltó el aire, aliviada y le rodeó la cintura mientras le frotaba la espalda. Definitivamente había adelgazado. Pero lo que más le impactó, fue lo frío que se encontraba, pese al gran abrigo que llevaba puesto, sus dedos helados traspasaron su suéter y le dejaron como dos aguijonazos ahí donde él la tocó.

—Yo también te extrañé —contestó ella recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, aspirando con fuerza su olor entre cardamomo y naranja.

Draco buscó sus labios a tientas y la besó con fuerza, introdujo su lengua sin pedir permiso y la saboreó, bebió de ella, succionó su labio inferior hasta que le arrancó un gemido. Sus manos vagaron libremente por debajo de su suéter de punto. Acarició con entusiasmo su sostén y se entretuvo en su trasero, atrayéndola hacia sí. Él soltó un gemido cuando ella se recargó sobre su erección y entonces perdió el equilibrio, echando el brazo izquierdo hacia tras, buscando el primer pupitre para aferrarse, entonces su mano resbaló y se golpeó en el antebrazo, apenas un rozón. Soltó un grito y empujó a la castaña con fuerza, haciéndola tropezar. Se dio la vuelta y puso su mano sobre la marca, mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar de nuevo. Es como si tuviera la marca en carne viva y ésta se retorciera bajo su piel.

—¿Draco, estás bien? —preguntó Hermione acercándose a él. Sin embargo él no se giró ni hizo ningún movimiento, sólo se dobló sobre sí mismo y ahogó un grito. La chica se asustó y se arrodilló a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la espalda—. Tranquilo, te llevaré a la enfermería.

—No —gimió Draco y se levantó dando traspiés—… estoy bien.

Hermione se quedó arrodillada mientras lo miraba incorporarse sin ayuda y caminar alrededor del aula, calmándose. Menos de un minuto después, se giró hacia ella, más pálido si cabía, pero íntegro y le compuso una sonrisa que para otros, sería su típica sonrisa inexpresiva, pero para Hermione, envolvía dolor y tristeza.

—Feliz navidad —declaró él tendiéndole una cajita oscura con brusquedad. Hermione se levantó y la tomó, intentando sonreír. La abrió y ahogó un gritito. De una larga y fina cadena de oro blanco, colgaba un guardapelo finamente labrado, lo abrió y dentro encontró un hurón y una nutria enzarzados entre esmeraldas y rubíes. Era ostentoso, pero soberbio, de apariencia sencilla por fuera y brillante por dentro, una excelente analogía para Malfoy.

—Es hermoso, gracias —murmuró Hermione mientras con dedos temblorosos, se lo intentaba poner.

—Permíteme —dijo Draco mientras le hacía el cabello hacia un lado y se colocaba a sus espaldas. Hermione se quedó quieta mientras el chico le abrochaba el collar, con dedos hábiles—. Listo.

— Qué hábil —No pudo evitar comentar ella mientras algo desconocido se formaba en su corazón. Malfoy se tensó tras ella y lo sintió inhalar y exhalar con suavidad.

— Solía hacer esto para mi madre todo el tiempo, decía que las mujeres no deben de levantar sus brazos sobre la cabeza y contorsionarse, para eso estamos nosotros.

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo miró mientras se debatía, indecisa.

—Suéltalo de una vez —dijo Draco mientras la miraba, cansado— Hasta acá escucho cómo me juzgas.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó Hermione, nerviosa.

—¿Cómo va a estar con su esposo en la cárcel y su hijo en el colegio?

Hermione torció el gesto y se enfocó en su collar, tocándolo con suavidad.

—No me vengas a dar clases de civismo y ética, doña perfecta —escupió Malfoy, repentinamente molesto—, porque no quiero hablar de eso.

_No contigo._

Ella guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza, acariciando su collar.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione girándose de pronto y examinándolo, dispuesta a no ceder a la pelea—, ¿cómo se ve?

—Hermoso —contestó él apenas mirándola, mientras se movía para salir del aula, repentinamente cansado de estar ahí.

Hermione hizo un mohín, sintiéndose culpable pero también enfadada por su humor cambiante, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo consiguió, vio cómo hacía el ademán de salir y dejándose guiar por su impulso, lo jaló del cuello y con poca delicadeza, hundió su lengua de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho, de sus besos suaves, éste era algo animal, de la manera en que por las noches el chico había soñado durante su ausencia. Siguiendo enfadado, el rubio se alejó, pero Hermione lo jaló de nuevo y no cedió, entonces sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una pelea física silenciosa, ninguno dijo nada, ambos se besaban con furia, expresando cosas que no decían. Hermione mordió con saña el labio del chico hasta que notó el sabor a sangre y Malfoy le clavó las manos en el trasero, con fuerza, mientras ella le mordía el cuello y le arañaba la parte trasera de la nuca. Se separaron un poco y ambos se miraron, despeinados, excitados y mareados por la falta de aire, pero sin una pizca de enojo.

Entonces, Draco tomó la muñeca de la chica y la dirigió al escritorio, se sorprendió un poco cuando ella se trepó encima y lo atrajo para continuar el beso con intensidad. Las suaves y pequeñas manos de ella buscaron a tientas la cintura de su pantalón y jaló su camisa, para proceder a desabotonarla con premura. Sus manos temblaron cuando tuvo el pecho desnudo del chico frente a ella, se separó un momento para apreciarlo y pasó sus uñas suavemente por encima, Draco soltó un gemido mientras ella lo llenaba de besos, tomó la nuca de la castaña y la acarició, mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Cada beso era un golpe de calidez en su frío cuerpo, ella lo quemaba, lo derretía y Draco sólo quería quedarse ahí, con ella, en esa aula polvosa. Abrió de golpe los ojos cuando sintió que un dedo, despacio, lo recorría desde los labios, el cuello, el hueco de la clavícula, el pecho, bajando parsimoniosamente hasta su ombligo. Tragó saliva mientras Hermione lo miraba a los ojos, sonrojándose, inevitablemente. Se mordió el labio mientras bajaba la vista y le abría el botón del pantalón, ligeramente temblorosa. Metió la mano, con la palma hacia su erección y tocó primero con suavidad, luego con curiosidad y después con calor. El chico soltó un gemido mientras ella lo frotaba sobre la tela de su bóxer.

—Detente —jadeó él mientras le besaba el cabello—, aquí no.

Pero Hermione hizo caso omiso y conteniendo la respiración, bajó el resorte del bóxer atrayéndolo hacia ella. Draco negó con la cabeza soltándola y aferrándose a la mesa, mientras ella buscaba su boca y con las piernas, le apretó la cintura. Se fundieron en un beso que era fuego puro, mientras él clavaba las uñas en la orilla, intentando sentir dolor para no sentirla a ella, tan húmeda, cálida, cercana y dispuesta. Su sueño húmedo, la única chica con la que había pasado más tiempo que ninguna otra enseñándola a armar cigarrilos y a beber como vikingo, la única chica con la que había dormido sin dudarlo, _sólo durmiendo_.

Hermione le mordió la mandíbula y la escuchó gemir cuando deslizó su mano por la cara interna de sus muslos y subió un poco más, apartando su ropa interior sin delicadeza e introduciendo un dedo y luego dos. La chica buscó su boca y se enzarzaron en una lucha de poder mientras, acompasadamente, el chico movía los dedos dentro de ella, sacándolos y meneándolos, provocándole gemidos que sus labios acallaban. La sintió retorcerse mientras le empujaba la mano y lo jalaba por la cintura, enterrando sus uñas ya sin delicadeza en su espalda. Draco se quedó quieto y la miró a los ojos, indeciso.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pasos en el corredor lo distrajo, giró la cabeza y recordó dónde estaba. Ambos se miraron y como un resorte, se separaron varios pasos, colocándose la ropa en el lugar correcto. Draco sólo atinó a subirse el pantalón y cerrar el abrigo cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos chicos brincaron levemente.

—Malfoy— Era Snape, mirándolos fríamente—. Acompáñame a mi despacho, ahora —mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione.

La chica se miró los pies, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y un escalofrío la recorría. Draco se colocó frente a ella y el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, mientras apretaba los puños, enojado.

—Iré en unos momentos.

—Ahora, señor Malfoy —arrastró las palabras Snape tamborileando los dedos sobre la puerta—. O le bajaré puntos a Slytherin por insurrecto.

Draco avanzó despacio, siempre frente a Hermione, quien alzó la vista al tiempo que veía la espalda del chico desaparecer. Snape se quedó un momento mirándola fijamente.

—Vaya a su sala común, hace frío y se resfriará, señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la vista clavada al piso hasta que Snape desapareció, dejándola sola en aquella aula.

.

.

—El castigo para eso que estaba a punto de ocurrir, es la expulsión, Draco —dijo Snape nada más entrar a su despacho en las mazmorras.

—¿Y según usted qué estaba a punto de ocurrir? —preguntó el chico con indiferencia.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo, Draco? —siseó furioso Snape mientras golpeaba el escritorio—, ¿qué diría tu padre de eso? —hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano, fuera de sí mismo—, ¿revolcándote con una sangre sucia?... ¿sabes lo que te haría el Lord Tenebroso si se entera?, ¿cómo puedes jacatarte de lo que eres perdiendo tu tiempo con una sangre sucia?

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, impasible y aguantó la mirada penetrante de su profesor.

—Creo que estás equivocado, Snape. No estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con una asquerosa sangre sucia, como otros —hizo énfasis en la palabra—, confraternizo con el enemigo para usarlos. Además, es muy estúpida, cree que me voy a unir a ellos —soltó una risa siniestra—. Por ella. Sólo le he sacado información que requiero. Es todo. ¿Otra cosa? —preguntó Malfoy, bostezando—, ¿quiere que le diga mis planes para arrebatármelos? Lo siento, hoy no estoy de humor.

—Mientes —repuso Snape con tranquilida— Tía Bella podrá haberte enseñado mucho sobre legeremancia, pero solo eres un niño de dieciséis años, tus emociones se pueden leer en tu piel, Draco. Y al Lord Tenebroso no le gustará cuando lo vea en cada poro de tu ser. No será tan benevolente como yo.

—Cuando cumpla mi cometido —dijo Malfoy—, mi padre estará libre. Claramente, no gracias a ti.

—Cuando nuestro Lord sepa que has estado haciendo tonterías con una sangre sucia, no sólo te matará a ti y a tu familia, también lo hará con ella, la torturará frente a tus ojos, la desangrará y dará de comer a Nagini mientras sólo observas o te obligará a torturarla hasta la locura. Yo te puedo ayudar, Draco, déjame hacerlo, lo prometí a tu madre.

—Mi madre está desesperada por la soledad, pero no necesito tu ayuda, cuento con la suficiente. Y en cuanto a Granger —agregó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—, si debo torturarla y entregarla a Greyback en cachitos, lo haré. Para mí, ella no vale nada. Sólo es una sangre sucia.

—Abotónate la camisa —espetó Snape mientras Malfoy salía del despacho, no alcanzó a ver su cara, pero se la imaginó y no le gustó, se preocupó.

Cansado, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y se frotó el tabique de la nariz, incómodo. Suspirando, se encaminó al despacho del director.

Granger lo complicaba todo y lo ponía en sumo peligro.

.

.

Hermione se quedó en la sala común, esperando a Harry mientras fingía leer un grueso libro sobre magia oscura que había encontrado, nada más y nada menos, que en una de sus excursiones al Increíble Club del Hurón Saltarín, y fingía, porque era imposible concentrarse con todas las emociones y recuerdos que la invadían. Había estado a punto de tener sexo con Draco en un aula vacía. Se ofuscaba al pensar en que si Snape se hubiera tardado diez minutos más, los habría encontrado retorciéndose sobre el escritorio… Y el calor la golpeó, así como las mariposas en su estómago. Se acarició el collar que se encontraba debajo de su blusa y se volvió a sumergir en el placer del recuerdo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó sobresaltada mientras se colocaba la bufanda, cuando el chico apareció por el hueco del retraro. Lo abrazó al vuelo y se sentaron juntos en un alféizar de la torre—, ¿cómo han estado tus vacaciones?

—Bastante bien, pero hey, antes de eso, debo contarte algunas cosas… ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Slughorn?

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquella noche y se limitó a asentir…

—Sí, verás, yo también debo contarte algo— Las mejillas se le encendieron, pero Harry estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta.

—Malfoy entró a la fiesta y después se fue con Snape, yo los seguí— Hermione levantó la vista y sintió un vuelco en el estómago—. Malfoy trama algo y Snape quería ayudarlo, pero él no le dijo qué tramaba ni dónde, al parecer, Malfoy ya no le tiene el mismo respeto e incluso se portó insolente… No negarás que fue muy raro, le dijo que ya casi estaba terminado, incluso insinuó que aquello que tiene encargado, es la gloria y Snape se la quería arrebatar. No me dirás que eso no es raro. Hermione… Snape mencionó que Bellatrix le había enseñado legeremancia a Malfoy en vacaciones, porque no pudo leer sus pensamientos.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla mientras pensaba en Draco y su aspecto mal mejorado.

—Malfoy no va a clases, últimamente aparece en el mapa del merodeador solo, insisto, Hermione, Malfoy es un mortífago y está planeando algo muy gordo —susurró Harry mientras la miraba con convicción—, desaparece en la sala de menesteres por horas y con esto que escuché, no me vas a negar que está haciendo algo muy malo.

La chica desvió la mirada de su amigo, quien la miraba con intensidad y asintió, mientras su mente viajaba a mil por hora, pero nada le cuadraba. Malfoy pasaba muchas horas con ella en la sala de los menesteres, pero después ella se iba y él parecía quedarse ahí, aunque nunca le había preguntado por qué. Había decidido confiar en él y en que ella podría ayudarle.

Snape había aparecido en busca de Draco ése mismo día y siempre parecía tener la vista fija en Hermione, como si intentara _leer sus pensamientos. _

_Carajo._

En ese momento aparecieron Ron y Lavender, riendo y abrazados, lo que le puso los nervios de punta y se despidió de Harry.

—¿No puedes…? —preguntó Harry pero la chica lo interrumpió, enojada.

—No, no puedo —Y salió de la sala, hacia su dormitorio.

Esperaba encontrar su habitación vacía, pero Ginny estaba sentada en su cama, leyendo uno de sus libros sobre feminismo mágico.

—¡hey! —la saludó mientras se abrazaban—, ¿cómo han estado tus vacaciones? —preguntó la pelirroja mientras la examinaba con ojo crítico—, ¿qué tal estuvo McLaggen?

Hermione se quitó la bufanda, pues en las habitaciones se encontraban las chimeneas encendidas y estaba a gusto. La chica iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Ginny soltó un gritito.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione! —exclamó mientras se precipitaba hacia ella y le señalaba el cuello—, ¡te has estado liando!, ¡tienes un chupetón terrible!

La castaña se puso roja mientras se examinaba el cuello en un espejo, Ginny tenía razón, una mancha roja le saludaba desde su reflejo. La pelirroja, siempre detrás de ella, la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó—, ¿Trol McLaggen?

Hermione tragó saliva y se sentó sin decir nada mientras su amiga la examinaba de cerca.

—¿Qué ven mis ojos? —volvió a preguntar, mientras le señalaba la cadena que se asomaba por su clavícula—, ¿algún enamorado te ha regalado eso?

La castaña inhaló y exhaló mientras se armaba de valor.

—No me lo ha regalado McLaggen, al contrario, me gustaría no volver a encontrármelo en mi vida, de ser posible. Supongo que la marca fue por apretarme la bufanda demasiado y el collar ha sido regalo de mi familia.

Ginny soltó una carcajada mientras se recargaba en el escritorio más cercano.

—Claro y Harry es un elfo doméstico.

—¿Cómo te fue con Harry, por cierto? —preguntó la chica intentando cambiar de tema, lo cual funcionó porque la pelirroja puso esa mirada ensoñadora que ponía cada vez hablaban sobre el chico.

—Me fue bien, supongo —sonrió la pelirroja—, pero yo no sé hasta cuándo aguante estarme besando con otros chicos e irme a meter a pasillos inhóspitos con tal de encontrármelo "por casualidad" —dijo Ginny mientras sonaba un poco enloquecida—, Dean es lindo, pero…

—Pero no es Harry —terminó Hermione, aliviada de cambiar de tema—. Supongo que podrías tomarte un tiempo a solas, sin citas ni novios, para ti misma. Llevas mucho tiempo detrás de él, quizá es tiempo de descansar y a ver qué pasa —sugirió la chica mientras abría una caja de chocolates y se la tendía a su amiga.

Ginny miró los chocolates desolada y se metió cinco de un tirón.

—Al demonio Harry Potter y McLaggen y tu "bufanda" —dijo Ginny enarcando una ceja—, yo no quiero chocolates, vamos a beber.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza, estaba a punto de declinar, cuando Lavender y Parvati entraron a la habitación, se callaron en cuanto las vieron y el humor de la castaña se oscureció.

—¿Te gusta mi suéter, Hermione?— Lavender giró sobre sí misma, enseñando su suéter de punto con una "R" en el pecho—, me lo ha regalado Ro-Ro —dijo con voz chillona la chica mientras lo abrazaba—, es una "R" de Ron —explicó como si la falta de reacción de la chica fuera que no entendía—, me lo ha tejido él solito. ¡Lo amo!

Ginny soltó un bufido y abrió la boca, pero Hermione la interrumpió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Al demonio, vamos —dijo resueltamente y se levantó de su cama. Lavender y Parvati se hicieron a un lado mientras Hermione salía altaneramente por la puerta, Ginny les dio en la cara con su cabello, muy al estilo Delacour—. Bebamos por los idiotas.

.

.

Draco no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los ojos reptilianos de Lord Voldemort lo acechaban, mientras un gran reloj lo perseguía. El tiempo se le acababa y pese a todas las veces que aseguraba tener un plan y estarlo ejecutando a la perfección, la verdad es que no tenía nada. Ni siquiera las ganas y el valor necesario para hacerlo. Frotándose los ojos, resignado a no poder dormir más, se vistió y salió de la sala común, dispuesto a vagar por la escuela, como un fantasma, su hobby más actual.

Se dirigía al baño de los prefectos, se daría un largo baño y se hundiría, dispuesto a ahogarse. Como todas las noches. Se detuvo en la puerta, había algo parecido a ¿una fiesta? dentro. Abrió un poco y la música se coló por el pasillo. Eran voces de chicas que reían y daban grititos.

Malhumorado por el cambio de planes, abrió la puerta totalmente para correr a esas tontas del baño. La escena que se encontró, lo dejó congelado.

La más pequeña de las comadrejas, estaba bailando entre el agua con los ojos cerrados, mientras su larga cabellera pelirroja flotaba en el agua. Las hélices de vapor se escapaban y hacían eróticas figuras a su alrededor. De espaldas a él, completamente desnuda, tapando parcialmente a la Weasley, Hermione se encontraba sentada en el filo de la bañera, con las piernas metidas en el agua y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y varios cabellos se le escapaban del moño y se le pegaban al cuello, extendió los brazos y Ginny cayó en sus brazos, mientras ambas reían, desnudas, como dos ninfas juguetonas que le hacían competencia a la sirena del vitral.

—¿Has besado a una chica? —preguntó la pelirroja ensoñadoramente mientras acariciaba los hombros de la castaña.

—Dos veces —contestó Hermione mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Qué guay —exclamó la pelirroja—, ¿me besarías a mí? —preguntó mientras se mordía los labios. Hermione le dio un beso en el cuello y la giró hasta quedar frente a ella, abriendo las piernas para tenerla más cerca.

—Claro que sí —susurró la castaña mientras le acariciaba la barbilla y Ginny cerraba los ojos, entreabriendo los labios—. Pero sólo si Draco participa —dijo Hermione mirándolo.

El chico tragó saliva y se acercó, mientras Hermione le pasaba la punta de la lengua desde el cuello hasta los labios y la pelirroja gemía, Draco se metió al agua y se colocó detrás de la pelirroja, mientras Hermione le tomaba la mano y la ponía en los pechos pequeños de la Weasley. Se mordió el labio mientras Ginny le besaba el cuello y las manos de Draco vagaban por el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Hermione y Draco se miraron mientras ella sacaba las piernas del agua y las colocaba abiertas a cada lado del filo de la piscina y se echaba hacia atrás, recargándose en sus codos, mientras la pelirroja le besaba el vientre y bajaba su lengua hasta su pubis. Draco tomó la nuca de la Weasley y la dirigió entre las piernas de Hermione que soltó un gemido, entonces el rubio se preparó para penetrar a la pelirroja mientras la castaña le sonreía, cómplice.

—Ahora yo —dijo Hermione mientras Ginny, sonrosada, llegaba al orgasmo. Sentó a Draco sobre el agua y se subió encima de él mientras se mordía los labios y Ginny se colocaba cerca, para acariciar y besar al chico mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la castaña.

—Oh, Hermione —gimió Draco, mientras besaba a Hermione y ésta se movía sobre él—Te amo.

De repente, estaban sólo ellos dos y la chica le sonreía con amor.

—Yo también te amo, Draco —dijo ella antes de desaparecer.

.

—Mierda —exclamó Malfoy mientras despertaba en la madrugada en una horrible sensación de humedad pegajosa y calor adolescente. Se dirigió al baño mientras examinaba su pijama sucia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió debajo del grifo y dejó que el agua corriera junto con sus absurdos deseos juveniles de un trío con la menor de las comadrejas y Hermione. Soltó una risita mientras el agua fría le caía sobre el cuello. ¿Qué diría su padre? Una traidora a la sangre y una sangre sucia.

Deseó borrar esos recuerdos de su cabeza mientras pensaba en Voldemort y los problemas que podría traerle su aventura, pues por mucho que detestara lo que dijo Snape, tenía razón, estaba jugando con fuego y eso no le ayudaría a recuperar a su padre o ver a su madre. Al contrario, se ganaba un boleto al _crucio_ máximo.

Echó un vistazo a la hora y decidió salir de la habitación, estaba cansado de Crabbe, Goyle y el pedante de Zabini y no quería pensar en la acosadora de Parkinson. Era muy temprano para que sirvieran el desayuno, pero aprovecharía para dar un paseo matutino, antes, le gustaba madrugar y ver el castillo en tranquilidad, técnicamente no infringía ninguna norma, le decía a Filch siempre que lo encontraba por ahí. Ya era de día y estaba listo para la escuela, sólo que no había clases a esa hora.

Se dirigió hacia los terrenos y la humedad invernal lo golpeó con regocijo. Se apretujó la bufanda y emprendió su caminata cuando escuchó grititos cerca del lago. Con curiosidad, se dirigió hacia allí y una melena bastante despeinada y castaña le llamó la atención. Ahí estaba Hermione dando vueltas sobre sí misma mientras canturreaba algo sobre una bruja enamorada, a su lado, Ginny Weasley, sentada al lado de un árbol, bebía directamente de una botella como marinero.

Recordando que ellas eran las dueñas de su último sueño húmedo, decidió dar la vuelta y salir de ahí, huyendo lo más lejos posible, a otro país por ejemplo. Pero su cuerpo siguió avanzando, preocupado por la resistencia de la castaña hacia el alcohol. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol y decidió salir de ahí si la encontraba en buenas condiciones, entonces Hermione dio vueltas más rápido con los brazos extendidos mientras reía y Ginny, ya casi recostada sobre el árbol, se bebía el fondo de la botella.

—¡Jermion! —la llamó la pelirroja sacudiendo la botella—, ze acaboh.

Hermione sacó su varita y dejando de dar vueltas, apuntó a su amiga, frunció el ceño y se concentró en la botella. Ésta se llenó de un líquido ámbar de nuevo.

—Graziaz —dijo Ginny mientras con dificultad, la alzaba para brindar— Por Harry Potter, el chico que nunca me hará caso.

—No digaz ezo, Yini —siseó Hermione mientras daba traspiés, acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla del lago—. Va a pazar, llo lo zé y zeran muuuy felicez. Tendrán bebés pelirrojoz.

Ginny soltó un resoplido y empinó la botella, regando parte del líquido por su barbilla.

—Quiero un cigarrillo —dijo Hermione palpándose los bolsillos.

—Tú no fumas —contestó la pelirroja.

—Sílohago.

—Noesverdad.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó triunfantemente mientras sacaba uno de los cigarrillos de Draco de su bolsillo, se encontraba maltrecho, pero lo puso en su boca y lo intentó prender con la punta de la varita. Ginny soltó una risotada cuando las puntas de su cabello se encendieron. Después de dos intentos más, la castaña lo prendió y lanzó una bocanada con aire experto.

Draco las observó un momento más y dio la vuelta, sólo se encontraban ebrias, pero seguras y eso lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Dime quien te hizo eze terrible chupete, Jermion —dijo Ginny y Draco se detuvo, atento a la respuesta.

—Ez un zecreto —contestó Hermione mientras comenzaba a girar, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás—, pero creo que io lo am…

¡SQUASH!

—¡Jermion! —gritó Ginny mientras intentaba gatear hacia la orilla del lago— ¡Jermion!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco corrió hacia la orilla y jaló a Ginny hacia atrás, ésta cayó sobre su trasero y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras contemplaba a Malfoy arrojarse al agua helada. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, sin embargo el agua se removió con una gran ola y apareció Draco cargando a Hermione, y sosteniendo su varita, el agua los arrojó suavemente a la orilla y el rubio se arrodilló para colocar a la castaña y la apuntó con la varita. Un hilo de agua salió por su boca y nariz mientras Draco movía la varita indicándole el camino, Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, mientras Ginny se arrastraba con dificultad hacia ellos.

Hermione comenzó a toser violentamente mientras Draco seguía conjurando hechizos hasta que su ropa quedó totalmente seca. Ella se incorporó, aún temblando y lo miró a los ojos. Draco, mojado y temblando ligeramente, le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada gris tormenta. Estaba muy enfadado.

—Lo… lo… lo siento —tartamudeó la chica mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos—, soy una idiota. Estás todo mojado y es mi culpa.

Malfoy suspiró mientras la veía llorar y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo su enfado se convertía en otra cosa que no quiso admitir. Sentándose a su lado, se secó con calma, intentando permanecer enojado sin éxito cuando ella se le acercó, llorosa.

—A veces no eres muy lista, ¿eh?, ¿a quién se le ocurre dar vueltas al lado de un lago claramente peligroso mientras está ebrio?

Ginny se quedó sentada cerca, mirándolos con atención y algunos aspectos aislados en su cabeza comenzaron a tener sentido, lejos de su borrachera, se entretejía una posibilidad que jamás habría pensado. Observó la cercanía con la que se trataban.

Malfoy estaba sentado y la miraba con algo parecido a ¿agrado?, era la primera vez que le veía esa mirada suave, sin asco o superioridad. Estaba aún parcialmente mojado del cabello y su amiga había estirado una mano para acomodarle el mechón de la frente, con familiaridad. Él la miraba fijamente y se sonrojó. En una persona normal quizá habría sido el frío que acababa de pasar en su chapuzón al lago negro o el frío invernal, pero en Malfoy era otra cosa, Ginny estaba segura.

Hermione soltó una risita mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su suéter, Draco le pasó un pañuelo mientras la examinaba con preocupación.

—Granger, esta no era mi idea de darnos un baño juntos.

—Gracias —susurró ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Has echado a perder todos mis cigarros —dijo Draco acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja e incorporándose—. Ve a las cocinas y pide un zumo Malfoy, te ayudará a tu cruda. Descansa.

Olvidando su sensatez momentánea y excusándose en su ebriedad, la pelirroja se acercó, fingiendo de más su estado etílico.

—Oh por Merlín —exclamó Ginny mientras se acercaba a la chica con los ojos desorbitados—. Draco Malfoy está buenísimo.

Hermione dio un brinco y se giró hacia su amiga, se sonrojó, pero desviando la mirada, hizo una mueca nada convicente.

—No me fijé —mintió la chica mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a su amiga.

—Pero qué brazos —insistió la pelirroja mientras se tambaleaba.

—No sé, me estaba ahogando, ¿recuerdas?

_Y él te sacó, PREOCUPADO._

—Si no fuera un pedante ególatra mafioso y Slytherin, me lo tiraba.

—Ya.

—¿Si no fuera tan Malfoy, no te lo tirabas, Hermione? —apuntó Ginny mirándola con atención. La castaña se encogió de hombros, pero el rubor la traicionó.

—Sólo es Draco.

_POR MERLÍN._

—¿Draco?

—Creo que se nos ha pasado la mano, vamos a nuestra habitación —insistió Hermione, nerviosa.

Ambas chicas caminaron tambaleantes hasta la sala común, donde la señora gorda las miró con ojo crítico.

—Alguien se ha ido de juerga.

— _Papanatas_ —dijo Hermione ignorándola. La señora gorda hizo una mueca de suficiencia y las dejó pasar.

Afortunadamente, aún era muy temprano para encontrar gente en la sala común, así que pasaron desapercibidas mientras subían las escalinatas.

Ginny abrió la puerta de su habitación y se giró hacia Hermione antes de entrar, repentinamente sobria.

—Tú tienes algo con "_SóloEsDraco" _Malfoy —aseguró mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro, Severus? —preguntó Dumbledore recargándose en su silla, mirando a Fawkes volar hacia el amanecer.

—Muy seguro —contestó Snape torciendo el gesto—. Es muy peligroso.

—Peligroso es una palabra fuera de serie, retorcido, complicado, inaudito, extraordinario, bizarro, diría yo —dijo Dumbledore mirando al profesor sobre sus lentes—. Esto nos pone en una posición distinta.

—¡Es un idiota! —exclamó Snape perdiendo los estribos.

—Como ya he dicho, sólo es un chico.

Snape miró impaciente al anciano profesor y tamborileó los dedos, enojado.

—Es peligroso —insistió Snape—. Si el Lord Tenebroso se entera, será fulminante, no sólo para él, sino para su familia.

—Es…interesante —caviló Dumbledore mientras suspiraba—, viniendo de tu parte.

—¿De mi parte? —escupió Snape—, ni siquiera se atreva a mencionar su nombre.

—Es interesante —repitió Dumbledore—, que tu miedo y experiencia se vea reflejada en el joven Malfoy. ¿Qué habrías hecho diferente de poder hacerlo?

—Yo —caviló Snape, temblando ligeramente—…Todo.

—Entonces ayudémosle al joven Draco a hacer las cosas así.

—He dicho que haría las cosas diferentes, conociendo el futuro, sin embargo, si regresara al tiempo, las haría exactamente iguales. Y me temo que Draco es peor. Quiere ambas cosas, es cobarde y egoísta. Quiere tener dos cosas que no puede tener juntas.

—Es un niño —repitió Dumbledore mientras suspiraba—. Y como tal, claro que quiere lo mejor de ambos. Quiere a su familia y quiere a la chica. Y nosotros podemos darle ambas. No pierdas la fe. Ella puede ser el camino.

—O su destrucción —contradijo Snape mirándose las manos.

—Esperemos que lo primero.

—Sólo es Draco, es tan joven —susurró Snape mirando desdichadamente al director.

.

.

_¡Gracias por leer! Draco les envía un beso virtual debido a la cuarentena._

_Espero me regalen sus comentarios hermosos y follows, a Draco le emocionan._

_Besos draconianos,_

_Paola_


	14. Destrúyeme I

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la ingreíble JKR, sólo la historia es mía, creada en sueños febriles de adolescentes.**

**Nota: Gracias Fran por tus comentarios, espero que no te enoje el siguiente capítulo. Draco te envía un beso con cubrebocas, por la cuarenentena. (Se ve sensual).**

**Gracias por su comentarios, follows y favoritos, me encanta escribirles.**

**14.— Destrúyeme I**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando nuestro Lord sepa que has estado haciendo tonterías con una sangre sucia, no sólo te matará a ti y a tu familia, también lo hará con ella, la torturará frente a tus ojos, la desangrará y dará de comer a Nagini mientras sólo observas o te obligará a torturarla hasta la locura._

Esa frase era la única que últimamente se repetía en su cabeza, pero la voz de Snape se había comenzado a distorsionar y convertir en un siseo frío, como la voz de Voldemort. Durante varias noches, sus sueños con Hermione en algún armario encerrado se habían ido transformando en escenas grotescas donde Voldemort lo obligaba a cortarla en pedazos y arrojárselos a Nagini, mientras ella aún estaba consciente y posteriormente, se quedaba sentado mientras Greyback la violaba una y otra vez.

En otras ocasiones, despertaba anegado en lágrimas mientras veía a su madre flotar cabeza abajo con un hilillo de sangre salir por nariz y boca hasta que el charco de sangre se volvía un mar y lo ahogaba.

Otras más, era él el que debía romper todos los huesos de Hermione para después curarla y volverla a torturar, hasta que se volviera loca.

Conforme se acercaba marzo, la ansiedad y vértigo se apoderaba de él. Se le acababa el tiempo y cada vez dudaba menos en poder cometer semejante encargo. Pero por cada día que pasaba, sabía que su madre estaba en peligro y eso lo movía, lo levantaba, lo obligaba a buscar una solución y a tragarse su miedo y convertirlo en gasolina. Pero también era egoísta y todo el tiempo pasado con Hermione era oro, era un patronus en un cielo lleno de dementores. A veces sólo se veían un día a la semana, pero ambos procuraban decirse entre besos y caricias, todo lo que las palabras les fallaban. Y sin embargo, Draco no había podido decirle la verdad, era un cobarde narcisista que no podía admitir que tenía miedo. Y sabía, por Merlín que lo sabía, que su madre corría peligro y él sólo estaba robándose momentos que no le pertenecían con una persona errónea. Pero por muy equivocada y prolífica que fuera su relación, era lo más real que había sentido en meses, años, toda su vida.

Y se preocupaba por él mismo. ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿cómo saldría bien librado de esto? De todos modos lo terminaría odiando, se dijo Draco con pesadumbre, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo podía alargar la inevitable verdad?

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Hermione dándole un empujoncito con su pie descalzo a Draco, quien se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia los jardines—. Has estado muy callado.

El chico dio un brinco leve y negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, atrapó su pie al vuelo y se dedicó a masajearlo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

—Estoy pensando en los exámenes —dijo él, sabiendo que eso la distraería. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y asintió, repentinamente preocupada.

—Claro —afirmó ella con lógica y se volvió a hundir en su libro, que había mantenido abierto sobre sus piernas—, deberíamos hacer un horario de estudio, comparar tareas y —fue bajando la voz a medida que Draco le masajeaba los pies, subiendo hacia sus pantorrillas y muslos, abriéndolos hacia él, que muy atento, la observaba—…y… y… administrar nuestro…tiempo —terminó con voz entrecortada mientras el chico se recostaba sobre ella y la besaba. El libro resbaló de entre ellos dos y Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, pero olvidó todo cuando Draco tomó su pierna y la enredó en su cintura, acariciándola con suavidad y besándola en el cuello.

Un disco volador pasó zumbando y se estrelló contra ellos, que ahogaron un grito de dolor y sorpresa. El disco mordió a Hermione en la nariz y a Draco en la mano, cuando intentó proteger a la chica, rasgó su jersey de una mordida y ferozmente, le arrancó la manga de la camisa.

—_Protego —_apuntó Hermione hacia el disco y éste rebotó, para después azotarse contra un sofá enorme e ir a parar a una pila de cosas en precario equilibrio, zumbando, furioso.

Se sentó aún aturdida y un hilillo de sangre le resbaló hasta la barbilla y manchó su falda. Asustada, se tocó la nariz y le dolió. Con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos, miró a Draco, quien se había levantado y se sostenía el brazo con la otra mano, con los dientes apretados se miraron y entonces la chica bajó lentamente la vista hasta su brazo, que a pesar de lo intentos del chico por ocultarla, ahí estaba, regia y oscura, la marca tenebrosa. Draco la miró a través de su flequillo y no se movió ni hizo ademán de acercarse.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto y se pegó contra la pared, estupefacta, le apuntó con la varita y las lágrimas que antes salían de dolor, ahora se asomaban por sentimientos más complejos mientras negaba vehementemente con la cabeza.

Malfoy se irguió, sosteniendo aún su brazo contra su pecho y se recargó en la pared más cercana, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y mirándola, desafiante.

—No —gimoteó ella sin dejar de apuntarlo.

_Pero ya lo sabías._

—Sí —Afirmó Malfoy—. Baja eso, si te quisiera matar, ya lo habría hecho.

_Lo sé._

—¡No! —gritó ella mientras las lágrimas por fin resbalaban. Sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita, busco a tientas su bolso y zapatos y retrocedió. Tropezó con el sofá y la pila de objetos se tambaleó peligrosamente. Malfoy levantó los brazos por reflejo, pero la chica mantuvo firme la varita y se recompuso—. Aléjate de mí.

_Ayúdalo._

Malfoy se volvió a apoyar en la pared mientras apretaba los dientes. Lo cierto es que la marca le escocía a cada roce, pero cuando estaba con ella, era un dolor sobre llevadero. Pero en ese momento le pulsaba, quizá por la mordida del disco volador u otra cosa más poderosa, no lo sabía. Intentó enfocarse en Hermione, pero la vista se le nublaba a ratos.

Manteniendo la varita en ristre, la chica se enjuagó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos, escrutándole el rostro.

—Dime en qué estás metido, Draco.

Malfoy suspiró y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo de piedra, sosteniendo su brazo contra su cuerpo. El chico negó con la cabeza y se miró los zapatos, esperando que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo, de nuevo. Pero Hermione no se movió, sólo lo miraba fijamente.

—Bueno, es bastante obvio. Baja eso, estoy desarmado —siseó él. Hermione se mordió el labio y toda ella tembló cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Desde cuándo lo eres? —preguntó ella guardando su varita, pero manteniendo la distancia.

_Ya lo sabías desde tu cumpleaños._

Había una nueva mirada en ella que nunca había conocido. No era la mirada indiferente que le concedía cuando molestaba a sus amigos o la mirada de enfado cuando la llamaba sangre sucia, tampoco era esa mirada suave que le lanzaba cuando entre clases, él chocaba con ella "accidentalmente", tampoco era la mirada de fuego puro y deseo cuando se besaban… era una mirada cauta, seria y de repugnancia. Temblaba ligeramente y su boca se mantenía en un rictus serio.

_Cuando nuestro Lord sepa que has estado haciendo tonterías con una sangre sucia, no sólo te matará a ti y a tu familia, también lo hará con ella, la torturará frente a tus ojos, la desangrará y dará de comer a Nagini mientras sólo observas o te obligará a torturarla hasta la locura._

Malfoy cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Una sensación de vacío lo embargó y supo que aquellos benéficos momentos habían terminado. Lo había disfrutado mucho tiempo, lo había hecho sentir casi feliz, se sentía en paz y seguro con ella, olvidándose de todo el mundo y sin embargo, la única cosa buena y real que había tenido, se le escapaba de las manos como agua.

_Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien_ le había dicho su padre poco antes de terminar en Azkaban e irónicamente, gracias a su plan fallido, él ahora tenía que hacer las cosas en las que su padre se había metido. Formuló varios planes en su cabeza, cada uno más inverosímil que el otro donde ambos escapaban y vivían una vida feliz y eterna.

—Desde que mi padre cayó en Azkaban —contestó Malfoy después de un buen rato, sin atreverse a mirarla. La escuchó aspirar profundamente, impresionada.

—Harry tenía razón, yo también pero no quería creerlo —susurró ella mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo y el estómago se le encogía. El chico abrió los ojos y la vio parada, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se sintió incómodo y furioso mientras la veía llorar sin reparo. Así que se aferró a su ira para mantener la cordura.

—Claro, San Potter siempre tiene la razón —replicó Malfoy haciendo una mueca y mirando sus manos

—Draco —lo llamó Hermione y sólo entonces él se atrevió a mirarla. Ella se acercó titubeante y se arrodilló a su lado, no demasiado cerca, por supuesto—, dime en qué te metieron, sé que no estás ahí por tu voluntad… Nosotros… yo—se corrigió—… podemos ayudarte. No sé qué estés planeando, pero no saldrá bien. Harry dice…

—¡Potter!, ¡Potter! —gritó él interrumpiéndola—, ¿sabes lo que me cuesta escucharte parlotear como cotorro sobre Potter y el imbécil de Weasley como si fueran la gran maravilla aunque durante años te han hecho llorar?, ¡Él metió a mi padrea a la cárcel Granger! —Sin saber cómo, se había puesto de pie y caminó por el espacio, dando patadas a los muebles. La pila de trastos se movió peligrosamente—. Todo es su jodida culpa.

—¡Tu padre está en la cárcel porque es un mortífago! —gritó ya sin poder contenerse, Hermione—. Todo esto no es culpa de Harry, sino de Voldemort y… y… ¡tú estás de su lado!

Hermione se le enfrentó con furia.

—Tu padre es un mortífago, Draco. Torturó personas, asesinó y aquél día en el ministerio, tiró a matar. ¿Crees que es culpa de Harry que tu padre se esté pudriendo en la cárcel? Es de las personas como él —siseó furiosa, la chica mirándolo con asco—, sintiéndose superiores, con la cabeza metida en el culo. Voldemort es un asesino y él le sirve. Le dio a Ginny un diario por venganza, sólo porque desprecia a las personas "inferiores". Se merece estar ahí o más.

Draco lanzó un grito y golpeó la pila, la cual cayó en medio de ellos, provocando un gran estruendo.

—Yo también soy un mortífago, ese ser despreciable del que te jactas con tu valor moral, "doña perfecta" —tiró Malfoy con odio—. Tú juzgas y dices qué es bueno y malo, pero ustedes —espetó el chico con asco—, son el cáncer.

Hermione abrió los ojos como si la hubieran abofeteado, sin embargo, no cedió y pateando los cacharros, se acercó dando tumbos a él.

—Sé que dices esto porque estás asustado y probablemente amenazado —susurró ella intentando mantener un tono suave—. Pero yo te conozco y— le intentó tomar la mano, pero Malfoy se apartó, haciendo una mueca de asco—… sólo estás enojado. La orden te puede ayudar.

—Nadie me puede ayudar, Granger —dijo Malfoy con sequedad—. Mi madre está en peligro y yo debo hacerme cargo.

—Tú no eres como tu padre —contradijo ella con un toque de dulzura. Ésta vez, él se dejó tomar la mano y ella le tomó de la barbilla, girándolo hacia su boca—. Eres mejor, eres Draco y yo… yo… yo te quiero.

_Te quiero._

Hermione lo besó con suavidad, con paciencia mientras la reticencia del chico cedía y se fundían en un beso húmedo, porque ambos lloraban en silencio.

—Draco, te puedo ayudar —dijo con firmeza Hermione mientras lo abrazaba—. No estás solo.

—No… no lo entenderías —balbuceó el chico mientras le devolvía el abrazo—. Me odiarás.

La chica, aún con la cara enterrada en su pecho, negó con la cabeza y se aferró a él.

—No puedo odiarte, porque te quiero —dijo ella con vehemencia.

_Te quiero._

_Te quiero._

_Te quiero._

—No, no me quieres, yo sólo he estado jugando contigo y aprovechándome —negó Malfoy, empujándola—, ¿crees que eres la única? —se burló el chico mirándola desde arriba—, ¿desde cuándo crees que tú mereces mi afecto? —rio el chico haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. Hermione retrocedió.

—No te tengo miedo y no te creo—lo confrontó—. Tú no eres así.

Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, mirándola con deferencia.

—Tú no sabes cómo soy, Granger. Pero como siempre, _quieres creer que lo sabes todo._

—Bueno, me gustaría creer que eres distinto dado que estás aquí conmigo y no con alguna de tus muchas chicas, regalándome joyas y durmiendo conmigo—dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Joyas? —se burló el chico mientras la miraba hacia abajo, como hacía meses que no la miraba, con una mezcla de desprecio y frialda—, eso es una baratija y te lo dí porque me dio pena tu otro dije, por favor, ir a otro lado con el cuento que eso es oro. Pero claro, seguramente te lo regaló la pobretona de la comadreja y San Potter. ¿Dormir contigo? Por favor, eres un dolor de cabeza, durmiendo al menos, estás callada.

La chica abrió la boca y la cerró, dolida. Inconscientemente tocó su cuello e intentó quitarse el guardapelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Malfoy mientras la miraba con superioridad.

—Quitándome tu estúpido collar, eres un idiota, Malfoy.

—No puedes quitártelo, le hice un maleficio. Mientras lo lleves puesto, no le puedes decir a nadie que soy un mortífago. Ya ves, regalarte "joyas" —enfatizó la última palabra—, no es para cortejarte. Es para mí beneficio, como siempre lo ha sido.

_Lo siento._

Hermione entonces rodeó la cadena con los dedos y la jaló, desesperada, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban.

—Eres un estúpido, Malfoy.

—Lo soy —coincidió el chico mientras le alejaba las manos de la cadena—, para, te harás daño.

Ella lo apuntó con su varita, pero no pudo conjurar ningún hechizo. Intentó tomar su bolso de debajo de los cacharros, pero el disco la volvió a morder y soltó un gritito.

—No sé en qué momento pensaste que yo te quería, Granger —atacó Malfoy—. Eres demasiado confiada, Doña Perfecta cree que todos son honorables y caballerosos. Ese es uno de tus muchos defectos. Yo sólo te quería para pasar el rato. Pero eres tan virgen y necesitada de afecto, que creíste que yo —puntualizó con un deje de superiorida—, ¿te podría querer a ti? Una _sangre sucia_.

_Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien._

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, mirando hacia otro lado. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Hermione pasó saliva y lo miró, conteniendo toda la rabia y dolor que sentía, mientras el collar le quemaba en la clavícula, ya no tenía más lágrimas.

—Pero tú no eres una persona malvada —dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada con obstinación—, de otro modo no… tú no eres tu… padre.

_No estarías aquí, conmigo. Me quieres._

Draco la miró con algo parecido a la lástima y le acarició la mejilla, mientras la marca, oscura compañera, le quemaba el antebrazo.

—Realmente no sabes quién soy ni qué estoy dispuesto a hacer o si llegado el caso, no dudaría en lastimarte. Por algo, no estoy en Gryffindor. Nunca olvides eso. Yo estoy dispuesto a matarte y torturarte si es necesario. Porque Potter y tú, sobre todo tú, eres una escoria y no mereces compartir el mismo aire que yo. Considéralo por mi padre. Y mi madre. Eres una sangre sucia, la eterna empollona que necesita afecto. Nunca te he tratado bien, jamás lo haré. Pero eres tan petulante, que pude sacarte toda la información que necesito sin siquiera saberlo. No vales ni un knut e incluso Weasley lo sabe.

Y diciendo lo último, Hermione dio vueltas sobre sí misma y cayó fuera de la sala de menesteres junto con sus cosas. Intentó volver a entrar, conocía el pedimento, pero nada funcionó. Se puso los zapatos mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y recogió sus cosas, se sentía humillada, estúpida y muy preocupada. Intentó mencionar las palabras "Draco Malfoy Mortífago", pero se le enredó en la lengua y el collar le quemó. Soltó un sollozo y se levantó tambaleante, había sido engañada y usada.

De entre su túnica cayó un pergamino chamuscado. "El increíble club del hurón saltarín" leyó en el título y en un dejo de coraje, lo arrugó y lo arrojó al suelo, pero éste se le quedó pegado en los dedos, haciendo esfuerzo para quitárselo, le llamó la atención el pie de firmas, la de Malfoy se encontraba quemada, no se leía su nombre y poco a poco, sintió que algo muy importante se le iba de las manos, como una palabra en la punta de la lengua. Confundida, caminó hacia su sala común y conforme avanzaba, olvidaba algo más, una palabra, un sentimiento, una persona.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ginny en el rellano de las escaleras—, ¿qué te ha pasado? —exclamó su amiga mirándola asustada.

Hermione la miró confundida, extraviada y se dejó conducir por la pelirroja, miró varias veces hacia atrás, pero no sabía qué buscaba ni a quién.

—¿Qué me pasa? —preguntó Hermione mirándola confundida.

—¡Tu nariz! —exclamó muy impresionada Ginny mientras la conducía a la enfermería.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la Señora Pomfrey soltó una exclamación mientras Hermione las miraba, confundida. La sentaron en una silla y le hicieron preguntas que por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger no pudo contestar.

—Yo… recuerdo un disco volador —dijo la chica después de un largo tiempo y la enfermera asintió, convencida.

—Esos nuevos discos tienen un veneno suave que confunde a los chicos, pero este debió tener algún maleficio —explicó la enferma a Ginny—, por eso está aturdida y la mordedura fue más agresiva. Pero no importa, le crecerá la nariz en un santiamén.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y miró a las dos mujeres al tiempo que la Señora Pompfrey le apuntaba con la varita. Sintió una sensación helada en la nariz, como si se le congelara y luego le quemó. Soltó un gritito y se llevó la mano a la nariz, palpó con cuidado pero ahí estaba su pequeña, puntiaguda y pecosa nariz. Ginny la miró aliviada y cuando la enfermera se aseguró que todo estaba bien con Hermione, las dejó marchar para la cena.

—Yo…—comenzó la castaña, aún confundida—… no le digas a nadie.

—Parecías Voldemort, Hermione.

Ginny asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y no dijo nada. No se le pasó de largo que la castaña no llevaba calcetas o que sus ojos estaban muy hinchados. Antes de entrar al gran comedor, la pelirroja la detuvo en un hueco y la examinó.

—No puedes entrar con esa facha —le dijo y con la punta de la varita, le retiró la sangre seca—, te pareces a Harry a inicio de año cuando Malfoy lo golpeó.

Hermione se encogió, algo de eso le dolió, pero no sabía qué, algo le faltaba en esa pieza.

—¿Sabes? —se excusó Hermione—, me sigue doliendo la nariz, mejor me marcho.

Dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, se sentía aturdida y había olvidado algo muy importante, demasiado. Un sentimiento, una persona o una palabra…

Sólo cuando entró a la seguridad de su habitación y se desnudó, cuando el agua caliente le calentó su frío cuerpo, Hermione Granger echó a llorar. Lloró por horas, semanas, el tiempo no se detuvo, pero ella lloró hasta quedar afónica.

.

.

.

_¡Gracias por leerme! Les envío sus besos Draconianos, se aceptan críticas, impresiones y comentarios. _

_Besos con tapabocas,_

_Paola_


	15. Destrúyeme II

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de la increíble JKR, sólo la historia es mías, creada en mis sueños febriles de juventud.**

**_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! muchas gracias a todas por sus increíbles comentarios, follows y favoritos. Gracias a la especial Fran, Draco sigue enviándote besos con #SanaDistancia._**

_Gracias a Aaniee y Lupi por seguir esta historia._

_ElanV: En eso estoy, escribiendo casi diario para que sepas qué les pasará a ellos. _

_Ali: Así es, Malfoy es bipolar, pero esperemos que pronto arregle eso o se medique. Vicenza es Vincent Crabbe, la niña por la que se hace pasar para cuidar la sala de los menesteres. Pronto el Lemon, Draco promisse._

_Hadramine: en eso estoy! gracias por tus comentarios, me inspiran :3_

_Brenda: como la vida misma, bella y triste... El final será feliz, aunque no sé para quién. jejeje_

_Andrea: Aquí está!_

_._

.

.

**15.— Destrúyeme II**

Draco expulsó a Hermione de la sala de los menesteres cuando escuchó gritos provenientes del ala opuesta del sitio. De otra manera, quizá, muy quizá… él habría cedido y contado la verdad.

Aún contrariado, corrió dando tumbos, el armario evanescente se movía como loco y ruidos se escuchaban por dentro. Lo abrió de un tirón y encontró un libro de magia oscura abierto por en medio, una cara horrible gritaba entre las páginas. Draco movió la varita y el libro se cayó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y tomó con cuidado de no tocar la joya de en medio, el libro del fondo del armario. Lo dejó junto a otra pila de libros que Borgin le había estado enviando como manera de prueba y en parte para salvarse de las redadas del ministerio.

—Creo que está casi listo —susurró para sí mismo mientras un escalofrío lo recorría. Era inevitable.

Recogió sus cosas y echó una última mirada a su hueco feliz, aquella guarida que había ido transformando con Hermione, la cual tenía un aspecto mucho más ordenado desde que ella había comenzado a estar ahí, sobre todo, sin colillas y botellas regadas de cualquier manera. Alzó la varita y la agitó mientras algo en su interior se retorcía y hacía pequeño, hasta casi desaparecer. Los cojines volaron y cayeron en otro pasillo, escuchó cosas romperse, pero no le importó. Siguió agitando su varita y arrojando cosas a otros lados, hasta que casi quedó desnudo el alféizar donde tantas tardes y noches se habían besado, envueltos uno en brazos del otro, sin decir palabra, contándose nimiedades, fumando y bebiendo mientras el sol se ponía a lo lejos. Con movimientos mecánicos, se deshizo de los libros que ella había leído, quemó la bufanda que Hermione le dio en su primera salida, rompió las plumas que él le robaba con el pretexto de hacer sus deberes, los pergaminos corregidos que se habían juntado en un extremo de la alacena y las reglas que habían escrito, parcialmente arrancadas, las quemó. Cuando por fin acabó y el sitio quedó irreconocible, como si ahí nunca hubieran pasado meses sumergidos en ellos, Draco se sentó por última vez en el alféizar y observó aquél espacio. Tomó la manta que ella había llevado para cubrirse del frío mientras leía y la dobló con sumo cuidado, acarició la tela suave y se la acercó a la nariz cerrando los ojos. Aspiró con fuerza su olor dulce y se permitió atragantarse en su propio dolor mientras admitía que ella nunca volvería. Se meció mientras las lágrimas lo golpeaban y se acurrucó, permitiéndose sentir dolor y tristeza, de sentirse cobarde por haberla dejado ir, se odió y la odió. Incluso odió a su padre, el imbécil que creía en esas cosas de la sangre pura.

Se odió y asqueó pensando en todas las veces que había sido una mala persona con Hermione, en cómo la quería con él, pero cómo no la sabía querer como merecía.

Sollozó mientras su alma se fragmentaba, mientras su único resquicio de bondad lo abandonaba. Se permitió tener miedo sincero por su madre, por su padre, por Hermione, incluso por el mundo mágico, se sintió pequeño y vulnerable. Lloró pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba y después paró.

Se secó las lágrimas con el torso de su manga y se incorporó. Acarició por última vez aquella suave manta y la colocó con parsimoniosa reverencia sobre el alféizar que había regresado a su tamaño real y suspirando una última vez, quemó aquella suave tela, el único testigo de que Draco Malfoy se había alejado de Hermione Granger por su bien, que tenía emociones sensatas y tan cobarde era, que la había dejado ir, _por su bien. _La observó consumirse con lentitud y cuando ya sólo quedaron cenizas, convocó una corriente de viento que se llevó los restos. Y entonces, la Sala de los Menesteres deshizo la enorme ventana y ahí donde habían pasado tanto tiempo de felicidad, se perdió en un muro de piedra y cacharros.

Cuando Malfoy salió de la sala de menesteres, ya no era el chico que quería a Granger, era el mortífago que debía matar a Dumbledore.

.

.

.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó Harry por cuarta vez. La chica dio un brinco y se esforzó a mirarlo—, ¿iremos a la biblioteca de nuevo?

La castaña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras regresaba a sus apuntes, fingiendo estar ocupada.

—¿Está todo bien? —insistió Harry mirándola preocupado—… Has estado muy distraída y…

—Me parece que el señor Potter tiene mucha información que compartir con nosotros —lo interrumpió Snape y ambos chicos pegaron un brinco. Hermione se ruborizó y agachó la vista, pero Harry gruñó—. Por favor, señorita Granger —dijo con saña el profesor—, dígannos a toda la clase porqué ha estado distraída y el señor Potter está tan preocupado.

Hermione no contestó y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, intentando mimetizarse con el mobiliario.

—Conteste o le bajaré puntos a Gryffindor.

Harry apretó los puños e iba a contestar algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió, levantando su nariz con altanería, ignoró las miradas de todos puestas en ella, incluida la de _él._

—Estoy preocupada porque los exámenes se acercan y siento que he estado perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías.

_Un escozor en la nuca, la mirada gris de alguien clavada en ella._

—Pues me parece que no los pasará hablando en clases e interrumpiéndonos con sus inevitables fastidios. No entorpezca a sus compañeros por asuntos triviales, de todos modos su vocecilla chillona resuena en esta aula. Quizá le interese volver a recuperar sus enormes dientes para no hablar tanto. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Algunos alumnos de Slytherin soltaron una risita burlona, con Parkinson a la cabeza, quien últimamente se notaba muy arrogante cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Snape se giró y siguió hablando sobre las veinte maneras de aplicar una maldición punzante.

Hermione volvió a agachar la cabeza y siguió apuntando mientras escuchaba a los Slytherins reírse a sus espaldas. Sin decir nada más, le sonrió a Harry quien miraba enojado a Snape y le apretó la mano debajo del pupitre, su amigo le devolvió el gesto y mantuvo su mano cautiva unos momentos infundiéndole ánimos.

Cuando terminó la clase, Ron se acercó a ellos y miró a Harry quien se giró a guardar sus cosas, fingiendo que no los escuchaba y entonces se dirigió a Hermione.

—Soy un idiota nefasto —dijo. Ella lo miró con indiferencia, como últimamente miraba todo, sin sentir emociones, pero tampoco tristeza, se mantenía en pausa.

—Lo eres —contestó la chica recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del aula. Ron la siguió sin amilanarse, presa de un repentino optimismo.

—Me gustaría pedirte perdón por ser un idiota y… ser amigos de nuevo.

—Claro, porque lo que opines de mí, no tiene importancia, ¿verdad? Y debo estar yo y aceptar tus remedos de disculpas, encantada de la vida cada vez que la cagas. Pues ya estoy cansada y harta de que la culpa siempre sea mía, el idiota eres tú, Ronald, no yo.

Hermione dio media vuelta y se perdió en un pasillo. Él no la siguió pero sonrió, al menos, ahora ya le hablaba, ése era un gran paso para ambos.

A lo lejos, Malfoy los observó, sintiendo desazón mientras sabía que ellos terminarían acercándose, inevitablemente. Se alejó en silencio, caminando en sentido contrario de donde Hermione lo había hecho. En otros tiempos, la habría seguido, alcanzado y besado en algún tapiz hueco, pero ya no. Suspirando, se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres.

.

Y así, llegó el fin de semana, Hermione se levantó tarde, se había quedado dormida llorando y no recordaba lo que soñaba, pero unos ojos fríos y grises la perseguían, de nuevo, como cada noche. Más resignada que atormentada, se metió a la ducha mientras recordaba que hoy, Ron cumplía años. En un día común, le habría preparado un pastel y dado un regalo mientras entraba a su habitación sin tocar, pero este año, ni siquiera se había esforzado en comprarle algo. Se retrasó lo más que pudo con la esperanza que cuando saliera, no hubiera nadie en su cuarto. No creía poder soportar a Lavender o alguna otra cotilla.

Bajó a desayunar y echando una rápida ojeada a la mesa de Gryffindor, no encontró ni a Ginny, Harry o Ronald ahí, así que supuso que habrían tenido un desayuno especial y naturalmente, no había sido invitada. Tomó un Profeta olvidado y comenzó a leerlo, mientras la ya conocida sensación de frío le pulsaba en la nuca. Se negó a tomarle atención y se enfocó en el crucigrama y su avena con fresas y arándanos.

.

Malfoy había dejado su plato a medio comer cuando vio entrar a Granger, el hambre lo abandonó de pronto. Una parte de él quería correr hacia ella y sacarla de ahí, arrinconarla en cualquier espacio lo suficientemente oscuro y susurrarle las cosas que no se atrevía a mencionar en voz alta. Sin embargo la otra parte lo mantuvo tranquilamente quieto en su sitio, fingiendo escuchar a Parkinson hablar sobre su madre y el último gato que se le murió. Suspirando, retiró su plato y clavó sus ojos en su espalda, su cabello alborotado y en sus hombros caídos. Últimamente, ella no llevaba el cabello recogido o en trenzas, tampoco usaba la ropa que había llevado cuando se veían, hasta había cambiado su juego de plumas y su bolso, como si cualquier cosa que él hubiera tocado, estuviera contaminada. Incluso, no le había pasado desapercibido que siempre estaba enrojecida de su cuello, como si a cada momento, tirara de la cadena de oro intentando librarse de su regalo. Le desagradaba la sensación de asco que sentía al saber que él había hecho lo mismo que Weasley, herirla y botarla, usarla y aburrirse. Pero era muy necesario seguir adelante y hacerla a un lado, por el bien de ambos.

Pansy le clavó las uñas en la muñeca, como siempre hacía para llamar su atención. Renuente, le echó una última mirada a la chica antes de girar toda su atención en la enfadosa de su compañera.

—Si la sigues mirando así —siseó la morena mientras le enseñaba los dientes y su hermoso rostro se desfiguraba—, voy a tener que hacerle crecer los dientes de nuevo, para que veas tu reflejo de idiota en sus dientes.

Malfoy se sacudió la mano y suspiró, cansado.

—Lo divertido de esto —señaló el rubio con frialda—, es que te crees con el derecho de reclamarme por mirar a alguien cuando tú— alzó la voz y varios chicos de su mesa los miraron—, te has revolcado con la mitad de Slytherin. Estoy harto de ti y tus ridiculeces. No somos novios, no nos vamos a casar y no me gustas.

Pansy abrió la boca horrorizada y por primera vez, la vio ruborizarse, para deleite de Malfoy y risa de todos sus compañeros

—Nos vemos a las ocho, Draco —dijo oportunamente una chica de cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura. Malfoy asintió mientras bebía su jugo de calabaza, ignorando la rabieta de Pansy.

—¡Tú! —chilló—. Te veré en el dormitorio y entonces verás, Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass rio cantarinamente y se colgó del cuello del chico, mientras toda la mesa las miraba en silencio, con Malfoy en medio, quien ya no les prestaba atención.

—No creo que estas noches duerma en mi cama, Pansy, pero —le lanzó un beso—, en la de Draco sí. Búscame ahí.

—Ugh —negó el chico—. No, gracias, apestaría todo con su olor a zorra.

La mesa volvió a reír y algunos de Ravenclaw voltearon curiosos. Daphne se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco, quien sonrió con frialdad mientras se dejaba acariciar por Daphne. Los murmullos comenzaron a correr por la mesa y Pansy se levantó furiosa, tropezando con el banquillo. Malfoy soltó una risa burlona y entonces sus ojos se volvieron a desviar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Me debes una —le dijo Daphne soltándolo sin delicadeza— y sí dormiré en tu cama al menos una semana, aquella perra me va a lanzar algo mientras estoy distraída.

Draco asintió distraídamente.

—Claro, yo dormiré en el sillón, no te preocupes.

Daphne se giró y siguió platicando con sus amigos mientras a Draco le llamaba la atención otra escena.

Ginny Weasley había entrado corriendo al Gran Comedor, estaba pálida y los ojos vidriosos, buscó con la mirada entre las cabezas y se dirigió a Hermione, se detuvo un poco antes y respiró un poco, como armándose de valor, después le puso la mano al hombro a su amiga y le dijo algo muy bajo, el cabello pelirrojo se le fue a la cara y Malfoy no pudo leer los labios, pero Granger abrió muchos los ojos, palideciendo en el acto y se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras las lágrimas le brotaban con facilidad. Ginny le dio la mano y ambas chicas salieron disparadas. Extraordinariamente, nadie más reparó en ellas.

Pudiendo con su curiosidad, se levantó en silencio y las siguió. Miró a ambos lados esperando que no le saliera Parkinson de improviso, pero no la vio y al dar la vuelta, la melena pelirroja se perdió. Las siguió, corriendo a todo vapor y entonces, antes de bajar las escaleras, las vio rumbo a la enfermería. Las siguió con rapidez y tomó un atajo, esperando que nadie lo viera y se apiñó entre una armadura, las chicas pasaron segundos después. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Hermione negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo.

—Vamos Hermione —la llamó Ginny con calma—, ya está fuera de peligro.

—Oh dios, Ron —susurró la castaña mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—. No puedo.

—Sí puedes, Harry también te necesita, está muy asustado.

Hermione asintió e inhaló con fuerza, infundiéndose valor cuadró los hombros, entonces entraron por la puerta. Draco la detuvo antes que se cerrara y miró por una rendija.

Acostado en un camastro, estaba Ronald Weasley, pálido como la cera, durmiendo. A su lado se encontraba Potter sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos y Snape y Slughorn hablaban un poco más allá con McGonagall con una botella entre las manos, _una botella de Wishkey de fuego añejada_.

—Planeaba regalársela a Dumbledore —dijo Slughorn ofuscado—. Pobre Wabill, es su cumpleaños hoy.

Hermione soltó un gritito y Harry la abrazó. Se dijeron cosas entre susurros y la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. La enfermera les pidió salir de la sala y al tiempo escuchó pasos de su lado del pasillo. Cerró la puerta y echó a correr mientras Fred y George Weasley entraban a la enfermería, pálidos.

Él también estaba pálido, había reconocido la botella, aquella que había pedido a Bellatrix que entregara a Rosmerta para hacer llegar a Dumbledore, hacía meses. Casi se había olvidado de ella, entre las semanas pasadas con Hermione y arreglando el armario evanescente, se había olvidado de la botella. Tuvo ganas de vomitar, no pudo creer lo estúpido que había sido. Y tampoco olvidaba las lágrimas de la chica.

Sintió una especie de celos enfermizos porque ella llorara por el pobretón ese y no por él. Últimamente la veía decaída, pero tranquila, incluso sonriente, contrario a como había estado cuando se peleó con la comadreja. Eso le dolió en el orgullo. Y su corazón se estrujó cuando recordó que ella ya lo sabía, sabía que había sido él. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en decírselo a San Potter? El hechizo que le había hecho, sólo le impedía hablar de eso, pero no escribirlo, cantarlo, soñarlo o pensarlo.

Repentinamente cansado, se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres, mientras pensaba en su madre sola, en la enorme mansión Malfoy, con la cuadrilla de Voldemort tan cerca, especialmente Greyback. Giró su Knut tres veces para avisarle a Crabbe y Goyle que debían hacer guardia fuera de la sala. Ya había atravesado el último pasillo cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

¡PLAFF!

Sorprendido, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y chocó con una gárgola, que le clavó su garra en la espalda, causándole más dolor. Gimió por el golpe y entonces abrió los ojos que le lagrimeaban por el dolor. Frente a él se encontraba, ya lo sabía, Hermione. Lo apuntaba con su varita, temblando de furia mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro, en su otra mano tenía un pergamino en blanco.

La chica levantó la varita y furiosa, conjuró un hechizo, pero esta vez Malfoy estaba preparado, desvió el hechizo que dio contra la pared de piedra y ésta se rompió.

—¡Basta!—gritó Malfoy mientras desviaba una y otra vez los maleficios que la chica le enviaba, tenía la mirada desencajada y estaba pálida de la furia—. Alguien vendrá y te castigará.

—Claro, porque castigarme es mejor que estar muerta —exclamó Hermione mientras lanzaba, incansablemente, hechizos y maleficios. Malfoy sólo los desviaba y se protegía.

—¡Eres un cobarde, pelea! —le urgió ella mientras se le acercaba. Jamás la había visto tan furiosa, ni siquiera cuando Weasley la había cambiado por Brown— ¡Maldito mor… mor… mor!

Malfoy lanzó un último hechizo de protección, que hizo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás. Sin embargo, se levantó de un salto y lo apuntó, temblando de furia.

—Hermione —la llamó, intentando sonar tranquilo—, para.

—Eres una escoria, Malfoy —dijo Hermione acercándose a él y por segunda vez en su vida, lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en la nariz. Malfoy se tambaleó pero no se defendió pese al dolor que lo embargaba, a un nivel que el físico no podía imaginar. Se puso la manga sobre la nariz, de la que salía sangre copiosamente y la miró. Levantó su varita y apuntó a Hermione, mientras la furia le ayudaba a pensar cómo salir de ahí. La chica también la alzó y lo miró con una determinación fiera que jamás le había conocido.

—Eres un cobarde—masticó Hermione mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, delatándola. El chico bajó su varita casi imperceptiblemente mientras encajaba el golpe—.Nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mí, si lo haces, te irá muy mal. Me das asco. Yo…Te odio.

—¡DUELO! —gritó Peeves asomando su cabeza por una esquina— ¡ESTUDIANTES EN DUELO! ¡SANGRE!

Hermione abrió los ojos y Malfoy aprovechó la distracción para escapar. La chica soltó un grito de frustración mientras ella misma buscaba salir al escuchar los pasos de Filch acercarse con rapidez.

.

Malfoy caminó dando tumbos hasta que encontró un baño solitario, era el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, pero eso no le importaba, se podría decir que ellos dos eran "amigos". Entró y se miró en el espejo, apuntándose a la nariz, se la curó y detrás de él apareció la fantasma.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó ella con su voz lastimera—, ¿quién te ha herido?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se enjuagó la cara, mientras las lágrimas se le confundían con el agua. Se quedó un momento aferrándose al lavamanos y luego convulsionó entre lágrimas y gimoteos.

—Oh, vamos, no llores —le consoló Myrtle con una voz infinitamente dulce, incluso intentó tocarlo, pero sólo lo atravesó. El chico no hizo ningún movimiento de escalofrío, porque lo que tenía dentro lo lastimaba más que el frío fantasmal.

—Me odia —susurró él, dando vueltas por el baño, se sentó en un banco desgastado y siguió llorando, la fantasma flotó hacia él y lo miró con tristeza.

—¿Es ella otra vez? —preguntó con delicadeza—, no te odia…

—Sí lo hace, me lo dijo —lloró él intentando secarse la nariz con la manga del suéter—. Me odia porque soy un ser despreciable.

—No, no lo eres —susurró Myrtle con convicción—. Y ella lo sabe, sólo está enojada.

—Casi muere su amigo por mi culpa.

La fantasma abrió los ojos y desapareció. Malfoy suspiró y se echó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

—Y después de todo, ella no sólo me odiará, deseará mi muerte.

.

La chica se acercó a sus amigos que se encontraban en la escalera más cercana a la enfermería, hablaban en susurros y ella sabía de qué. Se dejó caer en los escalones al lado de Harry y se acurrucó mientras las lágrimas salían en silencio. Estaba terriblemente preocupada por Ron, sabía que pudo haber muerto y habría sido en parte su culpa por no haberle dicho a nadie que Malfoy era un mortífago. Le dolía haber retirado el velo que cubría a Malfoy, era muy duro darse cuenta que él no se tocaría el corazón, jamás por nadie. Había envenenado para matar y por fortuna, Harry sabía qué hacer, gracias a su "príncipe mestizo", Ron no había muerto envenado.

Agradeció por tener amigos tan capaces y más listos que ella, que era una idiota porque se había dejado engatusar por Malfoy.

Sintió mucho asco con su propio corazón que aún le dolía por aquél mortífago, pero también tenía miedo. Jamás habría pensado que le podría hacer daño real, no fuera del que causaban las palabras o las miradas, incluso las travesuras de adolescentes, sin embargo, la primera vez se había negado a admitir que fue Malfoy quien embrujó a Katie Bell para que entregara el collar maléfico , y sin embargo, ahí habían estado todas las pruebas todo el tiempo, ella había visto cómo se le asomaba la marca más de una ocasión y nunca había intentado averiguar qué tramaba, jamás se había sentido amenazada o intranquila estando con él, al contrario, los sentimientos habían comenzado a brotar desde dentro, tanto así que le había regalado un anillo y se había puesto el collar gustosa, sin pensar en que era una trampa para protegerse a sí mismo. Caramba, incluso lo había invitado a verla en navidad. So idiota, él un mortífago, que visitara a su familia muggle, porque ella creía que él _podría cambiar, que necesitaba ayuda. _Y un cuerno, él sólo la había usado para entretenerse, para regodearse, porque Malfoy nunca iba a ella, ella era la que corría cuando le tronaba los dedos, ella era el perrito faldero de Malfoy.

Nuevamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y Harry la abrazó, reconfortándola. ¿Pero cómo la iba a reconfortar? Ella merecía sufrir y ser marginada por haber albergado sentimientos con aquella manzana podrida. Jamás se iba a perdonar haber sido una confiada. Y sabía que jamás, jamás, volvería a confiar en alguien como él. Harry tenía razón y las personas nunca cambiaban, por mucha fe y amor que se les depositara.

El collar le pesaba en el cuello y su frialdad la lastimaba, era un recordatorio de lo estúpida que podía ser y de lo poco que se amaba, creyendo que alguien como Malfoy podría albergar sentimientos por ella, incluso llegar a _sentir. _Las personas como ellos no amaban, sólo odiaban y se limitaban a esperar que el mundo les sirviera.

Al final del día, Hermione se marchó agotada junto con Ginny y Harry a la sala común, apenas tocó su cama, cayó dormida. Tuvo sueños horribles, como cabía esperar, sin embargo, sabía que se lo merecía, se merecía todos los sufrimientos que tenía, por el hecho de haber confiado en Draco Malfoy y sobre todo, por quererlo a pesar de todo.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Ron salió de la enfermería junto con Harry a quien en el último partido le habían roto la cabeza, en todo ese tiempo a solas que tuvieron Ron y ella, hablaron sobre sus sentimientos, sobre lo mal que lo había llevado ella respecto a las cosas que había dicho él y aunque él se disculpaba a cada rato y le escribía notas que caían sobre su regazo en clases cuando él le pedía sus libros "prestados" para estudiar, Hermione no era feliz. Reía con ellos, incluso les ayudaba a estudiar, los veía entrenar al Quidditch y no se despegaba de ellos. Cuando estaba sola, se sumergía en alguna butaca en su sala común y leía como loca, evitaba andar sola por los pasillos o quedarse última en el aula, porque siempre, a donde fuera, unos ojos grises la perseguían. Incluso en la oscuridad de su habitación, los ojos grises la golpeaban, la acosaban y se burlaban.

.

El tiempo seguía su curso, los exámenes se acercaban y Hermione estaba exhausta de dormir mal y comer poco, y es que aunque Ron, Harry y ella habían vuelto a ser los amigos normales, con cada vez más continuas intervenciones de Ginny al grupo, la chica evitaba desayunar o comer sola en el gran comedor, siempre se refugiaba en sus amigos o iba a la biblioteca entre clases, ya no pasaba tiempo ahí sola, aunque la sala común fuera un caos, prefería guarecerse entre los suyos que con una nimia posibilidad de encontrarse a Malfoy en cualquier otro lado.

Porque sabía que si él la buscaba, la miraba, la incitaba, ella lo seguiría, porque Hermione Granger estaba enamorada.

.

Ron al final cortó con Lavender y fue un drama del que tuvo que escapar varios días y dormir con Ginny para no escuchar a la niña boba llorar como loca. Estaba demasiado sumergida en su pena como para soportar otras. Además, tenía celos en cierta parte, de que aquella chica pudiera llorar y comer chocolates y seguir llorando escuchando canciones bobas a todo pulmón y dar rienda suelta a su supuesto dolor y ella debía callar y fingir que estaba bien porque lo que había hecho era imperdonable; había convivido y se enamoró del enemigo, aquél ser que como le dijo, no dudaría en matarla llegado el momento.

.

Estaba destruida, no podía más con su alma, la arrastraba como el barón sanguinario a sus cadenas, y ella sólo era un fantasma que se movía con sus amigos, asentía cuando debía hacerlo y daba las buenas noches cuando los demás se iban a dormir, Malfoy la había quebrado como nunca nadie, a ella la sabelotodo, doña perfecta… Pero en la soledad de su cama, Hermione intentaba por todos los medios quitarse aquél collar, esa cadena que la ataba a Malfoy. Y sin embargo no lo lograba, siempre fallaba, no conocía hechizo que la ayudara, pero la avergonzaba pedir ayuda de los profesores y en cierta parte, sabía que lo merecía, mantener una penitencia por las cosas malas que había hecho. Y sin embargo, tantos meses después, años, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad, aún no se sentía capaz de tomar los trozos de su corazón y pegarlo, ¿era tan cobarde como él que una parte muy nimia se negaba a quitarse el collar?

.

.

Y entonces sucedió.

Hermione había ido a la enfermería por una poción para los cólicos, se sentía muy sensible y odiaba estar indispuesta, tuvo que soportar una larga perorata de la Señora Pomfrey sobre dormir bien y comer mejor, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Snape pálido como la cera con Malfoy flotando inerte frente a él. La enfermera pegó un grito y corrió a su ayuda.

—Ha sido una maldición, lo he curado lo mejor que puedo, estaba consiente… ha perdido el conocimiento camino aquí… Sí, fue una riña con otro alumno… No… no la supe identificar… Debo dejártelo, Pomfrey e ir a castigar al otro…

Snape le dirigió una mirada casi tierna a Malfoy, quien pálido y sudoroso, se retorció en el camastro cuando la enfermera le colocó un vendaje. Entonces alzó la vista y se encontró con la de Hermione, quien se había quedado paralizada en su sitio, asustada. Ambos se miraron unos instantes en los que el profesor pareció escudriñar en lo más hondo de su alma y después se marchó, negando con la cabeza ¿decepcionado?

—Querida, por favor, ¿puedes ayudarme? —la llamó la Señora Pomfrey—, alcánzame ése frasquito.

Hermione salió del trance y se acercó a la enfermera, quien agitaba su varita y le rasgó la camisa al chico para examinar sus cortes. Eran cortes limpios y casi cerrados a lo largo del torso, ése pecho por el que ella había pasado sus uñas en más de una ocasión, ahora estaba lleno de cicatrices y sangre. Así que la mujer comenzó a poner gotas del frasco directamente en las heridas, mucho más tranquila.

Malfoy se retorció un poco debido al dolor. La chica se echó hacia atrás, impresionada, pero el rubio tomó su mano entre balbuceos y la apretó.

—Lo siento, te va a doler… ¿Querida, podrías tomar su mano?... Ah vaya, ya lo has hecho, muchas gracias.

La chica sintió ganas de vomitar mientras veía las cicatrices cerrarse casi de forma limpia y no poder escapar, porque tenía la mano de Malfoy aferrándose a sus dedos. Estaba frío y pegajoso, pero sintió la familiar sensación de tranquilidad cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron. Malfoy se retorció un poco más y luego se mantuvo quieto, mientras su respiración se acompasaba. No podía creer la sensación de vacío que había experimentado todos esos meses porque una mano le hacía falta entre las suyas, tampoco pudo ignorar la otra sensación de vómito por estarse aferrando a un mortífago.

—Bien, ya ha pasado todo —comentó Pomfrey mientras se limpiaba las manos en el mandil—. Iré a buscar un poco más de solución para ponerla en su vendaje. El díctamo funciona para heridas y desparticiones.

Hermione asintió y después miró a Malfoy, se veía mucho más delgado que la última vez que se había enfrentado a él. Estaba demacrado y su rostro se había hecho mucho más anguloso, como si la preocupación y miedo le marcaran las expresiones. La chica intentó recuperar su mano, pero el rubio no cedió.

—Her… mio…ne—balbuceó él retorciéndose medio inconsciente—… lo… siento.

La chica sintió las lágrimas golpearle de nuevo y se apretó los labios para no sollozar en ese momento. Se intentó apartar con mayor fuerza, pero él la estaba mirando, despierto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con suavidad la chica. Él desvió la mirada, incómodo.

—Ha sido Potter.

Ella ahogó un grito y se mantuvo quieta, mientras las lágrimas caían por la punta de su nariz.

Sorprendida, notó que él también estaba llorando y la aferraba con fuerza, se intentó sentar, pero la fuerza le falló y Hermione lo ayudó a incorporarse. Sin poderlo evitar, se echó a su cuello y lloró, asustada. Él le devolvió el abrazo con una mano y la tomó de la nuca, buscando su boca. Ambos se besaron entre lágrimas, era un beso triste y lejano, lleno de dolor y toda la ansiedad que aguardaban. Se separaron un momento en el que ella sorbió por la nariz y entonces, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la atrajo de nuevo, saboreando su tristeza y reflejando la suya en ella. Cuando se separaron, la mirada de Hermione lo atravesó peor que el sectumsempra que Potter le había arrojado, porque lo que dijo a continuación le hirió el alma:

—No te creo.

Ella se apartó sin delicadeza y salió de la enfermería, sin mirar atrás.

Malfoy se recostó de nuevo y ahogó un sollozo. Aquél beso probablemente lo había lastimado más que mil _crucios_.

.

.

.

.

_Chachán! Ojalá les haya gustado, lo escribí con mucho amor._

_Gracias de nuevo por sus hermosos comentarios, sus follows y favs, a Draco le encantan y entre más haya, más ropa se quita. AAAH no cierto, bueno sí...quién sabe jejeje_

_Recuerden, #SanaDistancia. Las quiero mucho y espero que estos tiempos difíciles lo sean menos con Draco a su lado._

_Besos Draconianos,_

_Paola_


	16. Destrúyeme o Sálvame

**Disclaimer:Antes que nada, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíbles JKR.**

**Notas de la autora: Con éste capítulo se acaba la Parte I de la historia, la cual ocurre en HP y el Príncipe Mestizo. Así que a partir de aquí daremos un giro, quise respetar al máximo la historia original por así convenir a mis intereses, pero a partir de aquí, todo puede pasar.**

**Especiales gracias a la siempre incansable Fran.**

**Gracias por sus follows y favs a Laukamichaca, Selyg y Leslyle**

**.**

**.**

**16.—Destrúyeme o sálvame**

**.**

**.**

Draco daba tragos a su hidromiel mientras fingía escuchar a Blaise y a Pansy debatir sobre las conjeturas de la próxima temporada. Mantenía la vista fija en la mesa rayada mientras sentía las uñas afiladas de Parkinson pasarle por la espalda con parsimonia y la piel se le erizó, no a manera sexual, sino de asco.

—¿Qué opinas, Malfoy? —le llamó Zabini—¿crees que esta bonita muchacha acepte hacer un trío si la emborrachamos lo suficiente?

Draco miró a Pansy, con sus mejillas arrebatadas, el cabello en dos cascadas oscuras cayendo a cada lado del rostro, su escote pronunciado, enseñando ligeramente el sostén de encaje y la mano de Zabini acariciándole el muslo por debajo de la falda.

—No creo que necesite que la emborraches, sólo que le pagues el hotel más costoso, la bebida más costosa y los condones de oro, es tan zorra que lo hará gratis—respondió él alzándose de hombros y haciendo señas a un chico de tercero que fungía como mesero aquella noche.

—Vaya… me sorprende tu capacidad de no celar a esta hermosa y sensual ninfa.

Pansy se sonrojó y miró por encima de su copa a Zabini mientras él acariciaba a la chica, intentando ignorar que Draco le había llamado zorra, de nuevo.

f—No puedo celar a alguien que se ha aferrado a mi lado como una sanguijuela y la trate como la trate, regresa, ¿no es así, querida?, por más que te sacuda, te quedas sy crees que en una de esas, te respetaré, no digas querer. Por lo tanto me da igual con quién te metas.

—Pero amigo, nosotros no te engañaríamos, te estoy diciendo que hagamos un trío, después ella será toda tuya.

Draco recorrió la sala con la vista y le dio otro trago a su bebida.

—Paso. Te la regalo.

—Oh, vamos Draco, será divertido —insistió Pansy mientras lo besaba en el cuello, mientras temblaba por dentro—conozco un juego que te encantará, yo sé que eso te excita, igual puedes llamarme _sangre sucia _—le susurró al oído mientras Zabini comenzaba a acariciarla con insistencia.

Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y los miró con asco.

—Te he dicho que lo hemos dejado, sea lo que signifique esto para ti —arrastró las palabras Malfoy—, no me haces falta. Zabini, disfrútala, es una zorra, como tú.

Pansy se había quedado callada todo ese tiempo con la esperanza que Malfoy se volviera a acostar con ella, había hablado con su madre y ésta la había amenazado con que debía mantenerlo feliz, o su matrimonio en dos años no vería la luz.

_Ten su hijo_ rezaba su despedida. Y ella, con lo lista que era, entendió qué debía hacer, pero ahora, el chico se la pasaba rechazándola, cada vez más públicamente, cada vez con mayor asco. Estaba nerviosa, porque su madre había sido muy clara, prefería mil veces que Pansy no terminara su educación y cuidara un bebé a los 17, que pasar el ofuscamiento social de decir que su inexperiencia y estupidez había roto matrimonio con el hijo de los Malfoy, una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra.

Últimamente, Draco se la pasaba encerrado en la sala de los menesteres, llevaba meses haciéndolo, y ella que no le quitaba ojo de encima, lo había visto más "feliz" hasta hacía unas semanas, cuando una noche llegó y castigó al primer niño pequeño que se le paró enfrente. A partir de ahí fue en picada, apenas hablaba, las ojeras se notaban más pronunciadas y se veía demacrado. En clases apenas y abría la boca, casi no hacía sus deberes y siempre desaparecía. A veces con Crabbe o Goyle, pero cuando los acorraló y preguntó qué hacían, los chicos no supieron contestar, porque Draco siempre los hacía esperar fuera, convertidos en niñitas inofensivas.

Entonces lo vio acercarse a Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Daphne le hizo sitio entre ellas y Astoria se ruborizó, hundiéndose en su asiento. Pansy puso los ojos en blancos, esa niñita era muy delicada para estar en Slytherin, se la podría comer de un bocado. En cuanto a Daphne, la conocía, era su compañera de habitación, pero ¿realmente qué Slytherin se dejaba conocer?, la chica alta y rubia, se limitaba a callar cuando ella llegaba con Milicent y se escondía detrás de sus cortinas, sabía que era muy buena en clase, pero nunca había develado sus calificaciones, sino por las expresiones complacidas de los profesores cuando la elogiaban. Incluso en una ocasión, aburrida, se había puesto a hurgar en sus cosas, pero no encontró nada interesante, ropa interior de algodón, calcetas, ropa cara de diseñador y un cepillo de plata, sus únicas posesiones, nada de diario, alcohol u otra cosa que le pudiera servir para chantajearla.

—¿Es cierto que Greengrass está con Draco? —soltó Pansy mientras regresaba en sí, poniéndole atención a la mano demasiado arriba de Blaise. Éste se despegó de su cuello y la miró entre cansado y fastidiado.

—Si no fueras tan accesible en la cama, ya me habría hartado de ti, Parkinson —le dijo Blaise mientras se separaba de ella. La miró calculadoramente, sabiendo que de su respuesta dependería llevársela o no—. Sí, Greengrass y él han estado _divirtiéndose._

Pansy levantó una ceja e hizo un mohín mientras veía como Draco las incitaba a beber más, riendo divertido de algo que Daphne había dicho. La ira la invadió y tomó a Blaise del brazo.

—Vámonos.

—Es increíble lo que haces por seguir durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que él —murmuró Blaise mientras se detenía—. Estás tan loca… no me apetece irme sólo contigo.

Con la vista, miró a su alrededor, buscando otra chica linda para llevarse de la sala común de Slytherin.

—Tú— señaló a una chica de séptimo que fumaba y bebía encaramada en un escritorio mirando a Malfoy descaradamente—. Vamos arriba.

La chica se acabó la bebida de su botella y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo quiero a Malfoy —dijo la chica mientras se giraba, echándole el humo en el rostro.

Malfoy se giró mirándola evaluativamente y sonrió, complacido.

—Lo siento —señaló con la cabeza a las Greengrass—. Esta noche tengo compañía.

—Lástima —contestó la chica apagando su cigarrillo en la bandeja de uno de los de tercero que pasaba por ahí y se levantó de su sitio—. Entonces vamos, Zabini.

Malfoy regresó a su conversación con las hermanas y se hundió un poco más en su asiento, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

—Estás exhausto —dijo Daphne mientras bebía de una copa de plata.

—No sé a quién demonios se le ocurrió que era buena idea…

—¡Lo sé! —saltó de pronto Astoria, con las mejillas arreboladas—, poner a los menores a servirlos, mientras ustedes beben y fuman y se meten con todo mundo. No somos sus sirvientes y menos sacos para saciar sus bajos instintos —terminó, muy indignada.

—Me refería a hacer esta reunión los martes —dijo Malfoy mirándola de reojo, Daphne y él comenzaron a reír y la chica se ruborizó más—. Calma revolucionaria, yo no te veo sirviendo a nadie.

—Agradece que eres mi hermana —Daphne encendió un cigarrillo y se lo pasó a Draco—. Además, ¿quién crees que somos? Los de tercero sólo hacen de meseros, no "para saciar nuestros bajos instintos". Por Merlín, Astoria, pareces una…una— la miró fingiendo asco—… Gryffindor o algo así.

Los mayores echaron a reír y Draco sintió una pulsada de dolor, porque las palabras de Astoria le recordaron a Hermione cuando hablaba de alguna causa justa.

—Además todos pasaron por eso —siguió Draco tronando los dedos y un chiquillo corrió hacia él con un cenicero limpio—. Forja el carácter.

—Claramente —contestó Daphne captando a Astoria, quien furtivamente miraba a Draco medio embelesada, medio tímida—. Pero claro, el gran Draco Malfoy nunca fue mesero —sonrió de lado mientras veía a su hermana pequeña hacer lo que todas las chicas de Slytherin, mirarlo embobada—. Es demasiado importante.

Draco le dio un golpe con la rodilla y sonrió.

—No le creas —le dijo a Astoria y se levantó de su asiento. La sala común se quedó en silencio, expectante—. Se ha acabado, vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana hay clases.

Uno a uno, los chicos de quinto, sexto y séptimo se fueron a sus dormitorios, dejando sólo a Daphne y Astoria sentadas.

—También ustedes, tengo sueño y no pienso dormir en mi habitación.

Daphne se levantó y miró con coquetería a Malfoy mientras apagaba su último cigarrillo.

—Puedes dormir con nosotras, oh increíble Draco Malfoy, cualquier chica moriría por semejante honor.

Malfoy rio, fue una sonrisa de verdad, espontánea, clara y sencilla. Nada comparada a las que solía usar con los demás, siempre manteniendo las apariencias, fría y sin sentimientos.

—Prefiero el sillón de aquí a riesgo de ser violado en tu cuarto. Buenas noches.

Las Greengrass subieron hacia sus habitaciones, en el camino, la menor no se pudo contener más y recuperando el poder del habla, se giró hacia su hermana mayor.

—¿Es muy poderoso, verdad?

Daphne la miró con seriedad y le besó la mejilla, protectoramente.

—Sí, porque su padre es mortífago y está preso en Azkaban y se presume que él también ha seguido sus pasos. No porque sea agradable o un buen partido. Deja de verlo como si lo idolatraras. Sabes lo que piensa nuestro padre sobre las personas como él.

—¿Entonces porqué eres su amiga?

—No soy su amiga —le corrigió Daphne con paciencia—. Pero sé cuándo una oportunidad me conviene. En este momento, por ejemplo, nos conviene ser su amiga y alejarlo de Parkinson porque si _ÉL_ toma mayor poder, nuestro padre puede salir bien parado gracias a Malfoy. Slytherin es un juego y hay que jugarlo sin tocarse el corazón.

Astoria asintió mientras miraba a su hermana mayor, se parecían muy poco físicamente, pero ambas que habían sido criadas iguales, en un ambiente de amor y respeto por cualquier ser vivo, a veces no entendía cómo pudieron haber quedado en esa casa, con tantas ideas tan ridículas sobre la sangre limpia y apariencias al por mayor. Sin embargo, debían sobrevivir y Daphne lo hacía mucho mejor que ella. Juntándose con las personas indicadas o despreciando de vez en cuando a una que otra. Y en este momento, Malfoy era una pieza clave, según su hermana, así que siguiéndola, sería muy agradable con él. Aunque era difícil, porque el rubio le _encantaba._

_._

_._

Ginny y Harry por fin salían, el mundo era un poco más feliz, la primavera los saludaba con amor y flores frescas, Ron y ella se llevaban un poco mejor e incluso había mejorado su rendimiento escolar. Sin embargo, todo se mantenía en vilo, como una moneda que el destino puso a girar y en algún punto, caería y su suerte estaría echada. Mientras eso sucedía, todo el mundo había mejorado e incluso Hermione se sentía tranquila, las lágrimas habían comenzado a cesar y poco a poco, se atrevió a usar su ropa antigua o pasar más tiempo a solas en la biblioteca retomando su viejo hábito de molestar a Harry con el presunto "príncipe mestizo". Dada su experiencia previa, sabía que debía hacerle caso a sus instintos y éstos le decían que tuviera cuidado. Ya había demostrado el "príncipe" que era oscuro con aquellos hechizos retorcidos. Y es que ella, una y otra vez había intentado adivinar dónde escondió el libro para deshacerse de él, sin embargo, Harry se negaba a hacerle caso. Tomando esto como un reto, se dedicó a buscar información sobre él o ella.

Quizá se debía a que también Malfoy la evitaba. En Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se sentaba lo más lejos posible, siempre con Greengrass y sus miradas ya no se cruzaban. Cada vez, sentía menos su mirada acosadora y eso la había calmado, aunque no podía evitar la punzada de dolor cuando le llegaban los rumores de que lo habían visto en tal o cual lado con una chica diferente en cada ocasión. Vivía en una especie de tranquila tristeza, donde era más la resignación quien la llevaba a seguir su vida, repitiéndose todos los días que él no volvería y sobre todo, que ella no lo quería de vuelta y lo odiaba.

Y así, con la copa de Quidditch ganada, con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y el calor que reclamaba estudiantes a tumbarse sobre el pasto y refrescarse los pies a las orillas del lago negro, Dumbledore llamó a Harry.

Aquél día había iniciado como cualquier otro. Se despertó, asistió a clases y después se aventuró a la biblioteca. Sentía de nuevo la energía fluir sobre ella cuando caminaba por los pasillos, su dominio, cuando no necesitaba la lista de libros y se dirigía hacia cada estante guiándose con su memoria. Se sabía la clasificación de memoria y eso la animaba. La biblioteca era una vieja amiga que la abrazaba después de vacaciones, era el rayo cálido de sol en una mañana invernal y el baño refrescante que vencía al calor en verano. Le gustaba estar ahí y se lamentaba todos los meses que la había abandonado, sin embargo, aquél espacio la perdonaba y le abría sus puertas de nuevo. Fue a la sección de profetas viejos y encontró una nota que le llamó la atención, sobre Eileen Prince. Abriendo los ojos, buscó en los archivos de premios de Hogwarts y la encontró mencionada apenas escuetamente como presidenta del club de Gobstones. Emocionada, corrió a la sala común, donde encontraría a Harry y Ron.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, les mostró el recorte, pero lo miraron desdeñosamente y la ignoraron. Ella ya estaba preparada para esa reacción, sobre todo, porque desde el envenenamiento de Ron, el pelirrojo solía admirar al príncipe y se lamentaba ya no tenerlo a la mano. Harry era un caso perdido y ya sin apoyo, se fue a la biblioteca, empeñada a demostrar que no estaba equivocada.

Cuando bajó a la hora de la cena, no vio a Harry, pero sí a Ron, quien le hizo señas y se sentó a su lado. Aún eran un poco incómodos los momentos que pasaban solos, sobre todo, porque la chica ya no aguardaba ningún interés romántico en él. Es como si le hubieran apagado el botón de chicos. Sólo había decidido pasar de ello y seguir siendo una soltera con un gato extraño. Comieron en aparente tranquilidad y después subieron a la sala común.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Ron de pronto, deteniéndose en seco—. Me gustaría invitarte a salir en vacaciones, si es posible. Creo que nunca hemos podido tener una salida como se manda, siempre la cago.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y sonrió de lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, Ron. Quizá es una señal para dejarlo por la paz.

Las orejas del chico enrojecieron, pero él no se molestó, solo asintió en silencio.

—Éste año me he comportado como un verdadero idiota y lo siento mucho.

Hermione retomó la marcha y suspiró.

—Es que así eres… Tienes ideas muy claras sobre las chicas y lo que deben o no pueden hacer. Sencillamente somos diferentes y funcionamos mejor como amigos.

Ron caminó a su lado y se encogió de hombros intentado aparentar normalidad.

—Tú siempre me has gustado —soltó de repente.

—Lo sé.

Ron la miró un momento y se sintió mal por la forma en que la chica lo ignoraba, como si de verdad no le importara. Pero una parte de él no podía creerlo, dado que Hermione se lo pasó muy mal cuando él tuvo novia… Seguramente estaba fingiendo y haciéndose la importante, se dijo.

—De verdad la he cagado —dijo él con timidez.

—Sí, lo has hecho. Y por el momento no quiero salir con nadie. Vamos, Ron. Entremos.

Apenas habían tomado asiento junto al fuego, cuando entró Harry corriendo, afortunadamente para Hermione, pues Ron parecía no ceder en el tema de ellos. Lo siguieron al dormitorio de chicos y lo vieron revolver en su baúl, desesperado.

—Ha encontrado uno —dijo Harry sin aliento—. E iré con él para destruirlo. Pero cuando iba hacia su despacho, me encontré a Trelawney, la sala de los menesteres la había expulsado y… y… Malfoy estaba dentro, gritando. Ha terminado lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y… creo que esta noche atacará Hogwarts.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione dejó de respirar, casi se había olvidado de él y la extraña pero bien infundada sospecha de que era un mortífago. Sin embargo, si Dumbledore y Harry se iban, significaba que el castillo estaría desprotegido y…

—Tomen esto, repártanlo con Ginny y llamen al ED, podrían necesitarlo— le tendió una botellita dorada a Ron y después se giró, indeciso—. Cuídense mucho.

Hermione vio salir a su amigo y una terrible sensación de abandono y terror la golpeó. Se giró para ver al pelirrojo, quien tenía la mirada perdida y ligeramente atemorizada, pero decidida.

—Sé que Harry ha estado muy pesado con ese tema todo el año, pero… ¿y si es verdad? —preguntó el chico girando sobre su mano la botellita.

—No creo que sea exagerado —tragó Hermione temblando—. Creo que puede tener razón y Malfoy… estar planeando algo.

Ron la miró con fastidio y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que tú también?

Hermione no le hizo caso y dio vueltas por el dormitorio, sentándose en la cama de Harry.

—Llamemos al ED, patrullemos como dijo Harry y… y esperemos que se equivoque.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada de conocimiento, pues los instintos del chico normalmente no fallaban.

—Voy por Ginny y a cambiarme, nos vemos en media hora abajo.

La chica salió por la puerta y subió a su habitación, se puso unos jeans y tenis en vez de la falda que llevaba y sacó las moneditas encantadas de su alhajero. Había dos galeones, uno con la cara de Filch y el otro del ED. Los contempló un momento y sintió una oleada de angustia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, escribió un mensaje al ED y la echó en sus vaqueros, entonces tomó la otra y le dio vueltas, indecisa. Suspirando, la tocó con la punta de su varita y después la guardó en su otro bolsillo. Se miró en el espejo, su reflejo estaba pálido y su corazón latía muy rápido. Entonces se le asomó la cadena del collar y con furia, se la metió debajo del suéter, como si fuera un recuerdo vergonzoso.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con Ginny y Ron esperándola

—¿Listas? —dijo Ron rebuscando en su sudadera—, Harry quería que repartiéramos esto entre los tres.

Ginny miró la botella y luego a sus amigos. Pálida y preocupada, asintió y le dio un trago, después Hermione y al final Ron. Fue como beber el mejor brebaje del mundo, parecido a la champaña dorada de su cumpleaños. Aquél recuerdo le habría ocasionado dolor en otro tiempo, pero en ese momento, el _Félix felicis_ la protegía. Le calentó las puntas de los dedos y fue como un abrazo cálido de su madre después de una pesadilla. Nada podía salir mal esa noche. NADA.

Salieron al rellano, donde Neville y Luna los esperaban. Estaban sentados juntos y sonreían tímidamente, pero cuando los vieron aparecer, se levantaron de inmediato, decididos.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —dijo Neville con decisión.

Ron les explicó el plan de Harry y Luna y Neville asintieron, serios. Todos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras mientras decidían quién ir con quién, cuando Ginny se giró hacia Hermione y la atrasó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, impaciente.

—¿Porqué estamos espiando a Malfoy y porqué es un peligro? —le preguntó sin rodeos, mirándola como aquella mañana después del lago negro y su borrachera. Hermione se sonrojó, pues hasta el momento, había evadido aquella cuestión. La chica agachó los hombros y la miró con tristeza.

—Porque es peligroso y así como Harry tiene sus sospechas, yo— se paró a elegir las palabras adecuadas—… lo confirmo.

Ginny abrió sus hermosos ojos castaños y formó una O con la boca, palideciendo de golpe.

—Yo…¿No se supone que ustedes tenían algo?

—No —contestó Hermione con tristeza—. Nunca hubo nada. Pero sé que es… peligroso. Vamos.

Hermione echó a andar con tranquilidad y Ginny la miró en silencio, con la clara visión de haber escuchado una mentira.

Se repartieron en el vestíbulo e hicieron una primer ronda mientras Hermione buscaba a Malfoy por el castillo.

—Es imposible —dijo de pronto la chica, nerviosa—. Debemos parar y buscarlo en el mapa, caminando no puedo leer bien.

Luna tomó el mapa y se sentó a los pies de una estatua, mientras Ron y Neville se apiñaban a su alrededor, buscando como desesperados. Ginny se recargó en la pared y miró por una ventana, hacia los terrenos del castillo. Todo se veía muy tranquilo, como si Hogwarts estuviera esperando aquella noche y la moneda dejara de girar.

—¡La sala de los menesteres! —exclamó de pronto Ron como si hubiera tenido una revelación. Hermione lo miró asombrada y el mundo se le vino abajo—. Debe estar ahí, por eso no aparece en el mapa.

Un murmullo recorrió al grupo y entonces el pelirrojo se levantó, exultante.

—Neville, Ginny y yo iremos hacia allá para pillarlo si sale. Ustedes vayan con Snape y reténganlo ahí.

Luna asintió y tomó la mano de Hermione mientras Ginny le echaba una última mirada a la chica y después se marchaba, con su hermano y Neville.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al despacho del profesor, pero nada ocurrió. Luna lucía muy tranquila, como si fuera una pijamada más frente a las mazmorras. Y ambas se sentaron a esperar, pero el tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría. Eso puso de pelos de punta a la castaña quien se levantó de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas, como una leona encerrada.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver a los chicos? —Sugirió Luna después de tres o cuatro vueltas—. Nos podemos comunicar con la moneda.

Hermione se giró, indecisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no —dijo—, debemos quedarnos aquí y cumplir nuestra parte, si algo ocurriese, ya lo sabríamos.

Luna tomó la mano de Hermione y le sonrió.

—Sí, quizá algo malo no esté pasando, pero alguien te necesita y tú a él. Ve y búscalo.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que pensaban en la misma persona. Agachó la cabeza y trazó figuras con su pie.

—No, estoy bien aquí.

—Nadie manda a una rara a consolar a otra porque sí, Hermione —comentó Luna mirando hacia la puerta de Snape—. Y menos llora preocupado en los baños porque cierta chica lo odia. Ni la sigue a todos lados para después marcharse viendo que llegó segura a su sala común

La castaña levantó la cabeza y miró a Luna, sorprendida.

—Oh vamos —le dijo la rubia riendo—. Son muy obvios. Me gusta pensar —prosiguió la chica ensoñadoramente— que las personas tienen bondad dentro, pero no lo saben hasta que alguien se los dice.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, indecisa y Luna, que era una de las pocas veces que hablaba con tanta coherencia, le hacía señas con las manos para que se fuera. El _Félix felicis _le dijo que se dirigiera a la sala de los menesteres. Así que siguió su instinto y echó a correr como nunca.

Llegó derrapando al pasillo que conducía a la sala de los menesteres cuando todo se puso oscuro. Asustada, se pegó a la pared y convocó un _lumos_, pero la oscuridad se tragó su hechizo. Escuchó gritos de sus amigos a lo lejos y ella gritó, tratando de orientarse y llegar hacia ellos.

—¡Ron! —gritó en la oscuridad plena. Escuchaba voces, pero con la vista embotada, no supo de dónde había venido o de dónde provenían. Levantó la varita y se decidió a atacar al primer contacto, pero todo se quedó quieto—¡Ron! —volvió a gritar. Le pareció escuchar a lo lejos un grito de dolor. Se acercó con una mano por delante y se dio con algo duro contra la espinilla. El dolor la dobló un momento, pero aún cojeando, siguió andando.

Entonces una mano la jaló por la muñeca y tiró de ella con suavidad hacia atrás. El tacto era familiar y la chica lo intentó tomar del brazo, pero tropezó y utilizó su otra mano para guiarse.

—¿Ron?, ¿Ginny?, ¿Neville? —preguntó débilmente Hermione.

Se detuvieron en algún espacio del infinito pasillo y la chica giró sobre sí misma, asustada. Sabía que quien la había llevado, no era ninguno de sus amigos.

Entonces el espacio se aclaró un poco, como un armario en penumbra y vio delante de ella muy, muy cerca, a Draco Malfoy.

.

Draco lo había conseguido, había conseguido que su plan encajara perfecto aquella noche. Se sentía la persona más suertuda del universo. Apenas en tarde había podido trasladar un ave de Hogwarts a Borgin & Burke y de regreso sana y salva. Se sentía pletórico y en un instante inconsciente, corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se detuvo, sintiéndose estúpido, porque quiso compartir sus planes con _ella. Ella_ que no estaba ya con él.

Justo unas dos horas después, Rosmerta le avisó que Dumbledore había salido a Cabeza de Puerco. Entonces no perdió el tiempo y llamó a su tía. Confirmaron la hora y Draco esperó, impaciente. Dio varias vueltas por la sala y se armó de valor, ya estaba hecho todo, por fin había llegado el día y no podía permitirse fallar. Por su madre, su padre que se encontraba en Azkaban y por él, la gloria de su familia y seguridad posterior dependía de ese momento, de sólo un chico de dieciséis años. Intentando no acobardarse, se sentó en un sofá quemado, como si todo el poder y gloria fueran suyos y esperó. Entonces el armario crujió y Draco se levantó de un salto, mientras se ponía pálido. Cada minuto se volvía más real y él sólo se quería ir de ahí y desaparecer para siempre.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió un potente olor a humedad y mugre, era Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando recordó las historias que rondaban a aquél ser, le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Los siguientes en salir fueron Dolohov y otros mortífagos menores.

—¿Y mi tía? —preguntó Malfoy.

—¿Y mi tía? —chilló Greyback riéndole de cerca. Sintió su aliento podrido en la nuca—. Está ocupada con otras cosas, pero nosotros daremos fe y legalidad a la gran proeza de Draco Malfoy.

Dolohov rio y los otros mortífagos también. Lo miraron y él dio un respingo. Se suponía que era el líder de la misión.

—¿Y Severus? —preguntó Dolohov.

—No está invitado —dijo con sequedad Malfoy y caminó hacia la puerta. Alzó la mano y los detuvo—. Iré yo primero, por si hay mirones.

—Vaya, eres más listo que tu padre —susurró un mortífago rubio y todos rieron, incluso Malfoy.

Malfoy asomó la cabeza y vio a la pandilla de Potter ahí, antes que pudieran reaccionar, les arrojó polvo peruano de la oscuridad y regresó dentro, escuchó gritos y cosas estrellándose, pero no le importó.

—Bien, salgamos— Sacó una mano disecada de su túnica y les dijo a los demás—. Tómense de los hombros o se perderán.

Dolohov le clavó las manos en los hombros y salieron de ahí. La mano de la gloria le permitió ver todo el panorama, entonces vio a los dos Weasley llamando a gritos al zoquete de Longbottom. Les arrojó un hechizo que golpeó la pared, pero sirvió para que los chicos se apartaran y perdieran el norte. Entonces siguió avanzando y la vio. Corría directamente a él con los brazos extendidos y girando sobre sí misma, se estrelló contra la jaula vacía del ave que acababa de probar en el armario. Se agachó por el golpe y siguió avanzando.

—¡Ron! —gritó, desesperada.

Greyback gruñó a sus espaldas, Malfoy lo vio estirarse y relamerse los labios, saboreando el olor de la chica, la cual se encontraba muy cerca. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el primer pasillo que había a su derecha y sacó al grupo de la oscuridad.

—Tomen este camino—le dijo a Dolohov sin apartar la vista de Greyback, quien giró la nariz hacia el pasillo oscuro, relamiéndose los labios y babeando—. Ve a la torre de astronomía y lancen la marca tenebrosa, los alcanzo allá.

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó el mortífago rubio y fornido—. ¿Por qué nos dejas?

—Debo distraer a Snape, o se dará cuenta, sólo tomaremos otro camino y nos veremos allá —prometió Malfoy y regresó a la oscuridad cuando vio a los mortífagos obedecerlo.

Giró un par de veces hasta que encontró a Hermione, la tomó con suavidad de la muñeca y la jaló al sentido contrario donde estaban sus amigos. Lanzó un encantamiento _muffliato _ y más polvo peruano para ganar tiempo. La chica primero se dejó conducir con facilidad, pero después intuyendo quién era, se jaló. Quedaron detrás de un tapiz, donde otras veces se habían besado largo tiempo. Bebió de su imagen un momento antes de tomarla de los dedos y compartir con eso, su mano de la gloria. Hermione enfocó la vista y se echó hacia atrás, pero chocó con la pared de piedra en el reducido espacio. Sin embargo Malfoy no la soltó o lo habría dejado de ver.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó ella mientras buscaba separarse más, pero los dedos de Malfoy eran como garras sobre los suyos—. ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó ella mientras el aire se le iba.

Malfoy la miró con tristeza en los ojos y con su otra mano, le acarició la mejilla. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, sus orejas, sus pestañas, sus pómulos y su nariz, siguió con sus labios, recreándose en ellos como si nunca la hubiera visto bien. Hermione mantenía la mirada clavada en el chico, petrificada.

—¿Qué has hecho, Draco? —preguntó de nuevo Hermione, esta vez en un susurro, intentando enviar sus emociones al fondo. El chico la ignoró y pasó sus dedos por su cuello y bajó la mano hacia su escote, entonces levantó la otra mano y la puso al otro lado de sus hombros, al soltarla, el mundo se puso oscuro, pero sus sentidos se habían amplificado y con terror, sintió las manos de Malfoy sobre su cuello, pensó que la iba a estrangular y no se pudo defender, estaba horrorizada… Entonces la soltó y le tomó los dedos de nuevo y la luz regresó. De las manos del chico colgaba el collar que le había regalado y éste la miró una vez más y compuso una media sonrisa.

—Siento que lo que para mí fue regalo se haya vuelto tu maldición—dijo él y palideció cuando la marca le quemó. Ya había sido lanzada y entonces debía ir y esperar, conforme el plan. Sin perder tiempo.

Pero entonces, Hermione entrelazó su mano con la suya y lo aferró como si de ello dependiera su vida. La mano de gloria cayó al suelo y ambos quedaron envueltos en la oscuridad.

—No vayas —le pidió ella, quien intuía más o menos qué estaba pasando, pese a lo callado del sitio—. Quédate conmigo, todavía te puedo ayudar.

Malfoy recargó su cabeza en la de ella y le tomó el rostro con la mano libre. A tientas, ella se puso de puntitas y buscó el aliento de Draco. Lo sintió a menos de un palmo de distancia, era cálido y suave y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo beso. Primero juntó sus labios con los suyos, en una promesa casta, en un pedido de bondad, como había dicho Luna y después lo besó con fuerza, como si de ello dependieran sus vidas. Hermione abrió la boca gustosa cuando Draco introdujo su lengua hasta el fondo, enredó su mano libre en su cabello y tiró de él hacia ella, Draco la soltó por un momento y después se aferró a ella, la tomó de la cintura y de la nuca y la estrujó, ella gimió gustosa y enredó sus manos detrás de su cuello. Sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó del trasero y la elevó, mientras ella brincaba y con elasticidad, se enredaba en su cintura. Draco la apoyó en la pared y se hundió más en el beso. Pasó su lengua por encima de sus labios y los mordió, la escuchó gemir, enterrarle las uñas en la espalda y atraerlo si se podía, un poco más hacia ella. Entonces paró y recargó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y ella lo abrazó. Escuchó sus latidos acompasados y las manos de Hermione que lo acariciaban con amor, lo rompieron. La bajó con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la coronilla de aquél alborotado cabello castaño. Hermione lo buscó a tientas y se aferró a él con fuerza.

—No te vayas —pidió ella de nuevo, mientras su voz la traicionaba—. Draco… Quédate.

Entonces lo sintió resbalar entre convulsiones y sollozos. Hermione no podía verlo, pero lo sintió, así como había sentido cien veces más aquél beso, lo sintió contra ella, llorando.

—Lo siento mucho Hermione —gimió Draco mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, hundiéndose en esa posición—. No… no… no me odies… mi madre… mi familia… yo…

—¡Draco! —le llamó con calma la chica, acariciándole el cabello rubio—. Quédate. No te vayas… Lo podemos arreglar...

—Perdóname —dijo Draco Malfoy arrodillado frente a ella.

Entonces el chico tomó la mano de la gloria y se levantó en silencio. Hermione aún se aferraba a él, temblando.

—Te quiero, Draco —contestó ella sonriendo entre lágrimas, porque aunque no lo podía ver, en sus palabras puso todo su corazón y se le clavaron dolorosamente como fuego ardiente en el alma del chico.

—Yo también te quiero, Hermione —le susurró él y la vio sonreír, aflojando su agarre, confiada. Él le pasó la mano por el rostro una última vez, memorizando cada detalle, se inclinó para besarla en los labios y se entretuvo en ella un poco más, antes de dejarla ahí, abandonada en la oscuridad.

— ¡Draco! —gritó Hermione desesperada cuando lo sintió alejarse— ¡Draco! —volvió a llamar. Pero sabía que él ya se había ido. Llorosa, siguió con las manos la pared hasta que encontró una salida y entonces forzó la vista, ya comenzaba a clarear y siguiendo la pared, llegó a un recodo, se metió por él y la luz regresó.

— ¡Hermione! —gritó Ron y corrió a su encuentro, estaba pálido y lleno de manchas de polvo—. Malfoy ha salido con una tanda de mortífagos, han lanzado la marca tenenbrosa en la torre de astronomía. ¡Ve por Snape!

Hermione asintió y echó a correr, en el camino chocó con Luna.

—¡Flitwick ha ido a buscar a Snape y se ha desmayado!, ¡vamos!

Ambas chicas retrocedieron hacia la torre de astronomía y los vestigios de la batalla se notaban en todas partes, armaduras rotas y tapices chamuscados. Resbaló en el camino y vio un cuerpo tirado, con un vuelco en el corazón, se acercó dando tumbos y vio un mortífago muerto. Aliviada, echó a correr con Luna y se unieron a la batalla.

Neville necesitaba ayuda, así que sin pensarlo, Hermione se le unió y comenzaron a luchar contra Amycus Carrow. Sin embargo, Greyback saltó por detrás.

—¡Ahh! —gritó excitado el licántropo—. ¡Tú eres lo que olía tan bien!

Hermione se giró y se le enfrentó, sin miedo.

—_¡Flipendo! —_gritó la chica mientras esquivaba un zarpazo de la bestia. Chocó con alguien más mientras se movía, era Bill Weasley, quien apartándola, se enfrentó al hombre lobo.

Desorientada, siguió corriendo hacia la torre de astronomía mientras maldiciones y hechizos volaban y Neville se desplomó a su lado, cubierto de sangre. Hermione lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrastró hacia un campo alejado. Después regresó a la batalla, pero Alecto se paró frente a ella, con los ojos desenfocados de locura.

Le lanzó una maldición asesina, pero la chica viró sobre sí misma y rebotó en la pared. Hermione la apuntó y comenzaron un duelo. Ambas se movían con rapidez y las maldiciones salían despedidas, sin embargo, Hermione fallaba, porque con la mirada, buscaba a Draco. Entonces vio la entrada a la torre y le apuntó a Alecto al pecho, la mujer soltó un gemido y se desplomó. La castaña corrió hacia la entrada, pero unas manos grandes la apartaron.

—¡No! —gritó Lupin—. Tiene una maldición.

Entonces Snape pasó a su lado y entró sin problemas. La Orden del fénix y el ED luchaban contra los mortífagos que habían quedado afuera, cuando Snape salió gritando.

—¡Ya está! —gritó y jaló a Draco. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, apresurados, mientras las maldiciones pasaban a su lado. Hermione intentó seguirlos, pero Amycus se lo impidió. Se tiró al piso mientras una maldición le pasaba rozando por la mejilla y por una fracción de segundo, sus miradas se encontraron. Pero fue tan rápido que no supo qué decía su mirada. Entonces Harry salió hecho una furia de la torre de astronomía y desorientado, siguió a Snape y Draco.

Hermione intentó seguirlos, pero demasiadas personas se lo impedían, sin embargo, al bajar corriendo las escaleras del vestíbulo principal, vio a Draco girar la cabeza y mirarla. Estaba pálido y en su mirada había un _adiós_ nunca dicho.

.

.

_._

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios, Follows y favs, las amo mucho! Draco les envía un beso con cubrebocas y me dice que recuerden #SanaDistancia si a Draco tú quieres besar._

_Besos Draconianos, _

_Paola_


	17. Narcisa

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío hasta el momento, son de la increíble JKR. Sólo la historia me pertenece en épocas de mi adolescencia febril y añejada con la edad.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Gracias por sus favs y follows a Florperlachiquis, Caro y América Veiga.**

**Fran Sanchez: Gracias siempre por tus comentarios puntuales. Lamento si te entristecieron, es parte de la tortuosidad de ser un Malfoy. Te envío mis mejores deseos en esta época difícil y que sepas que... Draco se sigue viendo sexy con cubrebocas, así que #SanaDistancia. 3**

**Caro: A sus órdenes, ¡aquí está la actualización!**

**Guest/Victoria: ¡Hola! no sé porqué pasa eso de poquitos comentarios, pero lo escribo con mucho cariño y entusiasmo, y me encantan sus comentarios de quienes me los dejan, los leo emocionada.**

**Hadramine: Tu nombre me suena como a una pastilla de dramamine, que sería lo que tomaría si incluyera un poco de Draco y Hermione jajaja perdón por el chascarrillo. Hermione suele ser enfadosa y Draco también, hay que darles sus créditos jeje**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**17.—Narcisa**

.

.

Llovía a cántaros, el cielo retumbaba y parecía de noche aunque apenas eran las dos de la tarde. Narcisa miró con nerviosismo tras la ventana, se apretó las manos frías una vez más y sin poderse contener, dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina. Tilly, la elfo doméstico que cocinaba, le hizo una profunda reverencia y siguió en su cazo, ignorándola. La mujer siguió de largo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, se detuvo titubeante en el picaporte y lanzó una mirada alrededor, sin embargo se encontraba sola. Entonces lo vio, se acercaban lentamente por los jardines traseros la comitiva de mortífagos.

Dando un salto, contrariando a sus impulsos, dio media vuelta de nuevo y se encaminó hacia el recibidor, prendió la chimenea con la varita y después tomó asiento en el sillón central, intentó ignorar el escalofrío que le recorrió al pensar que en esa misma sala, meses antes, Voldemort había hecho jurar a su único hijo como su seguidor. La sensación de enloquecer e histerismo se apoderó nuevamente de ella, pero lo empujó al fondo, como todas sus emociones y se concentró en el presente, se recargó con elegancia en el respaldo de plata y brocado y esperó. Un minuto después se escuchó ruido fuera y ella permaneció impasible, como si de una estatua de cera se tratara.

La puerta se abrió y los mortífagos entraron, Severus iba a la cabeza, pálido y más serio que nunca, le hizo un saludo educado con la cabeza y Narcisa miró a los demás mortífagos, inexpresiva.

—En las cocinas les espera un banquete digno de campeones.

Dolohov y los Carrow sonrieron e inclinaron la cabeza claramente complacidos, salieron en silencio mientras dejaban detrás suyo un vaho de victoria, dejando sólo a tres personas en la sala. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Narcisa se levantó de su sitio y le echó los brazos a Severus, quien le dio golpecitos torpes en la espalda y se separó, apenas ruborizándose. Entonces, la mujer miró al chico que había detrás y hasta el momento se había mantenido serio y en silencio.

—Draco—susurró Narcisa mientras el corazón se le descongelaba un poco. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró con frialdad. El chico, pálido como ella apenas compuso una mueca y se giraron hacia Severus, su momento íntimo había terminado—. Gracias por cumplir con tu promesa, Severus.

—Lo importante —contestó Snape arrastrando las palabras—, es haber cumplido la misión para el señor oscuro.

Narcisa hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada y asintió. Aquél hombre siempre sabía qué decir. Entonces se giró y sus ojos se encontraron, apenas una fracción de segundo donde ella le dijo todo y él lo cerró en lo profundo de su ser. Miró a Draco quien veía la alta silla donde alguna vez se sentó Voldemort y pudo leer en su rostro sus emociones. _Asco, miedo, desprecio, imposición, duda._ Era demasiado joven…

—Ve a tu habitación—le dijo la mujer a Draco, dándole la espalda y con eso, dio por terminó su esperada y ansiada reunión después de un año tan complicado.

Draco inclinó la cabeza y salió de la sala, con el corazón estrujado y faltándole la respiración. Su madre lo había visto como uno más, un sirviente que le traería a su, entonces sí, amado esposo. Él sólo era un artífice, como todo el mundo.

—He traído a tu hijo sano y salvo y próximamente, Bellatrix hará lo propio con Lucius.

Narcisa caminó involuntariamente hacia él y le tomó las manos, deteniéndolo, las miró un momento mientras contemplaba lo pequeñas y frágiles que lucían las suyas entre las de él, que aunque eran grandes, eran finas, largas y delicadas, como de pianista. Le acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano y luego lo soltó. Snape no demostró ninguna expresión e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero la cerradura se cerró y Narcisa se lanzó a sus labios.

Snape primero la empujó con suavidad, sin embargo Narcisa se aferró a su rostro, le besó las mejillas amarillentas mientras él hacía un rictus con los labios, como despreciándola. Sin embargo, ella era muy atractiva, con su cabello rubio y lacio, delgada y alta, conservaba una grácil figura que volvía loco a más de un mortífago cuando debían hacer base en la mansión Malfoy.

—No, Cissa.

—Severus, por favor —susurró Cissa en su oreja mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cuerpo de él, ansiosas. Él la miró con una mueca y se alejó de la ventana, hacia la parte más oscura de la sala. Abrió una puerta que daba a la biblioteca y entró en ella, mientras la mujer lo seguía.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Snape se giró y besó a Cissa con fuerza, introdujo su lengua en ella y la escuchó gemir mientras sus manos se perdían sobre las curvas de la mujer. Le tapó la boca con una mano mientras la sentía deslizar sus bragas por entre sus piernas largas e introdujo dos dedos largos, ella ya estaba lista, húmeda, abierta. La mujer le acarició la erección sobre la ropa y se separó, trepándose sobre el gran escritorio de caoba donde muchas veces antes Lucius había pasado el tiempo leyendo libros y escribiendo al ministro, Severus abrió las piernas de Cissa sin delicadeza y se introdujo en ella con dureza, más como la necesidad de respirar que por el placer que les confería a ambos.

—Fóllame.

La mujer se recostó sobre la madera fría, tirando algunas plumas y botecitos de tinta y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su vestido, dejando a la vista dos suaves, pequeños y blancos pechos que acarició para deleite del hombre. Las manos hábiles de Snape los acariciaron y después mordió sus pezones mientras Cissa se retorcía de placer, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, incitándolo. Enredó sus piernas en él y soltó un gemido que el mago tapó con la boca mientras aumentaba el ritmo. Ella se mordió el labio mientras Severus se incorporaba, se miraron a los ojos mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo, gimiendo debajo de su mano, y él salía justo a tiempo para esparcir su semen sobre sus muslos, ensuciando su vestido. Se miraron largamente, mientras ella, deseosa y sumisa, se retorcía aún y lamía los dedos del hombre que introdujo con perverso placer entre sus labios rojizos e hinchados por los besos, mirándola lamerlos, sintiendo una punzada de poder mientras se follaba a la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, ella que le pedía hacerlo cada que lo veía, él que mandaba en zonas que Malfoy jamás descubriría con la cabeza tan metida en el culo como la tenía. Sacó los dedos húmedos y mirándola a los ojos, introdujo tres en ella, la escuchó gemir de nuevo mientras los metía y sacaba. Ella se acarició mientras él la miraba, la vio tomar el semen que se encontraba entre sus muslos y embarrarlos en su sexo, en sus pechos, en su boca.

—He cumplido mi promesa—dijo Snape, quien acarició las mejillas apenas rosadas de Cissa y la besó profundamente, con extraordinaria delicadeza hasta que la sintió suspirar, satisfecha. Se separó y se acomodó la túnica y sin apenas mirarla, salió de ahí, dejándola recostada sobre el escritorio, con las piernas arriba y los pechos al aire.

.

.

Él amaba a su madre y haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero al parecer, sólo le estorbaba en esos momentos. Sintiendo una furia incontrolable, después de todo lo que había pasado, se marchó a su habitación. Se arrojó en la cama como cuando era pequeño y lo castigaban y miró el techo, repentinamente cansado. Nada había cambiado en su familia, manteniendo las apariencias aun cuando estaban en el hoyo.

_¡PLOP!_

Draco levantó la vista y a su lado apareció una sopa humeante de cebolla, vino y pan. Su estómago rugió mientras recordaba que llevaba dos días sin comer y se abalanzó sobre la comida. Se quemó la boca con la sopa, pero no importaba, era una delicia. Esa elfina sí que sabía cocinar y el vino había sido una gran toque, porque le calentó las entrañas y lo relajó. Se quitó la ropa y entró a su baño privado, la bañera ya estaba lista, como le gustaba y sin pensarlo, se hundió en el agua y dejó que la suciedad y los últimos acontecimientos se disiparan entre aquellas volutas de… ¿caramelo?, ¿vainilla? Draco abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, confundido. Su nariz percibió los olores de siempre, cardamomo, naranja y alguna madera. Nada dulce.

Así que se volvió a hundir y tomó una toallita que ya estaba preparada a su lado y se la puso en el rostro, aquello le abría los poros de la barba y le ayudaban a tener un rasurado perfecto. Además lo relajaba y se quedó dormido. _Por fin estaba en casa_.

Mientras el agua y las sales hacían efecto, le pareció ver entre sueños una melena castaña, lágrimas, una risita que le derretía el corazón y una chica de espaldas de la cual él iba tomado de la mano. Entonces despertó y el agua, antes caliente y seductora, estaba fría. Se levantó y se secó, bastante confundido con sus sueños. Entonces tomó su pijama que aunque las chicas se cansaban en parlotear que era de seda negra, en realidad era una sencilla pijama de algodón gris, lisa y fresca. Se tumbó descalzo en la cama y se quedó dormido.

Tuvo más sueños confusos que eran escenas perdidas sobre los últimos acontecimientos, _la muerte de Dumbledore, su salida de Hogwarts, el regocijo de Lord Voldemort, la fuga masiva de Azkaban y ella, su mirada, sus súplicas, las lágrimas… _

Un golpeteo suave y constante en la puerta lo sacó de su somnolencia y se levantó de la cama, más cansado que otra cosa. En la puerta estaba su madre. Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Cerró la puerta y se giró, componiendo la misma cara que ella, sin emociones. Entonces, la mujer se abalanzó sobre él, lo abrazó y estrujó con fervor mientras las lágrimas corrían por su pálido rostro.

—Draco —dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ansiedad, lo miró con insistencia y toda la furia y rencor se esfumaron de su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza. Se mantuvieron así unos momentos, pues aunque él ya era varios palmos más alto que ella, se sintió pequeño y débil. Narcisa lo sostuvo y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

—Mamá —susurró él mientras sentía sus manos llenas de anillos acariciarle el cabello. Se sentaron en la cama y ella le tomó las manos, sin dejar de mirarlo, como si al soltarlo, pudiera desaparecer—. Te fallé.

Narcisa negó con la cabeza y compuso una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo. Después se acostaron en la cama y él se permitió acurrucarse a su lado, como cuando era pequeño y le acariciaba la cabeza hasta que se quedaba dormido.

—Al contrario —dijo después de un rato su madre, acariciándolo con adoración—, me alegro que no lo hubieras matado. No eres un asesino, Draco. Tampoco mala persona.

—Mamá… él me dijo cosas, me prometió ayuda si…

Pero Narcisa le clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y él alzó la mirada, adolorido.

—No aquí —apenas articuló ella—. Estamos vigilados. Ellos vendrán y harán nuevamente aquí su cuartel… shhh…

Draco se hundió un poco más en la cama y se sintió pequeño mientras su madre lo acariciaba como un niño. Le tomó la mano libre con tanta fuerza que los anillos se les clavaron, pero no aflojaron el agarre.

—Oh mi niño —susurró ella contra su cabello cuando lo vio quedarse dormido. Y entonces, por primera vez en muchos meses, ella también pudo dormir sabiendo que lo más valioso de su vida se encontraba aferrado a su mano y no a expensas de los deseos de Lord Voldemort… por el momento

.

.

Fueron días relativamente tranquilos, sólo ellos dos en la gran mansión, comiendo y pasando el tiempo juntos como cuando era pequeño y no se despegaba de su madre más que para jugar en los jardines. Por las tardes, si el clima lo permitía, ambos paseaba entre los espectaculares abetos y daban chucherías a los pavoreales, mientras se susurraban planes para salir de ahí, mientras Draco le murmuraba una y otra vez, lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Sólo esperaban el retorno de Lucius para ponerlo en marcha.

—Quizá conozca a alguien que pueda ayudarnos, mamá—dijo Draco una tarde, mientras arrancaban la maleza a los rosales—, pero debo ir a verla antes que hagan de aquí una fortaleza.

Stan Shunpike salió por la parte trasera de la casa arrastrando unos floreros y los arrojó sin delicadeza a una montaña de cosas que a Lord Voldemort no le gustaban en la casa. Narcisa hizo una mueca pero se enfocó en sus rosas, cubriendo su rostro con la cortina de cabello, evitando demostrar sus sentimientos.

—¿Verla? —preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada. Draco se ruborizó un poco pero no la miró a los ojos—, es una chica. ¿Quién?

Draco siguió arrancando maleza evitando la mirada de su madre.

—Ya veo —dijo la mujer con suspicacia—… Es esa _sangre sucia._

El chico hizo una mueca al escuchar el mote despectivo, pero no dijo nada, sin embargo su madre asintió.

—Así que… ella te dio aquél anillo. Es costoso y peligroso que lo lleves puesto.

Stan se acercó a ellos asegurándose de pisar los recién arreglados arbustos y los miró desde arriba, burlonamente.

—Tienen que desalojar sus habitaciones, nuestro Lord las desea.

Draco y Narcisa lo miraron, inexpresivos y volvieron a su labor, ignorando al mortífago.

—En cuanto termine de hacer esto, iremos. Vete —ordenó la mujer como si se tratara de un elfo doméstico y lo ignoraron. Contrariado, el pelirrojo escupió en los rosales y se marchó, pateando algunas flores recién plantadas. Draco lo siguió con la mirada e hizo una mueca de asco.

—Iré por la noche.

Narcisa asintió y se quitó los guantes, admirando su trabajo.

—Perfecto, me encanta —admiró la mujer y no se refería a los rosales.

.

.

.

.

Draco avanzó por una calle de casas grandes y un poco antiguas, victorianas, diría su padre. Evitó las farolas y rodeó varias veces el mismo pequeño parque al final de la calle para después meterse por un callejón y salir a otra calle más amplia y sorprendentemente, con casas más lujosas pero sobrias. Caminó entre ellas y se paró delante de una puerta de caoba antigua, muy elegante, apreció el chico.

Tocó con los nudillos y miró a su alrededor, aparentemente, nadie lo había seguido.

La puerta se abrió unos centímetros y el mundo se puso de cabeza.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Daphne palideciendo de pronto—, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico hizo una mueca y la chica lo dejó pasar, repentinamente asustada. Él ya era un mortífago consagrado y eso sólo significaba que estaba en una misión. Los deseos de vomitar la invadieron mientras lo veía mirar alrededor, alerta.

—¿Está tu padre? —preguntó el chico con sequedad. Daphne negó con la cabeza mientras se maldecía internamente por haber dejado su varita en su habitación. Malfoy suspiró aliviado—, ¿alguien más?— la chica volvió a negar mientras calculaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en subir al piso antes de caer muerta, porque es lo que hacían los mortífagos, mataban—. Qué bueno, necesito tu ayuda.

Daphne suspiró entre aliviada e intrigada y compuso una expresión apenas enigmática.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Draco le tendió una carta y se la dio a la chica, la puso en sus manos como si fuera su bien más apreciable y sólo la soltó hasta que ella la sostuvo.

—Envíasela a Luna Lovegood.

Después de cerciorarse que ella la enviaba, Malfoy se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Daphne se derrumbó en las escaleras con su varita en ristre mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Draco Malfoy sabía dónde vivía y probablemente irían por su padre algún día muy próximo. Se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que sus padres llegaron con Astoria y se lanzó a sus brazos, aún fría y asustada, sin comprender qué había hecho, fuera bueno o malo.

.

.

Draco entró por la puerta trasera de su casa y entonces notó jaleo antes de atravesar la puerta. Vació su mente y escuchó risas, entonces el mundo volvió a cambiar cuando en el vestíbulo, Bellatrix reía y gritaba narrando algo, mientras Lucius Malfoy, a su lado, miraba a su mujer a los ojos. Se giraron cuando Draco entró y callaron.

El frío cayó sobre ellos, así como un rencor que no conocía, se extendió por su pecho y brotó por sus labios, sin poder contenerse.

—Vaya, hasta que te apareces. La fuga fue hace diez días.

Lucius miró a su hijo a los ojos con frialdad e hizo una mueca.

—¿Noto berrinche en tu voz, hijo? —preguntó con ironía Lucius mirándolo hacia abajo—. Yo, que he vivido los peores infiernos por ustedes.

Draco soltó una risa y se contuvo, su madre lo había tomado del brazo y lo apretaba. Entonces recordó que Bellatrix estaba ahí, lamiéndose los labios, deseosa de pelea.

—Lo siento padre —se disculpó el chico con frivolidad, entonces hizo una reverencia y subió hacia su cuarto, dejándolo plantado, a él, el héroe de la familia, Lucius Malfoy, quien había padecido infiernos para poder llegar a su familia sirviendo fielmente a Lord Voldemort.

.

Cuando por fin quedaron solos en su habitación, Lucius se acercó a Narcisa por detrás y le besó el cuello, como mil noches antes había hecho, desde que eran adolescentes en Hogwarts, hasta la tarde antes de ir al ministerio de magia. Ella apenas sonrió mientras se colocaba crema en las manos viéndose reflejados en el gran tocador de oro frente al que se encontraba parada, envuelta en su sedosa bata verde que le marcaba las curvas de una muy cuidada figura. Entonces el hombre metió la mano debajo de la bata y apretó el pequeño pecho de la mujer, lo estrujó con dureza, como a ella le gustaba, le tocó el trasero y la puso contra el espejo. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a los lados para no caer, mientras lo veía despojarse de la ropa y colocar, como siempre, como cada noche, su mano sobre su hombro, ahorcándola y sometiéndola hacia abajo, hasta casi tocar la nariz con la madera y lo sintió penetrarla. Lo escuchó moverse y gemir, sonidos que se le hacían obscenos y vulgares, golpeándola con fuerza y jalándola desde el cuero cabelludo, lastimándola.

—Mírame, perra —gimió Lucius con una mueca. Narcisa, aburrida, levantó la vista y a través del espejo, lo miró, con la misma mueca de asco con lo que veía la vida. Entonces el hombre la arrojó con una embestida contra el mueble y perdió el equilibrio, mientras su mejilla se estrellaba contra el espejo, fracturándolo en muchos pedazos que se le incrustaron en el rostro. Al ver la sangre, Lucius se movió mucho más rápido, excitado con el dolor que creía le producía las cortadas en su bello rostro y tomándola de nuevo por el cabello, la estrelló contra la madera. Narcisa se quedó en esa posición, sintiendo nada. Aburrida, miró su loción que por milagro no había caído al piso e hizo una anotación mental, de comprar más de ello para Draco.

—Eso, perra —gritó Lucius mientras terminaba. Se apartó de ella, haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio y la giró con brusquedad. Narcisa lo miró con indiferencia y entonces él tomó su rostro entre sus dedos y la estrujó, arrancándole una mueca de dolor y asco, mientras la sangre se le quedaba embarrada. La besó hiriéndola en los labios y luego la soltó, sonriéndole mientras la sangre de ella se le quedaba entre los dientes, confiriéndole un aspecto sádico—. Te extrañé, cielo.

Narcisa lo miró sin expresión alguna y tomando su varita con aburrimiento, arregló el espejo y se volvió a sentar, como si no hubiera pasado nada, a cepillarse el cabello, mientras la sangre resbalaba y manchaba su costosa bata.

Lucius, satisfecho de su obra, se metió al baño. Sólo hasta que escuchó la regadera y su tradicional ópera brotar calándole los oídos, Narcisa se atrevió a hacer muecas de dolor y curarse las heridas, mientras lágrimas de ira y odio brotaban por su hermosos ojos azules. Temblando, se examinó en el espejo y se cercioró que no hubiera marcas. Se permitió hunidr la cabeza entre las manos y mirarse con asco.

Para cuando el hombre salió del baño, envuelto en un albornoz verde, la vio tendida sobre la cama, de espaldas a él, durmiendo plácidamente.

Sí, se dijo Lucius Malfoy cuando se recostó a su lado, extrañaba a su esposa mientras la jalaba del sedoso cabello para atraerla hacia él, ella, mansamente, se acurrucó en su pecho para dormir juntos.

.

.

.

Era el día del plan, dos días después llegaría Voldemort y por lo que sabían, Potter aún seguía en casa de sus tíos, a donde irían por él para llevárselo a su lord.

Así que esa mañana, Draco, Narcisa y Lucius desayunaron en la cocina, el hombre miraba a su hijo detrás de su periódico e hizo una mueca.

—Llevas el cabello muy largo, muchacho. Córtatelo —le espetó. Era la segunda vez desde su retorno, que le dirigía una palabra directamente a él. Draco asintió con la vista gacha y terminó su desayuno sin decir nada.

Lucius miró a Narcisa, quien cortaba su fruta con precisión milimétrica. El hombre tendió la mano con impaciencia y ella empujó el plato con adoración, mientras lo miraba comer.

—Esto sabe asqueroso —escupió el hombre arrojando el plato al suelo. Draco alzó la vista sin expresión alguna y se enfocó en su comida—. Sabe a _sangre sucia._

—Al parecer estas al tanto sobre a qué sabe una sangre sucia —soltó Draco sin poderse contener.

¡PLAFF!

Narcisa se tocó la mejilla, ruborizándose por el repentino golpe y sintiendo la sangre escurrir por entre sus dedos. Lucius, que había recuperado sus antiguos anillos, miraba ufanamente a Draco.

—¿Ves lo que me hiciste hacer?

—Lo siento, padre —dijo Draco agachando la cabeza—. No volverá a pasar.

—Discúlpate con tu madre, es tu culpa que la golpee.

—Lo siento, madre.

Narcisa asintió, recompuesta y se levantó de su asiento.

—Vamos Draco, debemos ir al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas que hacen falta.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y la siguió en silencio.

Cuando por fin salieron de la casa, Narcisa abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos, con una fiereza que hasta el momento creía poseer.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Se tomaron de la mano y se aparecieron cerca del callejón Diagon, pero en vez de tomar hacia allí, caminaron hacia Grimmauld Place con rapidez. Antes de doblar la esquina, Tonks y Lupin los esperaban debajo de un pórtico. Se miraron calculadoramente y Narcisa corrió hacia Tonks, abrazándola. Lupin y Draco, sorprendidos, las vieron intercambiar miradas cariñosas y nada tenía sentido. Absolutamente nada.

—Vámonos —dijo Tonks tomando el brazo de la mujer y dando vuelta a la calle. Draco casi pudo saborear la sensación de libertad, cuando un rayo le impactó en el pecho, desvaneciéndose.

Lupin sacó su varita y se giró, entonces la calle se llenó de maleficios volando y Narcisa retrocedió hacia su hijo, lo giró y comprobó que tenía los ojos en blanco, pero estaba vivo. Aliviada, alzó su varita y apuntó a un mortífago. Era Stan Shunpike.

Le arrojó un encantamiento paralizante que le dio en la rodilla y cayó hacia atrás. Siguió lanzando hechizos mientras Lupin tomaba a su hijo y lo cargaba.

—¡No podemos entrar con tantos afuera! —gritó Tonks a Lupin mientras lo protegía de los encantamientos. Narcisa se incorporó temblando y luchando como nunca antes lo había hecho, se lanzó hacia adelante tomando una decisión precipitada y miró a su sobrina.

—¡Llévatelo! —gritó Narcisa mientras los cubría de los encantamientos. Entonces, Lucius apareció junto a Amycus Carrow y Narcisa se aferró a la batalla, desviándolos del camino hacia donde Tonks y Lupin se dirigían.

—Narcisa, ¡vamos! —gritó Tonks con desesperación, pero entonces una maldición la hizo agacharse para ver como Narcisa le lanzaba una última mirada llenad de amor a su hijo y se abalanzaba sobre Lucius y Amycus, los únicos mortífagos en pie, desapareciéndose con ellos en el acto. Alejándolos así de su bien más preciado, Draco.

.

.

.

_¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado. Y que aunque sea pequeño, mengüe su aburrimiento en cuarentena._

_Les envío un beso draconiano,_

_Paola_


	18. Lucius

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, pero lo digo de nuevo, ningún personaje me pertenecen, son de la increíble JKR. Sólo la historia, creada en mis sueños más febriles de mi juventud.**

**Gracias a todas por el seguimiento de esta historia, me tomé unas vacaciones para hacer un mini fic ¿? sobre ellos en cuarentena (De naranjas en cuarentena), todo ligero comparado con Nuestro Secreto, así que perdonen la tardanza. **

**Procederé a contestar sus reviews.**

**Hadramine: Lucius es un maldito y pero creo que era necesario hacer un capítulo de él, para odiarlo con gusto o compadecerlo ¿? Recordemos que es un mortífago consumado y bueno... esa no es gente buena.**

**Dulce Malfoy: Es un Malfoy, creo que está en su sangre ser atormentado y vivir en el eterno drama. **

**AliTroubleMaker: Lucius es un maldito, ahorita Draco anda muy ocupado para fantasear... y Narcisa... creo que es un gran personaje al que no se le ha dado protagonismo, ah que te sorprendí con Sev-Cissa ¿eh?**

**Fran Sanchez: Los giros son círculos, jeje, no me mates. En cuanto a Narcisa, no fue por pagar, fue algo que explicaré después, pero en definitiva, fue para recordarnos que se casaron porque así debían. **

**Victoria: ¡Aquí está, ojalá te guste! Prometo actualizar más rápido.**

**Gracias a todas pos sus comentarios, follows, reviews y favs. Las amo y me encanta leer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.**

**Sin más por el momento, las dejo con este capítulo, ojalá lo disfruten o se torturen un poco, no lo sé... Draco les envía besos draconianos a todas y cada una.**

**#QuédateEnCasa y mejor lee fics.**

**.**

**.**

**18.—Lucius**

**.**

**.**

—Es hora de despertar, _amores míos_.

Draco despertó con todo el cuerpo doliéndole como si se hubiera caído de la escoba a una gran altura en algún partido de Quidditch, pero entonces comenzó a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo en un ángulo extraño, la sangre se le iba del cuerpo y giraba perezosamente, sin control alguno. Abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada, porque llevaba una venda atada. Decidió no hacer ningún gesto o sonido y se limitó a mantenerse inerte, atento a los sonidos, olores y las voces inquietantemente familiares.

Escuchó un grito desgarrador y amortiguado de mujer y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar lo invadieron, mientras intentaba vaciar su mente. No sabía qué había pasado, pero no era bueno, nadie podía gritar así si no era bajo tortura. Escuchó una risa salvaje y entonces sí pensó en zafarse de cualquier manera y pelear por su vida. Pero alguien se puso a su lado, apenas un susurro de ropa, un olor como a jengibre o algo fuerte…

—Draco —susurró una voz masculina a su lado, casi imperceptiblemente—. Vacía tu mente. A.

El chico sintió una creciente asfixia que lo invadía y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad al reconocer aquella voz, los olores y la cantidad exacta de pisadas que se acercaban. Tragó saliva e intentó relajarse, haciendo lo que le pedían, cuando con un golpe sordo, algo cayó a su lado, como si arrojaran un bulto de papas que gemía lastimosamente.

El suave susurro de ropa se alejó de él y el silencio se adueñó del espacio, siendo peor que los gemidos del bulto.

—Veamos —escuchó otra voz a su derecha y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no vomitar en ese instante—.Así que, Draco.

Con un movimiento brusco, cayó al suelo y su mejilla golpeó la pata de algún mueble, provocándole una rajada de la cual sintió salir la sangre caliente y pegajosa. Con otro movimiento, la venda le fue arrancada y entonces miró a centímetros de su rostro el de otro hombre, tan idéntico y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, quien lo tomó del cuero cabelludo y lo alzó, para empujarlo al centro de la sala con una enorme facilidad.

—Estoy muy, muy decepcionado de ti, hijo —siseó Lucius escupiéndole desde arriba. Draco se mordió la parte interna de las mejillas para no vomitar.

Estaban en la mansión Malfoy y su madre estaba a su lado, en posición fetal, inerte. Pero la túnica de Lucius cubrió la visión de la mujer cuando se paró frente al chico y le propinó una patada en el estómago, entonces alzó su varita y apuntó a su hijo.

—Qué…

CRUCIO

—te hace…

_CRUCIO_

—pensar que…

_CRUCIO_

—sería…

_CRUCIO_

—tan…

_CRUCIO_

—fácil…

_CRUCIO_

—deshacerte de…

_CRUCIO_

—mí —exclamó Lucius mientras descargaba toda su ira en el que creía su sangre, su hijo, el único ser del planeta que nunca jamás lo traicionaría. El chico no soltó ninguna exclamación de dolor en todo el tiempo que se ensañó en torturarlo, al contrario, aguantó estoicamente, sólo su cuerpo se retorcía en posiciones extrañas, pero él no emitió ningún sonido ni dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, desafiante.

Cuando Lucius se cansó, se apartó el largo cabello platino de la cara y se recompuso, entonces miró desde su altura la patética figura del muchacho y lo golpeó con el puño cerrado, ensañándose en clavarle los anillos en cada parte de piel blanda.

—¿Creías que alguien en verdad los salvaría?— Escupió el hombre mientras arrastraba por la sala a un Draco que parecía un muñeco de trapo—. ¿Qué alguien de _ellos_ acudiría a sus patéticas súplicas? "Por favor, Dora, ayúdanos"—imitó una voz chillona—, nadie en su puta vida los ayudará, porque ustedes son _míos._

Draco sentía el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y cortes, sin embargo, no se quejó, siempre había cabido la posibilidad de que fallaran y sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

—¡Me has humillado! —gritó a pleno pulmón Lucius acercando su cara enrojecida a Draco—. ¡Mi único hijo ha desertado!, ¡eres un cobarde!, ¡sin mí ninguno de ustedes es nada!— Lo tomó del cabello y lo arrastró junto a la chimenea, poniendo su cara frente al fuego—. ¡Teniendo que mandar a los mortífagos a buscarlos, como si fueran unos traidores a la sangre!, ¡me han humillado!, ¡yo, que he padecido en Azkaban por servir fielmente a Nuestro Lord Tenebroso!, y ustedes aquí, pasando la vida en grande, exigiendo siempre, ¡como una bola de parásitos!— Sintiendo un placer inmensurable, acercó la cara de su único hijo al fuego y lo vio gemir débilmente, sonriendo, lo acercó un poco más, casi saboreando el olor a quemado que haría su piel al entrar en contacto, pero lo hizo despacio, lento, para que ambos lo disfrutaran— Bueno, amado hijo—susurró con su voz más suave—, esto es algo que no olvidarás.

—Malfoy —siseó una voz detrás de él y Lucius giró el rostro, sin apartar a Draco de las llamas mágicas que se habían embravecido por la cercanía de algo para comer—. Creo que es suficiente.

Lucius se incorporó sin soltar el cabello de Draco, arrodillándolo mientras el hombre se erguía tan alto era.

—¿Ahora me dices cómo castigar a mi propia familia, Severus? —susurró Lucius regresando a su porte siempre cuidado y pulcro, de peligrosa calma.

—Nada de eso, Lucius —contestó con la misma peligrosa calma Snape—. Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro llegará en una hora, más o menos. Creo que es momento de que los pongas presentables y no se te _escapen de nuevo—_Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Narcisa quien no se movía.

—Quizá sea momento de dar por terminada la lección —coincidió Lucius arrojando una vez más, un puñetazo a la nariz de Draco, quien gimió levemente. Y después lo arrojó a la alfombra, pisándole los dedos en el camino. Entonces se acercó a Narcisa y la puso de pie con la varita. Miró a Snape y éste le devolvió la mirada, aburrido—. Supongo que ya no tendrás más deseos de escapar, ¿verdad cariño? —preguntó Lucius a Narcisa y ésta gimió una vez más, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo por su boca. Lucius le apretó el rostro con la mano y la besó en los labios, saboreando la sangre, excitándose, sin apartar la mirada del otro hombre, calculadoramente—. Sin embargo, hay algo que no voy a perdonar— Y la arrojó contra la chimenea, como una lengua de fuego, se estiró hacia su mano y le derritió los anillos que portaba, quemándole los dedos hasta que se empezó a poner negra y Narcisa soltó un grito desgarrador. Snape sintió un escalofrío, pero no se movió y Lucius le sonrió deformando su rostro apuesto en una máscara sádica—. Nadie toca lo que es mío, Severus, considérate afortunado porque el Señor Tenebroso te tiene en tan alta estima. Tienes prohibido curarle la mano, todo lo demás sí, pero la mano no, es un recuerdo para ambos.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Narcisa echa un ovillo junto al fuego, gritando y a Draco gateando hacia ella, tembloroso, como los seres patéticos que eran _su familia. _Después de un rato, Snape se movió y se acercó pausadamente a la mujer, quien lloraba tomándose la mano y la apartó del fuego, la acarició y le alejó los cabellos rubios del rostro. Alzó su varita y connjuró unasarta de hechizos hasta que redujo su grito a un gimoteo. Draco se había quedado lejos, recargado contra la parte baja de algún mueble, llorando.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? —preguntó Snape sin mirarlo, ocupándose de curar a Narcisa primero.

—¿Cómo es que… Cómo es que no funcionó? —susurró el chico mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no era capaz de acercarse a ellos.

—Él entró en su mente mientras dormían —explicó Snape mientras recostaba a Narcisa sobre el sofá largo—. Nunca salieron de aquí.

—¿Sí enviamos nuestras cartas? —preguntó dubitativo el chico mientras se ahogaba de frustración y dolor

—Supongo que sí —contestó el hombre mientras se arrodillaba junto al chico y le examinaba—. Tu padre se dio cuenta ayer en la noche de lo que planeaban.

—Lo de la mano…

_Estará bien, pero no le haremos saber a nadie, susurró Snape en su cabeza._

—Debemos dejarla como dice tu padre, él manda —contestó Snape en voz alta—. Quédate con ella y cuando despierte, cámbiense de ropa, se ven patéticos.

.

.

Lucius se encontraba sentado en la silla principal de la mansión Malfoy, bebía un wishkey de fuego mientras se miraba las manos ensangrentadas. Dio otro trago y dejó el vaso enano sobre la mesa de al lado, se tocó la sangre seca de los nudillos y los hizo crujir. El sonido de sus huesos acomodándose y el dolor que le produjo en las heridas nuevas le dio una enorme sensación de placer, porque él, Lucius Malfoy, encontraba placer en el dolor. Se terminó su vaso de un trago y se colocó en orden los anillos que generación tras generación habían sido heredados a los varones de la familia. Al primogénito.

Se miró las manos largas, finas, pálidas y carentes de callos, de un hombre con una buena vida, la vida fácil de alguien rico y bien posicionado. Sólo tenía cicatrices en los nudillos, porque a él le encantaba producir placer, o eso le decía a su hijo y a su esposa cuando los golpeaba. Había placer en el dolor y él se encargaba de demostrárselos cada vez que con esos anillos que eran heredados, les golpeaba a puño cerrado, como si se trataran de un saco de box y no de personas. Pero ahí radicaba el encanto, en que estaban vivos y el verles fluir la sangre de las heridas que él les provocaba, sólo veía una obra maestra de hilillos rojos sobre la piel blanca y tersa de aquellos a quienes él amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Acercó el balde de cristal con agua y hielos que reposaba a un lado, hundió las manos y se las lavó, tomó la toalla esponjosa e impoluta y se limpió, dejándola con manchones rosados y café, entonces volvió a mirar sus manos, ya impecablemente blancas y suspiró, alzando la vista.

La puerta se abrió y entraron las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, como dos sucias ratas traicioneras, levantó su varita y les apuntó. Sintió un placer inexplicable mientras veía a su primogénito, el portador del sagrado apellido Malfoy, mortífago como él, su vivo retrato de joven, encogerse como un animalito asustado. Sin embargo, el amor de su vida, la única mujer que había estado en su cama, la madre de su único heredero, lo miraba como siempre, con mansedumbre, tranquila y amorosa.

—Creo que han aprendido la lección —dijo Lucius y extendió su mano, Narcisa se la tomó sin titubear y se sentó a su lado, Draco en cambio, rodeó el espacio para no tocarlo, posicionándose en la parte trasera, a su derecha—. No me hagan conjurar un _imperius_ y dejen de hacerme pasar vergüenza.

Entonces bebió su cuarto o quinto vaso de wishkey del momento y cuadró los hombros, conteniendo el aliento, mientras la puerta se abría de par en par y entró el comité de mortífagos quienes se replegaron en las paredes, en silencio. Draco deseó tener él también un vaso de wishkey mientras su padre los recibía. Detrás de ellos, apareció Lord Voldemort, sonriendo y Lucius se levantó, repentinamente tieso.

—¡Ah, Lucius! —siseó Voldemort, acercándose lo suficiente—, ¡Es bueno verte recompuesto!

—Es bueno estar en casa con mi amorosa familia. Gracias por todo, Señor Tenebroso —contestó con lisonja Lucius, inclinando levemente la cabeza, como el perro dócil que era.

—No agradezcas de nada, Lucius. Todo por mis amigos —contestó Voldermot mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía al comedor principal—. Vamos, vamos, tenemos excelentes noticias. ¿Y Severus?

—Viene en camino —contestó un mortífago rechoncho y salieron de ahí en silencio. Lucius tomó la mano de Narcisa, quien llevaba guantes y tomaron asiento entre los demás.

Draco entonces reparó en la persona que colgaba del techo, de cabeza, como hacía unas horas lo había hecho él y sintió un terror inexplicable en su corazón cuando reconoció a la mujer, era profesora de estudios muggles, una matería optativa que él había tomado por fácil.

—Draco —suplicó Charity Burbage cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Sintió un leve apretón en su pierna, mientras su madre miraba al frente, inexpresivamente. Él compuso la misma expresión y vació su mente de nuevo, incluyendo su humanidad y su corazón en el camino.

.

.

Lucius estaba en su despacho, uno de los pocos lugares que no habían ocupado los mortífagos. Sacó una botella más de Wishkey y se la empinó, dejando los vasos en las formalidades. La puerta se abrió y apareció Narcisa, quien se deslizó a su lado y le quitó la botella y bajó el volumen de su ópera.

—Vamos a dormir, Lucius —le susurró Narcisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano—, vamos.

—Me ha quitado mi varita, no soy nada, soy peor que un muggle —dijo Lucius mientras trastabilleaba—. Soy menos que un muggle, que un squib.

Narcisa asintió y lo tomó por la manga.

—Eres grande, Lucius, pero mejor vámonos, no tardarán en llegar y no quiero que estés aquí.

El hombre se dejó llevar por su mujer y tropezó en las grandes escaleras de caoba.

—Ayúdame, Draco —le apremió la mujer a su hijo, quien los contemplaba desde las escaleras—. Es muy pesado para mí.

—Déjalo ahí —le dijo su hijo mirando con desprecio a su padre—. No merece que le ayudes.

—No lo hago por él —contestó ella mientras luchaba por subir las escaleras—. Lo hago por nosotros, si lo ven en este estado, estaremos expuestos, es nuestro único seguro en esta casa.

—¿Él, que no tiene ni varita? —escupió Draco bajando las escaleras—. Es menos que nada.

—No digas eso —susurró su madre mirándolo a los ojos, tan parecido a los suyos—. Vamos arriba.

Draco alzó la varita y lo elevó, golpeándolo accidentalmente" en el camino. Llegaron a la que ahora era su recámara, una de las más pequeñas de la mansión y arrojó al hombre al colchón.

—Madre —dijo Draco después de que se aseguraron que no se ahogara con su vómito—. No me hagas volver a Hogwarts, no soporto dejarte con _él._

—Draco —suspiró su madre mirándolo con cariño, poco propia de ella—. El Señor Oscuro no me tratará mal.

—No hablo de Él.

Narcisa suspiró y negó con la cabeza, abrazando a su hijo.

—Prefiero mil veces sufrir un infierno que mantenerte aquí. Al menos allá, estarás seguro. _Con Severus._

Draco la miró con preocupación y no dijo nada más, odiaba dejarla ahí, pero sabía que si su padre seguía allí, por mucho que le molestara, ella estaría a salvo. Escucharon ruido en el vestíbulo y Narcisa adoptó esa expresión de hastío que él conocía tan bien y también la compuso. Bajaron en silencio para recibir a los mortífagos.

—Mañana iremos por Potter, Cissy —exclamó Bellatrix como anunciando la Navidad.

.

.

.

—Escucha Narcisa —dijo Lucius mientras bebía wishkey en su despacho, eran las diez de la mañana—. Debo ir con ellos al ministerio. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora, dame tu varita.

Narcisa agachó la cabeza y le dio su varita no sin cierta reticencia.

—Cuídate mucho, esposo mío. Merlín no quiera y mueras.

Lucius compuso una mueca y la abofeteó, pero su comentario lo había calado, la mujer sonrió de lado, sin amilanarse.

—No te daré ese placer. Despídeme de Draco, si todo sale bien, festejaremos hasta el amanecer y no veré que se vaya a Hogwarts.

—Sabes que no lo haré —dijo la mujer a modo de despedida y salió del despacho, con la cabeza bien alta.

.

.

—Bueno Lucius —dijo Voldemort en un siseo mientras acariciaba a Nagini—, mata al ministro.

El hombre de cabello cano y salvaje estaba de rodillas, miraba con furia a Lucius y a Voldemort, quien parecía paladear el dolor ajeno. Al lado del ministro, se encontraba el cuerpo sin cabeza de su esposa. La cabeza de Aitana Scrimgeour estaba en una pica, a un lado de la ya descompuesta cabeza de Alastor Moody, donde pedazos de piel se desprendían, dejando ver el cráneo, el olor fétido inundaba la habitación y se notaba el hueco donde antes un ojo se movía.

—Quiero su cabeza colgando al lado de la de su hermosa y joven esposa —siseó Voldemort mientras acariciaba los labios entreabiertos de la cabeza de Aitana casi con morbo. Rufus Scrimgeeur soltó un grito mientras se revolvía.

d—¡No la toques, maldito bastardo hijo de…!

Lucius lo miró una vez más y con un movimiento de varita, lo degolló, callándolo.

—¡Pero qué detalle tan magistral! —exclamó fascinado Voldemor mientras aplaudía—. Degollarlo para que muera lentamente —se maravilló el hombre mientras Nagini se deslizaba hacia el piso y cercenaba la cabeza del primer ministro, quien aún se movía. Voldemort se agachó y tomó la cabeza con su blanquecina mano y la enseñó a la congregación.

—¡Rufus Srimgeour, primer ministro ha caído! —gritó y luego los demás lo secundaron mientras lanzaban la marca tenebrosa sobre el ministerio de magia— ¡Vamos por Potter!

Lucius sonrió y se echó la larga cortina de cabello hacia atrás, pagado de sí mismo y siguió a su amo.

—Lucius —dijo de pronto Voldemort, girándose hacia él—. Dame la varita de Narcisa— Lucius se la entregó mansamente—. Ahora limpia este desastre y ve a casa con tu mujer, ya no te necesitamos.

—Pero señor, sin la varita no puedo…

—¿Desaparecerte? —Rio Voldemort—. Regresa en autobús, entonces.

Los demás mortífagos rieron y desaparecieron, dejando al hombre solo en el ministerio. Lanzó un grito furioso y se jaló el cabello. Odiaba a todo el mundo, en especial a quien lo había hecho caer de tal manera, sí, el incompetente de su hijo. Se lo haría pagar antes de que volviera a Hogwarts.

.

.

_¡Hola! De nuevo, muchas gracias por leerme, les envío un gran abrazo y mis mejores deseos, por favor, cuídense mucho y no salgan si no es necesario. Ojalá pronto superemos esta época. Por el momento, Draco les envía besos con cubrebocas._

_#QuédateEnCasa_

_Paola_


	19. Cargas

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favs y follows, ¡me encantan!**

** : Pensando en tí, actualicé el mismo día jejeje para que duermas tranquila, ¿o no?**

**AliTroubleMaker:Todo puede pasar en esta vida, incluso el Sev-Cissa ;) Gracias por leerme, a eso vamos... pero antes...Quizá Hermione necesita a otras personas... o Draco.**

**.**

**Es todo por el momento, ya pueden proceder a leer el capítulo, sin antes decirles #QuédateEnCasa, y mucha fuerza, las quiero.**

**.**

**.**

**19.— Cargas**

**.**

**.**

Era un agradable día de verano, hacía calor y la brisa campirana le golpeaba en la cara mientras Hermione enredaba bolsitas doradas con listones color lavanda debajo de un gran sauce. Llevaba un vestido ligero, apenas con tiras en los hombros y estaba descalza, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de ella, se esmeraba en sus bolsitas con suma concentración.

—Esa mujer nos va a matar —se quejó Ron dejándose caer a su lado, exhausto y accidentalmente le rozó la pierna. Hermione le lanzó una mirada pero no dijo nada, siguió en su labor, con seriedad—. Deja eso, Hermione.

—No, Ronald —contestó ella alejando sus manos de las de él, quien intentaba tomar sus bolsitas—. Déjame seguir —dijo medio exasperada, medio con una sonrisa.

—Anda, vamos al lago —susurró él con lo que creía era su mejor voz seductora—. Sólo un rato, Harry ya está ahí.

—Ve tú, termino esto y me escapo —cedió la chica mientras evitaba la mirada de Ron—. Necesito un momento a solas. _Cosas de chicas._

_—_Te ves muy hermosa con esa trenza —susurró Ron y como si le hubieran pegado, saltó y se incorporó, sonriendo muy amigablemente, para después huir hacia el lago, se giró y le gritó—¡te esperamos allá!

Hermione sonrió y lo vio alejarse antes de regresar a su labor. Mientras pasaba lazos de satín por las bolsitas, las lágrimas la invadieron y mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, comenzó a llorar. Se recogió las piernas, apoyó la cabeza y en una especie de auto abrazo, dejó salir el llanto.

De pronto, sintió unas manos que la jalaban y se dejó hacer, mientras se recargaba en un hombro suave y lloró con más fuerza. Las mismas manos le acariciaron el cabello y la acunaron como una niña pequeña hasta que se quedó sin fuerza de llorar demasiado.

—Lo siento —hipó Hermione incorporándose y pasándose uno de los saquitos de tela por los ojos. Ginny la miró con cariño y negó con la cabeza, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Está bien, pero sabes que no debes cargar con todo tú sola, ya tenemos suficiente con Harry.

La castaña asintió y se recargó en el árbol, inhalando con fuerza.

—Sólo fue un momento, supongo que en algún momento dejaré de llorar, nadie se muero por esto.

—No, nadie se muere, pero el proceso es muy doloroso —dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraban hacia la madriguera. Suspiró con tristeza y se recargó en el hombro de su amiga—. Muy doloroso.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza también y las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar, mientras sentía las de Ginny mojarle los hombros desnudos, ninguna dijo nada y sólo se mantuvieron ahí, llorando en silencio, pero acompañadas.

—Odio a los hombres —dijo Ginny mientras se secaba con la manga de su camisa y suspiró— Y odio que no regresen a Hogwarts.

—Harry tiene una misión —susurró Hermione mientras se retorcía las manos—. Yo también odio no regresar, pero es por una buena causa.

Ginny sonrió y miró a su mejor amiga. La castaña se veía demacrada, aún con aquél vestido llamativo y su esmero al peinarse distinto, Ginny sabía que estaba desecha y muchas cosas la corroían. Ambas estaban pasando por un proceso doloroso, pero mientras Ginny se deshacía de preocupación y sabía que cuando todo terminara, Harry y ella regresarían (ella siempre, siempre, lo esperaría así pasaran treinta años), a Hermione parecía que se le había muerto alguien o más bien, todos.

—Deberías contarle—dijo de pronto. Hermione levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza, alicaída.

—No puedo soportar sus miradas de decepción. En cierta parte, fue mi culpa que Dumbledore muriera, nunca le dije a nadie lo que él era… No podría decirles.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y le tomó la mano.

—Claro que no, tú pensaste que él podía cambiar y la respuesta es que sí, tardó mucho en llevarlo a cabo y Harry mismo lo vio, él se iba a rendir, pero… todo se salió de control. Sólo quizá deberías contarle para aligerar tu carga. Yo no te juzgo —dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba—. Creo realmente que él no es como pensamos y entiendo que te mueras de preocupación por él.

—Él eligió su bando, Ginny —dijo Hermione mientras se tocaba el cuello, desnudo ahora—. Le pedí que se quedara y él eligió.

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de su rostro y la chica agachó la mirada, llorando con fuerza.

—Eligió matar a Dumbledore y me dejó.

Ginny la miró con compasión y la abrazó.

—Él te protegió y no mató a Dumbledore, a ninguno de nosotros nos hirió.

—Pero ató mi lengua, me puso un collar como un perro y siempre estuvo frente a mí lo que él hacía… Nunca podré perdonarme… ni a él —dijo Hermione con vehemencia y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Vamos adentro —propuso Ginny después de un rato, sonriéndole—. Seguramente mi madre ya estará trepando por las paredes.

Hermione soltó una risita y se incorporaron con calma, se colocaron los zapatos de nuevo y bajaron hacia la madriguera, que ya tenía las luces prendidas y la brisa veraniega les llevó el olor a comida.

—En serio deberías considerar contarle a Harry, a Ron no, es un estúpido.

—¿Qué soy qué? —preguntó una voz a su espalda y las chicas se giraron.

Harry notó que Hermione tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, algo muy común últimamente, como si viviera en un perpetuo estado de resfriado. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar el mismo brillo febril en los ojos de Ginny, quien miraba a su hermano con hastío.

—Que eres un estúpido —repitió ella con una sonrisita en los labios—. Pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Ron iba a replicar, pero Hermione ya se había dado la vuelta y bajaba hacia la madriguera, ignorándolos. Repentinamente, perdió interés en la pelea y se adelantó, para emparejarse con la castaña.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él mientras le miraba los hombros y el cuello desnudo, después de la muerte de Dumbledore, había dejado de llevar el dije que le había regalado (Harry dijo que era parte de los dos para que ella no se sintiera incómoda, pero todo era obra suya). Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, porque la vio temblar ligeramente, sin embargo, Hermione tropezó y con ello, se zafó de su abrazo.

—Sí, sólo es la alergia de verano —contestó ella con sequedad y entró a la casa. Ron se quedó parado fuera, indeciso. Ginny había desaparecido y Harry venía por detrás con cara de dolor.

—No entiendo —le dijo él a Harry y el chico lo miró largamente, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Pensé que ya estábamos bien y… Bueno, llora mucho por Dumbledore, ¿no?

—No, no lo entenderías —contestó Harry mirándolo a los ojos y sin decir nada más, entró a la casa.

.

.

.

Fleur bailaba en el centro de la pista con Bill, se veía increíblemente linda con su largo cabello blanco cayendo sobre sus hombros y miraba con adoración a su ahora esposo. Hermione sonrió mientras acariciaba su copa y suspiró. Las bodas la ponían sensible, maldita cursilería suya. Se removió un poco y sus ojos siguieron las copas que flotaban frente a ella, eran de champaña dorada. Temblorosa, tomó una y la probó, cerrando los ojos. Nada, no sabía tan bien como aquella vez con… Inhaló con fuerza y dejó la copa por ahí, dando vueltas por la fiesta mientras se le iba el aire. Estaba a punto de llorar y el pánico se apresó de ella. Caminó un poco más y entonces chocó con una figura corpulenta, excusándose, alzó la vista y frente a ella, con una túnica muy elegante, estaba Víktor Krum. Ambos se sonrojaron y Víktor la tomó con asombrosa delicadeza de la mano, besándosela.

—Hermione —saludó él pronunciando su nombre con bastante mejoría.

—Víktor —sonrió ella y lo abrazó. El hombre le devolvió el abrazo, pasando su mano por su cintura y estrechándola. Ese hombre rezumaba calor y confort, era un gran árbol con raíces fuertes en una noche de viento, era un rompeolas de sus problemas.

—No sabía que vendrías —dijo ella mientras se aferraba a él, quien no parecía incómodo por la excesiva muestra de afecto.

—Te escribí una carrta —contestó él mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la miraba a los ojos, con sus ojos tan negros y de fuego puro—. Estás preciosa.

Hermione sonrió y sintió un tirón en la parte baja del estómago, sensación que sólo le había provocado otra persona. Decidió desechar ese pensamiento lúgubre y sonrió, enfocándose en Víktor. Lo sintió acariciarle con el pulgar la cintura y le sonrió con ternura.

—Es bueno verte —le susurró él y su voz grave y tosca la estremeció.

—Apenas ha pasado un año —rio la chica mientras se mordía el labio.

—Deberíamos ponernos al corriente —contestó Víktor señalando la salida de la carpa y Hermione soltó una risita tonta.

—Sí, deberíamos.

—Hay mucho que hacer.

—Y tan poco tiempo —coincidió Hermione mientras tomaba una copa de champaña y se la bebía de un trago, intentando ahogar la vocecita lastimera que pensaba en otra ocasión con champaña dorada.

.

.

—¿Y Hermione? —preguntó Ron por tercera vez, sondeando las cabezas—. No la veo a ella ni a Krum, voy a buscarla —dijo el pelirrojo incorporándose, dispuesto a encontrarlos y moler a palos a Krum.

—Es bastante mayorcita como para que estés tan preocupado —dijo con aburrimiento Harry, cansado de sus constantes preguntas hacia la chica.

—Es nuestra amiga y puede estar en peligro —se excusó el pelirrojo—. A la mierda, si a ti no te interesa, a mí sí. Voy a buscarla— Tomó de un trago la bebida que le ofrecía la charola flotante y salió de la carpa. Harry bufó y salió detrás de él, sabía que se pondría feo, porque había visto a Hermione perderse entre los matorrales con Krum, no es que le hiciera ilusión, pero prefería verla libre que triste y Ron la iba a cagar.

.

Hermione y Víktor pasaron la carpa y ella se dirigió con él hacia los graneros, pero estaban cerrados, así que caminando con decisión, se escabulló por los matorrales y Víktor, casi corriendo, la alcanzó. Apenas se veía la luz de la fiesta y había silencio. Ella se giró y sin decir nada más, se lanzó a su boca y lo besó. El chico le devolvió el beso, sorprendido.

Víktor posó sus manos en su cintura y la estrechó con suavidad, era tan pequeña comparada con él, que temía lastimarla, sin embargo, Hermione pasó sus manos por su nuca y le enterró las uñas en el cuello, el hombre se encogió ligeramente al dolor que le produjo aquél gesto, pero no se quejó. Entonces, ella metió sin miramientos su lengua en la boca de él y lo acarició con una sensualidad que hasta el momento, él desconocía. Sorprendido y grato, se aferró a su cintura, mientras la chica paseaba las manos por su torso, lo acariciaba por todas partes y sin delicadeza alguna, le tocó la entrepierna. Viktor dio un brinco y se alejó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisita sensual. Su cerebro dejó de pensar cuando ella se puso de puntitas y le mordió el cuello, tomando sus grandes manos entre las suyas y posicionándolas en la parte baja de su cintura, incitándolo. Entonces ella le mordió el labio y la sintió sonreír mientras perdían el equilibrio, quedando entre los matorrales de la colina—. Fóllame.

Víktor miró a Hermione, _su linda y tierna Hermione_ y no la reconoció. Estaba muy guapa con su vestido lavanda y el maquillaje que llevaba, así como con su cabello liso, sin embargo, había algo en su mirada nuevo, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje apenas contenido. Con suavidad, la beso en la mejilla y le acarició los hombros desnudos, recargándose en su codo para verla mejor. Había crecido en todos los aspectos desde aquella primera vez que se habían besado en el torneo de los tres magos, sin embargo, las sensaciones eran las mismas, ese calor expectante, la torpeza con que se manejaba y su corazón que se retorcía al verla morderse el labio. Sin embargo, todo en ella era distinto y en cierto grado peligroso. Ella le atrajo con fuerza y él perdió el equilibrio, entonces sintió su pierna deslizarse entre las de él, acariciándolo, seduciéndolo.

—Vamos Víktor, trátame en serio.

Él frunció el ceño mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban y con suavidad, le acarició la cintura y poco a poco, deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, el vestido se le había alzado lo necesario para que su cerebro dejara de funcionar y se encendiera algo más primitivo. Le acarició los muslos y tragó saliva mientras la sentía deshacerse de la parte superior de su vestido, dejando a la vista un suave encaje.

—Hermione…—susurró Víktor mientras ella lo giraba y se sentaba encima de él. A horcajadas, la chica se lamió los labios mientras le tomaba las manos y las ponía sobre sus pechos.

—Fóllame —pidió ella mientras aún con la mano de él entre las suyas, lo incitaba a recorrerla.

—Tú no mereces una follada, querida, mereces que te hagan el amor —dijo Viktor en un acto galantemente caballero y retiró sus manos con suavidad. Hermione se quedó congelada y lo miró a los ojos, él se incorporó sobre sus codos y la miró con la cabeza ladeada, con preocupación.

_Tú no meceres una follada, mereces que te hagan el amor_

_Tú no meceres una follada, mereces que te hagan el amor_

_Tú no meceres una follada, mereces que te hagan el amor_

_Tú no meceres una follada, mereces que te hagan el amor_

La chica se incorporó de golpe y colocándose el vestido en su sitio, se marchó, mientras la ya tan conocida sensación de asfixia la envolvía.

Donde mirara, a quien mirara, lo que comiera o escuchara, Malfoy estaba ahí, como un fantasma.

Tropezó y el pie se le fue de lado, se resbaló por el fango y hubiera tropezado, si unas manos delgadas y más pequeñas que las suyas no la hubieran retenido en su carrera.

—¡Hermione! —dijo una voz soñadora—, ¿sueles bajar así por las colinas?

—¡Luna! —exclamó Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza. La rubia le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió.

—Te he estado buscando desde hace rato —dijo cantarinamente Luna, con ojos soñadores—. Tengo algo para ti.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras Luna le entregaba un paquetito envuelto.

—Te lo envía Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo? —preguntó Hermione impresionada mientras tomaba el paquete y al mismo tiempo deseaba arrojarlo lejos. Luna la miró con una gran sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Se veía muy guapa con su túnica amarilla y su cabello limpio y en orden.

—Sólo llegó a mí, el chico tiene agallas.

Hermione contempló el paquete con un nudo en la garganta y abrazó a su amiga.

—Gracias —le susurró con menos vehemencia de la que sentía—.Te quiero tanto…

Con dedos temblorosos, tomó la cajita e intentó desenvolverla, mientras Luna la miraba con atención.

Las luces de la carpa se apagaron y se escuchó una voz grave y profunda.

_EL MINISTERIO HA CAÍDO, VIENEN PARA ACÁ._

El caos se apoderó de todos lados y la gente comenzó a correr. Luna miró a Hermione con sorpresa y tiró de ella hacia la carpa.

—¡Deben irse! —le gritó la chica mientras la gente la empujaba y se soltaban de la mano. Lo último que vio de su amiga fue su larga cabellera antes de desaparecer con su padre.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry desde el otro extremo de la carpa y corrió hacia él mientras otra mano tiraba de ella, se giró asustada, pero era Ron. La tomó con fuerza, prácticamente cargándola y se estiró entre la marea de personas, hasta que los tres estuvieron juntos y desaparecieron.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que se encontraban en Grimmauld Place, esperaban el regreso de Kreacher mientras los días pasaban, incluido el retorno de todos los alumnos a Hogwarts, excepto el de ellos tres. Ron se había quedado dormido cerca de ella en el sofá, así que no le había quedado más remedio que subir los pies y envolverse en sí misma mientras miraba hacia la chimenea en una incómoda posición.

—Debemos hablar, Hermione —susurró Harry a sus espaldas. La chica asintió y se levantó de su sitio, siguiéndolo hacia la cocina. Su amigo, casi hermano, se recargó en la encimera y la miró profundamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica—, ¿te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz?, ¿se te ha ocurrido algún plan?, ¿a dónde iremos? —lo bombardeó con preguntas. El chico negó con la cabeza, lanzando un _muffliato_ a la puerta y se quitó las gafas, limpiándolas con su camisa, ganando tiempo.

—Creo que sería un buen momento para ser sincera —le dijo él y la miró. La chica abrió la boca y la cerró, luego se encogió de hombros y miró sus pies.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó ella, evasiva.

—Sobre Draco Malfoy —contestó el con infinita paciencia. La chica lo miró y se volvió a encoger de hombros, pero las lágrimas la traicionaron.

—No sé…

—Yo creo que sí sabes —replicó él sacando un papel de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo—. ¿"El Increíble Club del Hurón Saltarín?

La chica comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer mientras la culpa la golpeaba.

—Yo… yo nunca te traicionaría, Harry. Soy una egoísta, nunca pensé en ti… No sabía… no sabía… no sabía sobre sus planes. Pensé que estaba siendo obligado y…

Harry se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, con cariño.

—Lo sé, Hermione… ¿pero qué pasó?

—No lo sé —respondió ella y se aferró a su cuello—… Él… Él me rompió…

El chico asintió en silencio y la acunó con todo el amor que sentía por ella. La dejó llorar, porque aunque se sentía incómodo, ella significaba tanto para él, que jamás la abandonaría de nuevo así.

—Es difícil y doloroso —comentó él cuando ella comenzó a calmarse—. Pero va a pasar— Harry le sonrió y le besó la coronilla.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me duele tanto —dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba las mejillas—…él y yo… ya no… nunca… no fuimos… nada.

Harry suspiró y le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo que es nada, siempre es algo —le contestó el chico mientras la miraba con seriedad—. ¿Lo sabías, verdad?— Hermione lo miró con indecisión—, ¿sabías que era un mortífago?

Su amiga asintió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, de nuevo.

—Soy una idiota, pensé que podría cambiarlo… ayudarlo.

—Y lo hiciste —suspiró Harry mientras la sentía recargar su cabeza en su hombro—… él era mortífago por venganza hacia su padre, sin embargo… tal vez habría logrado hacerlo si no hubiera tenido la semilla de que _podía ser bueno por alguien más._

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se removió.

—Él no me quería, yo no le importaba. Sólo se odiaba lo suficiente para desquitarse conmigo, era lo más indigno que él sentía que merecía.

Harry la miró nuevamente y luego sacó otra cosa de sus bolsillos.

—Lo encontré en la torre de astronomía— Le tendió el puño cerrado y Hermione estiró la palma, entonces sintió la familiar textura de su bufanda o lo que quedaba de ella, como del tamaño de un pañuelo y la chica retiró la mano, como si le quemara—. Es la bufanda que trajiste de Francia —le dijo Harry— y luego repentinamente, dejaste de usar… Se le resbaló a Malfoy cuando Snape lo obligó a huir.

La chica miró el trozo de tela en el piso y lo recogió con lentitud, sopesándolo.

—¿Desde cuándo te enteraste? —preguntó ella. Harry suspiró y la miró con una mirada típica de sabihonda.

—Te fui a buscar muchas veces a la biblioteca, incluso te busqué en el mapa y nunca apareciste… Y una noche buscaba a Ron y encontré a Hermione encima del puntito de Malfoy… luego los collares… las miraditas— Fingió un escalofrío.

—Me mandó un paquete con Luna —susurró la castaña con indecisión y se lo mostró a Harry. El chico le dio vueltas y se lo regresó.

—Deberías abrirlo. Hermione, no me cae bien, pero sé que no quiso hacerlo y con eso… sé que puede cambiar. Si no lo rompe Ya-Tú-Sabes-Quién, antes— Hizo un ademán de marcharse, pero ella lo retuvo.

—Quédate conmigo… no me siento capaz de… afrontarlo.

Harry asintió y con atención, Hermione le dio vueltas al paquete, hasta que, con dedos temblorosos, abrió la cajita y miró dentro, en el cual había una nota y el collar que le había regalado en navidad.

_Desearía retroceder en el tiempo y decirte cuánto lo lamento. _

_DM_

Hermione lo tomó mientras las lágrimas le caían, parpadeó con fuerza para mirar y lo tocó con cuidado.

—Él me lo quitó aquella noche…. Me hizo un hechizo para no poder decirte que era un mortífago y yo… no podía quitármelo. Hasta que él lo hizo… yo…yo… me sentí como un elfo liberado, fue humillante.

Harry hizo una mueca y lo tomó, examinándolo.

—Es como el anillo que él usaba aquella noche, se lo vi en la mano mientras apuntaba a Dumbledore.

—No puedo, Harry… Él me rompió a mí. Me lastimó, me usó….

—Eres demasiado fuerte para que te rompan y demasiada lista para que te usen. Estar contigo es una elección real.

Hermione sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y luego lo abrazó con fuerza, las mismas palabras, diferentes personas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Ron los miró desde fuera, con un gesto hosco.

—Lo siento, interrumpo— Luego dio un portazo y los dejó ahí.

Harry la miró medio fastidiado y salió detrás de su amigo, dejándola sola. Tomó el collar y titubeando, se lo puso de nuevo, ya fuera como un recordatorio de lo estúpida que había sido (se mintió a sí misma esperando creérselo alguna vez), o porque así él estaba cerca de su corazón, quizá, lo más cerca que volverían a estar.

.

.

.

.

_23 de diciembre_

Harry y Hermione estaban acostados uno cerca del otro, el chico dormía y Hermione lloraba en silencio, el estúpido de Ron los había abandonado y su nombre se había convertido en tabú. Los últimos meses había comenzado a sentir cosas por él, era un rencor añejado y que creía jamás perdonarle por todas las veces que la había maltratado y sin embargo, era asombrosamente comprensivo y un árbol cuando ella se desmoronaba. Era cálido y sencillo, natural. Miró su collar mientras se giraba y lo presionó contra su clavícula, mientras las lágrimas la secundaban. Al parecer su gusto en hombres consistía en que la rechazaran y abandonaran como si fuera un calcetín sucio. Se sentía tan sola y perdida, dando vueltas por el país con Harry, en eterna pausa.

Se preguntó por Ginny, Luna, sus antiguos compañeros, por Draco y hasta por Ronald…

_._

_._

_Meses más tarde_

Llegaron a una gran mansión, se veía lúgubre y solitaria, con altos setos que casi los cubrían. Greyback le lamió el cuello cuando creía que nadie más lo miraba.

—Eres una preciosa muñeca, quiero que conozcas un hombre o mejor dicho, una bestia —le susurró mientras le apretaba los pechos con fuerza—…antes de que te desmiembre parte por parte, tu dolor me encantará. Exquisita.

La puerta se abrió y cayeron sobre el frío piso. Alzó los ojos y miró alrededor, Bellatrix Lestrange peleaba con los carroñeros y Greyback la sostenía contra él, manoseándola en el proceso. Tenía el labio partido y el cabello apelmazado por el sudor y la sangre.

—¡Trae a Draco! —Urgió Lestrange mientras una mujer rubia aparecía, era muy hermosa, pero en sus ojos no había vida ni emociones —¡Tenemos a Potter!

—¡Nosotros tenemos a Potter! —contradijo el carroñero y entonces hubo un intercambio de hechizos, cayendo inertes a su lado, ella soltó un gritito mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban al sentir a Greyback respirando tan cerca, la tenía sujeta del cabello y apenas se sostenía de puntillas para no lastimarse, Ron y Harry gritaban a su lado, tenían tanto miedo.

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y el tiempo se detuvo así como el muchacho que estaba parado debajo de ella.

—¡Draco! —llamó Bellatrix—, ¿los reconoces?— Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia el trío. Draco apenas posó su mirada en ella y la fijó en el deforme Harry.

—Vamos Draco —le urgió Narcisa aferrándose a su brazo—, ¿es Harry Potter?

Draco titubeó y evitó mirarlo demasiado.

—No lo sé.

—¡Esfuérzate, Draco! —gritó Bellatrix saliéndose de sus cabales—. No podemos llamar al señor oscuro para nada.

Narcisa lo alejó de Bellatrix y la encaró.

—No está seguro, Bella —la confrontó Narcisa desafiante.

Bellatrix torció el gesto y se fijó en la chica, acercándose con peligrosa calma, dispuesta a sacar su furia con alguien. Entonces se percató en la espada que tenían los carroñeros y sus ojos se desorbitaron de furia.

—¡De dónde has sacado eso! —gritó realmente horrorizada.

—La tenían ellos —dijo el carroñero a la defensiva—. Y ahora es mía.

Realmente desquiciada giró para todos lados y señaló a Draco.

—Llévalos a la celda— Tenía un brillo peligroso en la mirada—. Quiero tener una charla chica a chica.

Draco tragó saliva y su madre lo empujó, diciéndole con los ojos lo que no podía ni pensar.

_Hazlo._

El rubio tomó a sus antiguos compañeros de colegio y los condujo abajo. Harry lo miró desafiante mientras eran llevados a la bodega, ahora calabozo.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron cuando escuchó el primer grito.

Draco los había encerrado y se marchó, aterrorizado. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo ayudarlos sin morir él mismo. Sintió los ojos de su padre clavados en él y su madre, atento a sus movimientos. Regresó al piso superior y la escena lo dejó helado.

Bellatrix estaba encima de Hermione, quien lo miró por una milésima de segundo y desvió la mirada, enfocándose en otra cosa.

—¿DE DÓNDE SACARON ESA ESPADA? —gritó Bellatrix mientras tomaba el cabello de la chica y la sacudía, azotándola contra el piso. Después comenzó a escribir con su varita sobre su piel. Hermione gritó, era un grito desgarrador, peor de los que jamás había soñado él y la vio llorar, pero no claudicó.

—Nosotros no la robamos —chilló la chica mientras apretaba los dientes. Entonces Bellatrix se separó de ella y lamiéndose los labios, miró a su familia. Narcisa tenía una mano en el brazo de Draco, aferrándolo con fuerza.

—Es un hueso duro de roer, ¿eh? —dijo Bella mientras sonreía, desquiciada— _¡CRUCIO!_

Narcisa miró a los ojos a Lucius, quien lucía un semblante trémulo, apenas se podía poner de pie y parecía a punto de vomitar. Entonces se giró y vio a Draco, quien tenía el semblante horrorizado. La mujer le apretó el brazo y él parecía salir de su trance. Aferró su varita con fuerza y Narcisa lo movió de sitio, llamando su atención. Su hijo la miró asustado y la vio negar imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Hermione se elevó por los aires y se retorció, gritando como nunca. Draco aferró su varita, pero no se le ocurría ningún plan para ayudarlos a escapar. Sólo sentía el dolor de ella como si fuera suyo. Quería tomar su lugar y morir por ella.

—Vamos Lucius, llámalo —exigió Bellatrix, impaciente. Con otro movimiento desentendido de varita, Hermione se retorció y se elevó.

La chica salió volando y cayó a sus pies. Bellatrix se enfrentó a Lucius y discutieron, Hermione era un ovillo tembloroso y entonces algo brilló en su cuello, _el collar._ Narcisa se mordió los labios y aferró a Draco, quien imperceptiblemente, se había inclinado sobre la chica. Las lágrimas de Hermione resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero nunca lo miró a los ojos, como si no existiera.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, el candelabro sonó y Draco levantó los ojos, aterrado, mientras lo miraba caer sobre ella. Hizo un movimiento desesperado de varita y ella salió despedida como un bulto inerte, se estrelló en la chimenea apagada, alejándola de los cristales que se fracturaron antes de caer, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte y el candelabro estaba encima, haciéndole un gran y profundo corte en la cara, Draco se llevó las manos al rostro mientras sentía que alguien tiraba de él, en sentido contrario a donde Hermione se encontraba. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver cómo otra persona lo golpeaba y le arrebataban su varita, a Dobby, su antiguo elfo doméstico tomar a Potter, Weasley y a _ella_ para desaparecer y al mismo tiempo, el chillido frenético de Bellatrix mientras lanzaba su cuchillo y Draco no lo pensó más, arrebatando la varita a su madre quien miraba todo estupefacta, aferrándolo, desvió el cuchillo de dirección, porque sabía que la loca de su tía quería terminar con Hermione. Lo desvió, se dijo mientras la sangre manchaba su camisa y se desvanecía de terror, porque Lord Voldemort estaba frente a él, furioso.

Draco sintió alivio inclusive cuando el Señor Tenebroso los torturó, golpeó, pensaba en Hermione, que estaba libre, se repondría y eso cada maldito crucio por no haber delatado a Potter, ella valía todo, hasta su propia vida.

.

.

_¡Hola! es todo por hoy, jeje, lamento si el capítulo las hizo enojar (a mí me enojó que haya usado a Víktor, por ejemplo). ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows, alimentan mi corazón._

_Cuídense mucho y recuerden #QuédateEnCasayLeeFics._

_Draco les envía besos con cubrebocas._

_Paola_


	20. A salvo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, son de la increíble JKR, también tomé algún personaje de Hogwarts Mistery**

**.**

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**1.-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas por el amor que le dan a la historia, sin ustedes no sería tan emocionante escribir y averiguar qué será de estos dos...**_

_**2.- Les he contestado aquí sus comentarios, pero no sé si deseen que lo haga así o de manera privada, como de la manera tradicional. En lo personal, me gusta hacerlo por aquí porque cuando subo el nuevo capítulo, me gusta recordarlas antes de guardarlo, pero si se les hace incómodo o algo, podemos regresar a que les conteste en cada comentario. Discúlpenme si no pongo bien sus nicknames o a veces no salen, son las políticas de FF y por ello prefiero escribirlo todo junto o sin puntos o sin números para que el algoritmo no me los borre, no es falta de atención hacia ustedes.**_

_**Ahora, procederé a contestarles:**_

**AliTroubleMaker: Hermione anda un poco extraviada, confundida y maníaca, pero para no caer en Ron, lastimó sin querer a Víktor, ay esa Hermione... por otra parte, te prometo llevarte a lugares bonitos y dramáticos, tú sígueme jeje yo te agradezco tu comentario #1, espero que este capítulo te haga sentir más tranquila... ¿o no? ¡Besos!**

**Hadramine: ¡Lo siento tanto si te llevaste un fiasco con su escapada! o.. ¿no?... Por otra parte... perdóname por hacerlo sufrir... es su maldición, mi don.**

**Fran: Mi incansable Fran... perdóname por las puñaladas... T_T Afortunadamente, como dijiste, Víktor es un caballero y no es McLaggen, eeugh, Ginny es muy lista, por algo son amigas, a mí me hace llorar más Draco, absolutamente. Aún estoy averiguando cómo quedarán juntos y bien... Lo de Ron, estamos todas de acuerdo con que se vaya derechito y sin escalas.**

**Victoria: ¡Gracias antes que nada por darle también una oportunidad a Naranjas en cuarentena, es algo ligerito para pasar el rato y con unos Draco y Herms más... "maduros"! Por otra parte... gracias por tus comentarios, me encantan, me esfuerzo mucho para siempre hacer lo mejor que puedo y que te guste y entretenga. Espero que disfrutes el próximo capítulo. Muchos besos draconianos, Victoria.**

**Gracias ItaVelasco por seguir esta historia y a todas las que la leen, desde México hasta Corea, China y Japón. **

**Sin más que decirles, les dejo el siguiente capítulo y espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**#QuédateEnCasa y mejor lee Fics.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20.—A salvo**

**.**

**.**

Hermione se encontraba recostada en una pequeña habitación que daba hacia el mar, llevaba puesta una sudadera de Ron y un pijama prestado de Fleur, era un poco larga, pero no se quejaba.

—Toma esto, _Hegmione_—dijo Fleur tendiéndole un vaso de poción cicatrizante—. Te _ayudagá_ a _desapagueceg_ eso —dijo la bruja sonriéndole. Hermione negó con la cabeza, sin moverse de su posición.

—Gracias, pero me gustaría recordarlo. Que sane de forma muggle, como un sacrificio —susurró mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. La rubia la miró con algo indescifrable y asintió—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

—Abajo— guardó silencio un momento, dudando y después contestó—… Cavando la tumba de Dobby.

Después salió del cuarto dejándola con una lámpara tenue. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras recordaba todo, no podía dormir, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Bellatrix relamiéndose los labios encima de ella, clavándole la varita en el antebrazo y estrellándola con el piso, su olor a madera, tan masculino y potente, como un incienso de las clases de Trelawney, que le revolvía el estómago. Aún se sentía muy débil para poder bañarse, pero a cada movimiento, su cabello tenía ese mismo olor tan fuerte y desagradable, demasiado a madera y al mismo tiempo tan dulce, vomitivo.

Se miró el antebrazo y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por sus amigos, siempre lo había estado, jamás lo pondría en duda, pero había sido aterrador la manera en que Bellatrix la miraba, disfrutando el dolor que le producía, como si se tratara de un ejercicio meramente lúdico.

La mirada retorcida que le había conferido y todo el dolor que sintió… Recordó a los padres de Neville…

El pensamiento repentino de que un ser como Bellatrix jamás la dejaría morir la atravesó como una revelación mientras la sentía llevarla al borde de la locura y regresarla abruptamente, tentando sus barreras, mandándola al límite, obligándola a enloquecer, incitándola a llevarla a través del dolor físico a un estado de calma perpetua, ése era el poder del _crucio_, proporcionaba tanto sufrimiento de tantas maneras, que el umbral de dolor mental era traspasado por el físico y la instigación de escapar de él acurrucándose en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia permanente era tan tentadora… como una suave amiga que te saluda y te ofrece un vaso de agua después de semanas en el desierto, que de manera oscura, entendió por qué la mujer lo disfrutaba tanto.

Aquella bruja era poderosa cuando te ofrecía el vaso de la locura y luego te lo arrebataba, dejándote aún más sedienta y débil, lo suficiente como para planterarte tomarlo a la primera y acabar de una buena vez. Y el dolor físico era tan terrible… Sentías cómo se partían todos tus huesos, centímetro a centímetro mientras las voces retumbaban en tu cabeza de aquellos que te supondrían dolor (en su caso los gritos desgarradores de sus padres, de Harry, Ron, de _él)._ Resistir más de diez minutos a la tortura continua era imposible.

Por no decir la intromisión a sus pensamientos, por más que levantó barreras, el dolor físico no le permitía hacerlo, jamás había tomado clases de Oclumancia y sólo se basó en lo que Harry le había contado, pero era aún más doloroso que la tortura física, era extenuante a muchos niveles.

Pero lo peor fue cuando_ él_ apareció y la miró, una fracción de segundo, apenas un barrido perimetral, pero el mundo se le derrumbó cuando Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, desvió la mirada, asustada de ser descubierta y encontró la de Narcisa clavada en ella, la vio mirarla con sus ojos grises, calculadoramente, tan parecidos a los de _él_, la recorrió desde las botas llenas de barro, hasta la trenza deshecha, el labio partido y las manos de Greyback más parecidas a garras sobre sus pechos, estrujándola con morbo. Entonces se posaron sobre su collar, que colgaba sobre su playera y la mujer casi imperceptiblemente, se llevó la mano al pecho, conteniendo la respiración, entendiéndolo todo.

Le lanzó una mirada rápida a _él_ mientras Lucius le ordenaba llevar a Harry y Ron al calabozo. Haciendo todo el esfuerzo que pudo, evitó mirarlo, incluso cuando Bellatrix en un arranque de ira, la arrojó desde el techo a los pies de _él_. Vislumbró sus zapatos caros y relucientes y casi como un toque, olió su aroma a cardamomo y naranja.

Tragó saliva y se enfocó en el piso de mármol travertino, demasiado adolorida y cansada como para levantar la cabeza o hacer algún movimiento, sabía que enloquecería a manos de Bellatrix, no había duda, y lo que más quiso en ese momento fue abrazarlo, olerlo, sentir sus cálidas manos sobre ella como hacía tanto… Las lágrimas resbalaron involuntariamente mientras escuchaba una exclamación y el sonido de algo resquebrajándose, ¿quizá era su alma?, entonces salió despedida y se estrelló contra la chimenea apagada, se golpeó en la espalda y apenas gimió, sin voluntad ni fuerza, ya nada importaba.

Alguien la tomó en brazos, alguien que olía a bosque y dentífrico, se acurrucó sobre esos brazos largos que la tomaban con cariño y vio el mundo alzarse sobre ella y aún en su confusión, lo último que vio fue su rostro, pero _él_ no la miraba, su mirada estaba puesta con un terror despavorido sobre su tía, en un segundo, alzó la varita y sin siquiera dudarlo, le apuntó.

Fue todo lo que vio, su perfil altivo, su piel pálida, su cabello platinado, sus ojos grises horrorizados y la varita levantada.

Cuando llegaron a quién sabe dónde y cayeron en la arena, respiró por primera vez y le pareció delicioso, el sabor salado del aire le llenó los pulmones y con lágrimas, agradeció que estuviera viva. Se miró el hombro, donde tenía una cortada superficial que sangraba, quizá se la habían causado los cristales que estallaron, incluso soltó una risita, estaba viva y a pesar de los _crucio_ y los golpes, lo más peligroso era ese apenas rasguño (sin contar la frase que la bruja se había encargado de tallar en su piel).

Escuchó un grito desgarrador y todo se volvió una mierda de nuevo, cuando Dobby se derrumbó en los brazos de un Harry histérico y para Hermione, lo que pasó fue tan claro como el agua; Draco había desviado el cuchillo de Bellatrix que iba dirigido hacia ella, pero le dio a Dobby en el pleno corazón.

El aire se le fue de los pulmones cuando vio al pequeño elfo derrumbarse en los brazos de Harry con los ojos abiertos mirando a las estrellas y el sentimiento de culpa la agobió, Draco la había salvado en el último momento, a costa de la vida del ser más valiente del universo. A ella, que les había ocultado a sus amigos su "no relación" con Malfoy, ella que no había hecho más que empeorar la situación cuando rompió la varita de Harry…

A ella, probablemente a costa de su propia vida, Draco la había salvado.

—¿Hermione? —Llamó alguien, trayéndola de vuelta al presente—, ¿Hermione?— Soltó un gruñido para indicar que escuchaba a Ron—. Es momento de bajar.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, se incorporó con cuidado, estaba débil y deprimida. Era un dolor que le atravesaba el alma, se la fraccionaba y le calaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Jamás se había imaginado, de todas las veces que soñó con reencontrárselo, que sería como una sentencia para ambos, una sentencia de muerte. Ron le rodeó los hombros con su largo brazo y la sostuvo mientras las piernas se le doblaban.

—No puedo —dijo en un sollozo—. Fue mi culpa… El cuchillo iba para mí.

Ron la abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndola como el árbol que siempre era y con su calidez innata, le besó la frente.

—Estás viva y doy gracias a todo el universo, dios o mago en el que creas, porque Dobby nos ayudó, estábamos acabados, fue un héroe —dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, tranquilizándola en el acto—. Nos movíamos tan rápido que le pudo dar a cualquiera o ninguno. El destino es una mierda, Herms…

—El cuchillo iba hacia mí —repitió ella sollozando con fuerza—. Debí morir.

—Nadie debía morir, pero pasó —dijo Luna mientras tomaba su mano, había aparecido de la nada y le lanzó una mirada a Ron, quien comenzó a andar, cargándola—. Es un héroe y ahora debemos hacer lo que se deba hacer para honrar su memoria… Por todos los que nos han protegido.

Hermione asintió y se acercó al medio círculo que rodeaba la tumba de Dobby. Se abrazó a Ron mientras dejaba las lágrimas correr, prometiéndose que si sobrevivía a ello, haría todo por cambiar las condiciones en las que vivía el elfo. Ron la sostuvo, impasiblemente, absorbiendo su dolor.

Después se retiró a su habitación y Luna se recostó con ella, abrazándola hasta que se quedó dormida después de llorar como si el corazón se le partiera en el acto. La rubia nunca preguntó o dijo nada, sólo se quedó con ella, sosteniéndola, como jamás nunca nadie lo había hecho.

—_Él_ sobrevivirá, Hermione —sentenció Luna mirando al techo con sus ojos plateados—. Es un guerrero y siempre que pudo, evitó lastimarnos. Incluso nos dejó el clavo que utilizamos para soltar a Ron y Harry…

La castaña soltó un sollozo desgarrador y se encogió mientras sentía las manos suaves de la rubia sostenerla.

.

.

—Draco —lo llamó su madre mientras se intentaba incorporar, pero su mano quemada se lo dificultaba. El rubio se encontraba tendido contra el frío suelo de mármol, sin dar señales de vida aunque respiraba—. Draco—repitió con voz apremiante Narcisa. El chico parpadeó y enfocó la mirada, estiró la mano y sus dedos rozaron los de ella, se aferraron con fuerza.

—Levántense —ordenó Lucius mientras se tambaleaba hacia la puerta con un vaso de Wishkey—. Bola de patéticos, dan asco. El Lord Tenebroso no tarda en volver y no quiero que vea a mi hijo y a mi amada esposa afectados.

Se escuchó un portazo y Narcisa se encogió por inercia. Draco se arrastró hacia su madre y la miró con fervor.

—Es ahora o nunca. ¡Vamos!

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, tomando a su hijo entre las manos, trastabillaron hacia el jardín, el elfo en turno los miró con horror e hizo acto de desaparecer pero Draco lo atacó con la varita, dejándolo petrificado.

Con el rostro contorsionado de terror, Narcisa se aferró a las manos de su hijo y trotaron por los jardines, pisando los rosales en el proceso, pero a ninguno le importó. La vida dependía de ello. Draco impulsó a su madre con un pie y ésta saltó la verja. Ella lo miró con el dolor en sus ojos y él le sonrió con ánimo. Se aferraron un momento más a través de la verja y se miraron a los ojos, tan parecidos entre ellos.

—Cuídate mucho —dijo él mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su madre y por primera vez en toda su vida, vio a Narcisa derrumbarse mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Ven conmigo —suplicó mientras se aferraba a sus manos, causándose daño en el proceso. Pero Draco negó, sonriendo de verdad.

—No puedo, pero yo estaré a salvo, en dos minutos regreso a Hogwarts y ahí no me va tan mal— Hizo una mueca sonrisa y le tendió su varita— Vete, escucho ruidos.

Narcisa tragó saliva y se aferró a su hijo, su único hijo, su bien más preciado.

—No puedo—sollozó ella mientras se arrodillaba—. No puedo dejarte. Nunca me lo perdonaré.

—No lo hagas, mamá —dijo Draco y ella alzó la vista mientras él le tendía su varita—. Vete, no soportaría regresar, contigo aquí. Nos volveremos a ver. Te lo juro.

Narcisa asintió y mirando su varita, se la enredó a Draco en la mano.

—Tú la necesitarás más— Se dio la vuelta y luego miró a su hijo, quien se aferraba la reja como si la vida dependiera de ello, y es que en realidad lo hacía.

—Vete, nos volveremos a ver —ordenó Draco con una sonrisa de verdad—. Te amo, mamá.

—Yo también te amo, Draco —dijo Narcisa y echó a correr mientras las lágrimas la inundaban, ahogó un sollozo y desapareció.

Draco la miró desaparecer y echó a correr hacia la cocina, empujando el nuevo sentimiento de abandono y déja vú que sentía, pues hacía un tiempo, otra mujer le había suplicado y dicho las mismas palabras con el mismo tono desgarrador, pero a ninguna siguió, tenía un plan y debía seguirlo, por el bien de aquellas dos mujeres... Fijándose en la cocina, que no hubiera nadie ahí, sacó un frasquito de su túnica y se acercó a la chimenea, mientras escuchaba la risa histérica de Bellatrix acercarse.

—¡Hogwarts! —gritó mientras escuchaba pasos en la cocina de la mansión Malfoy, gritos y gemidos. Pero él ya estaba viajando hacia el despacho del director cuando Bellatrix se asomó, soltando un grito de furia.

Salió arrastrándose por la alfombra y se topó con Snape, quien lo miraba con ansiedad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mientras lo levantaba de un tirón, Draco sonrió dando traspiés y miró al hombre de nariz ganchuda.

—Está a salvo.

Snape lo soltó con evidente alivio y se recompuso de inmediato.

—Bien, ahora ve a tu cuarto y no salgas. Yo le avisaré.

Draco titubeó un momento y lanzándole una última mirada, se mantuvo en su sitio.

—Hay otra cosa —dijo con un deje de preocupación—. _Sí_ eran ellos.

Snape titubeó antes de dar un cabezazo y se alejó a su escritorio.

—¿Estás sordo?, vete.

Draco salió del despacho dejando salir el aire que aguardaba y soltó un grito de júbilo mientras se dirigía a su habitación en las mazmorras. Pese a las vacaciones tan aterradoras, por fin podría dormir sabiendo que _ambas_ estaban a salvo, lo que pasara con él ya lo tenía sin cuidado.

.

.

—¿Podría decirme de quién es esta varita, señor Ollivander? —preguntó Harry al día siguiente. Hermione contuvo el aliento y lo miró, impresionada, su amigo le devolvió la mirada con seriedad. Era una varita recta, de espino, sin parafernalia en su decoración… era la varita de _él._ La había visto centenares de veces, incluso la había usado. Ollivander la miró y luego a Harry, se la tendió con cuidado.

—Espino y núcleo de pelo de unicornio, 25 centímetros de largo, razonablemente dócil, pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

En algún punto, la varita terminó en sus manos y sacó unas chispas blancas, siendo cálida a su tacto mientras sus amigos debatían, ajenos a ella. Las lágrimas la invadieron y tragó con fuerza, respirando para calmarse, al parecer, la varita la reconoció y a su collar, que también expandió calidez sobre su pecho. El primer contacto cálido real desde hacía tanto que la tomó desprevenida, soltando una suave exclamación.

Ollivander la miró profundamente y le dio una sonrisa enigmática.

—Al parecer, la ha reconocido por su vínculo con el joven Malfoy —susurró sin que nadie más escuchara—. Eso es bueno, un vínculo fuerte requiere mucho amor y eso sobrevive a los actos más atroces…

Hermione tragó y miró con indecisión al hombre, quien le sonreía con la mirada.

—¿Él…Él…?

—No, querida —aseguró él con una suave sonrisa, tomando su mano con cuidado—. Él tenía tanto miedo como nosotros. No es su padre, recuérdalo aún en los momentos más oscuros.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa mientras un gran peso se iba de sus hombros. Luna se acercó para indicarles que la cena estaba servida y su conversación terminó.

—¿Estás bien?—La detuvo Harry con preocupación cuando todos salieron de la salita. Ella le lanzó los brazos al cuello y se acurrucó en él.

—Sí, te amo tanto, Harry, daría mi vida por ti— El moreno la rodeó por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo también, Herms, te amo, claro que daría mi vida por ti, lo sabes.

Ambos se miraron un momento y sonrieron. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia la varita que aún sostenía y después de una última mirada, se la entregó al chico.

—Cuídala mucho—le dijo con cariño—. Él…Él me salvó, desvió el cuchillo, iba hacia mí —confesó cabizbaja, dándole una última caricia a la varita cuando Harry la tomó, lo escuchó contener el aire, pero cuando alzó la vista, él sólo sonreía con cariño.

—Lo haré—contestó con solemnidad el chico.

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sonriendo por primera vez, ligeros. Ron se les unió en la charla y por un momento, todo estuvo bien. Obviando todo lo que tendrían que hacer en un futuro.

.

.

—¡Muéstrate! —exigió una voz al fondo de los árboles, se encontraban en un bosque en la oscuridad. Era una voz masculina y gruesa que imponía. Narcisa se incorporó con dificultades y se acercó al claro, fingiendo altanería.

—No es manera de hablarme así, Lee —dijo en un susurro, haciendo una mueca despectiva.

Un hombre alto, corpulento y joven se adelantó y miró con sus ojos verdes a la mujer, evaluándola. Entonces sonrió y su rostro antes salvaje se volvió agradable, incluso tierno.

—Narcisa Black —saludó el hombre estrechándola. Ella se relajó visiblemente y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Barnaby Lee—dijo ella con un suspiro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió de verdad, inhalando el olor de su anfitrión: limón y tierra mojada.

—Bienvenida, te he estado esperando desde hace mucho. Me alegro que hayas podido escapar.

Le ofreció un brazo a Narcisa y la guio por entre los árboles.

—Ha sido difícil—suspiró la mujer que se sintió más joven, como si los años de preocupación y máscara hubieran quedado atrás, algo que hasta hacía cinco minutos, jamás pensó que pasaría, incluso dudaba que ella volviera a sonreír o expresarse después de los últimos meses en casa con El Señor Tenebroso—. Pero lo hemos logrado. ¿De verdad no te causará molestia?

Barnaby chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza y un sonido chirriante salió de su boca, una cabaña apareció frente a sus ojos, parecía la casa lujosa de Hagrid, toda de piedra, con techo de madera y musgo cayendo a los lados y muchos Bowtruckles correteando por las ventanas cuando los vieron acercarse. El hombre sonrió y tomó uno de ellos con cariño.

—¿Te gustan los Bowtruckles, Cissa? —preguntó el hombre sonriéndole afablemente, sus ojos eran del color de la hierba, vivaces y reconfortantes. Cissa asintió y se acercó a Barnaby.

—Bienvenida a mi hogar.

Un perro negro, el hermano menor de Fang o algo así los miró desde la chimenea, la cual chisporroteaba con pereza. El suelo, de madera, se veía lujoso, así como el interior, sin embargo, no perdía el toque de hogar.

—Permíteme mostrarte tu habitación —dijo el hombre mientras Narcisa le devolvía una gran sonrisa. Después de colocarla en su habitación y enseñarle todo lo que podría necesitar en la casa que, aunque era pequeña, era muy confortable, la dejó a solas, diciendo que debía dar de comer a los pimplys del río.

Cuando se quedó a solas, tomó asiento junto a la ventana y se permitió pensar en su hijo, aquella vez que habían hablado sobre Barnaby y cómo Draco la confrontó. Ella se maravilló de lo mucho que había crecido y madurado… Le habían arrebatado su infancia, por las malas decisiones de su padre y de ella, claro. Se sentía tan culpable por haber sido tan mala madre, tan cobarde y convenenciera.

_._

—_¿Quién es, porqué confías en él y cómo es que llegamos aquí? Estamos muy expuestos —Atacó Draco mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando que nadie los escuchara en la mansión Malfoy—. Madre._

—_Él es Barnaby Lee, hijo de mortífagos durante la primer guerra, quedó huérfano después de que sus padres cayeron cuando… ya sabes…—hizo un gesto elocuente con la mano—Ha vivido retirado después de Hogwarts, pero fue gran amigo de Dora, tu prima… Y ella me ayudó a localizarlo como plan C— Narcisa se miró la mano quemada—. De verdad debemos agradecer que me proteja, seguramente no seremos prioridad en la búsqueda de ya sabes quién, pero… siempre estaremos en la mira. Pero por el momento— Se levantó y abrazó a su hijo, quien mantenía una pose defensiva—. Estamos a salvo, tú con Snape en Hogwarts y yo con Barnaby, tengo entendido que Dora ha avisado a la orden, contamos con su protección..._

_Draco se removió, incómodo, soltándose de su abrazo._

—_¿Cómo podemos confiar en ellos?, ¿cómo sabemos que no nos venderán al mejor postor? —Preguntó con un deje de terror y pánico—. Ni siquiera tengo mi varita para defenderme._

_Narcisa le tendió la suya con una sonrisa triste._

—_Debemos hacer sacrificios, todos nosotros y arriesgarnos._

_._

Narcisa volvió al presente y tomó el galeón con la cara de Filch que Draco le había dado y vio al conserje guiñarle un ojo. Con una sonrisa y las lágrimas que llevaba reprimiendo veinte años, lloró de alivio. Quiso abrazar a su hijo y festejar, pero no había nadie con ella en la habitación, sin embargo, aferrando el Galeón sobre su corazón, lo sintió a su lado. Estaban a salvo, los dos.

.

.

_¡Hola! ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, las cosas pueden ir mejorando para todos a partir de ahora._

_Les envío mis mejores deseos, que tengan fuerza y paz para afrontar las situaciones por las que estamos atravesando. Un día más es un día menos. _

_Draco les envía besos con su respectiva sana distancia._

_#QuédateEnCasa _

_Paola_


	21. Como siempre, como le enseñaron

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la increíble JKR. Lo demás, me lo he inventado yo.**

**Gracias por sus favs y follows, ahora, p****rocederé a contestar sus reviews:**

**AliTroubleMaker: Poco a poco, caen las cosas por su propio peso, gracias por leerme y siempre comentar, me encanta. Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo, te envío un beso draconiano.**

**Victoria: ¡Querida Victoria!, muchas gracias por tenerle fe a mi historia, me emocionan tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo no te estruje el corazón, (a mí sí, un poco), pero todo es para darle naturalidad a la trama. No sé qué decirte jejeje recomienda mi historia jejeje Gracias por leerme siempre y comentarme, lo amo mucho. Draco te envía un gran beso y sin cubrebocas, el muy pillo. ¡Fuerza en estos momentos!**

**FranSanchez: Me alegra haber sanado un poquitito tu herida jeje, no sé cómo tomarás el siguiente capítulo.., tengo emoción de saber tu reacción. Disfrútalo y te envío un gran abrazo y Draco te envía un beso con todo y sin su sana distancia. ¡Besos!**

**.**

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! lamento la tardanza, después de haber terminado "De naranjas en cuarentena" tuve un pequeño momento para reflexionar sobre a dónde quería dirigir esta historia.. después me dio un bloqueo creativo y ahora estoy lista para continuar.**

**Verán que es un capítulo bastante largo, así que hagan pipí antes jeje Gracias por su enorme paciencia y ojalá lo disfruten. Las quiero y espero que poco a poco, todo vaya mejorando en sus países, en México aún vamos para otro mes, mínimo... Pero la buena noticia es que tendré tiempo para escribir más y sin distracciones. **

**Nuevamente, lamento la tardanza, ojalá les guste y si lo hacen, déjenme un review, creo que en toda la historia de mis historias nunca había escrito algo tan extenso... es para que todo se vaya acomodando, no me maten. ¡Besos!**

**#QuédateEnCasa y mejor lee Fics **

**.**

**.**

**21.— Como siempre, como le enseñaron**

.

.

—Vamos señor Malfoy, no tenemos todo el día, me gustaría probar el pequeño _ejercicio_ con más personas —siseó Amycus Carrow mientras se lamía la encía y los pocos dientes amarillos que le quedaban—. Adelante, solo es una niñita sin varita.

Toda la clase se encontraba tensa, mirándolo. Escuchó los nudillos de algunos Gryffindor crujir mientras los Slytherin se mantenían impasibles, con la vista clavada en su pupitre, incluso Pansy lloraba en silencio. Malfoy ladeó la cabeza con aburrimiento, mirando a los ojos a Carrow.

—Pareciera que nuestro propio profesor de Artes Oscuras es incapaz de conjurar un simple _crucio_ y le pide a sus alumnos que lo hagan por él.

—No le estoy pidiendo a cualquier alumno que lo haga, Señor Malfoy, se lo estoy pidiendo al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, la única parte salvable de su familia, el mortífago más joven y prometedor de Nuestro Lord Tenebroso— sonrió y sus pocos dientes amarillos se asomaron. Se recargó en el pupitre más cercano, rozando con su pierna a Lavender Brown, quien brincó, pero no se movió, pálida. Amycus posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, alejándole unos cuantos rizos de la túnica, de la manera más morbosa y asquerosa posible. Lavender tembló cuando la mano del mortífago se estrechó en su hombro, bajando hacia el inicio de su busto. Las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos castaños de la chica. Draco suspiró y se puso de pie al escuchar a Crabbe sisear, deseoso de ser él.

—Pareciera, insisto, que te aprovechas de la situación para ocultar tu incapacidad mágica —contestó el rubio mientras tomaba su varita, enterrando su humanidad en el fondo. Amycus detuvo su mano y aplaudió—. Aún hoy me pregunto qué hacen aquí.

—¿Estás poniendo en duda los movimientos de nuestro Lord Tenebroso?—preguntó Amycus con una sonrisa—. Deberé informar de ello.

—Informa que nos haces torturar a la sangre pura más joven del castillo y ni siquiera tienes el valor de hacerlo tú mismo —contestó Draco—. No dudo de mi Lord Tenebroso, dudo de tu capacidad como mortífago. ¡_Crucio_!

Tessy Nott gimió antes de elevarse en los aires y soltar el grito más desgarrador del mundo, Lavender lloró y Pansy incluso agachó la cabeza mientras la pequeña niña se retorcía. Después paró y se acurrucó en el piso.

—No he dicho que pares —susurró Amycus mientras miraba a la clase—. Que todo mundo vea lo increíble y prometedor que es el joven Malfoy, a diferencia de su padre borracho y en desgracia. ¡Ahora!

Tessy se retorció y se golpeó contra el pupitre de Lavender, quien gimió, encogiendo los pies para no tocarla. Amycus levantó la mano y Draco paró.

—¡Odio a las niñas lloronas! —gritó y toda la clase se encogió, con Pansy llorando en silencio. Tomó a Lavender del cabello y la tiró al piso, levantándole la túnica en el proceso.

—¿Quién va a practicar hoy el _Crucio_? —preguntó Amycus mientras se acuclillaba al lado de Lavender, quien gimoteó con mayor fuerza. Con la punta de su varita le quitó el cabello de la cara y se lamió los labios, al ver su falda más arriba de lo normal—. No llores, cariño… hay dos maneras de salir aquí ilesa, que te quedes después de clases y –le lanzó una mirada a sus piernas, la chica intentó bajarse la falda, pero la varita en su mejilla se lo prohibió— me ayudes a ordenar el salón— Neville crujió los nudillos, dispuesto a pararse, pero Malfoy, aun de pie al centro del salón, le apuntó con la varita, sin inmutarse, haciéndolo callar de inmediato y ganándose varias miradas iracundas— o acepta el _crucio_ hasta que aprendas a no llorar.

Lavender alzó la vista mientras Amycus la bajaba hacia sus pechos y le escupió en la cara. Un jadeo comunitario se escuchó mientras el mago se reía peligrosamente. De pronto, la castaña comenzó a retorcerse y gritar desgarradoramente. Amycus frunció el cejo y miró alrededor.

Pansy estaba levantada en su sitio, sin ninguna lágrima en su rostro y apuntaba con el rostro desencajado a Lavender, quien se elevaba y lloraba y gritaba en ángulos terribles.

—¡Parkinson! —gritó Carrow y Lavender cayó como una muñeca inconsciente en el piso—, ¿qué haces?

—Practico mi clase, profesor, no estoy dispuesta a que nadie se burle de usted —contestó la morena con su voz más seductora y se mordió los labios—. Y sinceramente estamos muy atrasados…

Amycus la recorrió con la vista, deteniéndose de más en su suéter y el borde de su falda, desnudándola también.

—Treinta puntos para Slytherin. Señorita Parkinson, lleve a Nott a la enfermería, al parecer a Malfoy— soltó una risita que sonó divertida— se le ha pasado un poco la mano. Malfoy— lo miró mientras Parkinson salía de su sitio y se acercaba con suavidad a la pequeña—, treinta puntos, excelso _Crucio_. ¿Lo disfrutas verdad?—preguntó mientras su vista se desviaba hacia las piernas de Parkinson quien le daba la espalda y ayudaba a incorporar a la pequeña Tessy—. Yo sí lo disfruto— se lamió los labios mientras ladeaba la cabeza para ver un poco más abajo, la morena se había tardado más de lo normal en ponerla de pie.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó Parkinson mientras lo miraba arrodillada, casi de manera sexual, pensó Draco, casi como cuando lo miraba antes de practicarle un oral, tragó saliva, empujando el vómito hacia abajo. Amycus sacó la punta de la lengua mientras la miraba en esa posición, acariciándole la cabeza. Draco quiso vomitar en ese momento, pero Pansy no se inmutó, al contrario, bajó la vista y luego la levantó, dominante de sus movimientos—. Nott está sangrando y no puedo llevarla sola, ¿puede Malfoy acompañarme?

Amycus le acarició la nuca, atrayéndola un poco, apenas un milímetro, que Pansy cedió sumisamente. El mago soltó una risa complaciente y asintió, tronándole los dedos a Malfoy, quien se acercó despacio.

—Llévenla a la enfermería—ordenó sin apartar la mirada o la mano de la nuca de Pansy. Draco tomó en sus brazos a Tessy y sólo entonces, la chica se impulsó en el codo del chico para levantarse y con un movimiento de varita, las cosas de ella y el rubio flotaron, esperándolas. Pansy se mordió los labios antes de agachar la vista, recatadamente y se dio la vuelta, saliendo en pasos calculados del aula.

A su salida, todos los Gryffindor los miraron, asqueados y odiándolos. Malditos arrastrados.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, con los útiles flotando detrás, llegaron a la enfermería aún sumidos en sus pensamientos y Draco recargó a la pequeña Tessy en una cama, la señora Pomfrey, aquella mujer enérgica y maternal, medio rolliza, ahora vivía en perpetua palidez, con los ojos vidriosos mientras los alumnos llegaban con terribles cicatrices productos de sus propios maestros. No necesitó explicación, se acercó a la pequeña y les miró, indicándoles que salieran. Los Slytherin no eran bienvenidos en ningún espacio, al contrario, eran aves de mal agüero para los profesores buenos. Sin decir palabra, salieron y Pansy tomó la mano de Draco, guiándolo entre los pasillos, como un fantasma, hasta que abrió una puerta, la cerró con toda la seguridad del mundo y sólo entonces, cuando comprobó que estaban a solas, entró a un cubículo y vomitó. Escuchó a lo lejos, quizá en el lavabo, hacer lo propio a Draco. Sólo hasta que la segunda arcada llegó, Pansy sollozó con vehemencia, un sollozo real que salía de su pecho y la debilitaba, dejándola vacía, mientras por sus ojos pasaba la imagen de Amycus Carrow de pie mientras ella se arrodillaba en una muda súplica y una promesa que esperaba nunca llevar a cabo, y cómo él la miraba, con un deseo enfermizo cuando veía cómo tocaba a Lavender Brown o lo que le pudo pasar a la pequeña Nott. Cuando nada más salió de su estómago, se metió dos dedos hasta lo más profundo de la garganta para vomitar su conciencia y sus recuerdos y sólo hasta que el estómago se le encogió junto con las últimas lágrimas, haciéndola sentir menos despreciable, salió dando tumbos, para encontrar a Draco con el cabello y la cara mojados, aferrándose al lavabo como si de él dependiera su vida. Pansy se limpió las lágrimas y se colocó a su lado, mirando sus reflejos con suavidad. Eran un desastre.

—Lo siento —habló primero ella, Draco tenía la vista clavada en el agua que corría. Lo imitó y se enjuagó la boca mientras Draco se alejaba, sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra.

—No, yo lo siento. Odio que me usen para sus trabajos asquerosos…yo… es una niña —susurró meciéndose el cabello—…Sólo son niños y no deberían pasar por eso.

—Nosotros también somos niños —susurró Pansy con suavidad mientras tiraba de sus manos y se sentaba en su regazo como una niña pequeña. Sintió las manos de él rodearle la cintura de manera protectora y ella se aferró a esos minutos enterrando su cabeza en su hombro—. Nadie debería pasar por esto a diario. Estoy segura que… que… que Tessy no aceptó la _oferta_ de Carrow.

—¡Es sólo una niña! —gritó Draco aferrándose a ella—. ¡Él es un pederasta!, ¡ella es una sangre pura y…!

—Deja tus tonterías de sangre para los mortífagos, Draco —contestó Pansy aferrándose a su olor, a sus latidos del corazón, a lo segura que lo hacía sentir, después de todo—. Sólo es una niña y sólo eso nos debería importar, deja la puta sangre para tus fanáticos… no es como que en realidad te importe, no seas hipócrita conmigo.

Draco suspiró contra su cabello tan lustroso y hermoso, sintiéndose en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Me han prometido a Amycus Carrow cuando termine Hogwarts… Así que usaré esa ventaja para lo que necesite. Los hombres son muy sencillos… Puedo manejarlo.

—De verdad lo lamento, Pans —susurró el chico mientras la apretaba. La sintió negar con la cabeza y las lágrimas mancharon su camisa blanca.

—De todos modos, nunca me quisiste…Romper nuestro compromiso fue sencillo después que descubrí que de verdad la amas.

—Pudiste tener una mejor vida conmigo que con ese pederasta, Pans…

Pansy se removió en su regazo, incómoda.

—No tengo decisión, soy una mera transacción para mis padres y si no era él, sería cualquier otro viejo mortífago con demasiado dinero y el favor de tu señor… lo cual ustedes ya no cumplían, pudo ser cualquiera.

—No es mi señor, Pans…

—Para el momento es lo mismo…. Estamos hundidos en la mierda. Pero debemos sacarle provecho.

—¿Cómo tu pequeña sumisión sexual frente a la clase para que soltara a Brown? —tanteó Draco acariciando su espalda con suavidad. Pansy se tensó pero negó con la cabeza, aún enterrada en su cuello.

—Lo hice para que olvidara a Nott.

Draco quiso decir algo más, pero la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Theo prorrumpió como un huracán.

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó The con la mandíbula desencajada. Pansy no se movió de su sitio y los miró a los dos, furioso por su pasividad.

—En la enfermería, Pomfrey nos sacó de ahí.

Theo le lanzó una mirada a Draco pero se metió las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando.

—Agradezco que hayas sido tú y no el imbécil de Crabbe o Goyle.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco mirando al piso, pero Theo negó con la cabeza, acuclillándose frente a ellos, para examinar a Pansy, con pleno dominio de sí.

—Es lo que hay que hacer—Contestó con sencillez, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla desnuda de la morena con preocupación—. Gracias. ¿Cómo está ella?

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Patil, Brown en un mar de lágrimas y Longbottom, se quedaron callados en cuanto los vieron, con los ceños fruncidos y las varitas en ristre.

—Si son los vendidos de Slytherin —siseó Patil apretando con fuerza su varita. Theo agitó la mano despectivamente, sin mirarlos, despidiéndolos.

—Largo, ¿que no ven que estamos en medio de un trío? —preguntó el chico con el sarcasmo implícito en su voz. Brown miró a Parkinson en el regazo de Draco y la morena se enroscó, como si besara su cuello. Se sonrojó y salió, arrastrando a Patil y Longbottom detrás.

—Algún día van a caer, serpientes bastardas, son un asco —escupió Patil antes de azotar la puerta. Longbottom sólo miró a Pansy antes de que se cerrara la puerta, pensativamente.

—Ellos nunca entenderán tu sarcasmo —lo regañó Parkinson poniéndose de pie y alisándose la falda—. Son tan idiotas que sólo ven lo que tienen en su nariz.

—Son leones, atacan antes de pensar —siseó Theo con asco. Tomó las cosas de Pansy y le abrió la puerta—. Ellos realmente piensan que seducías a Carrow.

—Se morirían si supieran que estabas protegiendo a Brown —comentó Draco mientras se arreglaba el cabello, como si no hubieran vomitado y llorado minutos antes. Siempre dueños de sus personas.

—Sus cerebros divididos en el bien y el mal no les permitirían comprender la complejidad del asunto —contestó la chica mientras se recogía el cabello en un elegante moño y salió por la puerta, con Draco por detrás—. Pero Longbottom se puso sexy.

—Qué gustos tan malos, Parkinson —contestó Theo mientras se dirigían a la enfermería—. Pero es un avance, comparado con Malfoy.

Malfoy soltó una risita y Pansy también.

—Me gustan idiotas, creo.

.

Durante la cena, se corrió el rumor de que Parkinson se lo había montado prácticamente con Carrow mientras Malfoy torturaba con placer a una pequeña niña de primero para después salir por la puerta, dejando la clase en medio para tener un trío con el hermano de la pequeña, porque claramente, los Slytherin eran las personas más descarriadas del universo, todos una bola de mortífagos, sin sentimientos.

Logbottom, Brown y Patil no les quitaron ojo de encima, cada uno pensando cosas diferentes sobre ellos.

.

—Dado que estamos a finales abril, creo que sería bueno comenzar a pasar de la teoría a la práctica con algo más que… arañas —comentó Amycus mientras paseaba por el salón, los Gryffindor tenían la mirada fija en sus pupitres mientras el mortífago se paseaba, acariciando los hombros de las chicas más cercanas, le guiñó el ojo a Pansy, quien tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse mientras se mordía el labio, a su lado, Blaise resopló, odiaban que ella hiciera eso para mantenerlo lejos de sus amigos. Entonces sus ojos se desviaron al asiento de Malfoy, quien tenía la mano recargada en el pupitre y bostezaba—. Señor Malfoy, coincidirá conmigo que se torna aburrido torturar arañitas.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se estiró como gato, dejando que el flequillo cayera por su frente.

—Dudo mucho que estén preparados para otra cosa —contestó mientras bostezaba. Amycus se colocó frente a él, rozando a Pansy en el proceso, quien se mantuvo estática.

—…profesor—agregó Amycus con desdén.

—No, aún no soy profesor, Carrow —contestó Draco con una sonrisa, recordando a Potter cuando le contestó así a Snape el año pasado. Amycus siseó y le apuntó con la varita, pero el chico no se inmutó. Lo miró, aburrido.

—Eres un insolente, Malfoy. Hay días que pienso que eres mejor que el borracho de tu padre y otros, que creo que tu madre también es una borracha y por eso naciste así. De pie, inútil intento de mortífago.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, con una ceja alzada y se levantó con lentitud, casi con pereza.

Amycus tomó la araña del pupitre de Lavender y la arrojó al piso, hizo un movimiento con la varita y la araña cuadriplicó su tamaño, Patil soltó un gritito y se encogió cuando la araña intentó escabullirse por su escritorio, pero el mortífago siguió agitando la varita hasta que la araña comenzó a retorcerse y sus patas se juntaron en cuatro extremos, el cuerpo se dividió y los cientos de ojos se unieron en dos, cuando la araña se incorporó, tenía la forma de Tessy Nott, con una túnica peluda y sus trenzas oscuras, como antenas, los ojos eran dos cavidades oscuras y al abrir la boca, se mostraron sus dientes filosos. Theo miró hacia su pupitre con discreción.

—Mátala —siseó Amycus jalando de la muñeca a Pansy, arrastrándola frente a Draco, Pansy abrió los ojos, pero no mostró otra expresión—. O la mato a ella.

Draco miró toda la escena sin perturbarse y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, sin mirar hacia donde apuntaba, levantó la varita, con pereza y bostezó.

—_Avada Kedavra._

La Tessy-araña se derrumbó con un gimoteo y Padma soltó un gritito cuando cayó sobre su regazo, muerta. Theo aferraba su escritorio y aflojó el agarre cuando la vio recuperar su forma de araña.

—Estoy harto de sus actitudes llorosas —siseó Amycus jalando a la morena como una muñeca—. Longbottom, al frente.

Neville miró a Carrow y su mirada se desvió a Pansy, quien le devolvió la mirada con aburrimiento, aunque el mortífago la tuviera fuertemente sujeta del brazo, Neville no se movió.

—Longobottom —siseó de nuevo Carrow mirándolo con enfado—. De pie y al frente.

Neville no se movió de su sitio. Carrow empujó a Pansy quien tropezó y cayó al piso de rodillas. La apuntó con su varita y miró fijamente a Longbottom.

—O practicas el _Crucio_, o yo practico mi _Avada_ con mi dulce prometida—susurró Amycus con una sonrisa. Pansy miraba fijamente al piso—. Ni se te ocurra meterte, Malfoy —advirtió el hombre—. Si juegas al Gryffindor, la mato. Si se mueve alguien más, muere. Vamos, Longbottom.

Neville se puso de pie mientras apretaba los puños, miró a Pansy arrodillada y alzó su varita, pero apuntó al pecho de Carrow. El hombre apenas se movió e hizo una mueca despectiva, que lo hacía lucir más cruel.

—Malfoy.

Draco levantó su varita y apuntó a Neville. Se veía tranquilo, obediente, sin embargo, sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus hombros tensos mientras una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por el rostro de Pansy.

—Sólo haz lo que te ordenan, Longbottom —dijo con frialdad Malfoy. Neville apretó la varita, listo para arrojar su hechizo a Carrow. Finnigan se puso de pie, apuntando a Malfoy.

—Goyle—dijo Amycus con una sonrisa—, domestica al pequeño león, se le olvida su lugar en esta escuela. Necesita un I_mperio_.

Una silla se arrastró y Goyle se puso de pie, mostrando una sonrisa retorcida, pasó su lengua por sus labios, saboreando el momento, Draco contuvo la respiración mientras Finnigan bajaba la varita, con los ojos abiertos.

—_¡Imperio!—_canturreó con suavidad Goyle. Neville se arrodilló, soltando un grito y agitó su varita como desaforado y todo fue un caos.

Pansy cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose en la nuca y cuando se incorporó, tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre que escurría por su túnica hasta su falda. Se miró las manos, impactada e intentó gatear, pero Neville seguí agitando la varita y pronto Brown y Patil cayeron al piso a su lado, gritando, cubiertas de sangre, la morena se encogió y unos brazos la jalaron debajo de un pupitre, Blaise la protegía con su cuerpo mientras los demás intentaban esconderse. Otra chica de Ravenclaw soltó un grito cuando su túnica se rasgó y su trenza fue cortada al caerse de su asiento, alzó una mano para protegerse y su alarido retumbó por todo el salón cuando de su manga comenzó a salir mucha sangre, le faltaban dos dedos.

—Suficiente —susurró Amycus mientras reía en voz baja—. Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw por lloriqueo— Le lanzó una mirada asqueada a las chicas que lloriqueaban en el suelo cubiertas de sangre. Neville cayó al piso, jadeando y Goyle sonreía como si fuera navidad. Draco estaba acurrucado bajo un pupitre protegiendo a Patil quien lloraba y se sostenía la mejilla que sangraba profusamente.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—dijo Snape en la entrada mientras miraba el lago de sangre en el que se había convertido el piso de piedra. Su mirada recorrió a las chicas sangrando y a todos los demás ocultos debajo de sus mesas. Contuvo el aliento mientras miraba a Carrow, quien le devolvió la mirada, indiferente—. Es suficiente, Carrow, no puedes desperdiciar tanta sangre limpia—. Recogió su túnica intentando no mancharse de sangre mientras entraba al salón y miraba a sus alumnos cubriendo a los demás. Vio a Pansy sostenerse la nariz y a la chica de Ravenclaw casi desmayada mientras sostenía su túnica que escurría—. Malfoy, Nott, Zabinni, Longbottom y Finnigan, lleven a las chicas a la enfermería.

Blaise cargó a Pansy quien hacía presión sobre su nariz y Draco lo imitó con Patil, la chica se encogió con miedo cuando sus brazos la rodearon, pero había perdido mucha sangre para pelear. Nott tomó a la chica de Ravenclaw y con su varita recogió los dedos, la joven, una chica rubia cuyo nombre no recordaba, se desvaneció en sus brazos, era horrible moverla, pues su túnica escurría el líquido rojizo, dejando un camino cuando salieron al corredor. El aire los golpeó y los impulsó a seguir caminando mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás. Finnigan llevaba a Brown, quien se tambaleaba, pero no tenía cortaduras visibles y estaba consciente.

Neville los siguió en silencio y entraron a la enfermería. Escuchó vagamente a la señora Pomfrey soltar un grito mientras los demás ponían a sus compañeras en las camas. Les llenó de preguntas y Malfoy fue el que habló, con una aparatosa calma y dominio, el muy pérfido, parecía no encogerse de la sangre y las compañeras al borde del colapso. Neville lo vio explicar con calma y claridad, era tan repulsivo que desvió la mirada y las piernas le flaquearon al ver a Lavender y Parvati cubiertas de sangre, incluso algo se removió en su interior cuando vio a Pansy acunarse en el pecho de Blaise, con lágrimas en sus ojos y ni qué decir de Lisa Turpin.

—Dame tu varita —Malfoy extendió la mano hacia Neville, sacándolo de su estupor. El chico lo miró sin comprender. Malfoy suspiró—. Necesito saber qué maleficio usó Goyle para que sea más fácil la recuperación de ellas.

Neville le entregó su varita, aturdido. Malfoy la rodó sobre sus dedos y se dirigió hacia la señora Pomfrey, ignorándolo por completo.

—Es una especie de _Diffindo máxima_, nada de maleficio—murmuró para la enfermera y la escuchó suspirar, aliviada. Entonces les pasó a los demás chicos unos frasquitos de díctamo.

—Colóquenlos en sus heridas, me encargaré de la señorita Turpin—susurró la enfermera mientras Blaise, Theo y Draco atendían a sus compañeras.

Theo levantó la vista de Parvati y enarcó una ceja.

—Sería bueno si ayudaran, en vez de estar como idiotas, Finnigan, Longbottom.

Seamus trastabilló hacia Lavender y le arrebató el frasco a Draco.

—Aléjate, mortífago —chilló el chico mientras miraba mal al Slytherin—. No toques con tus sucias manos a mi amiga.

—He hecho más por ella que tú jugando al valiente, idiota.

—No la toques, Malfoy —dijo Neville, de repente recuperado, palpando el bolsillo de su túnica, olvidando por un momento que Malfoy le había quitado la varita—. Devuélveme mi varita, maldito bastardo hijo de…

—¿Te puedes callar de una puta vez? —chilló Pansy poniéndose de pie, estaba pálida, con la mejilla cubierta de sangre, pero se veía curada. Temblaba y tenía los puños cerrados mientras se acercaba a Neville. Blaise intentó detenerla, pero Pansy lo empujó, tenía la mirada enfurecida, incluso Neville retrocedió unos pasos—. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, idiota!, ¡todos ustedes son unos idiotas! —gritó la chica con el rostro desencajado, apuntó con el dedo el pecho del chico, empujándolo—. Jugando al héroe, al noble, a los principios y valores, juzgando con la nariz metida en sus propios culos, ¿tu estúpido orgullo de león te impide ver que pude haber muerto por tu puta culpa?

Draco tomó con suavidad a la chica de la cintura, pero Pansy lo alejó de un manotazo.

—Pans…

—¡No, Draco!—gritó la chica fuera de sí, empujando con sus palmas a Neville quien trastabilló, pero no se amilanó—. ¡Estoy hasta la puta madre de sus lloriqueos infantiles! —se giró hacia Lavender y Parvati quienes estaban juntas en una cama, con Seamus a un lado—. ¡Son unas imbéciles, llorando por una araña muerta, chillando por todos lados, lamentándose de sus vidas de mierda pero son unas cabronas cuando se trata de decirme "la zorrita Carrow"!, ¿crees que Theo no sufrió porque Carrow usó la imagen de su hermana y a su hermana para tortura?, ¡Y hoy, otra vez!— se giró hacia Neville quien la miraba mudo—. ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Qué no harás lo que él quiere?, ya no está Dumbledore para protegerlos, Longbottom. Estoy hasta el colmo de ustedes, bola de idiotas, llorando, poniéndose en su papel de salvadores, de Potter es mejor. Juzgando y haciéndonos difícil la vida, por sus estúpidos principios. Se trata de sobrevivir— Neville chocó contra la pared mientras Pansy lo golpeaba—. No de ser el héroe. El héroe está allá afuera, haciendo nada.

—Basta Pansy— Theo tomó a la chica de la cintura y la llevó a una cama al extremo de los Gryffindor—. Ellos nunca lo entenderán.

—Y una madre que entenderán —siseó la chica, zafándose de su amigo y yendo por Neville, de nuevo—. Pero pude haber muerto— la voz se quebró y los ojos le brillaron—. Y todo habría sido tu culpa, porque Longbottom es tan cobarde como para lanzarme un simple _crucio_. Mi vida no vale nada para ustedes, pero no pienso morir por su estupidez.

—Lo siento —murmuró el chico mirándola a los ojos, profundamente—. Sólo… Estoy cansado de sus abusos.

—¿Crees que son los únicos cansados? —chilló Pansy, fuera de sí—. Son una bola de hipócritas, lloriqueando y poniendo en peligro a los demás por su egoísmo.

—¿Te puedes callar de una vez, Parkinson? —la interrumpió Lavender mientras se tocaba la cabeza con fingido dramatismo—. Tu voz de mortífago hace que me duela la cabeza.

Pansy inhaló profundamente mientras Parvati abría los ojos y se tapaba la boca.

—¡Cállate de una vez, niña tonta! —gritó Pansy mientras se abalanzaba sobre Lavender, ésta soltó un gritito cuando la morena la tiró al piso, propinándole golpes en el rostro. La castaña sólo se cubrió el rostro mientras recibía jalones y arañazos—. ¡Esta mortífaga es la que te salvó de estar arrodillada chupándosela en el escritorio a Carrow, idiota!

—¡Basta, Pansy! —dijo Draco, tomándola de la cintura y cargándola con facilidad hacia su grupo de amigos, sentados a espaldas a los Gryffindor quienes miraban conmocionados toda la escena—. No te rebajes a su nivel.

Neville miró al grupo y luego al suyo, todos estaban pálidos y sudorosos, Lavender lloraba tendida en el piso, para variar y Parvati sólo miraba hacia los Slytherin, Seamus se veía los zapatos, avergonzado.

—Lo siento —repitió el chico, sintiéndose como un estúpido. Draco le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio.

—Pansy tiene razón —contestó, arrastrando las palabras y haciéndolas sonar aburridas y amenazantes al mismo tiempo—, es tu culpa que Turpin tal vez no recupere sus dedos y que tus amigas se queden con cicatrices, aunque— le landó una mirada asqueada a Lavender—, esa es tan fea que nadie se dará cuenta.

—Me sorprende —dijo por primera vez Blaise mientras limpiaba la sangre de la mejilla de Pansy con un pañuelo—, que alguien con tanto honor y caballerosidad, sea tan fácil de manipular con el más débil de los I_mperio_— Su mirada clara se clavó en los ojos avellana de Neville—. Son decepcionantes.

En ese momento, salió Pomfrey con Lisa, se veía muy pálida, llevaba la mano vendada pero se veía mejor que al inicio, la ayudó a acostarse en una cama, lejos de todos y se volvió hacia ellos, los miró a todos, desde Pansy sentada en el regazo de Blaise y siendo curada, hasta a Lavender aún en el piso, llorando y la puerta se abrió.

Snape entró con tranquilidad en la sala y recorrió con la vista a todos los chicos. McGonagall venía detrás junto con Flitwick y Slughorn. Cada profesor se dirigió con sus alumnos y Snape le hizo señas a Draco, quien se levantó y salió de la enfermería, entraron a un aula vacía y el hombre insonorizó la puerta.

—¿Qué carajos ha pasado? —siseó Snape. Draco alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza—. Te pedí que cuidaras de tus compañeros, Malfoy.

—Neville casi consigue que maten a Pansy —dijo el rubio apretando los dientes—. Otra vez han sido ellos, con sus ideas de honor y gloria. Carrow tiene algo contra mí, me pidió realizar un _avada_, lo hice y luego tomó a Pansy y le pidió a Neville que la torturara, pero el idiota se negó. Y Goyle lo embrujó, supongo que lo obligó a lanzar _Diffindos_ por toda la sala.

Snape hizo una mueca y suspiró, se paseó de un lado a otro, negando con la cabeza.

—Carrow quiere la cabeza de Longbottom— le lanzó una mirada larga—. Y la tuya, ¿qué has hecho, Draco?

Draco suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, por primera vez, se veía joven, como un niño asustado.

—Me ha obligado una y otra vez a torturar a los niños de primero y segundo, incluso antes de que Longbottom enloqueciera, me hizo matar a una araña transfigurada en Teresa Nott y que Theo viera como la mato… Ha amenazado a Pansy una y otra vez… es… difícil. No importa lo que haga, siempre quiere exhibirme.

Snape suspiró y lo miró al rostro, se veía tan joven, con ojeras y el cabello cayéndole en la frente, pálido y cubierto de sangre, le recordó al año pasado cuando lo llevó a la enfermería después de que Potter lo hubiera maldecido… y ahora se veía igual de indefenso. Ese chico era lo más parecido a un hijo que llegaría a tener y ahora debía leerle el futuro, de nuevo condenarlo.

—Carrow tiene especial manía contigo, aléjate de la señorita Parkinson, cree que tiene derecho sobre ella, pese a no haberse comprometido formalmente, veré qué puedo hacer con eso, sin embargo… ella es por lo que te quiere muerto—Snape titubeó un poco—. Hay una misión complicada esta noche y él se ha puesto de voluntario para tratar con la revuelta de hombres lobo y gigantes que se está desarrollando en este momento al norte y…—lo miró a los ojos, buscando aquello que siempre lo hacía tan vulnerable— Y el Lord Tenebroso está de acuerdo en que seas tú quien deba exterminar a la manada y al propio Greyback, no hay manera de postergar que hagas misiones de este tipo. Serás el líder de la misión y si esto sale bien, tendrás la gloria y confianza, incluso Carrow no podrá volverte a usar. No hay otra opción.

Draco asintió, tragando con fuerza mientras el mundo se le derrumbaba, sabía que esa misión tenía otro propósito.

—Eso significa que si fallo…

—Eso significa que iré contigo y no fallarás—contestó con seguridad Snape.

—Mi padre… ¿Es por eso?

—Al parecer, no le ha dicho a nadie que escaparon de la mansión— titubeó un poco mientras le apretaba el hombro con suavidad—… No irá esta noche y regresaremos antes de lo que imaginas. Si alguien va a morir, será Greyback y su manada. Ve a descansar, llamaré por ti en la noche.

Draco asintió, mirando al piso, resignado.

—¿Cuidarás de mi madre si yo…?

Snape asintió sin mirarlo y salió del aula.

Draco se dirigió a las mazmorras como un fantasma y entró a su cuarto casi sin pensarlo, se quitó los zapatos y entró al baño, lo cerró y abrió el grifo, luego, se metió vestido a la regadera dejándose caer en el piso mientras gritaba y lloraba, meciéndose, los Carrow lo tenían en la mira y probablemente lo matarían en el primer descuido… o Voldemort lo haría, llegado el caso. Esa noche indudablemente alguien lo iba a matar.

.

.

Pansy llegó a la bifurcación de las habitaciones de los chicos y chicas, les había prometido a Blaise y Theo irse a dormir, pero algo le decía que Draco la necesitaba, como tantas otras veces que había despertado sobresaltada y apurada y había bajado a la sala común, para encontrarse a Draco bajando a los minutos para tomarla sin pudor en cada sofá, mesa o alfombra de Slytherin. Ella era feliz por serle útil, saciar sus deseos y amarlo como le habían enseñado que debía hacerlo. Siempre dispuesta, siempre deseosa, siempre lista para su futuro marido.

Así que se acostumbró a hacerle caso a su instinto que le decía cuándo o dónde buscarlo y hoy ese instinto estaba despierto. Suspirando, nerviosa, se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos, abrió la puerta y entró directamente al baño. Sentado en el piso de la ducha, estaba Draco, con las manos en su cabeza, en trance. Asustada, corrió a su lado y cerró la llave, estaba helado pese a que el agua caliente corría hacía unos segundos.

—Él me quiere muerto —susurró cuando Pansy lo atrajo hacia sí, acunándolo como un niño pequeño, con amor infinito, como siempre le habían enseñado—. Me mandará esta noche con los perros salvajes y los gigantes… Los Carrow vienen y…si fallo... —levantó sus ojos grises hacia ella, parecía un chico tan joven…Comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a la delgada cintura de Pansy, quien lo sostuvo con entereza, protegiéndolo, como siempre le habían enseñado que una mujer debía sostener al hombre.

—Snape no lo permitirá —susurró con vehemencia la chica mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza—. No morirás, Draco. Triunfarás, como siempre.

Draco asintió dócilmente y alzó la cabeza, Pansy lo miró con suavidad, recorrió con su mano los pómulos del chico que tanto quería y después sus bocas chocaron. Se aferraron al otro como si la vida dependiera de eso, Pansy se deleitó con el sabor de sus labios; manzana y menta. Como todas las otras veces, se maravilló con su carnosidad, sus manos vagaron por su rostro, aquél que conocía como el propio, lo escuchó gemir mientras succionaba su labio como sabía que le gustaba, pasó sus manos por su cabello mojado y lo incitó con la punta de la lengua, introduciéndola en su boca y acariciándolo, prometiéndole cosas, el tirón en su estómago por fin admitió que lo había extraño, se sintió excitada mientras las manos de él, heladas, se aferraban a su cintura y la acariciaban debajo de la ropa, justo donde la excitaba. Sus bocas se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron, ella tenía sujeto el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y su mirada oscura le transmitió lo que nunca hizo falta decirle, ella sonrió asintiendo y al momento siguiente, estaba sentada a horcajadas encima del rubio y sus manos finas se deslizaban por los botones de su blusa, dejando su sostén de encaje al descubierto sin miramientos.

Las manos hábiles de Draco abrieron la prenda por el frente y sus pechos al descubierto se tambalearon frente a sus ojos, como tantas otras veces, seduciéndolo, atrayéndolo, ni demasiado grandes, ni muy escasas, perfectas como toda ella. Draco ni siquiera reparó lo suficiente en ellos, la conocía, se sabía de memoria su cuerpo y había dejado de encantarle su perfección hacía un año. Claro que no le dijo eso mientras la veía deslizar sus bragas por sus muslos delgados y desabrocharle el pantalón empapado. Draco se deshizo de su propia ropa, arrojándola a algún rincón del baño y atrajo a Pansy hacia él, sentándola encima, se sintió incómodo con la calidad de ella, así que aferró sus manos a sus caderas, exigiéndole un ritmo y un final próximo, olvidándose de ella, cerró los ojos, sabiendo que quizá esa sería la última vez que tendría sexo con alguien y ese alguien no era _ella,_ sólo era Pansy echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cual actriz, ajena a sus pensamientos oscuros, sintiéndose una actriz de su propia película pornográfica, tocándose los pechos, abriendo el grifo para que el agua corriera por su rostro y la mojara, mordiéndose los labios y meneándose como a él le gustaba, pero sólo era Pansy, no _ella._

Pansy abrió los ojos mientras soltaba un gemido, como Draco le había enseñado que le gustaba, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, concentrado en las sensaciones, aflojando el agarre en momentos y apretándola con dureza en otros, como si quisiera alejarla pero después recordando dónde estaba y se esforzara. La morena paró unos segundos y el chico no hizo ademán de haberse dado cuenta. Intentó atraerlo hacia ella, que la abrazara, pero Draco sólo alejó las manos en automático. Pansy ladeó el rostro, quedando oculto por su cabello y se recargó en su pecho, clavándole las uñas afiladas, haciéndole daño, pero el rubio no se inmutó, apenas logró que volviera a poner sus manos en su cadera, acariciándola apenas. Se mordió los labios mientras se movía con un ritmo rápido, intentando llegar al orgasmo, pero las lágrimas la traicionaron, se confundieron con el agua y se regaron por el azulejo de la ducha mientras él revivía al sentirla sollozar en su oído. Con un movimiento, la puso boca abajo, sujetándose de sus manos y sus rodillas y la embistió con rapidez, para terminar con todo.

—Me gusta tu cabello largo —susurró Draco mientras la golpeaba con las caderas. La chica se sostuvo de sus codos para mantener el equilibrio mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella, de tomarla y por un momento, gimió de placer, él le tomó el cabello y lo jaló, haciéndole daño, pero no le importó, mientras fuera él y sintiera con ella, _como siempre._ Lo quería tanto y lo había extrañado…

Draco abrió los ojos, pero no encontraba inspiración, era algo maquinal y sucio, se sentía como si la estuviera engañando. Se asqueó por esos pensamientos e intentó enfocarse en Pansy, su novia eterna, la que regresaba siempre que le tronara los dedos, aquella chica loca por él. Tuvo que cambiar la posición, no soportaba mirarla al rostro y no ver en ella aquellos ojos amables y castaños o el cabello revuelto de Hermione, quería su cuerpo, aquél que sólo había visto una vez, quería saborearla a ella y eso nunca podría ser real, porque él iba a morir y sólo tenía a Pansy.

—Hermione —gimió Draco mientras se impulsaba hacia adelante, mordiendo el hombro de la chica con fuerza. Terminó en un orgasmo abrupto y desordenado, casi invisible y abrió los ojos, Pansy estaba boca abajo, recargada en sus codos, con el rostro oculto por el cabello. Se removió y él la dejó ir, sintiéndose miserable.

—Que te jodan, Draco —susurró ella mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su ropa, tropezando al salir.

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, ella había acudido a su llamado, se había dejado hacer y decir, y una y otra vez, él le había cambiado el nombre, el cuerpo, el rostro.

Salió a trompicones de la habitación, jurándose jamás regresar, chocó con Blaise y Theo, con la blusa abierta y empapada y se dirigió a su cuarto, encantó la puerta para que nadie entrara y se dirigió a su ducha, se lavó hasta que el olor de él desapareció y se miró al espejo, su cabello largo caía por sus hombros como una cortina sedosa. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las tijeras de su tocador y se lo cortó casi a la altura de la barbilla.

.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Theo mientras miraba a Pansy quien se acurrucó a su lado en la cama, intentó no hacer expresión alguna cuando la vio salir del baño sin su melena, afortunadamente le había quedado parejo el corte y no se veía mal, resaltaba sus rasgos felinos. La chica asintió con la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando él le frotó la espalda—. ¿Es por los Carrow? —tanteó Theo mientras deducía qué la había hecho salir corriendo de su cuarto—. ¿O por Malfoy?

Pansy asintió y tragó saliva.

—No, Draco no tiene que ver—mintió—. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda sobrevivir a Carrow, es eso… Sólo soy una transacción comercial, un objeto para todos —susurró la chica mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban con liberta—. No soy alguien para amar, en quien piensas antes de morir o por quien darías la vida. Soy la chica que siempre es el repuesto bonito, el trofeo, la de la dote, la de la posición, la chica que debe casarse y embarazarse antes de los veinte… No soy una persona, Theo, soy un objeto para tener hijos y siempre me tratarán así. No soy la chica para amar, soy a la que usas para olvidar a la que amas.

Hubo un silencio largo mientras Theo le frotaba la espalda.

—Eres más que eso, Pans —susurró con amabilidad.

—Soy una propiedad —contradijo Pansy incorporándose y mirándolo con fijeza—. Soy una propiedad, que le perteneció a Malfoy y a veces me intercambiaba por alcohol con Zabini o soy la propiedad no escrita de Amycus… todo se trata de eso, hoy casi me mata— Se limpió las lágrimas—. Porque Longbottom antepuso su honor a mi vida. Soy una cosa, Theo. Y soy una cosa que necesita un esposo para estar segura. Ése es mi valor, el único que tengo.

—Cásate conmigo —susurró Theo mientras le acariciaba el cabello mojado—. Si nos comprometemos, Carrow dejará de molestarte. Mi padre está más arriba que él en la cadena.

—¿Qué?

—Cásate conmigo —dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa amable—. Yo no soy mi padre y puedo ayudarte.

Pansy negó con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas caían y mojaban su camisa.

—No es lo correcto, Theo. No me amas y no…

—Soy mejor opción que Carrow, si a eso te refieres —susurró Theo acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja de la chica—. No eres una transacción comercial, pero no todos lo ven así. No eres un objeto y yo jamás te veré como tal.

—Y sin embargo me propones las cosas como si fuera un intercambio de tarjetas.

—Es una sugerencia, Pans…

Pansy asintió y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama.

—Debo pensarlo y… y… debo decirle a mi madre.

Theo asintió y se paró de la cama.

—Voy por comida—dudó un poco antes de decir—, ¿te despedirás de Malfoy?

La chica negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás, comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Estaba desesperada y Theo le ofrecía una salida, una cómoda y correcta. Pero ella despreciaba su vida, lo odiaba. Odiaba a sus padres, al Lord Tenebroso y el nuevo régimen. Trastabillando, entró al baño y se arrodilló junto a la taza, mientras metía sus dedos para vomitar el desayuno. Era la única manera de sentirse mejor, vomitándolo todo. _Como siempre._

Así sacaba a Carrow, Malfoy o cualquier otro de su sistema.

.

.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Draco desapareció junto con Snape y los Carrow de Hogwarts y se sentía el alivio general en el colegio. Sólo había que cuidarse de los dementores, así que por fin, Hogwarts pudo respirar por unos días, incluso los más pequeños salieron a tomar el sol. Por unos segundos, el colegio fue normal de nuevo.

Pansy caminaba de prisa hacia las mazmorras, venía de la lechucería y llevaba el suéter atado a la cintura, la túnica la había olvidado en algún lugar de su habitación por las prisas de recoger la carta. Dio vuelta a un recodo y se encontró cara a cara con Lavender y Neville. Se detuvo abruptamente para no chocar contra ellos y los miró con desdén.

—¿A dónde vas, Parkinson? —preguntó Brown recorriéndola con una mueca.

—A cogerme a Weasley—dijo la chica con una sonrisa encantadora y la empujó para pasar.

Lavender miró a Pansy alejarse e hizo una mueca.

—Se ve ridícula con ese cortecito de cabello… tan cualquiera.

Neville murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Lavender sola. Echó a correr y alcanzó a Pansy dos pasillos más lejos.

—¡Parkinson! —gritó Neville mientras la chica se giraba, deteniéndose. Él la alcanzó unos segundos después y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella mirándolo con desagrado—. ¿Qué acto idiota y heroico vas a cometer hoy que ponga en riesgo mi vida?

—Te cortaste el cabello —susurró él con una mueca mirándola al rostro, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago al encontrar una fina cicatriz junto a su barbilla, contrastando contra su piel blanca y perfecta. Sin poder evitarlo, levantó la mano y tocó la cicatriz. Pansy alejó la cabeza.

—No me toques, Longbottom —siseó ella haciendo una mueca feroz—. No soy Brown o Patil para que me trates como una cualquiera.

Neville hizo un ademán de sonrisa y se encogió un poco, pareciendo menos alto de lo que era, recordándole al niño tímido y regordete de primero.

— Lamento haberte puesto en peligro por mi ceguera —dijo él, frunciendo los labios—. Tienes mucha razón en lo que dijiste, Parkinson.

Pansy levantó una ceja y olvidó su enojo contra el Gryffindor. Se veía adorable tan incómodo y alto. Se acercó a él y colocó una de sus finas manos sobre su pecho, por Merlín, estaba mejor de lo que creía, soltó una sonrisa coqueta y levantó la vista, haciendo una caída de ojos que sabía siempre funcionaba. Tenía debilidad por los idiotas y ahí estaba el epítome del Gryffindoriano de diez (dejando al trío de lado), había adelgazado, tenía un deje salvaje con su barba de recién levantado, su cabello oscuro largo, cubriéndole las orejas y siempre con el ojo morado, después de tantos castigos con los Carrow, sin embargo, siempre se levantaba y luchaba de nuevo, indomable… como le _gustaban_.

—No te voy a perdonar tan fácil, Longbottom —susurró ella lamiéndose los labios. Neville retrocedió y por segunda vez en la semana, terminó chocando contra la pared de piedra. Ella se puso de puntillas, impulsándose para morder la línea de su mandíbula con una pequeña succión, se aseguró de rozar sus caderas y sus pechos al bajar y después se alejó, contoneando las caderas.

Neville recordó que debía respirar de nuevo cuando la vio perderse, había seguido hipnóticamente el menear de sus caderas cubiertas por una falda corta y un suéter verde. La vio mover el cabello corto, lacio y sedoso mientras caminaba con elegancia y sensualidad. Y un sentimiento indescriptible se quedó en su sistema cuando ella le lanzó una última mirada antes de desaparecer por el recodo. Se volvió a recargar con la pared y se tocó la línea de la mandíbula donde lo había mordido, mirando como un estúpido al vacío. Podía ser un chico de la resistencia, Gryffindor de corazón, valiente y noble, pero esa chica preciosa era un enigma, usaba su belleza con peligro, tanto que había logrado excitarlo con una mordida. Se quedó en esa posición unos minutos mientras su erección desaparecía y se alejó, confundido.

.

—¿Theo? —llamó Pansy mientras entraba a la habitación de los chicos, suspiró mientras miraba hacia dentro, la cama de Draco estaba hecha con pulcritud militar desde hacía varios días, ya no tenía afiches de los Puldmore United en su pared ni la ropa regada, tampoco estaba su fotografía con sus padres cuando era pequeño o el libro que solía leer por las noches, tampoco había rastros de botellas de Wishkey escondidas debajo de la cama. Se veía un espacio ordenado, cuadrado y poco infantil, sobrio e impersonal, así como era Draco después de sus últimas misiones, cada vez más peligrosas, más tiempo lejos del colegio y con más muertes en su haber. Tocó su baúl de ébano, pulcro, elegante y caro, lo abrió con curiosidad y sólo encontró ropa doblada y ordenada, nada más. Hacía un año, en el baúl había ropa de sus conquistas, incluso alguna pieza de cambio de la misma Pansy, libros revueltos, golosinas y botellas de alcohol, ahora sólo había ropa, sintió una punzada mientras se repetía que era la última vez que caería en sus exigencias, ella era una persona y por mucho que le hubieran enseñado a ser o actuar, ella valía más que eso.

Entonces miró a las demás camas, la de Blaise seguía desordenada y lujosa como él mismo, la de Theo estaba llena de libros y le daba un aspecto intelectual, la cama estaba hecha, pero se veía más acogedora que la de Draco. Y después había dos camas más, vacías y sin las ropas de cama. Al inicio de año, Crabbe y Goyle habían exigido una habitación diferente, lejos del aborto de mortífago. Eso estaba bien, porque cada vez era más insoportable en las personas que se habían convertido, tan desalmadas y matones, que daba escalofríos cuando les pedían torturar a alguien, porque ellos sí lo disfrutaban, fue un respiro para todos cuando ellos abandonaron el cuarto. Ellos anhelaban cumplir la mayoría de edad para convertirse en mortífagos como sus padres.

—Hola Pans —saludó Theo mientras salía del baño, tenía el cabello mojado, pero estaba vestido, no como Draco o Blaise que siempre salían con la toalla amarrada en la cintura o completamente desnudos. Pansy le sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Blaise, frente a la de Theo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos que hacer rondines especiales hoy, Snape ha sido muy claro con eso, no sé por qué y—titubeó un momento—… Ha llegado la carta de mi madre— nerviosa, miró el sobre en su regazo y Theo se sentó a su lado—. Yo...

—Hagámoslo juntos, Pans —dijo él con confianza y le tomó la mano. Abrieron el sobre y leyeron.

—Así que…

—Así que —la imitó Theo, sonriéndole—. Tenemos permiso para casarnos.

Pansy dejó escapar el aire y compuso una sonrisa. ¿Al final, no era lo que siempre le habían enseñado que debía aspirar?, a ser la esposa de alguien, la propiedad de alguien, el objeto de alguien.

—Anímate —le dijo Theo tomándola de la barbilla—. Sigue haciendo tu vida, divirtiéndote. Aún falta mucho para eso.

—Ahora soy tu propiedad, Theodore —murmuró la chica con una sonrisa falsa—. Antes era de Draco, después de Blaise, casi soy de Amycus… ahora soy tuya.

Pansy compuso otra sonrisa, la sonrisa de agradecimiento que siempre le dijeron debía darle a su prometido y se levantó.

—¿Querrás sexo y que te acompañe a todos lados? Deberíamos poner los términos en la mesa.

Theo suspiró y la rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí con suavidad.

—No eres un objeto, Pansy. No hay términos. Haz tu vida, diviértete, sal… Y cuando lleguemos a ese puente, lo cruzaremos… Sigue acostándote con Blaise, con Draco o con los que quieras, sólo sé feliz tanto como puedas, alejada de los Carrow, es lo importante…

—¿No te gusta nadie, Theo? —preguntó la chica de repente pensando en cómo aceptaba que no lo quisiera y sin embargo, se sacrificara por ella. Theo no la miró de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo y sonrió de lado.

—Eso ya no importa… lo que importa es que no seas la muñeca de Carrow y paulatinamente, dejes de tener esperanzas con Malfoy.

—Me he cortado el cabello, ya cerré ese ciclo, Nott.

—Te queda bien, te ves muy fatal.

Pansy se recargó en Theo y pensó en _la ñoña._ Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella, hasta esa tarde, cuando Malfoy la nombró en vez de a ella. Una furia creció en su interior.

¿Dejar de tener esperanzas? El mundo se podía estar derrumbando, pero ella siempre sentiría algo por aquél cabrón, por mucho que ahora estuviera prometida a su amigo.

.

.

Una corriente de aire se cruzó con el ligero suéter de Pansy mientras hacía sus rondas obligatorias, se maldijo por no llevar algo más abrigador, pero ya era primavera e idiotamente pensó que haría un clima más agradable, también extrañaba su cabello largo, que ayudaba a que el frío no se colara por su cuello… Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para mantener el calor, pese a que su falda, demasiado corta, se le levantaba. Se negaba a abrocharse la túnica correctamente, porque eso le recordaba a la ñoña de Granger, la cual la tenía muy disgustada, por cierto, esperaba encontrársela pronto y tumbarle unos cuantos dientes de su bonita cara en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

No es que no supiera sobre ella y Draco el año pasado, al contrario, intentó jugarle bromas muy crueles, pero siempre estaba Draco gritándole y dejando de ceder a sus chantajes por _la ñoña._ Pero Pansy mantenía la esperanza de que él se aburriera pronto y regresara con ella como en todas las otras veces, porque ella era su prometida oficial, así que qué más daba perderlo unos meses si después regresaría, como siempre. Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo, él cambió, primero pensó que _la ñoña_ era la culpable, _la ñoña_ le hacía daño, lo perturbaba y por eso decidió chantajearlo para mantenerlo alejado de _la ñoña_, pensando que era lo mejor para él, hasta que escuchó que realmente Voldemort le había encomendado matar a Dumbledore y eso lo había ido carcomiendo poco a poco, alejándose de todos sus amigos, renegando de ellos, sus ideales y refugiándose en los brazos de _la ñoña de la sangre sucia_. Ella parecía calmarlo, enfocarlo y postergarlo. Jamás admitiría esto, pero Granger lo influía y posponía lo inevitable, incluso Pansy llegó a creer que buscaría su ayuda y se uniría al bando de la Orden. Sin embargo _la ñoña_ no supo jugar sus cartas bien, no fue astuta y como buena Gryffindor, lo echó a perder entre orgullo y valentía sobrevalorada, entre su moral del bien y el mal, negro y blanco e irremediablemente alejó a Draco de su lado, no supo manejar las cosas a su favor y creyó que su consciencia y moral intachable debía aplicar para todo el mundo. Claro que eso es fácil cuando todos tus amigos y conocidos están del mismo lado y no se te acabaría el mundo al cambiarlo todo, echar por la borda años y años de recuerdos. Alguna vez deseó abordarla y plantearle lo estúpida que había sido al dejarlo por sus cosas de moral… ¿Ella sería lo suficientemente capaz para volverse mortífago dado el caso? Claro que no. Porque era la asombrosa Hermione Granger y preferiría morir antes de traicionar sus preceptos dorados.

Así que ahí había estado Pansy, asustada cuando Draco les pidió que no salieran de la sala, incluso bloqueándola por fuera, diciendo que no podía haber más Slytherin involucrados. Pero Pansy era astuta y logró escaparse, conforme corría y escuchaba los estallidos, no sabía qué quería hacer, si arrastrarse y luchar codo a codo con Draco o arrastrarlo a la sala común. Cualquiera que fuera lo que hiciera al alcanzarlo, era algo meramente egoísta, era por él, no por Dumbledore u otro aspecto noble y valiente. Era por él, _como siempre_ había sido.

Y sin embargo lo encontró arrodillado a los pies de Hermione Granger, pidiéndole perdón, besándola, abrazándola y cumpliendo con su deber. Y _la ñoña_, por más lista que fuera, jamás, jamás, vería lo que Pansy vio; A Draco despidiéndose, dejando sus siempre motivos egoístas para poder salvar a su madre. Pero _la ñoña_ sólo vio al mortífago sediento de gloria intentando matar al mago más poderoso de la era. Así de estúpida y orgullosa era.

Pansy se habría aferrado con uñas y dientes a él, lo habría aturdido, lo habría encerrado, le habría dicho a alguien sobre él y jamás lo habría dejado para no hacerlo pasar por todo lo que se avecinaba. Pero no, Hermione Granger era egoísta, orgullosa y estúpida. Lo dejó ir, pensando que era lo que tenía que hacer, no lo detuvo, sólo le pidió por ella, como si fuera tan importante… pfff….

Y ahora estaba metido hasta el cuello en mierda, junto con todos ellos.

Y por eso, se juraba, le iba a arrancar unos cuantos cabellos y tirar unos dientes, a la muy ñoña, porque pese a que ella lo dejó marchar, lo acusó y juzgó… Draco habría pronunciado su nombre cuando Pansy era la única que lo había soportado y amado innegablemente, la que le daba todo. Pero se había acabado, jamás regresaría, nunca, por mucho que fantaseara con él pidiéndole perdón y admitiendo su amor profundo por ella. No, Pansy no iba a regresar, porque ya estaba comprometida con Theo. Suspiró, porque estaba segura que siendo el caso, ella dejaría todo por él. Idiota.

Con estos pensamientos, siguió su ronda, encargada especialmente por Snape para aquella noche. Relajados por la falta de mortífagos, Pansy, como la otra panda de Slytherin que hacía los rondines, se limitaba a mirar mal a los pocos alumnos que se topaba en el corredor, correrlos a su sala común y amenazar con enviarlos con los Carrow. Sin embargo, jamás cumplían sus promesas. Eran tan estúpidos todos.

Les escupían en el camino, los desafiaban, los acusaban de mortífagos en entrenamiento pero jamás se habían percatado que ellos eran los que no los enviaban a detención, tampoco los que torturaban, los _protegían_ con todo el poder que ejercían. Slytherin los protegía y los demás eran tan estúpidos que no se enteraban. Ahí estaba Pansy, arrodillándose casi sumisamente y sexualmente al pederasta de Amycus para que olvidara a Brown, aquella niña no estaba lista para nada de lo que pasaba a puerta cerrada en el despacho de los Carrow. Así que las Slytherin de séptimo (pero no mayores edad) iban, bebían con ellos, celebraban a _su señor_ y esperaban que eso bastara, un beso entre chicas, una falda corta para saciar sus apetitos y juegos de azar donde apostaban cantidades obscenas, los dejaban como una cuba y les recordaban que no podían acostarse con ellos porque eran menores de edad, pero próximamente… y desaparecían, con la promesa de darles su virginidad cuando fueran mayores, deseosas de proporcionarle al señor tenebroso hijos sangre pura. Pero alguien como Brown, probablemente sería devorada por ellos antes de entrar por la puerta, porque nadie sabía jugar como un Slytherin.

¿Y qué se había ganado Pansy por proteger a otra chica, practicando la sororidad de la que tanto hablaban las Ravenclaw cuando le escupían por el camino? _La zorrita Carrow_. Bola de hipócritas lloronas y cobardes. Al menos había podido clavarle las uñas.

Se detuvo a medio de su soliloquio, poniendo atención a las voces que había girado el recodo, reconoció a Longbottom, con su voz grave y profunda, a Finnigan y ¿esa era…_?_ Sacó su varita y una moneda de su túnica, avisándole a los suyos, corrió hacia las voces, con el corazón saltándole del pecho. Sólo estaban Finnigan y Longbottom, cuando la vieron, cada uno salió corriendo hacia un lado, escuchó a Blaise y Theo perseguir a Finnigan, así que Pansy echó a correr hacia Longbottom, estaban en el séptimo piso.

Escuchó explosiones en el piso de abajo, muchos gritos y ajetreo. El estómago se le revolvió, no había nadie en el castillo, si eran mortífagos, ¿qué harían?, tragando duro, apuntó con su varita a una estatua cercana y explotó, haciendo tropezar a Longbottom, quien resbaló con los escombros y cayó de espaldas. Pansy lo ató y lo hizo arrodillarse, pero antes de entretenerse, miró el polvo de su alrededor, buscando pisadas extras.

Las explosiones en el piso de abajo callaron, ¿sería una broma?, ¿una distracción?

—_Homenum revelio —_susurró Pansy, pero no pasó nada. Suspirando, se giró hacia el chico y le sonrió como si se hubiera ganado un premio—. Pero qué ven mis ojos, es Longbottom_. _¿Hoy también vas a poner mi vida en riesgo?

Se acercó con cuidado, examinándolo, Longbottom era muy alto, así que aún arrodillado, apenas le llegaba a ella a los pechos, no es que Pansy fuera alta, pero se inclinó, provocándolo.

—Si es un león atrapado por una serpiente—ronroneó mientras se lamía los labios. Es que Neville ahora tenía un aire rebelde, alto y delgado, un hombre de pronto, dejando muy atrás su figura redonda de niño torpe. El chico torció el gesto y Pansy chasqueó la lengua. Lo vio ocultar algo detrás de su túnica— tsk, tsk, así no es manera de tratar a una dama, Longbottom, diez puntos menos para ti —susurró mientras su mirada vagaba por su cuerpo y atrapaba la varita del chico en el aire. Sintió el aire removerse a su espalda, se giró con la varita en ristre, pero no había nadie.

—Parkinson —escupió el chico con una mueca, intentando darse la vuelta, pero Pansy fue más rápida y lo inmovilizó, arqueando una ceja.

—Alto ahí, Longbottom —susurró mientras se deslizaba por su espalda y le presionaba con su propia varita contra la pare—. Tengo tu varita —susurró mientras dejaba sus pechos rozarle la nuca con descuido. El chico brincó como si le diera asco el contacto y miró a todos lados—. Estoy sola, tranquilo —dijo mientras dejaba que saliera un poco de calor de la varita, manteniéndolo quieto sin lastimarlo. Era algo estúpido, dado que podía ser una emboscada de los leones para minar sus fuerzas, sin embargo, algo en su expresión y su fe en creer que los idiotas nunca atacarían por la espalda, la dejó relajarse—. ¿Qué tienes aquí, pequeño pervertido? —susurró mientras le ponía las manos encima y tocaba los bolsillos de su túnica. Encontró una manzana y entonces pasó su mano por su pecho, arañándolo sobre la tela y las cuerdas mágicas. Lo sintió tensarse mientras bajaba las manos por el centro, sintiendo piel ahí donde la camisa terminaba y el pantalón comenzaba—. Al parecer, a alguien ya no le queda su ropa, está muy _grande_ —dijo, lamiéndose los labios y pasando un dedo por la hebilla del pantalón, sintiendo vello enredarse en sus uñas, ronroneó. Entonces, bajó la mano hacia los bolsillos y sacó una tela. Sin dejarle de apuntar, y rozándolo con sus propias caderas, la extendió y soltó una risa—. ¡Pero qué maravilla! —se deleitó mientras miraba una sencilla camiseta de algodón de mujer—, ¡sí eres un pervertido después de todo!— Longbottom intentó girarse, sin embargo, Pansy lo empujó con la varita, sacando chispas—. Alto ahí, guapo— volvió a hundir sus manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo algo duro debajo de la tela y soltó una risita, rozándolo en el proceso, como por equivocación—. ¿Te excita, Longbottom? —susurró antes de sacar la mano de su bolsillo y acariciarle la entrepierna descaradamente, subiendo sus uñas por debajo de su camisa—. Porque yo estoy muy mojada.

—Suéltame —escupió Neville antes de empujarla con su torso, haciéndola tropezar. Pansy se recompuso con una sonrisa mientras él la fulminaba con la mirada—. Déjame en paz, loca.

Pansy soltó una risita fría mientras sus ojos se desviaban a su erección que el chico intentó ocultar encorvándose, como el caballero que era. Se lamió los labios, como una serpiente a punto de atacar, pero se detuvo, estaba segura de haber escuchado pasos, se giró de nuevo, alerta. Unos segundos después, Neville siseó, removiéndose y distrayéndola.

—Pero no quiero —dijo ella, olvidándose de los sonidos y el temblor del piso, mirándolo descaradamente a los ojos—. Y creo que tú tampoco quieres que me vaya —susurró mientras se acercaba a él, quien retrocedió, golpeándose con la pared. Se deleitó con él, con la hermosa manera que tenía de retroceder, porque era un león, un caballero de armadura dorada y ella una dama. Le acomodó la solapa de la túnica rozando su cuello con sus uñas afiladas y le acarició con un dedo desde la línea de la clavícula, atrayéndolo por la barbilla y se inclinó hacia él, presionando sus labios con suavidad, acariciándolos, tentándolo con suaves caricias sin romper el contacto visual. Lo sintió alejar la cabeza torpemente, pero Pansy sonrió, amaba a estos chicos vírgenes tan correctos. Presionó la punta de su lengua contra los labios de él, lamiéndole desde la barbilla hasta el labio superior, mordiendo y succionando donde ya lo había hecho, hasta que él soltó un gruñido y le devolvió el beso, quizá con demasiada fuerza, porque chocó contra ella. Pansy lo detuvo del hombro, inclinándose para profundizar el beso y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer como una marioneta hacia atrás. Neville tomó aire, aturdido por el golpe, pero la chica lo volvió a atacar, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él, completamente inmovilizado de las manos. Hundió su lengua hasta el fondo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándolo y enterrándolas en sus mejillas, maravillada por la barba creciente que le picaba.

El piso volvió a temblar con suavidad.

—¿Si te suelto, te vas a portar bien, Neville_ el salvaje_? —ronroneó Pansy mientras sentía su erección contra sus muslos. Lo besó con fuerza, hundiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, en una pelea de poder que el chico bastante defendía, excitándola. Neville gruñó, inclinando la cabeza para seguirla besando cuando miró el polvo levantarse, vibrando. Pansy hizo un gesto de desenfado y las cuerdas se relajaron. Entonces las manos del chico subieron por su cadera con fuerza, estrechándola y acercándola. Pansy soltó una risa complacida mientras las manos de Neville subían por su pequeña cintura hacia sus pechos, ella se sentó encima de él, con las manos en el pecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, moviendo las caderas contra su erección y sintiendo las manos del chico sobre sus pechos.

Soltó un suspiro complacido cuando su espalda chocó contra el piso de piedra. Abrió los ojos, con una media sonrisa y miró a Neville apuntándola con su varita.

—Eres tan tonta —escupió él arrojando la varita de la chica por el pasillo, bastante lejos y se fue, limpiándose la boca frente a ella—. No te me vuelvas a acercar, loca.

Pansy soltó una risa desde el piso y lo miró alejarse. Cuando ya no lo escuchó más, se levantó, sonriente.

—Oh, pero si esto acaba de comenzar, Neville _el salvaje_ —susurró mientras iba por su varita. Del otro extremo por el que se marchó Neville, aparecieron Theo y Blaise corriendo, llenos de polvo y cubiertos de sangre seca, Blaise tenía una cortada en el pómulo y Theo un pedazo de cabello chamuscado—. ¿Y a ustedes qué les ha ocurrido? —preguntó, limpiándose con su varita, ignorando sus miradas interrogativas.

—Llama a Malfoy —dijo Theo, flexionando la varita—. Ahora.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Pansy mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras con rapidez—. ¿Por qué no lo llaman ustedes?

—Tenemos algo que es suyo —dijo Blaise tocándose la mejilla rebanada—. Llámalo. No nos contestará a nosotros, sólo a ti, eso dijo antes de marcharse.

—No. Yo no lo voy a buscar. ¿Dónde está lo "suyo"?

—En las mazmorras. Es una orden, Pansy —susurró Theo, deteniendo a la chica y mirándola a los ojos—. Llámalo —urgió—. Mientras tú jugabas al gato y al ratón, nosotros encontramos algo _suyo_.

Blaise miró a su alrededor y le mostró una fina cadena en su mano, Pansy abrió los ojos, sacando su Filchnut del bolsillo y presionándolo varias veces antes de tirarle la moneda a Theo y echó a correr a las mazmorras, soltando un grito de rabia.

.

Pansy entró a la habitación de los chicos derrapando y selló la pared tras de sí, escuchó a Theo y Blaise soltar improperios cuando la puerta no se abrió. Recobrando la compostura, se giró hacia el centro de la sala, donde Hermione Granger estaba amordazada.

—Te ves fatal —dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba como un gato acechando a su presa. Hermione la miró con enfado, pero no se inmutó, se veía tan digna sentada en el sofá, con una cortadura en la mejilla y su cabello sucio y apelmazado. Pansy incluso quiso reír mientras se sentaba frente a ella, lamiéndose los labios—. Lo cual no es mucha diferencia de como siempre te ves— Hermione levantó una ceja y la cara se le volteó cuando Pansy la abofeteó.

Escuchó gritos en la entrada, pero los ignoró.

—No sabes cuánto te odio —siseó la morena mientras la miraba con ojos febriles—. He deseado tanto este día— Hermione levantó el mentón, arreglándose para mirarla hacia abajo. Pansy la jaló del cabello acercándola a su rostro—… Cuando te entregue al Señor Tenebroso y me dé el privilegio de matarte. No pensé que fueras tan idiota como para regresar.

Hermione se jaló, alejándose de la morena.

—Eres tan idiota—susurró Pansy mirándola de arriba abajo. Hermione se veía más delgada y demacrada de lo que recordaba, apenas tenía su salvaje cabello sujeto con una coleta baja, ordinaria. Llevaba pantalones muggles y botas de excursión, patética. Quería hacerle daño, un daño profundo, daño de verdad. Tomó su varita y se descubrió el brazo derecho y lo tocó con la varita, los ojos de Granger se abrieron, con verdadero pánico.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron Theo y Blaise, estaban sudando y tenían los ojos abiertos mientras miraban a Pansy quien se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con la varita y veía la mirada horrorizada de Granger. Blaise resopló y luego echó a reír.

—Te van a matar, Pans —dijo el chico mientras se sentaba detrás de Hermione. La castaña se intentó mover y agitó la cabeza mientras sus ojos se abrían con comprensión. Parkinson nunca llamaría a Voldemort tan rápido. Se iban a divertir con ella primero.

Theo negó con la cabeza y arrastró una silla hasta quedar frente a Hermione y le quitó la venda mágica de la boca y se recargó en un codo, mirándola calculadoramente.

—¿Porqué regresaste a Hogwarts? —preguntó él mientras la miraba profundamente. Granger se quedó callada y Pansy la abofeteó de nuevo.

—Contéstanos, zorra —siseó, pero Hermione apenas la miró, ignorando el ardor en su mejilla. Si iba a morir, lo haría de pie.

—Basta Parkinson, contrólate. Estás asustando a la pequeña leona —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. Hermione no podía verlo, pero sintió la risa en sus palabras, un escalofrío la recorrió; estaba rodeada de las peores serpientes, todos ellos habían torturado y aspiraban a unirse a las filas de Voldemort.

Neville le había advertido que eso podía ocurrir, sobre todo por el poder desmesurado que habían tenido en esos días, sin embargo, Hermione había insistido en ir, necesitaban destruir los horrocruxes y ganarle tiempo al tiempo, así que ella iría por el horrocrux de Hogwarts y Harry y Ron irían por la copa, en unos días se reunirían si todo salía bien. Así que esa noche utilizó un nuevo pasaje, sabía que Harry levantaría alarma si él se apareciera, sin embargo ella era tan insignificante que podría pasar desapercibida. _Casi lo logra._

Tenían que desalojar la sala de menesteres para poder acceder a otra sala y buscar lo que necesitaban, cuando Parkinson los había atrapado discutiendo, afortunadamente llevaba la capa de Harry y logró escapar, sin embargo apenas dio tres pasos cuando se tropezó con Theo y Blaise luchando con parte del ED, no pudo dejarlos ahí y los ayudó, revelando su ubicación, era como si la esperaran.

—Basta los dos —dijo Theo de pronto, enfadado—. Fuera. Ella no va a cooperar si está contigo abofeteándola y contigo burlándote, Zabini. Fuera.

Pansy comenzó a protestar, pero Theo la miró fijamente y agachó la cabeza.

—Es una orden, Pansy —dijo Nott y la chica comenzó a moverse mientras aferraba el anillo en su dedo anular—. Hazle compañía, Blaise.

Hermione miró a todos con curiosidad, calibrando la participación de cada uno dentro de ese grupo, al parecer Nott era el líder.

—Supongo que has venido desde el norte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nott mirándola con detenimiento—. Y que sabes que la escuela está desprotegida.

—Déjame ir, Nott —habló por primera vez la castaña—. Quiero acabar con esta guerra y no lo haré si no puedo seguir adelante.

—Nosotros no estamos de lado de ninguno —dijo Nott inexpresivamente—. Somos Slytherin.

—Ya han escogido un bando —dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba sin miedo—. Protegiendo a Lavender, a Parvati, incluso a Neville… Incluso el no hacer nada es una acción.

—¿Y quién dice que no estamos haciendo nada? —preguntó Theo mirándola como si leyera un libro difícil. Hermione sonrió un poco.

—Precisamente, si hicieran algo, no estaría aquí en secreto, ya me habrían enviado con los dementores. No están haciendo _nada y eso es hacer mucho._

Theo soltó un resoplido complacido, era como jugar ajedrez contra alguien.

—Estás parafraseando, Granger.

—No lo has negado, así que tengo razón —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante. Theo la miró de nuevo y se levantó de su silla.

—Tómate un baño, traeremos comida y espera aquí, no salgas. Sé que no sueles hacer lo que te dicen, pero si sales, más de uno te entregará. Estás relativamente a salvo, hasta que la alarma comience a sonar. Y yo tengo tu varita. Me encargaré que Pansy no entre, no te preocupes.

—Necesito a Draco.

Hermione se frotó las muñecas que estaban amarradas hasta entonces y miró al chico salir por la puerta, luego un click y supo que estaba encerrada. Miró a su alrededor mientras el pánico la invadía, ese no era su plan, ahora estaba encerrada en Hogwarts, en Slytherin, con una ventana que podría abrir y morir ahogada o con una puerta que daba al nido de las serpientes, qué irónica forma de morir. Estaba en el cuarto de los chicos de Slytherin y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando entendió en _qué_ cuarto estaba. El de Draco Malfoy.

.

Pansy lloraba en silencio en la sala común, habían corrido a todos a sus cuartos y prohibido salir, así que sólo se encontraban ellos tres esperando a Malfoy, ella les había dado la espalda desde que Theo había bajado a hablar sobre las posibilidades de que Granger hubiera entrado a Hogwarts, realmente no sabían si debían detenerla hasta que Malfoy llegara o sólo dejarla por el castillo con un _obliviate_, había sido un impulso capturarla, ahora no sabían qué hacer.

—Esperemos a Draco —dijo Blaise con confianza—. Si él decide dejarla ir, que sea su responsabilidad.

—Dudo mucho que ella haya regresado por él, Blaise —dijo Theo mientras miraba la espalda tensa de Pansy—. Tiene una misión y creo que es momento de tomar una decisión sobre nosotros.

Pansy se giró mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—Dejémosla ir, Draco no debe enterarse— se arrodilló frente a sus amigos—. Por favor, él no debe verla.

Theo la miró y la puso de pie.

—Deja de preocuparte por él, Pansy.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas resbalaron.

—No lo entienden, él la verá y la seguirá a donde sea que vaya, yo lo sé. Ustedes no lo entienden.

Blaise puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la obligó a sentarse.

—Creo que debemos dejarlo escoger, es su vida y su decisión.

Pansy enterró su rostro en sus manos y lloró con vehemencia, sabía la respuesta, él se la había dado hacía unos días en la regadera. _Como siempre, como le habían enseñado,_ él la escogería a ella. _Siempre._

.

.

.

—Ha sido una emboscada —susurró Snape mientras miraba a las docenas de cuerpos apilados bajo sus pies, Draco tenía el semblante descompuesto mientras miraba a Alcto Carrow ser despedazada por un par de hombres lobos hasta que no quedaron mas que un par de vísceras y huesos limpios. Draco quiso vomitar, pero se contuvo mientras Snape sangraba profusamente por el hombro, pálido—. Debemos huir.

—No podemos desaparecernos aquí —susurró Draco desesperadamente mientras aferraba la varita de su madre, no se sentía cómodo con ella y los hechizos no eran tan potentes—. Tengo que matar a Greyback o…

—No —dijo Snape rotundamente—. No te voy a dejar matar a nadie. Vámonos.

Se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos y el hombre aprovechó la distracción de Draco para empujarlo fuera de los matorrales, rodando cuesta abajo, cayendo entre los huesos de Alecto y sus vísceras, Draco intentó ponerse de pie, pero resbaló y sus manos se hundieron en un pedazo de carne, vomitó inmediatamente mientras Snape lo ponía en pie de un empujón, llevándolo lejos de los cadáveres.

—¡No! —gritó Draco mientras intentaba correr lejos de Snape—. ¡Él me matará si fallo!

Snape lo jaló del cuello de la túnica y se desaparecieron. Cayeron directamente en el vestíbulo del castillo, estaba en penumbra y silenciosamente mortal.

—¡No!, ¿qué has hecho? —gritó Draco mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro—. He fallado, yo… yo...—se interrumpió cuando vio a Snape resbalar.

—Vamos a mi despacho —gimió el hombre mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

—Vamos a la enfermería —propuso Draco al mirarlo tan pálido. Sostuvo su peso con cuidado, olvidándose por un momento de su misión.

—No. Al despacho, Draco.

El chico asintió y comenzó a caminar con su maestro sobre su hombro, soportando su peso. Miró hacia el piso, había un charco de sangre tras Snape. Horrorizado, levantó la varita e invocó una camilla, llevándolo con mayor rapidez. Llegaron a la gárgola y Draco la miró, sin saber qué decir.

—Evans —gimió Snape mientras la estatua abría las escaleras. Draco lo ayudó a subir y entonces Snape se desvaneció.

—¿Severus? —dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas, el chico soltó un brinco y giró, asustado. Era el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, quien miraba a su maestro con preocupación—. No te quedes así, muchacho, en el tercer cajón del mueble dorado hay una poción para la pérdida de la sangre— Draco parpadeó antes de darse cuenta que Dumbledore le hablaba a él—. ¡Rápido!

Draco hizo lo que le pedía el retrato y vació la pócima en la boca de Snape, adquirió un poco de color inmediatamente. El chico lo ayudó a recostarse en uno de los sofás del despacho.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el retrato, mirándolo a través de sus gafas. Draco se removió, incómodo—. ¿Y los Carrow?

—Están muertos —respondió Draco, intentando ignorar el retrato de aquél hombre que casi había matado—. Gryeback sabía que íbamos por ellos y nos tendieron una emboscada, vi con mis propios ojos como despedazaban a Alecto.

—¿Y Amycus?

—Estaba muy mal herido, lo perdí de vista.

—Severus —susurró Dumbledore mientras caminaba por los cuadros hasta llegar al más cercano del profesor—. Está aquí y ya vienen los demás.

—Ve a tu cuarto, Draco y no salgas. Yo iré por ti —dijo Snape intentando incorporarse—. Estaré bien, vete.

Draco asintió y salió del despacho, confundido, no entendía qué demonios había pasado, pero el pánico se apoderaba de él, casi perdía el autocontrol mientras entraba a la sala común. Un alivio lo invadió cuando vio a sus amigos sentados junto a la chimenea. Se sorprendió un poco cuando casi no reconoció a Pansy con el cabello tan corto. Todos lo miraban y la sala estaba vacía, el pánico estaba a nada de apoderarse de él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron todos a la vez. Draco los dejó hablar, recuperando el control de sus emociones, incluso sonando aburrido.

Pansy se giró y le dio la espalda, estaba enojada por la otra vez y él lo entendía, ni siquiera tenía ganas de arreglarlo.

—Tú primero —dijo Blaise mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Theo.

—La misión ha salido mal, he fallado, Snape está herido, alguien viene, supongo que quienes ustedes saben.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras Draco miraba al fuego, aturdido aún.

—Los Carrow están muertos, era una emboscada —agregó, mirando la espalda de Pansy, ésta no hizo seña alguna de haberlo escuchado—. ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes?

—Te hemos llamado desde hace unas cuatro horas —dijo Theo de pronto—. Es difícil de explicar. Deberías subir y verlo tú mismo.

Draco miró de Theo a Blaise, intentando comprender, pero ninguno hizo muestra de explicar más. Exhausto, se obligó a subir a su habitación, percatándose demasiado tarde que sus amigos no lo seguían.

Pansy lo vio subir, cada paso, cada escalón, era tan doloroso, sabía que él ya no regresaría a ella, _como siempre_. Él ni siquiera la había volteado a ver, sencillamente dio por sentado que se le pasaría y ahora, se iría. _Cómo siempre._

La diferencia, era que ahora no regresaría, y nadie le había enseñado qué hacer o cómo comportarse cuando el corazón se le rompía de esa manera. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo y la mano de Theo rodeó la suya, le sonrió con suavidad. Escuchó abrir la puerta y cerrarla y Pansy de derrumbó, ya no habría un _como siempre_ para ellos dos. De nada servía todo lo que le enseñaron o que siempre estuviera para él, Draco jamás la iba a querer y la verdad era tan dolorosa como mantenerse en la ignorancia.

Se acurrucó en los brazos de Theo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban. Blaise se limitó a mirarlos, los tres se veían tan jóvenes y perdidos,_ como siempre_.

.

Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, al percatarse que nadie más subiría. Al primer vistazo, no encontró nada fuera de lugar, sólo una silla al centro, junto a la chimenea y luego su vista se enfocó en la oscuridad, había una sombra sentada en su cama. Cerró la puerta y aferró la varita, tragando saliva. La sombra se movió y Draco contuvo el aire.

—Draco —susurró Hermione.

.

.

_¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por haber leído este capítulo y si les gustó, impactó o tienen sentimientos encontrados como yo, déjenmelo en un review._

_Saludos y besos draconianos,_

_Paola_


	22. Sensación y unión

**_Disclaimer: Como ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la increíble JKR. Lo demás ha sido invento mío en mis momentos más febriles de encierro._**

_Gracias por sus nuevos favs y follows a Lord Mortensen, Valeri Bombom Kou Malfoy. ¡Les envío un gran abrazo!_

_Procederé a contestar sus reviews:_

_Hadramine: Por Merlín, Morgana y Circe, yo también dejé un cachito de alma en ese capítulo, sobre todo porque estamos acostumbradas a ver a Pansy como alguien malvada, pero también ha sufrido y todos ellos, santo cielo, son muy fuertes.. Ahora, te dejo el siguiente capítulo, ojalá te encante. un beso y un abrazo a distancia!Tus reviews alimentan mi alma!_

_AliTrouble: Aaah seguro te mueres con el siguiente capítulo, sin spoiler... Un beso y espero que lo disfrutes taaanto como lo escribí!_

_FranSanchez: ¡Querida Fran! Espero haberte ayudado a superar tu aversión por Pansy jejeje, antes querías que la quemara por bruja, ahora al menos ya sabemos que no es taaann perra,a veces nuestras acciones son actos consecuentes de otros. Y eso mismo quería, siento que siempre hemos visto a los Slytherin como alguien malvado y lleno de prejuicios, pero también creo que están muy sobrevaloradas las otras casas, los humanos en sí no somos blanco y negro, tenemos matices y por eso me animé a escribir un capítulo tan largo y que no tuvo mucho que ver con nuestra pareja fav, sin embargo, es importante para el futuro. Fue un capitulo que me llegó en el corazón, porque nadie merece ese trato... pero por ahora, llegó un nuevo capítulo, lleno de más acción. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Un abrazo a donde estés, aquí seguimos encerrados. PD. Gracias por siempre, siempre dejarme un comentario, son increíbles! Besos y abrazos Draconianos._

_Valeria 5611: Gracias por tu review, ayñ, me apena que digas que escribo bonito, te prometo que me esfuerzo mucho para hacerlo cada vez mejor. Sin más, espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo. Un graaan beso y abrazo, atentamente, Draco con cubrebocas._

_BombomKouM:¡Ojalá disfrutes el siguiente capítulo! A mí, me gustó mucho jajajaja, quizá porque soy la que los escribe jiji. ¡Un beso!_

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles la paciencia que me han tenido, sé que les prometí actualizar un poco más seguido, sin embargo este último mes me enfermé, tuve un bloqueo para escribir y apenas voy recuperándome (no, no es COVID-19, jeje), pero ya superé esa etapa. Debo ser sincera, este capítulo lo escribo casi cuatro veces y no me convencía, también por eso la tardanza, sin embargo, estoy satisfecha con este resultado final..**

** A cambio de su paciencia, amor y reviews, les dejo un capítulo casi tan largo como el anterior. **

**NOTA 2: Estoy planteándome sinceramente cambiar la descripción de la historia, dado que siento que ya no le hace suficiente justicia, ¿A ustedes se les ocurre algo mejor?, ¿la dejo como está?...**

**Por último, como siempre...**

**#QuédateEnCasa y mejor lee Fics**

**.**

**.**

**22.— Sensación y unión**

**.**

**.**

Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, al percatarse que nadie más subiría. Al primer vistazo, no encontró nada fuera de lugar, sólo una silla al centro, junto a la chimenea y luego su vista se enfocó en la oscuridad, había una sombra sentada en su cama. Cerró la puerta y aferró la varita, tragando saliva. La sombra se movió y Draco contuvo el aire.

—Draco —susurró Hermione.

Por Merlín, era su voz, suave, solemne y a la vez cálida, la que viajaba a través de su sistema nervioso y se colaba en su corazón dolorosamente. El aire se le fue de los pulmones mientras un ataque repentino de pánico lo atacaba. Era la misma voz de sus pesadillas, pero modificada, sin dolor, tranquila, como un susurro tranquilo y expectante, no el grito desgarrador de sus pesadillas nocturnas donde ella se revolcaba de dolor en los brazos de Bellatrix.

Ahí estaba ella, la podía oler y sentir en la penumbra, pero era su voz, suave, la que llenaba la habitación, asfixiándolo. No podía respirar, se mareó y deseó salir corriendo de ahí, pero recordó que se había cerrado con magia la puerta y él dudaba poder salir con dignidad de aquella sala antes de morir de dolor.

Respiró como pudo y se pegó a la puerta, la aldaba clavándose en sus riñones ayudó a aclarar los pensamientos. El frío de la madera fue un bálsamo en sus heridas recién abiertas. Deseó recostarse en silencio y morir en ese momento. Quizá ese era su castigo por haberle fallado al Señor Tenebroso, morir en la inconsciencia de aquella voz. Imposible que estuviera ahí, era una soberana tontería y ella nunca cometía errores.

No era ella, no, no lo era. Imposible.

Agotado mentalmente, se giró e intentó abrir la puerta, pero el aire le faltaba y comenzó a sudar, quizá soltó un chillido de animal asustado, la sintió acercarse y agitó la manija con toda la fuerza bruta que le quedaba en el sistema, pero la puerta no cedió.

—Draco —volvió a susurrar la voz—. Mírame, soy yo.

Recargó la frente en la puerta, temblando y sudando frío mientras se negaba a mirar hacia la voz, convencido que sería un mortífago o un dementor, dispuesto a matarlo.

—Draco— con suavidad lo llamó—. Soy yo, Hermione.

Faltándole el aliento, se giró, cuidándose de seguir pegado a la pared, fría y robusta. Con un movimiento de varita, encendió las velas de la habitación y miró hacia adelante, dispuesto a caer peleando, no como un cobarde. Apuntó con su varita al frente y abrió los ojos, tragando con dificultad.

La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por la figura más pequeña a menos de un metro frente a él.

Era ella.

—Identifícate —exigió el chico, recuperando la postura, obligando a su humanidad a volver al fondo, recobrando el control sobre su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, negándose a sentir emociones, podía ser una trampa.

Pero se veía tan real. Olía real y se escuchaba tan real.

Ella sonrió apenas y se apartó un poco, con las palmas hacia arriba.

—Soy Hermione Jane Granger, miembro honorario del "Increíble club del hurón saltarín".

Draco bajó la varita con lentitud y miró estupefacto a la castaña. Se paseó las manos por el rostro y se meció, permitiéndose enloquecer por un momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con tranquilidad, mientras en su interior perdía el control de sus emociones, quería tomarla de los hombros y zarandearla sin delicadeza, hasta que ella suplicara por piedad y pidiera perdón por estar frente a él. En cambio, tomó asiento frente a ella y buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica manchada de sangre como si se tratara de la más impoluta, tomó un cigarrillo y lo prendió—. ¿Por qué carajos te han apresado los Slytherin?

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se recostó en su asiento, cruzó la pierna y esperó con paciencia, no había un deje de emoción o gesto que lo traicionara, sus ojos eran gris hielo, congelados, atemporales. Podría haber engañado a cualquier persona, excepto a Hermione, quien conocía su manera de fumar tanto como su voz modulada o la quietud de sus ojos y vio el ligero temblor en sus dedos al separarlo de sus labios.

—Estúpida no eres, Granger—dijo Malfoy mientras dejaba salir el humo—, y sabes que te tengo que entregar.

—Tengo una misión, Malfoy —susurró Hermione mientras lo miraba fumar, atenta al ligero temblor de sus dedos entre caladas—. Y no nos andemos con rodeos, tú no me vas a entregar, me vas a ayudar.

Malfoy la miró a los ojos y se mantuvieron así unos segundos, como un duelo silencioso, un acuerdo mutuo, algo no dicho con palabras. Él apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero y se incorporó.

—Necesitamos actuar rápido, allá abajo están barajando mil posibilidades y en todas vas a salir perdiendo.

Hermione lo imitó y se adelantó a la puerta, quedaron a menos de un metro de distancia, podía sentir el aroma pesado de su tabaco rodearle como un abrazo no dado. Tragó saliva y alzó la mirada. Malfoy estaba quieto, apenas mirándola y se alejó hacia su cama.

—Dime a qué has venido y por qué piensas que te voy a ayudar.

La chica se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba el rubio, sintiendo el aroma al tabaco, con una punzada de nostalgia que se le clavó en el corazón. Empujó todo hacia abajo, las lágrimas, el golpeteo de su corazón y comenzó a hablar. Malfoy le daba la espalda mientras abría su baúl, el de la cama pulcra con un aire de ausencia militar.

—Necesito buscar algo que está en cierta parte del castillo, que quizá ya habíamos visto antes—probó Hermione con delicadeza—… pero necesito ayuda. Así como para conseguir otro artefacto olvidado en el castillo… en las cañerías.

Malfoy se quitó la túnica y la arrojó al piso, también se desabrochó la camisa, todavía de espaldas y Hermione desvió la vista, concentrándose en su historia.

—Necesitamos que todo acabe antes de mayo, o… será muy tarde.

—¿Por qué San Potter y la comadreja no están aquí, porqué tú? —preguntó Malfoy, todavía de espaldas. La castaña tardó unos minutos en contestar, absorta en las finas líneas que decoraban su espalda, más blancas que el resto de su piel, hechas por magia oscura, ¿serían el _sectumsempra_ de Harry?, ¿habría sufrido más abusos durante el último año? Seguramente sí, estaban en desgracia y alguna vez a Harry se le escapó mencionar que él era el encargado de torturar en la mansión Malfoy cuando Voldemort estaba enfadado.

—Porque creo que ellos habrían detonado la alarma de Hogwarts, en cambio yo— desvió la mirada cuando Draco se dio la vuelta, todavía abrochándose los últimos botones—, valgo menos que una cucaracha para el nuevo régimen y…— Se encogió de hombros, soltando una risa— soy menos popular que Harry, así que era probable que pudiera pasar desapercibida.

—Vestida así, lo dudo mucho —comentó el rubio lanzándole una mirada que le recorrió como un escalofrío, un escalofrío placentero. Tiró de su suéter roto hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no venía a saludar a la reina.

—¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Necesito que me ayudes a buscar este artefacto —dijo Hermione intentando no sonar tan escueta—…ambos lo hemos visto, pero no recuerdo con exactitud en qué parte…

Malfoy se pasó los dedos por el cabello, peinándoselo y la miró de nuevo, con seriedad. Se veía tan mayor… como si nunca más pudiera volver a reír. Una enorme desazón golpeó a la chica mientras se miraban.

—Entonces vamos, no me digas a donde, supongo que lo sabes y ya me enteraré. Ahora, debemos preocuparnos por los tres mamones de allá abajo. Debería aplicarte un encantamiento desilusionador, quizá la alarma no haya sonado, pero si te ven, se hará un caos— apuntó con su varita a Hermione pero ella retrocedió.

—¡Espera! —exclamó, intentando no sonar demasiado chillona, su varita la había tomado desprevenida así como su presencia tan cercana—. Tengo una capa de invisibilidad, sin embargo… necesito saber algo antes de ir— Malfoy la miró, esperando—, ¿sabes _pársel_?

.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —siseó Pansy mientras daba vueltas por la sala, Theo y Blaise la miraron impertérritos.

—Supongo que a estas alturas, han de estar teniendo sexo en cada cama —comentó Blaise con desparpajo—. Ya vámonos a dormir, nosotros ya hemos cumplido atrapándola, si él la entrega o no, es su responsabilidad, él manda.

Pansy se giró y golpeó a Blaise en la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —chilló—, debimos entregarla a quien tú sabes, no dejarla allá arriba con él…

—Pans —llamó Theo con un suspiro—, sabíamos qué debíamos hacer si ella aparecía y qué hacer si era uno de los otros. Debes resignarte, él va a elegir y no es a ti.

Pansy agachó la cabeza y se sentó, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, Theo apenas la miró y se enfocó en su libro.

—¿Ya me vas a contar cómo es que nos enteramos que Doña Perfecta era el romance de sexto de Malfoy? —preguntó Blaise de pronto, bostezando—. Un día llegaste y me dijiste que ya lo sabíamos y yo sólo tuve que admitirlo frente a él, pero nunca me quedó claro cómo es que me enteré.

Pansy levantó la vista hacia Theo, quien parecía aburrido leyendo. El chico suspiró y cerró su libro.

—Fue una corazonada, es todo. Cuando lo confronté, él no lo negó, es todo. Claramente tenía que meterte porque no te despegabas de nosotros. Y dos le daban más peso a la teoría, es todo. Te usé, supéralo.

Blaise torció el gesto y miró el fuego.

—Me siento traicionado, ¿sabes? Tantas orgías donde lo prometí y él ya no estaba disponible… cobarde.

Theo iba a decir otra cosa, pero en ese momento vio bajar a Malfoy de su habitación, se veía impasible, sereno y hasta aburrido. Les lanzó una mirada y pasó de largo. Fue Blaise quien le hizo frente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, mirándolo. Malfoy hizo una mueca e intentó evadirlo, pero el moreno se plantó frente a la puerta de la sala, impidiéndole pasar.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Zabini? —preguntó el rubio, arrastrando las palabras—. Voy con Snape.

Pansy dejó caer el cojín que sostenía y se puso de pie, con los ojos brillando, esperanzada.

—¿La llevarás con él? —preguntó en un susurro, casi sedienta. Malfoy recorrió la sala y miró arriba de la chimenea, luego a Pansy y cabeceó. La chica soltó un chillido triunfante.

—Es mi deber.

—Bien, ¡te lo dije! —exclamó Blaise sonriendo burlón hacia Theo, quien miraba hacia el piso, con el ceño fruncido—, estabas equivocado, Nott— Malfoy torció la boca en una mueca y suspiró—. ¿Podemos divertirnos con ella mientras no estás? Es linda, no te lo voy a negar.

Draco lo miró fríamente y se giró hacia la puerta, apartándolo de un empujón.

—Vayan al cuarto de Parkinson y no salgan. Si intentas abrir esa puerta, Zabini, te quemarás vivo. Y no le digan a nadie, si saben lo que les conviene —susurró amenazantemente Malfoy antes de salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Blaise y Theo intercambiaron una mirada elocuente.

—Él no… ¿verdad? —apenas pudo preguntar Pansy. Los chicos la miraron y suspiraron— ¡no lo hará!, ¡él la protegerá! —chilló, fuera de sí. Lo habían dejado irse tal como así. Theo se incorporó y la tomó de los hombros—. ¡Él está en peligro, debemos avisar!

—Pansy —susurró el chico mientras le tapaba la boca y la miraba a los ojos, aquellos anegados en lágrimas, sus dedos se sintieron calientes mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por ellos, Theo suspiró—… vamos, mírame, tranquilízate.

Blaise se había posicionado detrás de la morena y le apuntaba con la varita.

—_Obliviate —_susurró Blaise mientras veía a la chica tropezar y caer contra el pecho de Theo, éste la sostuvo, acunándola.

—Tranquila…todo estará bien —canturreaba Theo mientras él y Blaise intercambiaban una mirada. La cargó apenas como si cargara un libro y volvió a suspirar—. Vamos a su cuarto a pasar la noche.

—Excelente idea, amigo.

Blaise lanzó una última mirada al hueco de la entrada y echó a andar hacia la torre de las chicas.

Si ellos no habían visto nada y nadie sabía nada, no los podían culpar de ayudar al enemigo, ¿no? Ellos habían cumplido con entregarla al mortífago más cercano en caso de que fallara su misión, o ellos habrían cumplido en entregarla a su salvación en caso de que ganara, como sea, ellos tres habrían ganado, como siempre.

Pero en esta ocasión, realmente deseaba que ella ganara.

.

.

Draco llegó a una simple puerta de madera en el séptimo piso y entró, sin mirar atrás, como si fuera el dueño del mundo y del castillo. Miró hacia los diez pasillos que se formaban frente a él y los analizó un momento antes de tomar el tercero a la derecha.

—Es una diadema, según Luna —susurró una voz a su costado. Draco cabeceó y llegaron a una Y griega—. Separémonos —susurró la voz de nuevo, cerca de su hombro. Involuntariamente se le erizó el vello de la nuca, carraspeó un poco y siguió su camino. Varios minutos más tarde, reconoció una alacena derretida y el busto de un mago muy feo arrojado entre las patas de un pupitre.

—Ahí está —dijo Draco mientras se arrodillaba para mirar al fondo de aquél interminable muro de cosas. Hermione apareció a su lado, guardando la capa y se inclinó para mirar hacia donde señalaba el rubio—. No la alcanzo. _¡Accio diadema!_

Nada ocurrió, la diadema seguía apenas a la vista entre un camino sinuoso y muy pequeño.

—Los encantamientos no funcionan, es algo muy… suyo. Quizá yo pueda alcanzarla, soy más pequeña y… ¿Por qué no vas del otro lado y si no puedo sacarla, la empujo hacia ti?

Hermione intentó meterse entre los pupitres, serpenteando y estirándose, hasta que sus dedos tocaron un delgado metal helado. Se estiró un poco más y las cosas amontonadas por los años, trastearon. Se retorció y siguió estirando la punta de sus dedos, sin embargo, aquél pequeño metal se movió con una vibración, porque no quería que lo encontraran, el problema es que aquella pequeña vibración hizo que la montaña de objetos se balanceara peligrosamente.

Se estiró un poco más y su cadera chocó en el espacio tan reducido al girar, el pupitre se meció y algunos cacharros de la punta cayeron a sus pies, Malfoy soltó una exclamación a lo lejos. Hermione intentó mirar hacia sus pies y se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy adentro de aquél laberinto de cosas. Estiró un poco más su brazo y metió el dedo índice entre los metales intrincados de aquél artefacto.

Como si estuviera vivo y supiera que habían venido por él, comenzó a arder y quemó las yemas de los dedos a Hermione, quien soltó una exclamación y por acto reflejo, se encogió. Fue un error. Un gravísimo error.

La montaña de cosas se trastabilló y un ruido sordo y metálico desencadenó una montaña de objetos que cobraron vida, golpeándola en el acto. La chica se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y se esforzó por seguir a la diadema, que había brincado dos pasos más allá. Hermione tomó la diadema con todas sus fuerzas e intentó retroceder, pero las cosas a su alrededor quemaban. Gritó del dolor y se quedó quieta. El calor abrasador en su mano era terrible, pero sabía que la diadema podría hacer ciertas cosas para defenderse y morir sepultada por objetos puestos al azar era muy probable.

Siguió retrocediendo, panza tierra, chocando con objetos con sus pies hasta que se escuchó un sonido como de monedas cayendo y de pronto, cientos de joyas la golpearon en la cabeza, soltó una exclamación sorprendida y haciendo caso omiso del dolor, se encogió protegiendo la diadema en su pecho, cosa que le abrasó y chamuscó la ropa. Las cosas seguían golpeándola mientras se mantenía quieta, congelada por el pánico.

Entonces el mundo se abrió, la luz regresó y Malfoy estaba ahí, con la varita en alto, alejando los objetos que caían, como si de un domo invisible se tratara. La tomó del cuello de su suéter y la arrastró lejos de aquél montón mientras Hermione luchaba contra la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw que intentaba escapar mientras le quemaba la ropa y los dedos.

Respiró cuando estuvo lejos de aquél montón, el aire la golpeó con suavidad, antojándosele un deleite de la vida. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó sobre su trasero, miró alrededor, tomó un caldero de oro abollado y metió la diadema ahí, poniéndole un libro encima. El caldero vibró unos momentos y luego se quedó quieto. Hermione suspiró.

—¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido, Granger? —siseó Malfoy a sus espaldas mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y tomaba sus manos, examinándolas con cuidado—, ¿qué te ha hecho esa cosa?

—Ha intentado matarme —jadeó Hermione mientras miraba sus manos llenas de pústulas rosadas—. Eso es lo que hacen esas cosas.

Malfoy desvió brevemente la mirada hacia el caldero y después miró a Hermione a los ojos.

—¿Y tu varita, Granger?

—Me la han quitado tus amigos —contestó Hermione mientras apartaba las manos del rubio y rebuscaba en su bolsito de cuentas mientras unas lágrimas de dolor le escocían en los ojos—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar el díctamo?

Malfoy agitó su varita y el frasquito voló a sus manos, lanzándole una mirada elocuente al bolsito, tomó la mano más magullada de la chica y le colocó unas gotas en su palma, la cual adquirió un color más pálido y sin ampollas. Después tomó la otra y la curó. Agitó su varita y unas vendas aparecieron a su lado, sin mediar palabra, comenzó a envolverla con suavidad.

—Gracias —susurró la chica mientras flexionaba sus manos, le dolían, pero menos que al inicio—. Deberíamos irnos, estoy segura que esto hizo más ruido que nunca.

—¿Y tu collar? —preguntó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, tomándola del brazo antes que se levantara. Hermione se tocó el cuello de pronto y lo miró a los ojos, incómoda. El rubio compuso una sonrisa y la soltó, poniéndose de pie—. Entiendo que no quieras usarlo, es… es infantil mi pregunta.

Hermione lo miró caminar, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella y contestó, aún con la mano en el pecho.

—Me lo quitó Nott o Zabini mientras peleábamos, luego, no sé qué pasó con él.

Malfoy se detuvo y asintió. Vio la tensión de sus hombros relajarse casi imperceptiblemente y respirar con normalidad, estaba conteniendo el aliento. Hermione se puso de pie y tomó el caldero con el libro como tapa apenas con dos dedos y lo separó de su cuerpo, como si oliera feo.

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Malfoy mientras la miraba cargar con aquél objeto. Agitó su varita de nuevo y el caldero se transformó en una caja de madera con brocado de oro. Hermione lo miró sorprendida—. Es mejor cargar esto que un caldero altamente conductivo.

—Tenemos que bajar a las cañerías, pero no creo que podamos llevar esto, o nos matará, hay que buscar un…

Se detuvo abruptamente y contuvo el aliento. Malfoy siguió su mirada y vio aquél alféizar donde habían pasado tanto tiempo hacía unos meses. La ventana tipo francesa seguía ahí, con un espacio para que se sentaran, como invitándolos. Hermione dio dos pasos titubeantes y después sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en el pequeño cofre en sus manos. Agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta, pero Malfoy la detuvo por el brazo.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos unos momentos?, tienes un hoyo en el estómago, dudo mucho que no estés quemada —propuso él mientras miraba su mano en el brazo de Granger, tragó saliva alejando los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su mente, principalmente nostalgia por los recuerdos y anhelo por ella. Hermione asintió y puso el cofre en el piso, donde pudiera verlo, pero no demasiado cercano para que la afectara.

Acarició el asiento casi con cariño y miró hacia los terrenos del castillo, parecía casi un sueño, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Ella se giraría y vería a Draco fumando, mirándola con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, todo él indiferencia y desdén, pero sus ojos serían una tormenta de frío y fuego. Pero no. Ya no eran aquellos chicos que jugaban a ser sólo chicos. Una mano larga y pálida se posó en su vientre y su frialdad la recorrió, erizándole la piel de una manera poco madura. Sintió su tacto sobre su propia piel y entonces miró hacia abajo, tenía un gran agujero en su ropa. La mano la giró con suavidad y ella se dio la vuelta.

Malfoy estaba a centímetros de ella, la miraba con una intensidad que la sobresaltó, ya no era la máscara de frialdad que había usado hasta el momento, el autodominio parecía haber claudicado, tragó con fuerza y no puedo evitar desviar sus ojos hacia sus labios, tan cercanos… sintió su aliento acariciarla y ella no pudo respirar, su corazón latía con fuerza y se mordió los labios. Los ojos de él recorrieron sus labios también y lo escuchó soltar el aire con fuerza mientras su mano la empujaba hasta el alféizar, sus rodillas chocaron con el borde y por inercia, se sentó.

La miró casi con suavidad y se arrodilló frente a ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sus dedos largos levantaron el borde de su remedo de suéter y examinaron su estómago. Sus dedos la recorrieron, palpando y acariciando desde debajo de sus pechos hasta el botón de sus vaqueros, su tacto suave y frío la erizó, casi soltó un gemido cuando Malfoy se puso unas gotas de díctamo en las yemas de los dedos y como una caricia fría, pasó sus dedos desde el borde de su sostén hasta su ombligo.

Hermione se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien, ahí donde antes ardía, ahora sólo había un placer frío que la adormecía. Una de las manos de Malfoy se colocó detrás de su nuca y la inclinó hacia un lado, ella obedeció mientras sus dedos se encargaban de curarle las quemaduras que no sabía que tenía en el cuello, se estremeció cuando una gota resbaló desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Se mordió los labios cuando el aliento de Malfoy acarició su cuello, creando exquisitas sensaciones entre el frío y el calor que la enloquecía, era una tontería, lo sabía, él sólo la estaba ayudando, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse así, tan… mojada. Las caricias habían terminado, regresándola a la realidad, abrió los ojos, sonrojándose por sus pensamientos pecaminosos y fuera de sitio.

Malfoy aún estaba arrodillado frente a ella y respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos eran oscuros, con la pupila dilatada. Se miraron unos segundos que parecían siglos y después, se besaron.

Hermione abrió su boca apenas sintió los labios de él chocar contra los suyos, recibió su lengua con regocijo, la acarició con hambre, casi con necesidad, incitándola a llegar hasta el fondo. Malfoy mordió su labio inferior, succionó y lamió con una sensualidad que le habría derretido las piernas de no ser que estaba sentada, sus manos vagaron por su espalda, debajo de su ropa y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando ella enredó sus manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia ella, rompiendo cualquier barrera de distancia que sobraba. Hermione introdujo su lengua en la boca de Draco, fue un movimiento terriblemente suave y sensual acompañado de un gemido cuando él acarició sus pechos encima de la suave tela del sostén. Ella clavó sus uñas en su cuello, intentando sacarle la camisa del pantalón y desabrocharla.

Un ruido secó se escuchó a lo lejos, como una risa macabra. Ambos brincaron.

—Vamos a la cama… quiero decir, hay que irnos —susurró Hermione entre gemidos mientras Malfoy acariciaba sus pezones endurecidos, tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía el cuello del rubio con fuerza. Draco abrió los ojos, se aferró al borde del asiento para recobrar el dominio y se alejó de ella, aun respirando con dificultad.

Hermione estaba sentada, con las manos aún alzadas hacia él y los labios hinchados. Abrió los ojos, confundida y dejó caer sus brazos, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo. Malfoy la miraba desde arriba, igual de confundido que ella.

—A esta hora deben empezar los rondines de mortífagos en el castillo y ya no es seguro hacer ruido. Es todo por hoy—dijo él tomando el cofre y mirando a Hermione. Ella seguía clavada en el alféizar, aturdida.

—Planeaba irme hoy, pero entiendo… entonces me iré a Gryffindor a pasar la noche… Gracias por la ayuda —susurró ella desviando la mirada, avergonzada de su propuesta, abrazó el cofre como si fuera un escudo. Draco se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos.

—No me estás entendiendo, Granger —susurró Malfoy a sus espaldas, le quitó el pelo del cuello y lo hizo a un lado, depositó un beso suave en él y sus dedos acariciaron sus brazos—._Vamos a la cama_.

—_Vamos a la cama _—repitió Hermione mientras se colocaba la capa y se volvía invisible. Malfoy tragó saliva y abrió la puerta de la sala y echó a andar hacia las mazmorras, dueño del mundo, dueño de la noche.

El camino fue extraño, Malfoy iba mirando al frente, indiferente y ajeno, nadie podría haber dicho que minutos antes, estaba al borde de la locura mientras besaba a Granger con tanta pasión y permiso absoluto. Se encontraron con Peeves en el camino, pero el poltergeist huyó en cuando lo vio, algo no muy propio de aquél individuo. Hermione miró con curiosidad a Malfoy, ser invisible le permitía mirarlo con descaro.

Había crecido varios centímetros y ganado musculatura en aquellos meses, se veía mayor, más profundo y poderoso. Ella apenas le llegaba arriba del hombro, cuando antes no era tanta la diferencia. Vestía todo de negro y eso le daba un aire más severo a sus facciones angulosas, sus ojos grises se veían inexpresivos confundiéndose con crueles , eran un mar quieto que preveía la tormenta.

Malfoy abrió la puerta de las mazmorras, escaneó la sala desierta como un halcón, dio un cabezazo y Hermione lo siguió. Subieron en silencio casi sepulcral a la habitación del chico, prendió las luces y cerró la puerta. Hermione se quitó la capa y miró a su alrededor, todo seguía tal cual lo habían dejado. Puso el cofre en el escritorio más ordenado y se giró, nerviosa.

—Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar —comentó él mientras le tendía una pijama doblada casi perfectamente—. Puedes bañarte mientras tanto, me aseguraré de que aparezca comida, puedes usar la cama que quieras.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Hermione dio un pequeño brinco cuando la puerta se cerró con un click mágico, de nuevo, estaba cautiva. Un sentimiento de desazón la invadió, quizá la había usado para obtener la diadema de Ravenclaw y ahora llamaría a Voldemort, quizá…

Suspiró de nuevo y se quitó los zapatos, sus emociones estaban al tope y ya no podía más, así que se encogió de hombros y entró al baño, si la mataban, al menos moriría limpia, al demonio todo.

.

Theo y Blaise jugaban al snap explosivo mientras Pansy dormía profundamente en una de las camas con el dosel corrido. Aunque Slytherin ahora era una casa que casi no había mermado en estudiantes debido a la pureza de sangre y su relación con Voldemort, algunas familias habían logrado huir antes de que el ministerio cayera, por lo tanto, aunque siempre había sido menos la matrícula de alumnos referente a Hufflepluff por ejemplo, habían tenido algunas bajas. En los dormitorios, al menos una cama estaba desocupada, como en el caso del cuarto de Pansy, donde sólo Millicent y Pansy habían regresado aquél año. Daphne y Astoria habían huido junto a sus padres durante las vacaciones a América. Así que había espacio suficiente para ellos en aquél lugar.

Algunas familias habían negado servirle a Lord Voldemort y habían caído, como en el caso de los Pucey, todos habían muerto, desde Adrian padre, hasta Adrián su compañero de quidditch en los veranos y la pequeña Leonore, de la edad de Tessy, una masacre perpetrada por la mismísima Bellatrix, había dejado a la señora Pucey hasta el final, viendo como destazaban, degollaban, mutilaban y torturaban a sus hijos, ella no necesitó de un _crucio_ para enloquecer, sencillamente corrió en cuanto la soltaron y se tiró de cabeza en un puente, desafortunadamente sobrevivió y ahora vivía parapléjica, en una de las mazmorras de los Malfoy, bastante cuerda para ser sometida, bastante enloquecida para un _crucio_. Otro caso desgarrador habían sido los Shafiq, familia de rancio abolengo, perteneciente a los sagrados 28, con la que estaba familiarizado por parte de su madre. Su abuelo materno y su abuela se habían negado a servir al Lord Tenebroso, argumentando su vejez, sin embargo, su tío Nicholas Shafiq, el último del linaje, se negó rotundamente y fueron redados por Yaxley y Amycus Carrow, mataron a su esposa sin mediar palabra y después tuvo que ver cómo su hija, una chica de apenas quince años, era violada por los mortífagos uno tras otros, para después colocarle un collar y llevarla a Greyback, desconocía si había sido convertida o sólo había sido devorada, pero como fuera, ella sufrió mucho por la corrección de su padre, Nicholas después fue cortado, curado y mutilado, sobreviviendo a pesar de todo para después ser empalado por su cuñado, Leonard Nott. Sus abuelos habían sufrido demasiado con estas pérdidas, negándole su amor a Theo y Tessy, quienes habían sido echados de su casa en vacaciones y enviados con su padre, al castillo Nott. Pocos días después, sus abuelos se suicidaron, terminando así con el legado Shafiq.

Por cosas como estas, Theo odiaba a Voldemort y su ideología de la perpetuidad de sangre, una sangre a la cual no pertenecía por mucho que se jactara de su legado Gaunt. Miró a Blaise, era un chico mitad italiano, mitad inglés, de piel morena y rasgos rayando en la perfección, pero a Theo le recordaba más la perfección de Caravaggio al retratar a Lucifer que a San Gabriel, era una perfección peligrosa, malévola y al mismo tiempo, inocente.

Antes de ese verano, ninguno de ellos mantenía una amistad estrecha, eran Slytherin y flotaban conforme el viento, siempre a su favor, se había relacionado, incluso enviado regalos corteses por navidad, pero no eran amigos. Terminaban el ciclo escolar y cada uno iba a su casa, no se veían en vacaciones ni se enviaban cartas, regresaban el primero de septiembre y entonces se reían, se relacionaban y fingían mantener un frente unido contra los ñoños de Gryffindor, pero nunca intimaban. Hacían travesuras, se burlaban y planeaban la tortura y humillación de cada sangre sucia de Hogwarts, pero al final del día, cuando entraban a su habitación compartida, las máscaras se caían, sus rostros borraban su sonrisa de suficiencia, hacían fila frente al baño, se turnaban con educación y luego, cada uno se metía a su cama, algunos leían o escribían cartas, fingiendo que no había nadie más, nada de miradas cómplices, nada de golosinas fuera de cama, nada de miedos compartidos, sencillamente, el día a día era agotador y lo más humano que podían entrever era a la hora de acostarse, serios y solitarios.

Y al otro día iniciaba de nuevo, bajaban juntos al gran comedor, reían, se burlaban, hacían muecas y se quejaban, por la tarde irían a una fiesta casual, se mantendrían unidos, verían chicas que les gustaban y las llevarían arriba, incluso participarían en las fantasías del otro sin pudor, como una gran hermandad, pero ellas se retirarían, paulatinamente y entonces cada uno regresaría a su cama, correría su dosel y se ignorarían, exhaustos de fingir. En la soledad de su corazón.

Quizá por eso, se metían tanto con los Gryffindor, ellos tenían algo que no se les permitía, amistad y lealtad. Incluso entre ellos se podían traicionar, todos los días era caminar sobre una tabla en equilibrio, podías hacer algo, decir cualquier tontería y serías crucificado. Todos los días, las sonrisas ensayadas eran una máscara para la soledad que cada uno experimentaba.

Relaciónate con él o con aquél, ignora a cual, invita a sus padres a cenar, te comprometeré con tal… siempre la misma perorata, como peones en el ajedrez del poder de los mayores. Esclavos de su apellido y legado.

Pero ese retorno a Hogwarts había sido distinto. Theo estaba en un vagón, fingiendo que leía mientras divagaba sobre lo que les esperaba aquél año, cuando Blaise entró y se derrumbó a su lado, se sujetaba el costado con dificultad. Theo levantó la vista y lo miró con curiosidad, estaba sangrando abundantemente. Sin perder el tiempo, cerró el compartimiento y lo curó, había sido un Ravenclaw el cual había perdido a su padre hacía dos días. Se miraron con entendimiento y algo creció entre ellos, algo intangible y nuevo. Ellos no tenían la culpa, sin embargo eran llamados mortífagos, escupían a su paso y los crímenes de sus padres eran cargados en sus hombros. Incluso profesores como McGonagall o Sprout, los miraban como si esperaran en cualquier momento que ellos se pararan y mataran a alguien.

Después entró Draco, se deslizó en silencio al lado de ellos y se miró las manos, llevaba un anillo de plata y esmeraldas de elaborado diseño en el dedo anular que no había reconocido y el enorme anillo de los Malfoy en el índice, lo que indicaba que él era el nuevo regente, se veía exhausto, así que recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y durmió. Blaise y Theo lo dejaron dormir todo el trayecto, cuando despertó, ya eran tres contra todo Hogwarts, así de inexplicable, eran una hermandad de verdad. Después se integró Pansy cuando la vieron llorar en la sala común, acurrucada contra su mejilla, algún Hufflepuff la había cortado en el rostro, gritando en venganza de su hermana embarazada que había muerto en los interrogatorios de Umbridge. Y así, los cuatro, en un acuerdo tácito, se mantuvieron juntos, por primera vez, no estaban solos.

Theo se había enterado sobre Granger y Malfoy cuando Pansy, en un arranque de celos por las pocas o nulas atenciones que recibía del rubio, le contó todo. Pero decidió averiguar un poco más antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones. Entonces, una tarde mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca, le preguntó si el anillo de plata y esmeraldas era idéntico al collar de Granger. Malfoy lo giró en su dedo, acariciándolo casi con cariño y se encogió de hombros, _"si la ves, es mía, llévala ante mí"_, fue lo único que dijo. Desde ese momento, ellos habían pactado su amistad y lealtad. Indiscutiblemente confiaban unos en otros.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Draco, estaba serio y escaneó la habitación antes de entrar y cerrarla detrás de él se quitó la túnica que llevaba puesta tirándola al piso y se metió al baño, escucharon la regadera abrirse. Blaise y Theo se miraron y siguieron jugando, hasta que apareció Draco, con el pelo echado hacia atrás con los dedos, mojado y apenas una toalla en su cadera. Los miró un momento y luego apuntó hacia el dosel de Pansy, silenciándolo.

—El collar —ordenó Draco en su modo más amable que conocían, tendió la mano y los miró. Blaise se levantó despacio y se lo entregó. El rubio lo examinó con cuidado y asintió—. Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, apenas con una toalla cubriéndole. Ninguno de ellos lo detuvo, lo vieron cerrar la puerta con suavidad y entonces se miraron.

—Así que… ¿somos los buenos?

—Somos neutrales, por el momento —lo corrigió Theo regresando a su Snap explosivo—. Fue buena idea quitárselo del cuello a Pansy antes de que Malfoy se diera cuenta.

Blaise sonrió traviesamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Aquella mujer ya ha sufrido bastante hoy como para que Malfoy la despierte de un puñetazo.

Ambos siguieron jugando con tranquilidad.

.

Hermione salió del baño después de lo que sintió como horas, era la primera vez en muchos meses que se duchaba como debía, de campamento, usaban agua fría y sus baños eran de menos de cinco minutos, en casa de Bill y Fleur, eran tantos los ocupantes, que apenas le quedaban dos minutos de agua caliente para lavarse el cabello, así que estar en una baño con una regadera tan grande y agua caliente a su antojo era una delicia, había olvidado su neceser en su bolsita fuera del cuarto, así que tuvo que usar los aditamentos del baño, abrió los potecitos hasta que uno llamó su atención, olía a Malfoy. Sin pensarlo dos minutos, lo usó en su cabello y fue algo…erótico, como si el mismo Malfoy le diera besos desde su cabeza hasta las partes más privadas de su cuerpo.

Olía como él, cardamomo y naranja y también como ella, a jojoba. Siempre confundían su olor con coco, vainilla o caramelo, pero ciertamente, el olor de ella era jojoba, por sus rizos indómitos. Se talló el cuero cabelludo y la tensión se fue junto con la mugre por las cañerías, cuando terminó, el sueño se apoderó de ella, se secó con cuidado el cuerpo y usó una crema que parecía el juego del champú de Draco.

Sonrió y examinó el baño mientras se abrochaba la camisa, la cual le quedaba demasiado grande, casi cubriéndole el trasero por completo, como un pequeñito camisón, se arremangó los puños y curioseó un poco a su alrededor, quién iba a decir que todos ahí parecían unos vanidosos metrosexuales. Tomó un cepillo de cerdas gruesas casi como el suyo y se desenredó. Ni el baño que compartía con Lavender y Parvati era así de increíble y equipado. Cuando se cansó de vagar, miró a su alrededor, no había señal del pantalón de la pijama. Suspirando, abrió la puerta del baño y se paró en seco. Malfoy estaba ahí, con el pantalón del pijama colgándole de las caderas, con el torso desnudo y una toalla pequeña secándose con esmero el cabello. Tragó saliva y salió, tirando de la camisa hacia abajo, cubriendo en un vano intento sus piernas. Él se giró en cuanto escuchó su quejido débil y la miró de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa.

—Deberías comer —comentó él mientras caminaba hacia un espejo entre las camas y se cepillaba el cabello. Señaló hacia el escritorio más cercano, en una bandeja de plata había sándwiches con una pinta bastante sofisticada y una jarra de zumo. Hermione se olvidó por un momento de su desnudez y se zambulló dos panes de un bocado, su estómago se lo agradeció mientras bebía dos vasos de zumo de calabaza. Por Merlín, cómo extrañaba esa comida —deberías sentarte, Granger —susurró Malfoy en su oído, casi se atraganta cuando lo sintió en su espalda, presionándola un momento con su torso para alcanzar el emparedado más lejano de la bandeja—. Nadie te los va a arrebatar.

Hermione tomó la bandeja y miró a su alrededor, no sabiendo dónde sentarse, deducía que las camas desnudas eran de Crabbe y Goyle, la destendida de Zabini y la de los libros de Theo, se sentía invadiendo los espacios, así que se quedó parada, incómoda.

Malfoy la miraba desde su cama, la más desnuda de todas, tan impersonal y funcional. Palmeó un costado de su colchón y medio sonrió.

—Yo también necesito comer, Granger.

La chica asintió y caminó hacia él, se sentó en el extremo opuesto y puso la bandeja en medio.

—Olvidé el zumo —dijo ella y se torció, intentando alcanzarlo desde su posición. Se estiró lo más que pudo, pero fue necesario girar las caderas y gatear un poco hacia el escritorio, esas camas eran gigantescas comparadas con las que tenían en su sala común.

Malfoy la observó intentar alcanzar la bandeja y después girarse, gateando hacia el extremo. Tragó saliva, recordando la vez que habían terminado borrachos en Hogsmeade y cómo ella había gateado aquella vez, sólo que en vez de tener una excelente vista de sus turgentes pechos, él miraba su trasero, redondo y firme envuelto en unas bragas negras de algodón. POR MERLÍN. Sintió cierta incomodidad en cierta parte de su cuerpo pero no pudo evitar seguir mirándola, pensando en todas las otras noches donde había soñado con esta ocasión, ella con apenas unas bragas, en cuatro, con su trasero al aire, en su cama, haciéndola gemir…

Carraspeó y desvió la vista, sintió el cuello un poco caliente, quizá estaba ruborizado. Ella se había girado y lo miraba con gesto triunfante mientras sostenía la jarra.

—Te faltaron los vasos —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, era la única manera de mantener el control, sonando tan… Malfoy.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó Hermione mientras se cruzaba de piernas y tomaba otro sándwich, ajena a los pensamientos del rubio—. Ayúdame un poco, ¿quieres?

Malfoy sonrió de lado y agitó su varita, los vasos se posaron en medio con delicadeza. Lleno los vasos con zumo y le entregó uno a la castaña, ella le sonrió antes de empecinárselo todo de un trago.

—¿Desde cuándo no comes? —preguntó él mientras la veía mermar la dotación de comida, tomó otro sándwich antes de que ella se los acabara—. Estás famélica.

—Creo que desde antier —contestó ella como si hablara del clima—. No han sido días muy buenos… Así que cuando hay comida, intento aprovecharlo.

No hablaron más mientras comían, era un silencio cómodo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos, cuando terminaron con la ración de sándwiches y zumo, Hermione bostezó, estaba agotada, no se había dado cuenta hasta que su cuerpo se relajó, por primera vez en cinco días.

—Deberías dormir —susurró Malfoy mientras se desaparecían la bandeja y los vasos de la cama. Hermione sonrió y asintió, incómoda—. Hay un largo día por recorrer mañana.

Hermione asintió de nuevo y se puso de pie, su cabello dejó un vaho erótico al moverse. Malfoy olfateó el aire y enarcó una ceja mientras la miraba ponerse de pie, intentando no mostrar demasiado las bragas, en un impulso, la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. La castaña apenas pudo hacer equilibrio con su otra mano para no caer encima totalmente del rubio, pero estaba muy cerca, demasiado.

—¿A qué hueles, Granger?—susurró Malfoy contra su oreja, inhalando sin pena su cabello.

—Yo…yo—tartamudeó Hermione confundida—…dijiste que usara lo que había en el baño y tomé el primer champú que encontré —mintió, sonrojándose.

—Mientes fatal —susurró Malfoy poniéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, sus dedos se mantuvieron ahí, acariciando su oreja y deslizándose hasta su lóbulo. No se perdió el rubor de sus mejillas ni la mano que mantenía entre sus piernas, muy cerca de él para mantener el equilibrio—. Pero tu cabello se ve perfecto.

Sus ojos se encontraron, una mirada dubitativa, una pregunta muda y Hermione fue la que se movió para romper la distancia. Lo besó con suavidad, presionando sus labios contra los suyos, con delicadeza, apenas una suave y tímida caricia. Lo sintió contener la respiración mientras mordía su labio inferior, lo atrapaba y succionaba con calma, con decisión. Apartó su mano de la de Malfoy y le rodeó el cuello, le acarició el cabello aún húmedo y lo despeinó y entonces las manos del chico la tomaron por la cintura y la sentaron a horcajadas encima de él. Su boca se abrió y sus lenguas se entrelazaron.

Era una necesidad no saciada, siempre interrumpida, siempre inoportuna, sin embargo, esta vez, ambos sabían que nadie ni nada los detendría. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se acariciaron con una tranquila sensualidad, se buscaban, se acariciaban y se soltaban, exploraban sus labios, ella succionaba el superior y en cambio él le mordía y lamía el inferior hasta que la hizo gemir, fue un gemido real, no un suspiro mal contenido. Y eso lo excitó. Se alejó un poco para verla y hundió sus manos en su cabello, ese cabello que tantas veces había deseado jalar, ahora estaba ahí, a su disposición, puso una mano en su cuello y apretó con ligereza, la vio ladear la cabeza y morderse los labios para ahogar un gemido, su mano libre tomó parte del cabello en la nuca y tiró de él mientras su otra mano se apretaba ligeramente en su cuello, entonces a escuchó gemir, un gemido quedo, flotando en el aire mientras el deseo se apoderaba de él. Aún con la mano en su nuca, la atrajo hacia él y la beso con fuerza, su lengua no fue más cuidadosa y ella le contestó con puro fuego, él quería domesticarla, enseñarle que su lugar era debajo de él, doblegada a su voluntad y ella se defendía, exquisitamente lo mordía y gemía contra su aliento, se removía en sus piernas, presionando su erección entre ellos, soltando un gemido cada vez que se frotaba y le causaba placer, estaba fuera de sí y él apenas se podía contener.

Con dedos temblorosos, le arrancó los botones a la camisa y sus pechos se mostraron, turgentes y grandes, como los había soñado, ya los había visto en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo, toda ella era una visión, una diosa. Tenía los rizos largos cayendo en desorden por su espalda y sus hombros, el cabello ocultaba parcialmente su rostro, pero sus labios sobresalían, hinchados y dispuestos, lubricados, las manos en su torso, apretando sus pechos contra sus brazos, haciéndolos ver más increíble si se podía. Su mirada se desvió hacia la curva de sus pechos y recorrió su vientre plano y sus bragas oscuras de algodón, sus piernas rodeándole, desnudas y temblorosas.

—Eres perfecta —susurró Draco mientras alargaba las manos y las paseaba desde sus rizos, su mandíbula, su cuello, los lados de sus pechos sin tocarlos, la cintura pequeña y sus caderas, acarició sus muslos rozó la pequeña prenda de algodón, acariciando el borde. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la de Hermione, quien lo miraba con atención—. Sabrá esta cama cuántas noches he soñado contigo.

Se acercó y la beso con fuerza, girándola para que ella descansara en el colchón. La sintió acariciar y explorar tímidamente cada parte de su espalda mientras él se presionaba contra ella, haciéndola sentir su dureza contra el centro de ella, se restregó un poco y la sintió gemir, él también la imitó, dejándose llevar por el placer. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y la sintió estremecerse, sus manos la siguieron acariciando, se tardó un poco en sus pechos, acariciando la dureza de sus pezones, hasta que sus labios los encontraron, dios, eran grandes y tersos, tan perfectos. Los mordió con fuerza y la escuchó soltar un gritito de placer, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y él sonrió. Sabía cómo le gustaba que los mordiera así, calculado, porque la conocía.

Su otra mano acarició y pellizcó el otro pezón antes de colocar una de sus piernas encima de su cintura, se impulsó hacia arriba para besarla y mientras introducía su lengua en su boca, la embistió. A cada embestida, él hacía lo mismo con su boca, como si la penetrara por ambos espacios.

—Por favor —gimió ella mientras se retorcía debajo, pero Malfoy era más fuerte y la mantuvo quieta mientras se frotaba contra ella, la escuchó soltar un suspiro largo mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó él mientras sus dedos bajaban con suave lentitud hasta sus muslos y se abría paso entre su única prenda de ropa, empapada cabe decir. Hermione negó con vehemencia y Draco sonrió mientras le besaba en la clavícula, ahí donde latía su pulso, ella se retorció con un gemido mientras sus dedos la acariciaban en su sexo—, entonces mírame, Hermione.

Ella abrió los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo, forzándose a regresar al presente, estaba experimentando una vorágine de sensaciones de las cuales sólo había leído y creía exageradas mientras un dedo largo y certero se introducía en ella. Se retorció y enredó sus manos en el cobertor, el cual se arrugó bajo ella, jadeó mientras sentía la boca de Draco recorrerla con parsimonia, casi adoración. Su cabello le hizo cosquillas en el estómago mientras lo veía arrodillarse frente a ella y mirarla, casi le dolió cuando sus manos se separaron de ella. Jadeante, se recargó en sus codos y lo miró, confundida. Draco le sonrió mientras tomaba uno de sus pies y lo levantaba, casi recargándolo en su hombro. Le besó el tobillo y le masajeó la planta de los pies. Ella se derrumbó mientras sentía su aliento cálido acariciarla en la planta del pie, jamás en todos esos años, los pies pensaría que eran un punto erótico.

—Mírame, Granger —susurró Draco mientras le besaba desde los dedos hasta la pantorrilla. Acarició su pierna y prosiguió a depositar un camino de besos hasta la cara interna de los muslos. No pudo evitar inhalar con fuerza mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo y le retiraba la última barrera de protección. Se tomó su tiempo para sopesar aquella sencilla y erótica prenda, estaba húmeda y sus dedos terminaron pegajosos después de haberla acariciado, aquello le excitó. Enterró su cabeza de nuevo entre sus muslos, los cuales estaban abiertos y besó el otro muslo, le llenó de caricias y atenciones mientras sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de ella, primero uno, con suavidad, en movimientos circulares cada vez más amplios y después se aventuró a introducir el otro, ella jadeó y lo miró, la piel se le erizó mientras ella subía su pierna sobre su hombro, abriéndose más.

—En serio, eres perfecta —dijo Draco mientras la contemplaba completamente, sus labios hinchados, su cabello regado por la cama como una aura virginal, sus ojos color miel mirándolo febriles, su rostro bellamente sonrosado desde las mejillas hasta la punta de su nariz, los labios entreabiertos, demonios, eran una clara invitación a la lujuria. Recorrió su cuello largo y enrojecido por los besos poco cuidadosos que le había prodigado, probablemente le dejarían marcas y los huesos de su clavícula hasta bajar a sus pechos, abundantes, grandes, sensuales y erectos, llenos de más mordiscos y pequeñas succiones allá donde ella había gemido y él se había dejado llevar, luego su cintura tan pequeña y sus caderas redondeadas, el epítome del placer erótico, pasó una mano desde sus pestañas largas y su dedo terminó en su boca, ella lo succionó por inercia y Draco creyó perder el control de sí mismo mientras ella se lo metía hasta el fondo sin perder el contacto visual. Tuvo que respirar ruidosamente antes de cometer una locura, con reticencia, lo sacó de ahí, acariciando sus labios en el proceso y apretó sus pezones con fuerza, ella se retorció mientras sus manos bajaban con confianza por su vientre y acariciaban su vello púbico. Besó su pierna y la bajó con cuidado. Entonces la giró.

Hermione soltó un gritito sorprendido mientras rodaba en el colchón, cayendo sobre sus codos, el cabello le cubrió el rostro por unos momentos, turbada, levantó la cabeza y una nueva oleada de deseo la invadió cuando sintió a Draco moverse y de reojo, vio el pantalón del pijama caer por ahí, entonces el peso del colchón cambió y las manos del rubio se posicionaron a cada lado de ella, con una, le quitó el cabello del rostro y lo pasó por su hombro, después sintió los labios de él besarle la mejilla y la oreja descubierta, se removió, deseos y empapada, estaba tan mojada que sus muslos comenzaban a humedecerse, era una sensación extraña y placentera, lo necesitaba y él parecía prolongarlo, sin prisa. Ella giró el rostro y la mano que le había apartado el cabello, se enredó en su nuca y tiró de ella, levantándola lo suficiente para recargarse en sus codos sin lastimarse, y la besó. Cerró los ojos al contacto del cuerpo caliente de él en su espalda, sintió su erección restregarse en su trasero y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando la lengua de él se entrelazó con la de ella, la tiró del cabello y su otra mano le acariciaba las nalgas, separándolas lo suficiente para que el miembro erecto de Draco se paseara cerca de su sexo, humedeciéndolo, restregándolo. Hermione se impulsó un poco y se impulsó contra él, en un movimiento natural que no sabía que poseía. Lo escuchó jadear, sorprendido y se alejó de ella, besándola en el cuello expuesto, mordiéndole detrás de la nuca, llenando su espalda de besos mientras sus dedos se introducían en ella con menos delicadeza que al inicio, haciéndola gemir.

Con los ojos aún cerrados y las sensaciones amplificadas, se mordió los labios cuando sintió la erección de Draco restregarse contra ella, lo sintió abrir sus nalgas y ponerlo en medio, lo escuchó resoplar mientras los dedos de él se removían en su interior, sintió sus paredes contraerse, sus pezones endurecerse más si cabían y apretó los muslos por inercia. Entonces el movimiento de vaivén paró. Ella abrió los ojos, confundida y se giró para mirarlo.

—Voltéate —pidió Draco mientras seguía de rodillas. Hermione obedeció, pero no se recostó, se arrodilló como él y lo miró, era un adonis. Un adonis con el cuello marcado por mordiscos y pequeños surcos rojizos en su pecho, tenía los hombros más anchos de lo que recordaba y la cintura más pequeña, pero eso solo potencializaba su belleza. Se acercó a él y con las manos temblorosas, le tocó los pómulos, él la miraba fijamente, ojos gris tormenta, labios hinchados, cuello palpitante. Se acercó y lo abrazó, él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, dos cuerpos desnudos y excitados fundidos en un abrazo tierno. Se separó cuando la erección de él golpeó contra su estómago, entonces bajó la mirada y se ruborizó. Siguiendo la línea de su pecho, un torso trabajado pero no marcado, había un camino de vello más oscuro desde su ombligo hasta abajo, donde se perdía. Tenía la línea V marcada y ella la tocó con curiosidad, Draco soltó un gemido mientras sus dedos, exploratorios le recorrían todas las cicatrices en el torso y después bajaban, abruptamente, hasta su erección, la miró mordiéndose los labios y vio los brazos del chico colgar inertes a sus costados, dejándose explorar. Ella lo tomó con una mano y lo sopesó, se sorprendió con su textura esponjosa y caliente, casi lo podía sentir palpitar mientras lo acariciaba, desde la cabeza hasta la base del tronco.

Draco soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en cuántas estrellas tenía la constelación de su familia, sabía que si ella seguía haciendo lo que hacía, se correría tan pronto que no habría cabida para más, estaba muy excitada.

—Mírame, Draco —ordenó Hermione. Fue el turno del chico en abrir los ojos y bajar la mirada, ahí estaba ella, acariciando su miembro, con el dedo pulgar limpió la gota transparente que escurría por él y se la llevó a los labios. Draco olvidó de respirar mientras la veía hacer eso, con tanta inocencia sensual que lo estaba enloqueciendo. La paladeó y le sonrió—. Sabe bien, un poco salada.

Otro poco salió involuntariamente y Hermione lo miró, titubeante, después se agachó y abrió la boca.

—Basta —dijo Draco, pero sonó a una exclamación mientras se encogía y la apartaba de los hombros, Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró, asustada—. Si haces eso me correré tan pronto lo tengas en tu boca, Herms —jadeó el chico mientras la tomaba del cuello y la acercaba, besándola con fuerza. Introdujo su lengua hasta el fondo y la recostó, quedando él en medio de sus piernas abiertas, mientras las manos de ella vagaban por su espalda y pecho. Draco bajó el ritmo de los besos hasta hacerlo casi una suave caricia de labios y entonces se recargó en un costado, mirándola a los ojos—. Te he extrañado tanto, Hermione.

Ella sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándose. Se quedaron unos momentos así, frente contra frente con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió como ella tiraba de sus dedos hacia abajo, hacia su sexo empapado. Contuvo el aliento y volvió a introducir dos dedos, con el pulgar, acarició su clítoris y la vio sonrojarse, arqueó la espalda mientras él no cedía con el ritmo, sacó un dedo empapado y siguió acariciando hacia arriba como si hiciera un "ven" con el dedo índice y con el pulgar, masajeaba su clítoris, todo con un ritmo rápido hasta que sintió sus paredes contraerse. En ese momento, llevó su boca hacia sus pechos y los besó y mordió mientras Hermione clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, sonrió mientras se separaba y la veía correrse. Lo sintió en su mano, empapada, era increíble sentir sus contracciones y la manera en que arqueaba la espalda y sus muslos temblaban, pero era más delicioso mirar su expresión, sonrojada, jadeante y febril. Soltó un grito profundo mientras él la miraba, maravillado, extasiado, lleno de ella.

—Oh, Draco —suspiró Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, él sonrió y sacó su mano, la miró un momento, convencido que saldría brillando o convertida en oro y se llevó los dedos a los labios, probándola, deleitándose. Sin poder evitarlo, se agacho y bebió de ella, excitándose con los gemidos sorprendidos de Hermione mientras introducía su lengua por su abertura y bebía, como un viajero. Cuando se hartó, besó y succionó su clítoris hinchado y puso un codo a cada lado de ella—. Por favor —gimió ella, retorciéndose debajo de él, provocándolo, arqueando sus caderas, pidiendo algo desconocido.

—Esto es hacer el amor—dejó escapar él mientras abría con delicadeza sus muslos, separándolos y colocándose en el centro. La miró a los ojos y ella sonreía, jadeante, expectante. Le dio un último beso mientras dirigía su miembro a su centro, ella jadeó y se retorció, Draco se podía morir en ese momento de felicidad, no había duda.

Hermione lo sintió abrir sus muslos y colocarse en medio, la besó con dulzura y su mano le acarició la nuca con suavidad, entonces él empujó hacia adentro, la chica soltó un jadeo y se removió un poco, Draco la miró a los ojos y lo vio morderse los labios mientras volvía a empujar, esta vez, un poco más profundamente, lo sintió quedarse en la entrada y ella tuvo un calambre, buscó sus labios a ciegas y se aferró a sus brazos mientras sus bocas se unían y su miembro entraba dentro de ella con un movimiento certero. Arqueó la espalda, sorprendida y clavó sus uñas en los brazos de él. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, él ya la miraba, expectante, preocupado. Le pasó una mano por el rostro y la besó en la nariz, ella sonrió y le acarició la espalda, llegó a su trasero y lo apretó, él se removió con suavidad, un poco más y ella suspiró, se relajó y asintió.

—Por favor, Draco —pidió ella mientras él comenzaba a penetrarla con lentitud, algo absurdamente lento que no satisfacía sus deseos más primitivos, enredó sus piernas entre las de él, buscando mayor contacto—. Estoy lista —gimió ella mientras él aumentaba el ritmo. Soltó un gemido mientras lo sentía ir más rápido pero con cuidado. Levantó las caderas y se aferró a su cuello mientras le mordía el hombro—. Vamos, Draco —gimió ella mientras él la penetraba con mayor rapidez.

Lo escuchó soltar un gruñido gutural, algo realmente erótico. Entonces su cuerpo se contrajo y él fue el que mordió sus hombros, buscó su boca y se fusionaron en un beso salvaje mientras las embestidas aumentaban a un ritmo caótico pero uniforme. Hermione le mordió el labio mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le causaba. Le enterró las uñas sin pudor en la espalda y lo escuchó gruñir. Su mano se movió por inercia buscando algo a lo que aferrarse y lo golpeó en la mejilla. Hermione abrió los ojos, asustada, había abofeteado a Draco. Él tenía los ojos abiertos y le sonrió, ella se echó a reír mientras lo acariciaba donde lo había golpeado, pero Draco había seguido moviéndose, penetrándola en movimientos largos y rítmicos, en círculos y hacia adentro, ella soltó un gemido y se intentó aferrar a la colcha encontrándose con los dedos de Draco en el proceso, sus manos se enroscaron en una caricia íntima mientras la otra mano de él le acariciaba y presionaba ligeramente el cuello, ella enloqueció, eso la excitaba y no sabía por qué.

Abrió los ojos y encontró al rubio mirándola, con los labios apretados, claramente concentrado en ella. Hermione sonrió y se estiró un poco para lamerle los labios, después se recostó y dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara, sintió un espasmo en el vientre, como un tirón, más fuerte del que había sentido anteriormente y jadeó, Draco aumentó el ritmo, haciendo más profundas las embestidas y a su vez más corto el movimiento, bombeándola con fuerza. Por inercia, enredó su pierna en la cintura del chico y lo vio soltar un gemido mientras ella se corría, fue algo primitivo, un jadeo convertido en gemido, su mano apretando fuertemente la de él, su cuerpo colapsando, su cerebro en estado borroso, sus labios entre abiertos, sus pezones endurecidos frotándose contra el torso de él, su sexo cerrándose en torno a su miembro, el placer invadiéndola desde el centro de su ser hasta golpearla en cada parte de ella, las puntas de sus pies, sus músculos tensos y escapando por sus labios en un largo grito erótico. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la vista se le nubló, pero le permitió verlo empujarla con fuerza, sus movimientos fueron más rápidos, errantes, su mano seguía apretando con fuerza la suya y entonces él gruñó y gimió al mismo tiempo, mientras sus bocas chocaban en un beso, lo sintió dar dos sacudidas más y luego se desplomó encima de ella. Aflojó su agarre y se recargó, tembloroso, en sus codos.

Intentó separarse de ella, pero Hermione lo tomó de la cintura y lo mantuvo en su sitio, empujándolo hacia abajo, hacia ella, él dejó caer su peso sobre ella, pero no le importó, era una sensación exquisita el sentir la presión de su cuerpo sobre sí misma, así como de su miembro que iba recobrando la forma dentro, cuando él se separó un poco y lo sacó, una ridícula sensación de estar incompleta la invadió, como si lo extrañara. Draco resopló y la miró, casi se movía con torpeza. Con cariño, Hermione peinó su cabello rubio hacia atrás, estaban empapados en sudor y algunas gotas caían por su cuello y resbalaban por su clavícula. Sonrió y lo besó, Draco le respondió con la misma fuerza que antes, sin embargo, fue un beso distinto, el beso de dos amantes que han llegado al clímax y ahora comparten algo mayor.

Él se recostó a un lado y la atrajo hacia sí, llenándole el rostro de besos pequeños.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él en un susurro, poco dispuesto a romper el momento. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro.

—Perfectamente, increíblemente, fantástica, dios, ¿por qué hemos esperado tanto? —dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su hombro—. Estoy agotada.

Draco asintió y batalló con la ropa tirada en el piso, encontró la parte superior del pijama y se la pasó con cuidado por los brazos, Hermione apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se dejaba arropar. Draco se recostó a su lado y la abrazó, besó su frente antes de apagar las luces. Se mantuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse que ella se había quedado dormida, acurrucada contra él. Olisqueó su cabello y sonrió con satisfacción, si antes le encantaba cómo olía, ahora era el paraíso, porque ella olía a él y él olía a ella y así debería ser siempre, como si se pertenecieran de una manera celestial.

Cerró los ojos y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, sumergiéndose en un sueño sin pesadillas, por primera vez en meses.

.

.

_¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por haberme leído, no olvides dejar quizá un review si te ha gustado (apuesto a que sí)... Un follow/fav si aún no sigues la historia._

_Saludos y besos draconianos,_

_Paola_


	23. Destrúyeme o arréglame: NS

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes le pertenencen a JKR, lo demás, es mío, creado en un principio febril de mi juventud y añejado con los años.**

Gracias por tu follow/Fav a Morcisempai

Procederé a contestar sus hermosos e increíbles Reviews:

_AliTroubleMAker: Me reí mucho con tu comentario jajaja aún me da risa.Sí, Pansy no es mi fav, pero creo que hemos subvalorado a todos los Slytherin y no todos son malos o no porque sí. Todos tenemos nuestras razones. Te prometí alguna vezs lemmon, ya lo cumplí y quizá a partir de aquí en adelante sea así jojo qué bueno que te gustó, espero que éste también te guste. ¡Besos draconianos a distancia! PD. ¡Fuiste el review 60! ¡Yeii!_

_Fran: ¡Mi querida Fran! Pansy siempre será una perra, pero una perra pug jaja ¡me encantó eso! Ya por fin aquellos dos vieron las estrellitas juntos y no en una especie de sueño. ¡Lemmon a la orden! Yo también creo que todos deberían tener un mejor final, pero hay personas que están destinadas a no tenerlos... quizá. ¿Será un spoiler? no lo sabremos jojo! Te envío un gran abrazo y besos draconianos_

_Hadramine: Te prometo que seré la primera en darle una cachetada a Hermione si se porta mal, palabra de exploradora. Espero que disfrutes el próximo capítulo. Un abrazo y besos draconianos. ¿Creemos en la redención?_

_BombonKou: jeje me encanta que te haya encantado. Yo creo que todo Slytherin escuchó qué andaban haciendo esos dos. Te envío un beso draconiano._

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y dos sorpresas!**

**La primer sorpresa es que estoy muy, muy emocionada, van a traducir "Naranjas en cuarentena" a ruso. ¡Me muero de la emoción! /Si no lo has leído y sigues en cuarentena, te invito a que pases y lo hagas/ O si ya saliste de ella, también./ **

**La segunda sorpresa es mi autopromoción:**

**He estado trabajando en otro proyecto mas ligero y pequeño (no me maten si por eso me atrasé un poquito con AoDNS), inspirado en la película de Scott Pilgrim Vs The World, así que en las próximas semanas subiré un nuevo fic que trabajaré simultáneamente a este, mi hermoso y dramático bebé (AoDNS).**

**Mini adelanto directamente del borrador:**

**Draco Vs la liga de los estúpidos**

Summary: Hermione tiene mala suerte con los chicos, ha intentado salir con varios y al final la evitan, con cara de pánico y excusándose, incluso uno se mudó de país. Si ella creyera en eso, diría que alguien la embrujó. Draco no la ha visto en año y medio; toda una vida para ambos. ¿Por qué de repente aparecen los siete perdedores que se han relacionado con ella y lo retan?

* * *

_—Te ves bien —dijo él con aquella voz aterciopelada que guardaba para ella, aquella que tanto la había hecho estremecer en el pasado. Hermione tragó, deseando desaparecer en aquél preciso instante y que las piernas no le fallaran._

_—Gracias —respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros sin perder de vista lo interesante que eran sus zapatos—, tú también te ves bien._

_Eso era un hecho pese a que Hermione había intentado por todos los medios fijar su mirada en sus lustrosos zapatos de piel de dragón antes que en su rostro, sabía que Malfoy siempre se vería bien con lo que fuera, desnudo, por ejemplo. No pienses en eso, por Merlín, se regañó._

_—Ha pasado bastante tiempo —comentó Malfoy con calma—, no pensé encontrarte aquí._

_Hermione levantó la vista, curiosa._

_—Es la inauguración del bar de Ron, claro que estaría aquí —dijo con obviedad. La verdad es que se sentía estúpida y cobarde cuando se encontraba con Malfoy, que gracias a las barbas de Merlín, era poco frecuente. Malfoy cabeceó y tomó una bebida que apareció mágicamente en su mano, le dio un trago bastante profundo._

_—A eso me refería, pensaba que estarías en la sala delicuescente de "Gryffindor" ._

_—"Delicuescente" —se burló Hermione sin poder evitar una sonrisa—, siempre usando palabras sofisticadas._

_—Las uso con las personas inteligentes —comentó él con tranquilidad, se escuchaba tan dueño de sí—, aunque elegir a Weasley de pareja me hace dudar de ti._

_—¡Oh, no!—interrumpió ella con una risita nerviosa—, no estamos juntos, o sea, quise decir, sí lo estamos… no, más bien… es la inauguración de mis amigos, eso quise decir, sí. No estamos juntos, pero sí somos amigos—balbuceó mirando sus zapatos de nuevo, cómo deseaba tener una bebida en ese momento para vaciarla de un trago y así justificar el arrojarse de cabeza por las escaleras._

_Se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia otro lado, la música se mezclaba tanto de la puerta abierta por la que Malfoy había salido, como de la música del piso de abajo, creando una confusión sonora que no competía con el golpeteo de su propio corazón. Distraída por el entorno, Hermione se mordió los labios y arrastró la punta de su zapatilla por entre ellos, como creando una línea imaginaria, había metido las manos detrás de su espalda y los rizos escondían su expresión nerviosa, pero lo escuchó inhalar profundamente y Hermione se congeló. _

_Levantó la vista con cuidado y lo vio mirar su zapatilla verde con algo parecido a nostalgia dolorosa._

_Se parecía mucho a la escena detrás de los invernaderos cuando se besaron por primera vez. Hermione llevaba uniforme en ese entonces y Malfoy su ropa de Quidditch, tan limpio y pulcro antes del partido, ella se lo había encontrado por "casualidad" antes de su puñetero partido y terminó diciéndole algo desagradable, ella, furiosa, lo confrontó y trazó una línea imaginaria entre ellos, cansada del constante acoso del rubio a lo largo de toda su estancia en Hogwarts, recordaba haberle gritado que él no debería cruzar la línea o se ensuciaría de su sangre sucia, pero él sólo la miró impávidamente y después la cruzó con una sonrisa y de un momento a otro, se estaban besando desordenadamente. Se separaron con los ojos abiertos y se fueron, jurándose nunca más hacerlo, pero ese primer beso fue sólo una pequeña bola de nieve en la pendiente de sus emociones. Cada vez se encontraban con mayor frecuencia "por error", discutían y pasaban a los besos, hasta que la discusión quedó fuera y sólo se besaban cuando podían. Todo empezó por una línea que él no debía cruzar. _

_Y ahora ella la estaba marcando inintencionalmente de nuevo._

_Malfoy miró sus labios, luego sus ojos y nuevamente sus labios. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo salió un sonido ahogado. Bastante gracioso si Hermione no tuviera también un nudo en su garganta cuando él alzó una mano y le acomodó un rizo detrás de la oreja. Cerró involuntariamente los ojos al contacto._

_—¡Hermione! —gritó una voz a espaldas de Malfoy. Los dos pegaron un brinco. Luna brincaba para dejarse ver a través del hombro de Malfoy. Éste alejó la mano de su cabello y la metió en sus bolsillos—. ¡Te he estado buscando!_

_Hermione se obligó a despegarse de la pared y rodear al chico guardándose de no tocarlo en el proceso. Él no se movió, sólo la observó maniobrar en el reducido espacio. Luna la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia dentro. Se giró hacia Malfoy antes de desaparecer e hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa amistosa._

_—Fue bueno encontrarte, Granger—cabeceó él y se dispuso a bajar._

_—Quizá te vea más al rato —gritó ella en un impulso de idiotez. Malfoy parpadeó y luego asintió, bajando y perdiéndose en la muchedumbre. _

_._

_._

**N/A: ¿Qué opinan?, ¿les emocionó?**

**Ahora ya sin más, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Destrúyeme, Arréglame.**

**.**

**23.—Destrúyeme o arréglame: nuestro secreto**

**.**

**.**

Draco entró al baño de chicas del segundo piso y miró hacia los retretes, una cabeza semi transparente se asomó y lanzó un chillido agudo.

—Hola, querido —dijo Myrtle la llorona con una gran sonrisa—. Te extrañé. Pensé que me habías olvidado.

Myrtle flotó frente a él y se recargó en el lavabo, con las piernas cruzadas, pestañeando con fuerza y un mohín malhumorado.

—Hola, Myrtle —saludó Draco con una gran sonrisa, inclinó su cabeza en un saludo caballeroso—. ¿Cómo has estado?

La fantasma sonrió, feliz de su preocupación y se acercó a él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, como dos amantes a punto de besarse. El chico no hizo ademán de reconocer el escalofrío que lo atenazaba.

—Ahora que vienes, estoy mucho mejor, me siento _más viva_—susurró con su mejor imitación de voz grave, lo que fue desagradable con lo chillona que era por naturaleza. Draco soltó una risita sincera y se alejó, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Sé que no he venido en mucho tiempo y lo lamento, soy la persona más desconsiderada del universo —continuó con una voz encantadora y complaciente, la miró con una sonrisa galante y estiró las yemas de los dedos, como si quisiera tocarla—. Pero necesito ocupar el baño unos momentos— le lanzó una mirada dubitativa—, ¿crees que pueda estar solo unos momentos? —preguntó casi con timidez.

Myrtle hizo un mohín y lo miró, flotando a su lado, dejando que su túnica se levantara más allá de sus rodillas, enseñando sus piernas regordetas.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio de que me vaya de mi baño unas horas? —preguntó ella con media sonrisa.

—Un beso —contestó él mirándole los labios, casi inclinándose hacia ella. Era una fantasma, pero le encantaba comportarse como una chica viva. Plateadas manchas se posaron en sus mejillas—, sabes que quieres, Myrtle.

—Una hora y volveré por mi beso o no dejaré que tus compañeros se duchen con agua caliente lo que resta del año—chilló ella y se metió por un váter, desapareciendo.

Draco borró su sonrisa y permitió que un escalofrío lo recorriera, examinó brevemente los lavabos y se paró frente a uno con una pequeña serpiente tallada justo arriba del grifo, evitó mirar su reflejo mientras siseaba:

—_Assiett._

Los lavabos crujieron con un golpe sordo y se abrieron en una pequeña escalinata de caracol, tragó saliva una vez más y comenzó el descenso con fría calma. Los lavabos regresaron a su forma circular unos minutos después.

En la oscuridad de las cañerías, Draco pudo vislumbrar vestigios de una explosión pasada, así como huesos de animales, piel de serpiente seca y partes de un tesoro desperdigado. Siguió andando tal cual le habían indicado, más allá de la luz y la seguridad del colegio. Sintió una barrera vibrar y se detuvo, alzó la mano y tocó con precaución. Sintió su marca palpitar; había magia oscura ahí, vestigios sí, pero muy profundos. Levantó el antebrazo izquierdo y la barrera pareció debilitarse, atravesó la mano y un aire gélido lo atenazó, soltó una exclamación.

—Estamos pasando el lago negro, aquí arriba hay dementores— extendió su mano hacia un lado, a tientas—, dame la mano o las alarmas sonarán.

Una pequeña mano apareció de la nada y él la tomó. Su calidez lo reconfortó mientras alzaba la varita y avanzaban. Se detuvo unos pasos más allá de la barrera. Nada ocurrió. Tragó saliva visiblemente aliviado y siguió su camino.

La pequeña mano se aferraba a la suya con fuerza, le transmitía un poco de su valentía, de su tranquilidad, de su determinación. Se dejó contagiar de aquellos sentimientos y empujó el temor hacia abajo, hacia el pozo sin fondo de sus sentimientos.

Se detuvo abruptamente unos metros más allá.

Contuvo el aliento y agachó la cabeza casi con reverencia. Hermione apareció a su lado, se había quitado la capa invisible y miraba sobre el hombro de Draco. Abrió muchos los ojos y por reflejo, lo miró a él. Se veía más pálido de lo común, la presencia de los dementores lo afectaba más que a ella, sin duda alguna, fortalecida por los meses en que había llevado el guardapelo en su pecho. Pero en el fondo, sabía que la expresión incognoscible de Draco se debía a la Cámara de Salazar Slytherin que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, soberbia, gélida, imponente.

Lo escuchó dejar salir un suspiro de admiración mientras soltaba la mano de ella y avanzaba casi con reverencia hacia el esqueleto del basilisco del gran Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione se mantuvo al margen, unos pasos detrás, dándole espacio para admirar algo con lo que todos los Slytherin habrían soñado. Se sentía incómoda, era cierto, estando tan cerca del esqueleto del basilisco que la había petrificado años atrás. Aún en sus momentos de debilidad, veía sus ojos rojos y fieros mirarla por el espejo, aún recordaba el miedo atenazante de su pecho mientras patéticamente pensaba que sus amigos jamás sabrían a qué se refería la cámara secreta. Ella ya lo había resuelto, pero era demasiado tarde, el basilisco la había encontrado. Respiró hondo y se controló, era un miedo infantil el que había desarrollado después de eso, pese saber que Harry había matado al animal, aún a veces, mientras salía tarde de la biblioteca, un miedo se hundía en ella y temía mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse al basilisco.

Vio a Draco posar su mano sobre la enorme cabeza del basilisco, por un momento su anillo con la _M _pareció brillar, codicioso. Vio sus manos acariciar la cabeza con reverencia, lo vio arrodillarse frente al basilisco. Su cabeza platinada se agachó.

Vaya escena, pensó Hermione mientras miraba el panorama completo.

El piso de mármol negro, las figuras de serpientes a lo largo de la sala, el remate de la gran cabeza de Salazar Slytherin reflejándose en el espejo de agua, su mascota fiel reducida a huesos a sus pies y Draco arrodillado en medio, casi rezando. El auto proclamado príncipe de las serpientes, hijo único y heredero de la gran casa Malfoy, el último masculino de los Black, perteneciente a los sagrados veintiocho, de rancio abolengo e historia de purista, el mortífago más joven de la historia. Estaba agachado, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, frente al último vestigio de Salazar Slytherin, con las manos hacia el frente, arrodillado.

¡CRACK!

Hermione brincó ante el sonido saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Miró a su alrededor, asustada, el sonido retumbó por toda la sala. Con el corazón acelerado, dio un paso al frente al tiempo que Draco se giraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dos colmillos alargados en sus brazos.

—Pobre Salazar —comentó Draco mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia Hermione—, que uno de aquellos que eligió para su casa, le rompa el esqueleto a su mascota.

La chica parpadeó mientras entendía qué acababa de pasar; Draco no estaba rindiéndole tributo, había arrancado los colmillos sin miramiento. Una ola de alivio lo invadió y se sintió ridícula por pensar tantas cosas sin sentido.

—Es impresionante, cabe decir —lo escuchó decir—, pero es demasiado _hasta para mí. _ Raya en el mal gusto.

Hermione soltó una risita y sacó de los bolsillos de su túnica un cofre, lo puso en el piso y tomó un colmillo que le ofrecía el chico.

—Pensé que soñabas con una cámara con tu cara enorme al centro, es bueno saber que no es así.

Draco soltó una risita burlona y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, apenas una caricia.

—Bueno, sí lo haría, pero eso sólo porque mi rostro es muy bello.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, lo miró con cuidado, se veía más pálido de lo común y el aire estaba muy frío, absorbiendo las energías positivas, drenándolo. Sería mejor darse prisa.

—Abriré el cofre y debemos clavarle esto a la diadema —dijo Hermione—, debemos estar atentos y no caer en sus provocaciones. Supongo que hay que despertarlo con pársel.

—Intentará matarnos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Draco muy a la ligera. Ella asintió—, sí, yo también haría eso. Si fuera una parte de alma, intentaría matar a quien quiere acabar conmigo.

Hermione bajó su colmillo y lo miró, atónita.

—¿Sabes qué es esto?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y miró al techo.

—El Señor Oscuro me pidió que eliminara todos los libros que hablaran sobre _horrocruxes_, sumé dos más dos, no es tan difícil —dijo él mientras apuntaba al cofre con su varita—, lo haré yo. Me lo debe ese bastardo.

Hermione estaba demasiado consternada para decir nada más, así que sólo asintió y abrió el cofre.

—_Assiett _—siseó el chico mientras el cofre se abría y revelaba la espléndida diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. El _horrocrux_ vibró mientras Hermione corría e intentaba contenerlo, sin embargo, el fragmento de alma se materializó y la empujó lejos, hacia uno de los charcos de agua, enredándola y manteniéndola inmóvil, intentó gritar, pero un chorro de agua le cayó en el rostro, ahogándola.

De pronto el mundo estaba en silencio y lo que parecía una masa oscura y líquida, serpenteó por el suelo hacia Malfoy.

La escuchó sisear, el siseo de la muerte se dirigía hacia él arrastrándose en una masa oscura.

Malfoy tomó el colmillo en su mano y la varita en el otro, los asió con fuerza mientras la masa se levantaba, como un humanoide y dijo con voz trémula, todavía formando su bosquejo de humanidad:

—¿Pero qué haces, hijo? —siseó la gélida e impersonal voz, retumbando como eco por todo el recinto. Una Narcisa más alta, más pálida y mortal se alzaba frente a él, más despreciable y más oscura, sus ojos estaban ocultos por una sombra. Le vio torcer los labios en un frío rictus de asco mientras se acercaba hacia él—. Éste no eres tú, tú eres un cobarde venido a menos, el único hijo para mi desgracia, el que me puso al borde de la muerta y me privó de tener más niños, una niña, es lo que quería tener para dejar de arrugar la nariz en tu presencia, eres como la mierda eterna en mi vida; presente y asquerosa. Inevitable.

Draco se encogió ante las palabras mientras intentaba ignorarlas y concentrarse, pero la Narcisa-_horrocrux_ lo abofeteó y le sacó sangre, derrumbándolo contra el suelo. Soltó una risita gélida y se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, pisándole la mano derecha. Sus dedos crujieron lastimeramente sobre el pie demasiado pesado de la _cosa._

—Eres tan asqueroso, Draco —siseó con una voz sumamente dulce, una que jamás había escuchado—. Estoy tan cansada de vivir atada a la mansión Malfoy por tu culpa. Todo es tu culpa, has fallado una y otra y otra vez hasta que tu padre se ha vuelto en mi contra. Eres un niño mimado, lleno de resentimiento y estupidez, eres una vergüenza, poco hijo, poco hombre, poco mago. Siempre superado por la sangre sucia, siempre en segundo lugar— Con una fuerza inhumana, enredó sus dedos en el cuello del chico y lo levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies, ahorcándolo con apenas una mano, su varita cayó al piso—. Eres tan cobarde que no pudiste matar a Dumbledore aunque de eso dependía mi vida, menos podrás matar a _maman. _¡Cobarde!

Narcisa sonrió, era una sonrisa viperina, carente de emoción mientras sus dedos se retorcían en su cuello, Draco la miró al rostro, desconcertado y adolorido, confundido, obcecado y entonces vio sus ojos, negros como la oscuridad, vacíos y muertos, como de serpiente.

Ella no era su _maman._

Su _maman_ tenía los ojos azul eléctrico, como un cielo despejado, bondadosos y llenos de vida debajo del velo de los años y el estilo de vida.

Cerró los ojos y recobró el dominio de sí, separó sus emociones y envió el miedo y el dolor al pozo, lejos de su objetivo, enfocándose.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aferró el colmillo y silenció el hecho que alguien parecido a su madre lo estaba asfixiando. Hermione estaba sumergida en un charco de agua, gritando y lanzando hechizos inútiles, mientras él era engullido por aquello que había tomado la forma de su madre.

Abrió los ojos y se enfocó en la realidad; había demasiado ruido a su alrededor, pero sus sentidos estaban embotados. Lanzó una patada hacia abajo y golpeó a_ "la cosa" _mientras aflojaba su agarre. Cayó sobre su tobillo izquierdo que hizo un gran sonido de fractura, pero no importó, lanzándose hacia adelante, como el buscador que era, tomó la diadema entre sus manos e intentó clavarle el colmillo a la piedra preciosa del centro. Tomó impulso, pero el dolor en su pie se intensificó, _"la cosa"_ lo había agarrado del tobillo y lo retorcía. Sintió cómo se separaba el hueso de su sitio, un alarido salió de su pecho, la vista se le nubló mientras "_la cosa" _retorcía y presionaba. Unos dedos largos y esqueléticos tocaron su piel, se sentían babosos y muertos, como los de un dementor. Con el otro pie se giró y soltó una patada que lo impulsó un poco más lejos. Arrastrándose y arrojando el dolor y miedo por el pozo, tomó el colmillo y lo clavó en el centro.

Pero entonces un grito desgarrador llenó la sala, lo golpeó como una ola de furia y dolor que lo hizo derrumbarse. Magia oscura goteando por las paredes, ahogándolo, tragándose lo poco de humanidad que le quedaba… Era más fácil rendirse y ser absorbido por aquello que luchar.

_Draco_

_Draco_

_Draco_

La cosa que lo asfixiaba se había ido y el aire llegó a sus pulmones. Unas manos cálidas acariciaban su frente y cepillaban su cabello, alejándolo de sus ojos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba recostado en el regazo de Hermione. Ella lo miraba desde arriba, sus ojos miel lo recorrían y verificaban. La boca le supo dulce, tragó con fuerza: Chocolate.

Entonces el entorno se dibujó a su alrededor. Había una nutria plateada corriendo en círculos elegantes en torno a ellos, aún aferraba el colmillo en una mano y la otra estaba laxa. Intentó incorporarse, pero el cuerpo le dolió. Gimió y se dejó caer.

—Todo está bien —susurró Hermione mientras le acariciaba el rostro, estaba delineando sus pómulos con un dedo cálido cuando él decidió volver a abrir los ojos—. He pedido ayuda, pronto vendrán. Procura no moverte.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Draco, conmocionado. Intentó mirar más allá, pero sólo veía oscuridad y la nutria plateada iluminándolos. Ella aferraba la varita de él en su mano (la varita de su madre, en realidad) y le sonreía—, ¿dónde estamos?

—Logré sacarte de la cámara —respondió Hermione—, cuando destruiste el _horrocrux_, la cámara se vino abajo y apenas pude movernos de ahí… al parecer estamos en una zona bastante alejada del lago negro, así que las salvaguardas no llegaron hasta allí, el agua comenzó a entrar por las grietas y los dementores se abalanzaron sobre nosotros… Pero ya estás dentro, no pasa nada —susurró la chica de nuevo, acariciándole con suavidad. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, pero no llegaba a sus ojos. Draco se puso en alerta.

—¿Qué hiciste, Hermione?, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó, no. Exigió Draco, mientras se arrastraba y procuraba sentarse en una pared frente a ella. Tenía los dedos del brazo derecho entumecidos, pero curados. El pie era otro cantar. Intentó no mirarlo, en aquella posición extraña y retorcida lo haría vomitar. Hermione lo dejó moverse y le sonrió con suavidad. Demasiada suavidad.

—Intenté hacer lo mismo que tú sobre poner tu marca para pasar las guardas de Hogwarts, pero algo cambió. No sé explicarlo, pero creo que es peligroso que me acerque… Estaba dentro, entonces técnicamente no pasaba nada, pero ahora he salido y quiero volver a entrar. Es un presentimiento…

Draco la miró con los ojos abiertos, empujando el dolor hacia afuera, lejos de él. Intentó aclarar sus pensamientos, pero se le antojaban vagos y muy lejanos.

—El _horrocrux_ se ensañó más contigo de lo que he visto antes —comentó Hermione mientras giraba la varita de él en sus dedos, pensativa—. Quizá era el poder de los dementores varios metros arriba lo que lo hizo más poderoso…

—No cambies el tema —la interrumpió Draco con brusquedad—, ¿qué está ocurriendo, Hermione?

Hermione lo miró y sonrió de nuevo. Aquella sonrisa.

—Me tengo que ir, Draco —finalmente dijo. Se estaba despidiendo. Un frío dolor atravesó su corazón, apenas unas horas y se iba de nuevo, se alejaba a un destino incierto, lejos de él—. No puedo regresar a Hogwarts, ya he cumplido mi misión, ahora debo ir a otro lado y seguir con los que restan.

Draco tragó con dificultad, era más fácil abandonarse al dolor físico que lo hacía sentir vivo que al dolor que estaba experimentando en su interior, frío y lleno de soledad. Era mejor ser práctico y frío, impersonal. Separar las cosas.

—¿Qué son los que restan? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Nagini y una copa.

—Deduzco que la copa es lo que sigue, ¿no? —preguntó, enfocándose en el dolor de su tobillo. Aguzó el oído, había pasos a la lejanía. Hermione asintió e intentó sonreír.

—Después iremos por Nagini.

—¿Por qué tú? —no se pudo contener. El dolor lo ayudaba a estar enojado y en control—, ¿por qué te mandan a ti sola aquí y ellos deben esperarte?, ¿dónde quedó el divide y vencerás?

Ella se quedó callada, mirando a sus manos con la varita.

—Me necesitan… Aún no sabemos cómo llegar a Nagini.

—Yo también te necesito, a salvo, conmigo —siseó Draco, repentinamente enfadado—. Quédate conmigo, ellos pueden arreglarse solos, han dependido demasiado de ti todos estos años. Es demasiado.

Hermione lo miró con aquella suavidad, lo miraba insistentemente, como si quisiera guardar cada rasgo para la posteridad.

—Nunca es demasiado si la vida de todos depende de una sola persona —contestó ella—. No puedo dejar a Harry solo.

Draco desvió la mirada y asintió, rindiéndose.

—Me gustaría decirte algo como "vete, entonces", pero si lo hago, sé que probablemente me arrepienta de ello, desperdiciando nuestro tiempo hablando de San Potter.

Hermione entonces se acercó y lo besó, pese al dolor, sus labios eran bálsamo que aliviaba el nudo de su alma, le daba calidez a su futuro gris y lo embriagaba de coraje y valentía.

—Déjame a Nagini —dijo con voz jadeante Draco antes de volver a besarla. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran el interior de su blusa y se perdieran en sus rizos. Le mordisqueó el cuello y aspiró su aroma, intentando guardarlo para siempre. Le tomó un rato darse cuenta que ella no le seguía el beso. Se había quedado estática frente a él, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Yo mataré a Nagini —dijo Draco tomando su rostro entre sus manos y atrayéndola hacia sí—. Te prometo que la mataré, Hermione y entonces, podrás dejarlos e ir conmigo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, dudosa y negó con la cabeza. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y se separó.

—No. Es demasiado.

—No, Hermione—la contradijo él—. Nunca es demasiado si la vida de todos depende de una sola persona. Déjame ayudarte.

La chica negó con la cabeza y una mirada de terror puro pasó por sus ojos.

—Te van a matar. Tú mismo lo dijiste… Quien tú sabes te quiere muerto.

—Entonces será una buena manera de morir, serpiente por serpiente —bromeó él. Ella abrió los ojos, horrorizada. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos.

—No.

Draco le limpió la mejilla con un dedo y le besó ahí, apenas un toque.

—Me he equivocado mucho, Hermione. Siempre hay opciones y la he cagado. Siempre me has mirado, has intentado arreglarme una y otra vez y yo lo destruyo sin miramientos. Estoy cansado de hacer lo que me dicen que debo hacer.

Hermione tragó con dificultad, parpadeando para que las lágrimas no fluyeran de sus ojos.

—Soy la opción más viable, la menos espectacular. Déjame arreglar mis errores— acarició su rostro con ternura—, no te destruiré de nuevo.

_Pasos cercanos. Murmullos de voces. _

—Nos veremos donde siempre cuando todo esto acabe —dijo ella con fiereza. Se besaron con urgencia. Lenguas enredándose, succión de labios, deseos no dichos, sentimientos encontrados, promesas mudas—. La mataremos juntos, te lo prometo. Espérame.

Draco asintió, complaciente y la tomó de la mano mientras ella se ponía de pie, deteniéndola.

—Esto es tuyo —le dijo mientras le entregaba el collar plateado. Hermione lo tomó entre sus dedos y asintió. Pero Draco no la dejó ir—. Dame mi varita para abrirlo.

Hermione miró hacia su mano, aún llevaba la varita de él. Se la entregó, confundida. Draco presionó la punta con el collar y éste se abrió. Tomó la palma de su mano y la puso debajo del collar, algo resbaló por la abertura. Algo largo que se fue haciendo más y más alargado conforme iba cayendo; su varita.

La chica soltó una exclamación.

—Veintisiete punto tres centímetros, madera de vid y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, flexible y buena para encantamientos —dijo con solemnidad Draco mientras se la entregaba. Hermione aún sorprendida, la tomó y el contacto fue cálido en las puntas de sus dedos, como una caricia de un viejo amigo—. Bellatrix quería usarla como venganza porque se llevaron la de ella, sin embargo, la varita le quemó la mano, bastante leal.

Hermione sonrió y la observó, mientras una cálida sensación la invadía. Nunca se lo iba a admitir a Harry sobre todo porque ella le insistió que la varita no hacía al mago, sin embargo, había extrañado terriblemente a su varita, todo era mejor, más potente y certero con su varita que con la del carroñero que usaba. Draco sonreía, la miraba con la cabeza ladeada y ella no lo pudo evitar, lo besó con fuerza que se convirtió en desesperación.

—Regresaré y la mataremos —dijo Hermione fervientemente.

_Más pasos, muy ruidosos. _

Draco asintió y la besó por última vez, en esta ocasión, la soltó y la miró ponerse de pie. Ella sacó algo del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregó. Un galeón de oro y un sickle de plata.

—Dale el sickle a ellos —dijo Hermione—. Y el galeón es para ti. Regresaré por él… Por ti.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó por última vez—, que sea nuestro secreto.

Draco intentó decir algo más, pero ella dio la vuelta y echó a correr, sus pisadas perdiéndose con las otras que resonaban a sus espaldas. La nutria se quedó con él, sentada a su lado, tranquilamente. Draco no perdió de vista a Hermione hasta que ella desapareció en la oscuridad.

Luego, una luz cegadora.

Neville apareció a su lado, se veía salvaje con el cabello largo y la barba de días creciendo. Miró a todos lados y después al suelo, donde Draco se encontraba recostado. Intentó mirarlo con arrogancia, pero el dolor lo embargó de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Longbottom con una mueca—. Pudiste llamarle a tus amigos los morti…

Se interrumpió cuando la nutria flotó frente a Draco, enroscándose a su alrededor.

—¿Hermione?

Draco asintió, estaba sudando frío, se percató.

—Se acaba de ir.

Le mostró la diadema estrellada y el sickle de plata. Neville fue un poema de expresiones mientras lo miraba, gratamente sorprendido.

—Yo lo destruí —explicó Draco—, pero esa cosa me rompió el tobillo, creo. Hermione se acaba de marchar para reunirse con Potter y Weasley.

Neville frunció los labios mientras la nutria se esfumaba. Quedándose ambos en la luz azulada de la varita. Se miraron unos segundos y después el chico se inclinó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Draco gimió levemente.

—Entonces estamos del mismo lado —dijo Neville con un titubeo mientras Draco le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—Supongo.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que vio a Hermione, estaba en la enfermería. Su pie había resultado en múltiples fracturas expuestas que habían comenzado a soldar solas, así que la señora Pomfrey tuvo que volverlo a romper para que se curase. Todos los días miraba la moneda con fervor, esperando algo. Miraba a la ventana, hacia los jardines del castillo, pero no había nada. Tranquilidad absoluta.

Incluso Snape se había marchado del castillo sin llamarlo. La marca le había quemado sólo una ocasión, pero no más. Apenas un ardor, nada que lo comprometiera de verdad. No habían llegado cartas para él, ni una noticia de su padre, Amycus o Alecto. Apenas una nota al margen de El Profeta diciendo que Alecto había desaparecido. Nada de Amycus o los hombres lobos del norte.

Demasiada tranquilidad para quien está acostumbrado al caos.

Al día siguiente de estar en la enfermería, entraron Theo y Blaise. Se limitaron a preguntas sencillas, nada que los comprometiese en un futuro. Apenas un "sí" y varios "no".

Después lo dejaron en paz. Nada de Gryffindors metiendo sus narices.

La enfermería por fin estaba vacía de niños pequeños torturados.

Calma.

Absolutamente _nada._

Pomfrey lo dejó ir aquella mañana, prometiéndole que tendría cuidado, nada de montar en escoba o practicar saltos mortales. Draco se rió por lo bajo, no había quidditch en los últimos tiempos ni energía suficiente para realizar maniobras de brincos, sin embargo, al chico le pareció más una forma de sacarlo de ahí antes de tiempo. Porque aunque él se consideraba "inofensivo" con su varita decomisada y durmiendo la mayor parte del día, la enfermera tuvo que realizarle un chequeo sin camisa y sus ojos se toparon con su marca tenebrosa. Ella palideció y no volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, crudamente consciente de que él _no era de los buenos._

Aquellos días, sin embargo, se dedicó a trazar planes sobre cómo matar a la serpiente. Él sólo.

Sólo tenía diecisiete, pero ya había torturado a cientos.

Sólo tenía diecisiete, pero sabía más de magia oscura que todos los alumnos del castillo juntos. Sólo era un chico, pero ya tenía sobre sus hombros la carga de los errores de sus padres y una marca que llevaría a lo largo del tiempo. Y si en un futuro, Potter y compañía ganaban, él sería una paria. Y si él perdía, sería una paria oscura, también. Nunca iba a ganar. Él no estaba destinado a quedarse con la chica, el futuro, los galardones y el reconocimiento. Su historia jamás sería un final feliz. Jamás. Siglos de herencia maldita que lo perseguían y se las cobraban todas juntas.

Vagó por el castillo, aún le dolía el pie, pero prefería estar fuera, cojeando, que bajo la atenta mirada de la enfermera, quien a cada ademán rápido por su parte, la provocaba a llevarse la mano al bolsillo y aferrar su varita. Lo hacía sentir tan despreciable. Triste, solo.

Estaba en el piso inferior cuando escuchó un estruendo en el Gran Patio.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Maullidos de gato a su alrededor.

Gritos.

Los dementores se abalanzaron hacia el Gran Patio.

Oscuridad.

Niños corriendo hacia todas partes.

Gritos.

No eran maullidos, era la alarma de queda. La alarma Anti-Potter.

Las sombras de los chicos se alargaron mientras se abalanzaban fuera del patio, huyendo.

Draco intentó correr contra la marabunta. Se apeó a codazos y algún hechizo leve.

Hacía calor y el brillo del exterior lo perturbó.

Olía a azufre y había gritos de agonía.

Más alarmas sonando.

No era calor ni el sol, era fuego.

Draco echó a correr y se detuvo justo cuando el péndulo del Gran Reloj salía de su sitio y se estrellaba en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Arrojó un hechizo de protección contra un niño que había tropezado. Lo puso de pie de un salto y lo empujó hacia dentro del comedor. Más fuego, llamaradas saliendo, rompiendo las bisagras de las puertas. Se arrastró por un pasillo cercano y rompió la pared, atravesándola con una_ bombarda_. Vio a McGonagall y Flitwick correr por el otro pasillo hacia el origen del fuego. Los niños seguían corriendo, despavoridos. Draco se agachó y tiró de un joven de un Huffie. El chico chilló cuando vio que era Draco, se arrastró lejos de él. Draco lo dejó ir e intentó acercarse al fuego. Entonces la visión se aclaró.

Todo era humo y cenizas. Escuchó un rugido.

Levantó la vista y su mandíbula se abrió.

Un Ironbelly Ucraniano se mecía en precario equilibrio sobre el techo del Gran Patio. Las gárgolas estaban derramadas a sus pies. El Ironbelly era albino, parcialmente ciego y con cadenas y diversas marcas en todo su cuerpo. Imponente. Entonces tres figuras se alzaron de su lomo. Hermione entre ellas.

El oxígeno se le fue del cerebro mientras la veía descender con torpeza del lomo del dragón. Vio al pelirrojo Weasley tenderle la mano y sujetarla de la cintura mientras ella resbalaba. Hermione sonrió y entonces Potter se deslizó a su lado. Los tres estaban cubiertos de humo, sangre y quemadoras. Pero estaba viva. Viva y había regresado.

Flitwick y McGonagall estaban acercándose, se quedaron quietos mientras identificaban a los chicos.

Entonces sintió varios maleficios levantarse, aunque varios mortífagos yacían tirados ya en el patio gracias al fuego del dragón, aún quedaban algunos por ahí. Draco sintió que la marca le quemaba y con los ojos asustados, buscó a su alrededor.

Levantó la varita y apuntó. En ese momento McGonagalla se giró hacia él y vio cómo su varita se alzaba hacia el hombro de ella. La profesora abrió los ojos, impactada. Pero Draco no se inmutó y arrojó su maleficio, que dio al mortífago detrás de ella que se desplomó e implosionó. La maestra se giró y miró hacia la masa que quedaba del mortífago y a él, impresionada. McGonagall se recuperó del momento y negó con la cabeza. El dragón soltó un gruñido y desplegó sus alas. La atención regresó al trío.

Weasley se bajó de un salto del techo y ayudó a Hermione. Harry descendió por los escombros y miró a su alrededor. Parecían confundidos.

Draco se mantuvo alejado mientras los chicos que antes huían, ahora se aglomeraban para ver a Harry Potter regresar. Pero Potter parecía preocupado, se acercó a la jefa de su casa e intercambiaron susurros. Weasley miraba a su alrededor con un gesto entre petulante y serio. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Hermione relajó el ceño al encontrarlo entre toda la multitud y corrió hacia él. Draco se mantuvo quieto en su sitio y negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Ella se detuvo, confundida.

_Que sea nuestro secreto_, había dicho él y ella captó el significado en ese momento.

—Él viene hacia acá —dijo Potter—. Viene a Hogwarts.

Un murmullo y terror se invocó a su alrededor. En la confusión, con la marca quemándole en el antebrazo, Draco tomó la decisión.

Era la decisión correcta, se dijo.

Dio media vuelta y se encontró con Theo, llevaba una máscara plateada y una capa oscura bajo el brazo, ladeó la cabeza, interrogante y el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien —dijo el chico con media sonrisa.

—Es bueno tenerte a un lado —susurró Draco mientras salían a los terrenos del colegio.

—Alguien tiene que arreglar lo que los demás ensucian —comentó Theo con ligereza—, arreglar o destruir, elijo lo primero.

Draco suspiró y se fue, sin mirar atrás.

Sin mirarla.

Había un trabajo que hacer y él lo haría.

.

.

.

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, les envío un gran abrazo._

_Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, alegran mi día._

_Besos draconianos,_

_Paola_


End file.
